Soulmates old version
by Warrior of Ice
Summary: Set in ancient times, during a postwar period when elves, nymphs, and dryads are being persecuted by the queen's order. A lost prophecy comes to light, and five pairs of soulmates SereEndy, gensenshi must choose to adhere to its terms.
1. The Princess and the Pauper

Dedication: To Yoshi, my dear friend and editor, who I've known ever since I began writing ^^. This story is for you, Yoshi'! Because of all you've done for me, because you like the story (I hope), and because you convinced me to change the ending...thank you so much for everything!

AN: To prevent confusion, the profiles of the characters in this story (which are Serenity/Usagi, Endymion/Mamoru, the senshi, and the Shittenou) should be read. They can be found at: http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/warriorofice/soulmates.htm

However, as I will try to do my best to cover the background information as the story goes on, it is not necessary to read them-but highly recommended by the author (if you have the time). For those that choose not to read the profiles, the characters (which should not be too hard to keep track of!!), in brief, are:

Mamoru      --    Darrian McKellan

Usagi       --    Serenitatis Divine

Minako      --    Malina                  

Ami         --    Amity Nemosine

Rei         --    Reisha Zuriel

Makoto      --    Lirita

Kunzite     --    Kentan Divine

Zoisite           --    Zaccheus

Jadeite           --    Jalen Eridian

_and   _

Nephrite    --    Nathair Sidereal

Darrian McKellan paused in the midst of the bustling street as dusk settled, and shadows settled around him, adding an aura of mystery and power that he didn't quite need. He had always been able to win over the people that mattered most to his cause, and tonight would be no different, except for the fact that the stakes would be higher than usual. His sapphire blue eyes glinted in the fading light, and as the movement of the people around him hustled him along, he never once took his eyes off the majestic palace before him. It was his target, his greatest conquest to be had, and Darrian had never lost his wager–yet. Tonight, however, was not the night that he wanted to go down in history, the one during which he would level the palace and leave unscathed in glorious, limitless victory. Instead, tonight was a desperate, foolhardy mission to save a friend whose value could not be measured. Indeed, Prince Kentan Divine was priceless to Darrian not because of his royal status but because of his friendship. 

            It had fazed both of them at first, that a prince and a rebel had somehow become friends–best friends. But Kentan had won his trust over so easily, a nearly unimaginable feat, and had never betrayed it. Countless times, his aid and power as the royal heir of Queen Serenitatis Divine had saved a large percentage of the rebel movement. Without his help, it was entirely possible that the rebellion amassed today would never have come so far or perhaps not even have survived. Now it was Darrian's turn to return the favor, and he intended to do it. 

            He loitered on an emptied street corner, tugging the brim of his black hat over his eyes securely and ignoring the alluring looks from prostitutes and the surly ones from those that considered this their territory. Darrian smiled to himself, a bit nostalgically. Had he continued on his original path, they would probably have jumped to do his bidding or kept far away from him. Until the age of thirteen, he had been on a thief on the streets–and an exceptionally good one at that. Or, he reminded himself, he could have been dead at this age, considering the dangerous life he'd led. He still led one, of course, but the dangers had seemed more immediate when he had been younger, more foolish, and a pickpocket. There was no guarantee that he would have risen to the top through the ranks of those that lived on the streets. His thoughts were sobering, and Darrian shook his head quickly, scattering drops of rain from his hat.

            It was lucky, he mused, that his grandfather had taught him some handy tricks he could do with his magik...before he died, that is. Waterproofing was a simple enough working, and it required little concentration and only a small amount of energy. His grandfather had suspected that it took even less out of Darrian, because he had the heritage of water manipulation from his naiad grandmother. Of course, it had been diluted as it passed through his mother and into him, but he had always possessed an affinity for water. Checking the ill-lit numbers of the town hall's clock, he flicked his two of his fingers in a signal of sorts, and a shabbily-dressed man emerged from the shadows cloaking the building with ease. "Andrew," he greeted in a hushed voice, "everything ready?"

            "Everything's ready," the blond-haired man confirmed. "All you've got to do is change your clothes, shine your shoes, stroll into that place like you own it, undo the spells concealing the dungeon cell, pick the locks, get him out, redo those spells, and get both of you out safely."

            He winced. "Thank you. That bolstered my confidence."

            Andrew shrugged, brown eyes showing his worry. "Darrian...several of the others aren't sure about this task. They think you should let someone else try it. We can't afford to lose you."

            The dark-haired one frowned. "I made it clear that no one would be forced into this. It's a volunteers-only job, and they've got to understand that _no one_ else is capable of undoing those spells!"

            "But if you're caught–"

            "I won't let Kent die."

            "And if you both die?"

            Darrian looked past him, straight ahead, and strode forward. Andrew made no move to stop him, long-used to his actions and personality. When Darrian wanted something done right, he did it himself, and the gods help anyone who got in his way. 

****~**~****

            The newly-named heir of Queen Serenitatis Divine stood before a full-length mirror, smoothing her dress and hair with anxious hands. Numerous maids fluttered nearby, but she ignored them in her preoccupation. Serenitatis Divine was not ready to be queen. She wasn't ready to face all the nobles and visiting diplomats waiting for a glimpse of her. They had never paid her too much attention before. For one thing, she had been fairly young and thus considered unimportant.

            For another, highborn women–excepting Queen Serenitatis–were considered good for nothing except marriage, which pretty much equaled alliances and wealth in the form of dowries. Normally, if a lord was looking for a wife for one of his sons, he would take everything about the girl into account. Her beauty might not be the deciding factor, but it definitely wasn't lowest on the scale. The reason that none of them had looked closely at the younger Serenitatis was because of her position, which was unlike any other. It didn't matter how beautiful the princess was. It didn't matter if she was dull, stupid, boring, had bad manners, or couldn't host a party properly. Her mother was queen, and she was the only mortal princess in the land. The other royal house had been wiped out approximately ten years ago; all of its descendants had been hunted down until none were left. If any had escaped notice and death, they had yet to come forth. And because Queen Serenitatis picked the man who would marry her daughter, there was no point in currying that daughter's favor. The queen was considered a good ruler, and she was brilliant–for a woman. She was crafty as a fox, sly as a wolf, and merciless in her dealings with the magik folk, who she was determined to rid her lands of. She would not take her daughter's preference into account. She would do what she thought best for her land.

            Serenitatis was just beginning to realize her mother's ruthlessness. She had been very thoroughly ignored for most of her life by the gentility, and she had no wish to be noticed by them now. But now she would be the next queen, because her brother was dead. All she wanted was to mourn him in peace. But she was not given her wish. 

            Her silvery hair had been styled perfectly by a hairdresser, and it had taken almost the entire afternoon for them to dress and make her up for one little dinner. She wasn't looking forward to the preparations for future events. Her dress was even more elaborate than her hair. It was fancy, but her mother's taste was flawless. The exquisite rolls of cloth that were slightly off her shoulders stayed in place, no matter how determined her attempts were to tug them up to the place were straps would have been, and the double row of pearls shone tranquilly in the light. After the last row of pearls, the skirt was loose and flowing, unrestricted by any stitches. It fell in elegant folds past her delicate white slippers. There were more pearls to the ensemble: three in each of her ears and twelve more on her wrist. Serenitatis glared at her reflection in the mirror, and she felt a little better after marring her appearance. 

            Unfortunately, at that moment, her temporary relief was ruined quiet address and curtsey of a maid. She frowned momentarily: before she had been named heir, Serenitatis had been familiar with the servants and common folk in the castle, since no one else paid her much attention, besides her numerous tutors. And Kentan...her eyes filled, but she brushed away the tears quickly. Ever since her mother had announced that she would be the future queen, most of her relationships with the people who worked for and around her had changed. They had stopped talking to her, unless the situation warranted it, and their easy, relaxed manner had given way to deferential respect. Serenitatis felt like screaming whenever she was confronted by these changes. "I'm still the same," she wanted to tell them, "I'm just the way I always used to be. I don't care about being called 'your highness' or watching people grovel like they're afraid of me." But she didn't say anything, for fear of making them more uncomfortable than they already felt, but it saddened her. 

            "Your highness...if you don't hurry, you'll be late, and the queen was specific in her orders that you must not be late!"

            Serenitatis blanched as she glanced outside the window; the sun had gone nearly all the way down. Disregarding the cries of alarm from the women around her, she gathered up her skirt in unladylike handfuls and swished her way rapidly out of her suite of rooms and through the hallways. Just before she reached the entrance to the dining hall, a wisp of black cloth around the corner caught her eye. Her brow crinkled in confusion. None of the servants had black livery, and no one was allowed into the castle after sundown. All the folk who lived in town left before the humongous iron gates were closed. All the guests would be in the hall by now, and surely none of them would have been so rude as to roam about alone. Hitching her skirts up a little higher (after making sure no one else was around), she crept around the corner after the unidentified intruder. She caught another glimpse of the person turning around yet another corner, and she bit her lip as she determined the path they were taking...they would end up in the dungeons. It was then that she decided to try and stop the unknown, black-garbed trespasser. "Excuse me, sir," she began in what she hoped was a commanding tone...

****~**~****

            He had been having an easy time of it so far. As the townsfolk who worked in the castle or had errands there streamed out of the large central and side gates, he had slipped in without being noticed in the large crowd. Pressing against buildings in the escalating darkness had been an extra precaution, and the guards had changed shifts without noticing his well-disguised presence. He had changed into fine black clothing, stolen off an unwary noble whom Darrian and his friends deemed as having such a large wardrobe that he would not miss this outfit, in case he was noticed and questioned. Guards were always nervous around nobility, and they would not dare accost him. He had even been able to get past the large, well-guarded entrance to a hall were many well-dressed, arrogant-looking men and women were seated and chattering quietly amongst themselves. 

            But then a quiet voice behind him had startled him, and he whirled around, dagger draw. He had not dared to carry anything large than that, as a bow or sword would have been hard–nearly impossible–to conceal. His searching eyes met the frightened, light blue ones of a young noble maiden, gowned in white, with her hair done up in two round balls with streamers of silver-blond hair trailing down past her knees. An oath left his lips as she regarded him with a mixture of fear and curiosity. Hostages were not supposed to show up before the deed was done. It was too early! Everything would be ruined by this little slip of a girl, the typical, gently-reared young lady who had nothing between her ears but air. 

            While his mind was rebelling against the injustices that fate set in the way of an already impossible task, Serenitatis had regained her ability of speech and most of her bravado. "Who are you, and what are you doing down here?" she demanded, putting her small hands on her hips. 

            Darrian blinked at her. Who did she think she was, talking as if she owned the place? She had no right to be here. Then again, neither did he. "My name is my business, and so are my whereabouts. I might ask the same of _you_, little girl."

            Her eyes flared with indignation. The top of her head barely came up to the high rise of his shoulder, but she would show him exactly how little she was. She took a step closer to him, eyes fixed on his handsome, chiseled features. She might have appreciated his dark, silky hair and deep blue eyes if she hadn't known what a conceited, chauvinistic pig he was. Serenitatis was about to open her mouth, one finger pointed accusingly at his chest (to which her eyes were about level), when he lunged forward suddenly and caught her in his grasp.

            She struggled madly, but he was much stronger than her and even more muscular than he looked. One of his hands covered her mouth so tightly she draw her breath well, let alone scream, and the other soon came into the view of her frantic eyes with a vial of transparent aqua liquid. He uncorked it and held it underneath her nose, and before she passed out, the strong vapors made her eyes water. As her eyelids slid slowly shut and her body sagged against his, Darrian re-capped the bottle and tucked it safely into his pocket. Urgently, he tied her wrists and her ankles together, although he would have to take the bonds off her ankles later, since she would need to run with him. Probably with a large number of soldiers in hot pursuit, he thought sourly. After a few seconds of thought, he decided to gag her. When she awoke, it was likely that he would be in a trance, and he didn't want her shooting off her figuratively-enormous mouth again. In truth, her mouth was rather small, her lips pink and delicate. 

            Darrian sighed as he hefted her light weight into his arms, keeping his knife in easy reach. Her head lolled limply until he cradled it on his shoulder carefully and continued on his way. He didn't notice as a hazy strand of gold power was teased out of him, dangling in midair, close to his heart. From her breast came a corresponding thread of silver, and they met midway and became entwined. Half of the twisted string was absorbed back into him; the other half went to her. Both of them had yet to realize how much their lives would change as a result of what had transpired without their realization. 

****~**~****            When she came to, Serenitatis couldn't remember a time when she had been angrier. She definitely did not appreciate being trussed up like a turkey, and she liked being gagged even less. Her eyes bored into Darrian's seated figure menacingly, but he didn't noticed her struggles. She rolled around on the hard stone until she was face down on the cold stone, and her wrists and ankles were chafed raw by the rough cord. She blinked away her tears and lay still at last. It figured that she had to be a girl. And a princess, at that. Good for nothing except marriage. If only she had been taught self-defense, she could have put up more of a fight. She wouldn't have to give in when her mother refused to speak about the death of her brother. She thought about similar things she had been denied while he worked at whatever he was doing. 

            Gradually, when she was tired of ranting, she began to cast her mind and eyes about for something more interesting to occupy her time. It was then that she finally noticed the sphere of golden light that surrounded him. The circle pulsated slightly, and Serenitatis discovered, with amazement, that it kept time with her own steady heartbeat. She continued to watch silently, not that she could make much noise, wondering what in the world he was doing. Any normal kidnaper or intruder in the palace would have left as soon as possible. If he wasn't after her, precisely, she could guess that he wanted her as a hostage. He should have been dragging her along, forcing her to walk at knife point, searching for whatever he was in the castle for. Instead, he was sitting with crossed legs in front of a blank stone wall. A very boring wall. 

            She glanced around them, and her eyes widened at the sight of all the prisoners and jailers lying slumped over. Some were snoring, which relieved her fears that they were dead. Serenitatis realized, with a jolt, that he was a magik-wielder. She wondered why it had seemed so natural that he sat there with his power gathered around him, why she hadn't paid it more attention, nearly overlooking it. Then she began to think: Kentan, before his untimely death, had told her a little about the problems between their mother and those that had magik. She had been unable to understand why the queen held a burning hatred against magik and its possessors, and Kentan at the point had not found at why, either. Whether he had found out before he'd died, she didn't know. However, the princess had no time to think much more about the matter. 

            The gray stretch of stone before her, which had seemed like an ordinary wall, was apparently nothing so innocent: the gold mist around Darrian had flung itself outwards and vanished into the wall, and the rock had begun melting away until it revealed dark iron bars placed so close together that not even the thinnest, starving prisoner could have escaped between them. As it was, she could barely make out the form of the person inside looking up at the entrance to his cell. "_Darrian_," he greeted emphatically, and Serenitatis's breath caught in her throat. She knew that voice, held it closer to her heart than any other, and she renewed her endeavors to get free with muffled grunts. 

****~**~****            Her captor paid her no attention, reaching out eagerly to clasp one of Kentan's outstretched hands. "You managed to get yourself into a fine fix this time, Kent."

            The silver-haired man gave him one of his rare grins, mostly from relief, and retorted, "Since you're the one that landed me in here, I figured that you'd be honorable enough to dig me out. I've been waiting for you." He gripped the lock-picking device his friend passed him through the bars eagerly and began to work on the lock. It gave way within a few minutes, and Darrian yanked the door open. Kentan stopped short a few paces out of the cell, and his mouth dropped open as he gazed upon the figure that was nearly writhing on the ground. His eyebrows lifted alarmingly, and he began invoking the mercy of Lareina, the queen among the goddesses.

            Darrian felt trepidation creep up on him and hastily explained, "I had to come here to get you myself, Kent, and so we can both get out of here alive, we need a hostage. I just came across her sooner than I thought I'd have to...and Lareina, eh? Figures that you'd call upon a queen..." His voice trailed off as the other flung himself on the ground beside his captive and began untying the bonds as soon as possible. "Kent? What are you doing?? Kent?"

            He didn't bother to look as he replied, "Darrian, please tell me you didn't know who she was when you did this. _Please_. Just say it!! I don't care if you knew!!"

            "All right, all right!! I didn't! I still don't have a clue who she is, so could you please tell me already? Why are you untying her?" Darrian watched the scene unfold before him with astonishment, still waiting for his answer: Serenitatis, untied and no longer gagged, threw herself into Kentan's arms with a glad cry, and he hugged her tightly. Slate-gray eyes met Darrian's blue ones as the rebel leader began taking in certain similarities he had not been able to notice before...especially that shimmering, silvery-blond hair color. "No...please, no..." He looked at his friend helplessly.

            Quietly, Kentan said, "Darrian, this is my sister. Princess Serenitatis Divine."

            "Kent? What's going on? Where _were_ you–I mean, why were you locked up? Who put you here? And who is _he_?" The look she gave him could have stripped paint, and she still clung tightly to her recently-identified brother.

            "Now is not the time for questions."

            Darrian nodded emphatically. "Kent, we've got to get out of here, and fast," he said urgently. "Can't we just pretend to drag her through the castle? I mean, I'm really sorry that I had to tie her up and everything, but I didn't know she was your sister."

            "That part was obvious," he responded dryly.

            "We have to! There's no other choice. Time's running short, and if we stay here any longer, we'll be caught. You'll go back into that nice cage of yours, and nothing will happen to her, but I'll be killed!"

            Serenitatis chose that opportune time to cut in, having miraculously regained her composure. "Excuse me? Where are we going? And I have a name, and it's not 'her.'"

            Kentan rounded on her furiously. "'We' are going _nowhere_, Seren. You're going to go back to your room or wherever you're supposed to be right now and forget about me. Pretend I'm dead. Forget about everything you just heard. And, especially, forget about _him_."

            She eyed Darrian contemptuously. "Who, him? No problem. It's done already–he doesn't exist. And I can't go back to my room. Mother's probably waiting for there. There was this huge court function tonight, and since everyone thought you were dead...they were supposed to see me as the new heir and everything. I'd have to give her an explanation as to where I was...and it's been almost an hour." Her eyes widened as they both let out streams of the most vulgar curses they knew. 

            "Kent, please. Listen to her. People will be running down here to search very, very soon. I can hear their boot heels clicking ominously already. Can't we just take her–_Serenitatis_–and leave?"

            His tone was firm as he replied, "_No_. If she sets foot outside of this castle, I'm staying here."

            "You stubborn ass! We're going to die here! You belong in this place, and you're leaving."

            She solidified his argument by folding her arms and narrowing her eyes. "Kentan Kynan Divine, I'm not moving until you tell me what's going on! Right now!"

            "Deva and Dea*...your middle name's Kynan, Kent?! Why didn't you ever mention it before? 

Although I do have to admit that I like the sound of the double-k myself..."

            Kentan glowered threateningly at him. "Darrian, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to reconsider forgiving you for grabbing, accosting, and gagging my sister. And believe me, you haven't seen the last suitor that was too forward about where he was putting hands and too busy to notice that I was standing right behind him. I'll do the same thing to you if you don't–"

            "I don't have time to grab another court lady, and you heard her," he added quickly, sweat beads standing out clearly on his forehead. 

            He ignored him as he turned around to face his incensed sister once more. "Seren, you don't understand the situation. It's dangerous, and we could all die, and I love you. I don't want to risk your life this way. If you leave here with us, Mother is going to kill us both."

            She shrugged, tossing her hair back. "She needs an heir, doesn't she? And she's too old to have any more children. The worst she can do is–well–she won't kill us, at any rate."

            "This is not a joke!!"

            "I never said it was. I'm coming, Kent, whether you like it or not."

            He sighed. He should have known it was futile. "One last thing, then. It's very probable that we aren't all going to get out of here. I want you to promise me that you'll obey him, no matter what, if something happens to me."

            Serenitatis looked aghast, while Darrian shifted from one foot to the other, looking on with slight interest and much more impatience. "What?!" she squawked, "you want me to listen to that–that nincompoop with an overblown ego?!"

            "Hey, I resent that!" he complained mildly, subsiding when the other shot him an evil look.

            "_Seren_. Please."

            "Okay, okay. I'll listen to what's-his-name who thinks he's so high-and-mighty and–"

            It was his turn to interrupt. "My name is Darrian, your highness. And might I add that–"

            "No, you can't," Kentan snapped. "Let's go."

            Under his breath, the black-haired one muttered, "_Now_ you're ready to go, are you?"

****~**~****            They ran through the seemingly-endless halls and corridors, and their footsteps, to their ears, pounded perilously loudly on the tiled floors. Each beat of their hearts seemed to increase the danger, each pause for hushed conversation increased their changes of being caught. Darrian led the way, with Serenitatis and then Kentan following close on his heels. Darrian ran in an ungainly fashion, with his dagger ready in one hand, and Kentan had his spare knife. Serenitatis just grabbed her skirts in both hands, hiked them up, and ran as fast as she could in her satiny slippers. 

            As they rounded a corner, they suddenly came face to face with a group of guardsman. While they stopped, looking puzzled and horrified at seeing the prince who had been presumed dead alive, Kentan grabbed his friend as he was preparing for a fight, jerking his head in the direction he had sent Serenitatis. She scurried down the corridor and was quickly overtaken by Darrian, but her brother stayed solidly behind her. Several similar run-ins with the guards ensued, but they were not able to escape as easily. 

            The princess was unharmed, and Kentan was mostly let alone, despite the fact that he took a few fighters temporarily out of the action, but Darrian was the logical target for the soldiers: he was the best fighter and therefore the greatest threat, and he also wasn't royal, which meant that battling with him or even killing him wouldn't get hung or their heads chopped off and stuck onto stakes. By the time they had managed to reach the most isolated gate, he was dripping blood from numerous cuts and a large gash on his left cheek, also favoring his left leg. Even Serenitatis confessed that she felt frightened for him, and she had almost openly declared eternal hatred towards him. 

            Just as Darrian had nearly scaled the wall by the gate, another series of guards converged upon them, in a greater number than was possible to fight off without incurring death. The silvery-haired princess gazed up at him in fear, and Kentan's face was unreadable and blank as he too looked at his longtime friend. He was surprised when Darrian said softly, "Well, Kent? What do you say?"

            He took a deep breath and spent a few precious seconds staring intently at his sister, as if memorizing her features. Then he grasped the hand Darrian reached down...and let it go after a firm hold. "Thank you for trying, Darr. I should have known it was hopeless from the start, and I shouldn't have depended so much on the chance that you would do this–but you're an invaluable friend, Darrian. Thanks for the attempt." 

            The black-haired young man went completely still, his form immobile in the moonlight. 

            Serenitatis, on the other hand, was much more vocal. "_No!_ Kent, what are you doing? Of course we can get out of here. Just hurry up, and we'll all make it."

            "No," he repeated quietly, "no, we can't. They'll come after us, and I'll stay here and detain them as long as I can. They won't hurt me, Seren. If the queen wanted me dead, she wouldn't have imprisoned me." He moved swiftly, lifting her struggling, protesting person up into Darrian's capable hands. "Take care of her for me, Darr. Don't try again. I love you, Seren. Remember that, in case we don't–"

            "_NO_!!" she screamed, fighting Darrian's hold–once again–to get back to her brother. At Kentan's curt nod, however, they both disappeared into the night, over the wall, and he was left alone among the crowd of troops that pressed closer to him, waving their weapons threatening. He smiled grimly and began attacking them, incapacitating as many as he could so there would be less to go after Darrian and Serenitatis. This time, his mother would surely take more drastic measures, and he would live out his life with as much rebellion, risk, and freedom as possible...as long as he had it. 

****~**~****

            Twenty minutes from the castle, with guards in hot pursuit not too far away, Darrian finally set the squirming princess on the ground none too gently and spoke brusquely to her. "Listen to me right now, Serenitatis. Your brother trusted me enough to put you in my care, and he's told me repeatedly that you are the most important person to him. At this moment, he's probably on his way to the dungeons again–or something worse. It would be very helpful if you made an effort to save your own life, since he basically gave his for us. If you still want to waste his life and yours, then I'm bound to stand here and wait for the soldiers with you, and I will not be a happy person. Neither will Kent, when or if he finds out. So tell me right now, while we still have time to get away if you choose, what you want to do."

            She looked at the ground, close to tears, and scuffed a muddy, soaked slipper. The rain had stopped, but it had resulted in several large mud puddles that they had splashed through, much to the detriment of her clothing. She nodded, and Darrian nearly lost his temper again.

            "What? What do you want?! Yes, you want to stand here on the street, or yes, you want to go?!"

            Her head snapped up, and in spite of the tears that made her eyes bright and lucid, her crystal blue eyes were fierce. "Yes, I'll go. Just run! I'll keep up! I'll do whatever you want, all right? Just–just..." Her voice trailed off as tears began to run from her eyes again, and he felt a wave of guilt and sympathy sweep over him.

            He was saddled with a spoiled princess who had never been outside the castle in her life, and while he might not like it, he didn't have much of choice, and he owed Kentan. They were in a rush, but he could have spoken less harshly, taken her feelings into account. But then again, Darrian couldn't really put himself into her shoes–or slippers–having led a much different life, knowing none of the frivolous luxury she had. Thus, he could only sympathize and not empathize. He cleared his throat, took her hand...and began running again when he glimpsed the telltale shimmer of light upon steel out of the corner of his eye. 

            At last, after much running and many gulped breaths, he was relieved to find himself on the street where his grandfather's house–now his house, reminded himself bitterly–was. However, Darrian had no intention of leading the queen's men to his concealed house. They might not be able to get in, and they would pass it without really seeing it under most circumstances, but they magik might not work this time if he just strolled in there. They would see, they would realize, and knowledge was dangerous. The queen had several pet mages working for her, and Darrian didn't know if even his grandfather's powerful magik would remain strong under their probes and spells. 

            Putting on a spurt of extra speed, he made for the forest on the outskirts of the city. His grandfather, who liked nature, had built his house there as a secondary reason–the primary one being that it was safer to get as far away as he could (and still stay in the city to keep an eye on the queen) from the castle. Darrian increased his speed until he swung up onto a sturdy tree branch unexpectedly. He had let go of his charge's hand to grip the branch, but as she paused, panting breathlessly, to look around her, he grabbed her wrists and lifted her up into the damp leaves with him. When Serenitatis would have asked him a question, he put his finger to her lips and listened intently. She drew away quickly but refrained from talking, and after a few more minutes, they heard a group of guards pass by underneath them, confer with another group, and waited until they all departed. Finally, when the area had been quiet for some time, Darrian shook Serenitatis awake–grief and anxiety had exhausted her, and she had dozed off against the sturdy trunk of the tree. He slid down quickly, then reached up to lift her down more gently than he'd swung her up. However, she was tired and unbalanced, and instead of landing gracefully in his arms, she impacted him–hard–and he nearly fell. She blushed hotly, but he merely set her upright and strode off rapidly, expecting her to follow behind. She glared at his back but hastened to catch up.

            At last, without further interruptions or mad dashes, they were safely inside the house. Serenitatis had been on her guard for more magical happenings this time, and as Darrian cast her a sideways glance, he noted amazement on her face. Conversationally, he explained, "The reason you didn't quite see the place before is the magik working I've got on it. It doesn't exactly make the house invisible, but it diverts one's attention quite cleverly."

            There was an abundance of spare rooms in the house, as several of the rebels–although none of them were there that night–often needed places to sleep when they were on the run or in similar danger. His grandfather had been gifted with enough foresight to realize the future need and had risen the occasion grandly. Of course, the house was not too large–working spells over a large area was harder than working them over a smaller area, of course–but it was large enough for their purposes. 

            He decided, after a moment's thought, to give her the room next to his, so he would be able to hear if she cried out in the night–or tried to run away. It looked like he was going to be stuck with her for a long time, and he wasn't too happy about the prospect, but he suspected that she would be even less inclined to spend several of her days with him. Darrian smirked to himself: the princess probably held the dreaded beetles and spiders she was frightened of in better regard than she did him. After wringing out his black coat and hat (he had been too busy thinking, planning, and running to keep the water-repelling spells going), he hung them on a nearby chair and turned to Serenitatis, who was half asleep on her feet. "Let's go. There's a spare room you can sleep in."

            Although her eyelids drooped with sleep, she asked, "Are you going out?"

            He blinked in surprise. "Um...actually, I am."

            Her eyes opened wider, and she said sleepily, "I want to go with you."

            "What? You can't. You're barely awake as it is, and I've got a long way to do and a lot of errands tonight." Curiously, Darrian questioned, "Why do you want to come, anyway?"

            "I don't want to be left alone," she whispered.

            He stared at her bowed head for a few minutes, then sighed audibly. "I can't take you with me. But trust me on this–I'll be back by the time you wake up, all right? I promise that I won't leave you any longer than I have to, and I'll never abandon you."

            Finally, she nodded her agreement. 

            Deciding not to give her any more shocks for the night, he made the effort to light a torch (they were kept for those who did not possess magik, and they were more than he would have thought when he had first learned of the resistance movement) to light there way up the spiraling wooden steps. She followed obediently, and when she was finally curled up under the covers in a clean, dry nightgown that had been somehow left in Darrian's possession, he left the house quietly. He was softer than he had ever been before, creeping about and putting on his coat and hat once more, but she knew when he left. From then on, she would always know when he left...or when he was coming to her. 

****~**~****

Author's Notes: The beginning of what I fear may be an extremely long story....a couple of things to clarify, in case confusion arises. First, this is not a Usa/Mamo story. Of course, they're in it, and a very important part of the plotline, but I've tried to focus on them and the Shittenou/senshi. Secondly, I know the switch back and forth between two points of view may seem a little...boring. But it won't be the same in each chapter, and every chapter will definitely not be limited to just two main characters. It would just be too uninteresting for me ^.~ I hope the names aren't too hard to grasp, but I've tried to make them familiar with the names we're all accustomed to...the only characters in the first chapter were, of course, Mamoru, Usagi, Andrew/Motoki, and Kunzite. 

* Deva and Dea are the twin goddesses and are only supposed to be called upon in the most drastic measures, when two deities are needed to remedy the most dire of situations. I created a pantheon of sorts, because I didn't want to offend anyone's religion by using anything realistic. It will not be too crucial a part of the story! 


	2. Someone Came Knocking aka What Are Frien...

Chapter 2-Someone Came Knocking a.k.a. What Are Friends For?

            Malina stalked into her chamber, seething with anger. She pushed through the curtains of beads threaded with colored crystals and scented cloth flowers until she reached her bedroom. While she was storming through various rooms she had to go through before she reached the innermost one, her intended solace, she had to repress several violent urges to knock the numerous delicate vases onto the floor. All of the rooms in the Palace of the Nymphs had at least one vase full of aromatic flowers, arranged beautifully, and their fragrance pervaded the rooms. Unfortunately, despite their flawless splendor, she still wanted to destroy them to hear the satisfying crash. But she held herself back.

            Only a few seconds after she had flung herself onto her bed, spread-eagle style, her maid said softly, "Miss Mina, Master Nath is here to see you."

            She turned over and stared at the high, painted ceiling for a few seconds, trying to curb her rage. The poor girl didn't deserve to be snapped at just because her mistress was in a horrible mood. "Just tell him to come in," she replied shortly.

            The maid, Ceana, turned pale. "In here, my lady? It isn't proper for you to be talking to men in your bedchamber! I couldn't!"

            The golden-haired nymph tried hard not to scream. "Nath has been my friend for nearly a decade. He's been in here before, and–" Then she stopped. Lately, in the past year or so, Nath had been refusing to come into her bedroom or do other things they had been doing since they'd met, as children. Mina scowled. She knew the proper etiquette of court to a T, but she had been disregarding some of the rules because of their close friendship. Her irritation with both Ceana and Nathair faded slightly, but it returned rapidly when she realized that Nath had been trying to protect her reputation for a year and never said anything to her. Sighing, she stomped through the flowers heedlessly and plopped herself down on a cushion in her personal receiving chamber. "_Now_ will you get him? Please?"

            Ceana curtsied. "Yes, milady. Immediately."

            While she waited, with her arms folded and her foot tapping impatiently, Mina glared across the room at a painting of herself with her parents, done before her mother had been disfigured in a not-so-accidental accident.

            Suddenly, a quietly-amused voice commented, "I should have known you wouldn't be crying. Here I am, the knight in shining armor, come to comfort the weeping maiden. But you're just angry. Should I have brought my shield with me?"

            Cuttingly, she replied, "If I cried whenever I had a problem, your armor would be horribly tarnished. Actually, it probably is–from the amount of time your fair damsels spend crying on your strong shoulders."

            "Ouch," he murmured, brushing a lock of unruly brown hair out of his eyes. The majority of his long hair was caught in a horsetail at the nape of his neck, and Mina eyed it critically.

            "You know, once hair gets past shoulder length, it starts looking ridiculous," she added.

            Nath grinned. If she was slowly letting go of her anger with remarks at his expense, he would gladly let her if it would let him escape her wrath. Mina's temper wasn't particularly volatile, but when she was seriously provoked, whether the matter was trivial or not, the only thing one could do was brace himself or herself and wait for her fury to come crashing down. 

            She looked up in time to catch the smile and frowned darkly in response. "Why didn't you ever tell me why you've stopped doing certain things with me? I thought it was because–" She stopped suddenly and flushed.

            Gently, he asked, "Because what?"

            "Well, I thought it was because you thought it was childish and that I was being childish for wanting to continue...so I never brought it up–but–" He laughed, and she pouted. "Stop it! Don't you dare laugh at me!" she ordered.

            "Yes, your highness. Right away, your highness," Nath replied obediently, trying to keep a straight face. "All right, all right," he said, holding up his hands in either defense or surrender as she prepared to launch a hard-looking cushion at him. "I didn't know you thought that way. You should have told me. I never think you're childish–except when you throw pillows at me. But then again, I deserve it, don't I?"

            Mina's glower slowly changed to a small smile that was only a semblance of her usual megawatt smile that could blind all the men in the palace. 

            He noticed and continued, "I still want use to be as close as we've always been, Mina, but if we kept doing some of the things we've been doing since we were children–like me coming into your bedroom–people would talk. I could care less what they say about me, but what they say about you matters to me. A lot. So maybe it's time we grow up a little? What do you?" His last words had been said in a teasing voice, but Nathair knew that they were a bad choice when she leapt up and began pacing around the room, her fists clenched at her side, her cornflower blue eyes blazing.

            Her soprano voice was even higher than normal as she demanded, "Why is 'grow up' the only thing I hear around here now?" Mina did an excellent imitation of her mother's voice as she threw a handful of saffron-colored hair over her shoulder impatiently. "'Malina, it's especially important since you became an adult that you make an effort to grow up. You can't be going around acting like a child anymore. Don't use that tone with me. You have more pressing duties now. You're a young lady. Young ladies do this, this, this, and that. Young ladies are a credit to their families. Young ladies do nothing but obey.' People are supposed to be smarter when they _do_ grow up," Mina said, her tone belying more sarcasm towards the end of her short speech. "And young women, particularly those related to the King of the Nymphs, must do the duty they were born to do and marry well."

            'Ah ha,' Nath thought, 'so we finally get to the root of the problem.' Nonchalantly, he remarked, "You know, I heard something like that from the court gossips today. Something about a prince that'll be visiting soon for the fair hand of the Lady Malina?"

            She exploded then, and he did his best not to cower. "That is not funny, Nathair Sidereal!! You're supposed to be on my side!! What do I get? A talk that turns into a scolding with my parents, embarrassment in front of my relatives who aren't among my immediate family, and you making jokes! Just wonderful! Perfect!"

            "I'm sorry," he apologized penitently, looking at her so pathetically that she had to laugh. 

            "No, I'm sorry, too. I didn't mean to be in such a bad mood," she said softly. 

            Nath sighed and held out his arms. "Well? Are you going to tell me all the excruciatingly painful details, or do I get kept in suspense?"

            Mina glared at him and laid her head on his shoulder as he settled his arm around her. "I don't think you want to know all the horrific details. This prince is coming, and supposedly he's a good match. I'll be betrothed, affianced, and married before you know it!"

            "I hope not," he said gravely.

            "My parents didn't marry for love, so of course they don't see why I should. What's the point? They don't know what love is!" she exclaimed angrily.

            "Mina. Of course they do. They love you."

            She retorted, "If they love me, they wouldn't have forced him upon me."

            Unhelpfully, he suggested, "Maybe you'll like him?" When she gave him a look that plainly said she thought he was insane, he said, "If you're dead set against him from the start, no wonder your parents are annoyed. Can't you just meet the guy, whoever he is, and try to be nice and polite? I know you could charm the socks off him if you wanted to. Just–be civil. Grown up." Malina hit him in the shoulder, and he winced. "Ow..."

            "Don't be a baby."

            "I'm not. You punch so much harder ever since you've been joining us weak little fellows on the practice courts. What do your parents have to say about that, Lady Malina?"

            "That it isn't proper. And don't think I didn't hear you call me by that title!"

            Nath smirked. "You're only deaf when you want to be."

            Malina ignored him pointedly and asked, "Nath, what am I going to do if I really don't like him? Or what if he's all right but I don't want to marry him?"

            "I don't know. But there's always the chance that you'll gaze into his soulful eyes, which are...um..."

            "Gray," she supplied.

            He raised an eyebrow. "You like gray eyes? Now who around here has gray eyes?"

            "None of your business. Besides, I think they're the nicest color eyes. I don't have to like anyone special to admire their features, do I?"

            "Of course not," he replied meekly. "I'm so hurt that you don't like _my_ nice color eyes...I'm told blue eyes are the prettiest color, but you insist on wounding me. But getting on with the story," he added hastily, seeing her eyes flare dangerously again, "you'll look into his deep _gray_ eyes and fall madly in love at first sight, dance the night away in his arms, get betrothed the next morning, affianced by the next week, and married in a month." 

            "Idiot! Who wants to fall in love at first sight?" she snapped.

            "I do. I mean, not fall in love, exactly. But I'd like to know once I see the person."

            Malina sighed; she hated it when he was in this type of mood. "What person?"

            "Do you believe in soulmates?"

            "What? I don't know–maybe. It depends what you mean."

            Nath turned his eyes skyward to the puffy white clouds painted on a celestial azure-blue background on the ceiling. "Well, my private definition is that a person's soulmate is the one person in the world that completes them perfectly. I'm not saying it's all sugar and light and that you won't ever fight. Of course people fight and have disagreements, but soulmates are the best suited to one another, and they make each other happier than they would have been with anyone else. But then again, very few soulmates truly find each other. You may think you've found your soulmate–but how do you really know? It may be why so many people find themselves falling out of love after a few years, when the initial bedazzlement fades. This is why the elves, in particular, regard marriage as an extremely serious affair. Many of them live together, have children with one another–but never marry. A lot of affairs go on. A lot of separations occur. And this is considered normal."

            She thought about it carefully. The serious, slightly dreamy quality to his tone told her that he was revealing a deep part of himself to her, which was a rarity. Nath was easy to get to know–on the surface. Even Malina wasn't sure exactly how well she knew him, and she knew that he knew and understood her perfectly, and it had irked her until she had learned that it was just the way he was. She contented herself with the little pieces he gave away, bit by bit, and taking them seriously–very seriously. She had learned the hard way that he tended to close up like a clam if his thoughts were taken lightly or ridiculed. "So you believe that despite all the trouble it takes to find your soulmate...you believe? That there's someone out there created just to suit you?"

            He grinned. "I see you don't know the legend then. Yes, I believe. The story goes along the lines that people are created as one and then split into two when they reach the earth. Sometimes they find each other, sometimes they don't."

            "Nath."

            "What?"

            "I want to meet your dream girl if you ever find her. Promise me you'll show her to me before you do anything rash," she requested.

            Nath looked at her for a few moments, then smiled. "Of course I will. We'll always be closer than blood, Mina, no matter how much growing up we do." Neither of them knew that one day, his words would be held to their truest. The time would come when they would be separated and when they would meet again, all grown up... They would still be as close, but things would not be the same after that

****~**~****

            "Your majesty," the pair addressed respectfully. The woman curtsied, her long dark curls spilling gracefully over her shoulders, and the man bowed elegantly, his silver-blond hair neatly tied back. They were a well-matched pair, engaged and planning to wed soon. She still wore the main color of her house, displayed by her gown of radiant yellow silk, with gold ribbons wound through her hair, complete with slippers of the same shade. He wore his own colors, silver and white. They were Queen Serenitatis's as well, for they were cousins.

            Serenitatis greeted them with a serene smile, as if nothing was wrong. But it was. Things were very wrong: her daughter was missing and her son had attempted escape and nearly ruined her plans. Kentan was currently being kept in a state of unconsciousness under guard of a man she knew she could trust with the task. "Artemis, Luna, it's always a pleasure to see you." After polite small talk, she asked, "Is there something in particular you wanted to discuss today? I don't mean to be rude, but–" It was her signal that if they had something important, they should stop wasting her time, and they understood perfectly as her longtime advisors. They knew everything about the realm–except her most secret plans.

            "Of course, your majesty. There was the affair with the elfin girl we wanted to speak to you about," Artemis said smoothly.

            She nodded, her face solemn. "Oh yes. A very badly handled matter. I'll be speaking with those who were involved shortly. They must have cleaner execution methods."

            Luna tried to keep her face clear of emotion as she explained earnestly, "But the matter is, my queen, that the girl had done nothing wrong. She was innocent, and yet, she was bludgeoned to death!"

            "And very recently," her intended added, "there was that nymph who was hung on very little evidence. He was given an unfair trial, Serenitatis."

            "What are you suggesting?" she inquired, raising one slender eyebrow nearly the exact same shade of his own hair. "The magik people are acting up, and they must be taught their place. The public resents their influence. Just because they possess special powers–which make them unnatural, I might add–does not mean that they will receive special treatment from anyone."

            "That's just it, your majesty. They're receiving inferior treatment!"

            Slowly, deliberately, the queen asked, "Are you questioning my judgement, Luna? I must remind you that you are the advisor here and I the ruler. I take your advice as I see fit. I do believe that your tainted blood is influencing your loyalties, my dear. May I remind you that it was I who arranged for you to be brought to the palace and trained? Had it not been for my kindness, you would never have met my cousin. You would never have reached this position. _And I will do as I see fit. _Is that clear, Luna?"

            "Yes, your majesty. My apologies. It will not happen again." The dark-haired woman glanced beseechingly at her fiancé before looking down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. 

            Artemis cleared his throat uncomfortably as the queen turned her intense blue eyes on him. "Serenitatis, may I speak to you as a cousin rather than as an advisor?"

            "You may."

            Despite her discouraging tone, he gave her his counsel willingly. "The land is troubled, my queen. Word of rebels in the capital now is getting out, and the magik people are becoming angry at the murder of their people. Do not go any further, Serenitatis. If you turn this into genocide, even the non-magik people will rise up against you, led by learned scholars who are fair and just."

            "Are you insinuating that I am unfair and unjust?" she snapped, eyes sparkling angrily.

            "No, my queen. I am merely trying to tell you that if you do not stop this, there will be civil war."

            "No. I will not stop. This is something I will continue to do until my death, Artemis. Don't try to talk me out of it again. If you do, you won't like the consequences." Her eyes slid over to the right, where Luna was seated, still looking at her hands, and Artemis paled. "I hope you understand my meaning."

            Stiffly, he replied, "It's crystal clear, my queen."

            "It had better be." Smiling her court smile, she rose with a swish of her elegant white skirts. "I am so sorry to cut this delightful visit short, but I'm afraid that I have a prior engagement. I hope we shall have the opportunity to talk again soon. Thank you so much. Good day." Serenitatis closed the door firmly with a snap, and her harsh, irregular breathing filled the room. She stalked to her bedroom, rifling through one of her many jewelry boxes until she came up with a delicate silver key. Furtively opening a secret entrance, she fit the key into its proper lock, opened the compartment, and took out a locket. Inside was a detailed, minuscule painting of a man that filled her thoughts every day of her life. He was not her husband. But she still loved him. "You left because of prophecy, love. Now, the time has come for me to fulfill my end of the bargain. They must pay. And I will win."

****~**~****

            Nathair narrowed his eyes calculatingly as he watched his best friend cavort across the ballroom. Grumpily, he downed the goblet of chilled fruit juice in his hand quickly and wished he hadn't, as the coldness gave him an instant headache. Plunking the emptied glass onto a server's tray, he distributed smiles and farewells to the crowd he was with and pushed through the crowd to get at Mina. 

            From the start of the ball, he had been sensing that she was slightly out of control and a bit unbalanced–not due to drink, although he had seen her appropriate more than a few goblets of alcoholic beverages earlier that night, but rather because of her state of mind. Normally Malina exercised a great deal of self-control. When they had talked that afternoon, he had left her with a better sense of well-being–or so he thought. But every so often, Mina got into one of her more wicked moods, she partied her heart out and suffered the effects alone in the morning, until he managed to barge his way past Ceana. She had danced almost every dance, and there was no shortage of partners for the beautiful, golden-haired nymph, with her exquisite features, slightly-flushed cheeks, and sparkling blue eyes. When she hadn't been dancing, she had been flirting shamelessly. 

            Nath had also taken her choice of dress into consideration before he had decided to approach her. Mina had perfect taste, and she knew exactly what was acceptable by court standards. Normally her clothes were elegant and only slightly revealing, but tonight, her gown was bordering on promiscuous. But she had been avoiding him the entire evening, besides a quick hello at the start of the ball. He wondered how she could keep up the charade of light-hearted thoughtlessness for hours (it was getting into the late second half of the party now) and thought that she could have put it to better use. Normally, Mina did. But every so often, the wildness took over when she needed release, and he was afraid of the day he wouldn't be there to protect her. Luckily, she had kept enough of her senses to reject the many advances that men and nymphs alike were making on her, but Nath could see several rejected suitors eyeing her resentfully. 

            Gathering his courage, he stepped up to her partner and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The male nymph turned to face him, annoyance written all over his face–but Nath could have cared less at the moment. "Excuse me–could I have a word, Mina?"

            "Sure," she chirped, giving him her brightest smile. It made him nervous. "But only if you dance the next dance with me, Nath. You will, won't you?"

            Resisting the urge to drag her out of the ballroom, he nodded and bowed, beginning the intricate steps of the dance. "Having fun?" he inquired acidly.

            "Lots," she retorted, going through the steps flawlessly. "I never knew how amusing the baron could be before tonight."

            "I thought you hated him," he remarked, keeping his tone light enough to match hers with difficulty.

            Catching the baron's eyes upon her, Mina gave him her brilliant smile and turned back to her friend. "I do. I just never realized how laughable he is when he's trying to impress a lady."

            "Are you drunk?"

            She couldn't help but burst into laughter at his blunt question. When she saw that his eyes were grave and serious, her face grew dark and angry. "Do I _look_ like I'm drunk, Nath?"

            He had to admit that she didn't. Her eyes were a bit lucid, but her speech and movements were perfectly clear. She remembered the steps to the dance. And her physical balance was not a bit off. But Mina's tolerance had always been good, and he didn't want her pushing the limit. "No."

            "Don't have so little faith in me."

            "Why are you doing this, tonight, of all nights?"

            Her pale blue eyes met his darker ones mockingly. "That's just it. Tonight is my last night of freedom, of flirting, of 'going wild,' as you put it. Tomorrow my soon-to-be-betrothed arrives, and the ceremony will take place."

            "What?!" he exclaimed, nearly stepping on her feet. She managed to evade his clumsy feet, continuing the steps with almost as much vigor as before. "I thought you had another week!"

            "I did. But then my parents decided that little Malina had to grow up and be disciplined, and with all the rumors of the queen increasing those hunting for us...they want be married as quickly as possible. Therefore, tomorrow, he's coming, and tomorrow, I'll be betrothed. You'll be there as my witness, won't you?"

            Nathair was momentarily speechless and motionless, and she took the opportunity to drop his hands and disappear into the crowd. Glaring after her, he followed relentlessly, pursuing her through the crowds of courtiers, refusing invitations to dance offhandedly. "Mina. Let's go. Now. We're going to talk."

            Flippantly, she replied, "I don't want to talk. I want to dance." The lord that had her in his arms nodded emphatically, but the brunet didn't spare him a glance. 

            "I don't care what you want–or what you think you want–right now."

            Coolly, all pretensions of gaiety fleeing her character, Malina responded, "Nathair Sidereal, if you don't leave me alone tonight, right now, I swear you won't like the consequences. If you don't like what I'm doing now, then you're not going to like what I do next, because I'm definitely not leaving."

            He cursed and exclaimed, "Grow up, Mina! You're wondering why everyone tells you to. Don't you get it now?"

            She jerked herself away from her partner, eyes flashing, and he grabbed her wrist and began towing her towards the doors, despite her partner's protests. "Let me go, Nath. _Let go_!" When he didn't pay any attention to her struggles, she wrenched herself free and slapped him across the face. The loud smack was heard over the music and chattering all around them, and if they hadn't been the main focus of all the attendants of the ball, they certainly were now. Whispers were heard all around them, and Mina's face flushed a dark red, matching the color of the print her hand had left on his face. 

            However, he wasn't the least bit embarrassed. Either that, or his tanned skin was too dark to show it. "Fine. Have it your way, Mina. I'll come by in the morning–_if _you're alone." With that parting insult, he strode out the doors, eyes stormy.

            The look she directed at his back should have burned a hole through the gilded wood. She continued dancing, but a change came over her, and she left soon afterwards, using the excuse that she was tired. She made sure everyone saw that not only was she alone, she was composed, calm, and sober.

****~**~****

            Anyone who did not know the traveler personally would have thought him insane. Nearing winter, which came particularly quickly and brutal in these parts, no one was stupid enough to hike through the mountains alone with nothing but his packs and a horse. But Jalen Eridian was not just an errant wanderer. During his short life (which they reckoned would not get much longer in the future if he kept doing foolhardy things), he had been an emissary for the elves and a scholar at the royal universities. Currently, he was a graduate with special honors who had seen a large portion of the realm in just one year, as he had started his travels directly after being released from his studies.

            Jalen was currently lost in thought, walking slowly beside his mount, going where his feet would take him. He was contemplating the past, especially certain affairs that he had thought were done badly. Had he been given the chance to return to a time three years ago, when he had been sixteen, he would have attempted to rectify the situation. But too much time had elapsed. As usual, the problem concerned a girl. But it hadn't been a relationship between himself and that girl, it had been his best friend and the girl. And that was where things got confusing. 

            Jalen was half-elf and half-human, and he knew the name of his mother, who had died in childbirth, but no one knew who his elfin father was. He had lived with the elves up until three years ago. During those sixteen years, he had dedicated his life and time to researching the whereabouts of an ancient scroll. The prophecy it contained had been written several centuries ago, about ten persons who were supposed to be magically-bonded soulmates. The difference between the soulmates and more "regular" people was the changes that were supposed to happen once they found each other. Jalen didn't know exactly what those changes entailed, but he knew the time had come for the ten to be found when Queen Serenitatis had begun the pursuit of the magik people: nymphs–the land nymphs, dryads, and naiads–and elves. The ten were supposed to protect and defend those being persecuted in times of need and to keep the country from being ripped apart during the civil war that was supposed to come. Jalen had taken it upon himself to find the ten, for his contrary magik tended to act up at certain times, and it spurred him on to research certain documents pertaining to the legend.

            While he spent his time in the library and on the training courts, learning how to fight (he figured that the civil war would require him to defend himself), his best friend trailed him. That friend was the Prince of the Elves, Zaccheus. The only serious faults Zacch had were impatience, a quicksilver personality, and a rebellious nature. However, he was just as apt an scholar, and he spent whatever free time he had with Jalen in the library. 

            To cut a long story short, he had gone with an emissary from the elves to the naiads, water nymphs, at age fifteen. It was because he was so young that he was part to go as part of the diplomatic venture. They would surely underestimate him because of his age, and even the King of the Elves had recognized his hardworking nature, intelligence, and charm–a quality important to land nymphs and elves. He had been assigned a young nymph who was a year younger than him as his guide, and Jalen had hours in the underwater libraries researching with _her_. Amity was serious, dedicated, and hardly ever smiled before he managed to earn her trust. They slowly became friends, as he was her first, and she began more alive. Before, she had been more of a statue–beautiful perfection, but cold and lifeless. Ami had been Jalen's first, and so far only, love. But he had never told her, because he knew she hadn't returned his feelings. A year later, he returned to the elves, planning to say farewell before journeying to the royal universities. He had already gleaned as much knowledge as he could from both the elves and the naiads, and it was time for him to move on.

            Amity had gone with him to say goodbye. After he left, she would return to her own people and continue convincing them to prepare to defend themselves against the queen. Naturally, she was introduced to his best friend, Zacch. They didn't seem to get along very well, but Jalen hadn't been surprised. They were complete opposites. Ami tended to be introverted and shy with strangers, and Zacch was brash, open, and extremely flirtatious. Within a few weeks of her arrival at the elfin palace, she began talking about a prolonged stay, and Jalen had been unaware of the reason...until one late night, he had been waiting to escort Ami back to her temporary rooms after a long ball. He couldn't see her anywhere in the room, and he had promised to accompany her to his rooms so they could talk about a new piece of information she had uncovered.  Jalen had decided to check the gardens for her, and sure enough, she was perched on the edge of a fountain. But she wasn't alone–Zacch was there with her, looking up at her. The moonlight streamed the trees to illuminate their faces, and Jalen had seen their identical looks of happiness and deep love as Zaccheus, still slightly taller than her while she sat on the many-tiered fountain that was a few steps above him, leaned down to frame her face in his hands and kiss her. Ami had slowly gotten to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck, and Jalen turned his back and left them, feeling as if he had happened upon something he shouldn't have. 

            The next morning, he had been greeted by hangover and an over-exuberant Zacch first thing. Then, he had been chastised by Ami, for excessive drinking the night before. He had managed to keep his temper in check and had meekly said nothing during her scolding, despite the fact that he desperately wanted to snap that he had attempted to drink himself into oblivion  and he hadn't touched a drop of alcohol since. What he distinctly remembered form that morning was, despite her displeasure with him, the happiness that had light up her face and brought a soft shine to her eyes. She had seemed more beautiful that day than any other he had seen her. 

            How they had parted ways was even worse. To cut a long story short, something–it could have been any number of things–had seriously disturbed Zaccheus, who went around looking perturbed and anxious for a week. Jalen had been too preoccupied with his departure preparations to pay him much attention, but the night before Jalen had left for the royal universities, his favorite couple had apparently exchanged words and had a falling out...and upon returning to his rooms after the evening meal (for which neither of them had been present), he had been confronted by a weeping naiad. It had taken half the night and an armful of towels to soak up all the moisture that materialized when a water nymph cried to calm her down. Ami had left that night, in the early hours of dawn, alone and desolate. Jalen had gotten very little sleep after seeing her off, and upon waking up, had a huge row with Zacch. Not-so-complimentary opinions had been exchanged, and the fight would have become physical had not the people who heard (possibly the entire palace) broken them apart. 

            Jalen had left on bad terms with his best friend, and he had only recently re-established communication with Zaccheus. But he had been hearing news of the prince long before his last year of university, when Zacch had finally taken it upon himself to contact Jalen. He was getting married.

            The blonde scowled down at the inky page in his hands, uncharacteristically sullen. Then, he realized that it had begun to snow. How had it happened? He had been hiking along in chilly weather, but the skies had been clear when he'd started up to the higher mountains from the valley. The sky had become gloomy and overcast, and the snow was beginning to fall more heavily. He couldn't return to the village: he had been on foot for at least three hours, reminiscing while a storm that promised to turn into a blizzard crept up on him. But he hadn't seen any traces of civilization or even humanity for quite some time, and he wasn't sure exactly how fare it was to the warriors' retreat that had been his aim. He only knew that they lived very high up in the mountains (but not too high, because that would change the gas levels in their blood and cause all sorts of other changes that would be detrimental if they had to readjust to the environment beneath) and that few visitors reached them. There were also no legal maps on sale, as the warriors considered finding the place a good first task for any would-be students. However, Jalen had no wish to be one of their permanent students. He just wanted to see if they knew anything about the scroll of prophecy he was searching for.

            As the wind howled around him, the heavens darkening until he could barely see, he shivered and checked that his horse's nose was still clear and not frozen over by any snow. Jalen hurried towards what he thought was a distant spark of golden light, suddenly revealed to him by a spark of azure blue that he recognized as his own–and very meager–magik. He sighed and continued on: his magik had never led him wrong before, and it tended to act up only during dire circumstances. But he couldn't help sending up a prayer to Silvana, the patron goddess of the elves, hoping that it would not be his day to die.

****~**~****

            Reisha nodded politely to the older man that she relieved on watch. He responded in kind but did not linger to converse after giving her the brief report from his watch. If she had been someone else, perhaps he would have–but she was Reisha Zuriel, and they all regarded her as an unapproachable enigma. Everyone except her only two friends her age and some of the younger students. 

            Immediately, Reisha settled into meditation, although she kept most of her senses alert. She was unsure of how much time had elapsed, until she heard a thud against the door and a weak cry. Immediately, she snapped out of her meditation and readied her weapon. It was snowing out, but there were always crazy people. She had found that they tended to be the most gifted, the most determined, and the most intelligent. Unfortunately, her expectations of such an adversary were dashed when she eyed the crumpled man on the doorstep. Sighing, she rang the bell for assistance, and four men and women immediately appeared, silent and ready for a threat. "It's only some idiot who got lost and didn't have enough sense to find shelter."

            Two men and one woman picked him up to take him to the healers, and as they did so, his eyes flickered open to reveal intense azure blue color. They fixed on Reisha, and she gasped as his eyes met hers. As he disappeared around the corner, his gaze was still upon her, and she shivered. 

            The last man left who had answered to the call was the youngest out of the quartet, and he got to take the horse to the stables. He was one of Reisha's two friends, and he had known her for almost as long as she had been at the warriors' temple. Winking at her, he drawled, "Don't be so hard-hearted, Reisha. He was smart enough to find his way here, and most people don't get here as easily as you did."

            She glowered at him, sensitive about any reminders of her past. She had been eight years old when she had arrived at the place, and she never revealed anything about her life before that time. Her focus was completely on learning the warrior arts to perfection, and everyone knew it. "Just get the horse into the stables before the poor thing freezes, Alec."

            "Touchy, touchy." When her glare intensified, he hurried to do her bidding. "All right, princess, I'm going, I'm going."

            Alec's back was turned by the time Reisha reacted to his jesting statement, and for once, emotions besides annoyance, impatience, and anger were displayed plainly on her exquisite features. Shock was most prevalent, and then deep sorrow and a tinge of fear flitted across her face. By the time Alec had returned, rapping the code that all the temple occupants knew on the door so the door wardens would be able to identify them as friends, Reisha's face was as closed as it usually was, but her eyes betrayed bone-deep weariness. 

            Genuinely concerned, Alec remarked, "You look really tired, Rei. Why don't you get some rest? I heard you had a rough practice session today. I'll finish your watch."

             The dark-haired girl scowled at him. "_No_. I'm fine. Everything's good."

            "Are you sure? Because I would be glad to–"

            She cut him off brusquely. "No! I _said_, I can do it. Just go, Alec. Please."

            The black-haired youth nodded. "All right. I'm sorry. Good night, Reisha." He melted into the shadows in the hall effortlessly.

            When she was sure he had gone out of earshot, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Alec. There are just some things about the past you can't know." Quickly, she brushed a single tear from her cheek and resumed her alert position, ready to take on any enemies that might show their faces. None came, and despite the relative quiet that night, Reisha was unable to achieve complete relaxation through meditation that night. 

****~**~****

Author's Notes: Aww...isn't Neph sweet? ^.~ I kept Luna and Artemis's names nice and simple so no one will have a headache. Ceana is _not_ an important character–you've probably forgotten all about her. She's Mina's maid. Only pay attention to the main characters and everything will be fine–I hope. I'm going to warn you ahead of time that this story will be extremely confusing and complex as we get further into the plot. If I can clarify anything, please tell me!! 

            I'm sorry Mina's seems a little OOC. I'm trying to portray all sides of her (which is difficult), and she'll be more serious and commander-like later on. Now she's a bit flighty and out of control, but it's understandable, ne? I know the "I don't want to marry if it's not for love" thing is really old and overused (especially for Usagi/Mamoru), so I tried not to go on and on about it. Hope it worked! And finally, per request, we get to a snippet of Reisha and Jalen ^^.  If you thought Mina was bad-tempered here...wait until Rei makes the scene ^.~ 

            Why am I spending so much time reiterating what was in the profiles? In case people haven't read them, of course! So please bear with the introduction. The real action intermixed with a little more history should begin in the next few chapters. 

            In case it was hard to keep track...the characters in this chapter were: Mina & Nephrite, Queen Serenity & Artemis & Luna, Mina & Nephrite again, and finally Jade & Rei. 

            Ah. A point of clarification. If you're ever wondering whether a person is a of a magik race, check if they have a last name. In this chapter, Malina is a nymph, but Nath, who has two names, is a human. Artemis is human, Luna is part-naiad (which is why the queen says she has tainted blood). Jalen is half-elf, as was explained, but his mother was human and possessed the last name "Eridian." Reisha is human ^^. 


	3. Frustration, Adversity, Resentment

Chapter 3-Frustration, Adversity, Resentment

            The battered broom, with straws missing and the remaining going in every direction, swept furiously in the courtyard. It was not an uncommon sight to see: a woman, dressed in the scarlet and white robes that all of the occupants of the warriors' retreat wore, sweeping the large square courtyard. As time was precious to all dedicated to learning the fine arts taught there, schedules for work were drawn up, and everyone took their turn (although some considerations were made in certain circumstances). Today was not Reisha's turn, and yet, she was the erratic sweeper. Her usually systemic rhythm was disturbed, as were her thoughts–although the latter was not an uncommon occurrence.

            Reisha frowned to herself as a large cloud of dust gathered around her. Although she had done nothing out of the ordinary recently and was certain that she had not hurt herself during lessons and practice, her body felt sore and bruised. In fact, she had found bruises that seemed to have developed overnight: she had no idea how she had gotten them, and she was sure she they had not been present before. She was tired, achy, and developing a cold. The acute sinus infection that accompanied it did nothing to improve her temper. 

            Normally, she would have tried to relax and calm her spiritual self by meditating–alone. She tried, but the fire kept showing her several images, and she had eventually left the room of the Sacred Fire in anger and frustration. She possessed magik, which none of the warriors were supposed to have, and while she kept it under tight rein, it would not relent. To escape the pictures that had appeared, the most prominent among those being the face of the young man that had staggered in a few days ago and was still in bed in the healers' ward, Reisha had attempted, for one of the few times in her life, to seek out companionship. 

            Unfortunately, the only thing that the other young women of the temple wanted to discuss was Jalen Eridian: his looks, his gentlemanly manners, his charming smile, and how cultured he was. She hated men like him, who attracted women everywhere they went and used them however they wished. She figured that at this rate, by the time he was gone, a large percentage of them would have become intimately familiar with him. Reisha could only tolerate hearing his praises sung, likening him to some divine being, and after approximately twenty minutes of hearing them chatter on, she had stalked out of the room in disgust, claiming cleaning duty and feeling that her annoyance with the world in general had increased. 

            Having cooled down slightly, Reisha was able to admit to herself that perhaps she wasn't being quite fair. There were nice-mannered, handsome men at the temple; she preferred warriors who followed the way of life she knew and loved herself. They were far outnumbered by those she couldn't get along with, however. But Rei could admit that she wasn't an easy person to get along with most of the time. She could be completely wrong about this Jalen Eridian. She would be more open to the notion had his face not kept plaguing her throughout the day. 

            Whenever she heard his name mentioned, her ears sharpened, and she listened to whatever was being said about him. His features and supposed qualities, as well as the details of his background as a traveling scholar, seemed to be permanently imprinted in her memory. Most disturbing were his eyes, which kept haunting her, following her throughout the day just as they had done so the night before, when those who had answered her summons had carried him away. Something about their impossibly clear, azure blue made her feel that he could, uncannily, see through the protecting wall of fire she had built around her soul. 

            Sighing, she was suddenly curious to see if anyone was on the airy balconies of the four buildings that boxed in the courtyard, held up by fragile-looking wooden supports that were, in reality, infinitely stronger than they appeared to be. Just like Reisha herself. She glanced up, scanning the balconies briskly, feeling much better. Before long, this Jalen would leave the temple, and her world would be righted once more. He was merely a temporary annoyance...or she thought, until her eyes met his. 

            He stood directly above her, and judging by the easy, relaxed way he leaned against the spindly railing, he had been looking down at the top of her head for quite some time. The broom dropped from her suddenly nerveless hand, but she recovered herself quickly. She returned his friendly smile and casual wave with a meaningful glare, bent to retrieve her broom, and turned on her heel, preparing to stalk to the open doorway in the opposite building. Although Reisha preferred to get out of his line of sight as soon as possible, she wasn't about to go into the same structure he was in if she could help it. Halfway across the courtyard, the wind suddenly blew stronger, and the piled mass of loose braids she had quickly put her hair in came loose. As she reached up in dismay, the majority of the ties came away in her desperate hands, and her glorious dark hair spilled forth unhindered. Rei hurried to confine the wild tresses, and as she tried to recapture it back into a long ponytail, she caught him still watching her from the corner of her eye. Forgetting her hair, she fled, and he was left with the impression of untamed, fiery beauty.

****~**~****

            "Are you sure it must be her?" a sad, ancient voice asked behind him.

            Jalen turned around, his expression sympathetic. However, his eyes and tone were determined. "I'm truly sorry to take her away from you, sir. But it is indeed necessary. I promise that had such a sacrifice on both your parts not been so needful, I would never have even proposed such a thing."

            The old priest sighed and acquiesced with dignity. "Very well. Tonight, then, I will tell her, and she will go with you tomorrow. I know she would not understand about her destiny now, but you will tell her all about it soon, won't you?" When he replied in the affirmative, the priest's wizened, bent shoulders straightened as he met the younger man's guileless blue eyes. "There is one another thing you must promise me, Jalen Eridian. You will be kind to her, and you must protect her and keep her safe while you can. She is more precious than anything else in this world to me, and to lose her would make our land a poorer one."

            "I understand. She will be looked after; have no fear or doubt."

            "By you," the old man insisted, "and you especially, Jalen Eridian. There will be others–but it must be you, most of all, who stands as her protector and compatriot."

            The blond-haired man frowned, perplexed, but nodded his agreement. "I will."

            "And remember," he added, "she needs to be tamed, somewhat, but she will always be free. She will never be bound by restraints that she does not first accept."

            He smiled. "I understand, and I respect that. I'll remember." And he would, for a long time afterwards.

****~**~****

            The next morning, Serenitatis was rudely shaken awake. She sat up drowsily, blinking at the man in front of her and the room she was in. "Where am I?"

            None-too-patiently, he replied brusquely, "In my house, princess. Now, if you'd be so kind as to get up, we start out early."

            Her light blue eyes flicked towards the window quickly, and although they took account of the time of day, the magik spells scrawled heavily on the transparent screen were invisible to her still. At any rate, it was still dark outside, and she was unaccustomed to waking before the sun had risen. "Now?" she asked plaintively.

            His deep blue eyes darkened at the whining note he heard in her voice, and his eyebrows rushed together alarmingly. "Yes, _now_, if you please, princess."

            She glowered murderously at him. "My name is Serenitatis, _Darrian_."

            Darrian ignored the jolt than ran through his body when she said his name and just shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. "Are you getting up anytime soon?"

            "Would you care to tell me where we're going?" came her acidic reply.

            Bowing elaborately, the ebony-haired youth drawled, "Oh, forgive for not informing you of your royal schedule, your highness. We're leaving the city as soon as you get dressed." Striding over to a nearby chest of drawers, he opened one and pulled out a dark blue tunic and a pair of black trousers. "These are the smallest clothes I have available. If they don't fit you, it's just too bad. Oh, and if you have any complaints about the colors, don't bother–when people travel, they tend to get dirty. White or pretty, pastel colors get dirtied pretty quickly, in case you didn't know."

            Outraged, Seren stared at him for a few minutes, unable to speak with her anger at his insults. The first of many questions she was able to voice was "Where are we going?!"

            Exasperated, he snapped, "I just told you! We're leaving the city! How thick does your skull have to be for that to get through?!"

            The silvery-haired girl sat still, clutching the blanket as she willed herself not to cry. For all of her life, she had been sheltered and treated with the utmost respect and kindness. Neither Kent nor her mother had ever said anything like this audacious commoner had dared to say to her. Her voice quavered slightly as she demanded, "What about Kent? Are you leaving him here?" Before he could reply, she continued, "You're a coward!"

            That drove him past the point of calm. Glaring at her, sapphire eyes blazing, Darrian leaned over and stared right into her frantic eyes. "Listen up, Serenitatis Divine. Your brother gave you over to my care. You obey me, and you don't waste time arguing. If I thought I had any chance of rescuing Kent now, I'd be on my way right now, doing it. But because we don't, the only logical choice is to increase our numbers by soliciting the aid of some of the magik people I know. The elves and land nymphs are our best hope, because they're much easier to reach in comparison to the dryads and water nymphs. Do you understand everything I've said?" he asked, holding her gaze. 

            "Yes," she answered softly, her eyes still brimming with tears. However, she still thought he was deserting Kentan. She also resented his instant assumption that she was worthless and brainless because she was a female–and a princess. He was nothing to her but a rude, cruel chauvinist...and her brother's only hope.

            "Then get dressed," he ordered, tossing the clothes at her more gently than the annoyed expression on his face indicated. As he stalked from the room, the only thing that ran through his mind was that she was a good-for-nothing princess who didn't know anything about the world, had no common sense, and couldn't do anything for herself. To sum it all up, he thought she was the most ignorant person he had ever met, and if she became the next queen of the realm, it was in trouble, because she was too dense to understand anything beyond the simplest concepts.

****~**~****

            As expected, Malina woke up with a splitting headache, a foul taste in her mouth, and slight nausea. It would have been worse had Nath not prevented her from continuing the drinking, flirting, and dancing she had planned to fill the long night before. Her pale cheeks burned as she looked at herself in the flower-draped looking glass. Closing her eyes, she twined her fingers gently in the delicate chains and vines, inhaling their sweet scent and feeling that she had never been so grateful that fresh flowers were distributed in the Palace of the Nymphs every other day. A brisk knock on the door interrupted her reverie, and she sighed, preparing herself to meet who she knew would be standing on the other side of the door. 

            "Malina, you look horrible," he greeted her, strolling in casually, although his words belied his impassive face.

            "Thanks." Remembering her state of dress, she hurriedly pulled her dressing robe on, drawing the thin material around her impatiently. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" she replied in kind, trying to brush out the tangles in her hair.

            He shrugged, and watching her grow paler with the effort of maintaining equilibrium while she was obviously dizzy, said, "I know how you're feeling, Mina. Sit down before you collapse."

            Scowling at the ground, she muttered, "If I did, maybe I could put it off longer. Oh, never mind. There's no point in evading the issue anymore. I'll just have to face it, so I may as well do it gracefully. And with dignity." Despite her decided manner and confident words, she disappeared into the nearby bathroom with sad look on her face.

            After she washed her face and returned, it was as though she had been restored to her former self. Looking repentant, she tugged the book her friend was examining out of his hands. Quietly, with a remorseful look at the bruise that remained on his face, she said, "I'm sorry, Nath. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean the things I said, and I didn't mean to hit you."

            Equally softly, he replied, "It doesn't matter, Mina."

            "Of course it does!" Her temper flared slightly as she began to pace through her bedroom. "I hate it, whenever this happens to me. I hate losing control. I've worked so hard to stay calm and to always been in control of my emotions, but they always break free sooner or later. These embarrassing situations always pop up, and I'm afraid that one day, it'll go too far." Her voice began to break as she turned back towards him. "What am I going to do, Nath?" she asked sadly.

            "You're trying," he said gently. "It's all you can do for now. It's enough. One day, all your hard work will pay off. For now, I'll make sure you don't do anything too stupid and bear the marks of it." He grinned ruefully at his last sentence.

            "I can cover that up," she offered, flushing.

            Easily, Nathair replied, "Don't bother, Mina. If I was able to save you from something worse happening last night, then I don't mind at all. I'd gladly take responsibility. It doesn't matter to me." She was speechless–and very touched–and he understood that. To save them both more embarrassment, he coughed and said, "Speaking of responsibility, I shouldn't be here, you should remember not to answer doors in your sleeping attire–which is shorter than it should be, and don't you have to be somewhere to be very soon?"

            She cursed viciously. "Since you reminded me, I'm throwing you out now, Nath. Shoo. If you leave peaceably and let me take a shower, I'll forget that comment about my nightwear."

            "I merely suggested that you consider my recommendation, which is to acquire a less revealing wardrobe. Whether or not you take me up on it is completely up to you." Smiling pleasantly at her, he ambled out, whistling. 

            She glared at his back. He knew she couldn't whistle, and she was always annoyed when he did it to spite her–and he knew about that, too.

****~**~****

            Half an hour later, Mina had made herself presentable. Garbed in an orange court gown, she entered the throne room more nervous than she had ever been upon passing through the gilded doors. The first thing she saw, gazing straight across the room, was her cousin the king, standing in front of the throne. He was speaking to a young man of medium height, whose curly fair hair was neatly tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Stepping quickly to the right of the great doors, as the guards shut them with a soft thump, she took the opportunity to study his form: it was lean and lanky, and he was very slender for a male, although his stance suggested alertness and superior balance. Suddenly, he turned, and leaf-green eyes met hers. She felt something inside her twinge, and his piercing eyes also widened, but he said nothing.

            Resisting the urge to press her fingertips to her throbbing temples, she identified him immediately–with his exquisite eyes, defining hair, and slightly-pointed ears, he could only be Prince Zaccheus of the Elves–her betrothed. She swayed slightly, and a strong hand gripped her elbow. Mina looked behind her to see Nath, who had entered from a more discreet doorway. At that moment, the King of the Nymphs decided to recognize her presence, and as he addressed her, her head snapped around, and her eyes met the prince's once again. This time, however, his gaze sharpened, and a veil of hard arrogance had dropped over his keen eyes.

            In the crowd, as she walked up the carpeted way to the throne, Mina could see several people she knew, including her father. Her mother was not present, but it was to be expected.

            "Malina, how kind of you to join us."

            She raised an eyebrow delicately, gauging his form of address. Apparently, he wanted to impress upon the young elfin prince that she was close to him and therefore a prize that the king had chosen to gift him with. "Good day, cousin," she replied politely.

            "Prince Zaccheus, may I present my dear cousin, the Lady Malina?"

            Of course, he could not refuse. Zaccheus executed an elegant now, and Mina tried not to roll her eyes at the whispers and envious sighs (from the women) emanating from their audience. "A pleasure, my lady." His voice, of a middling timbre, was courteous and very engaging, as was the lingering kiss he pressed on her hand. She could already tell he was a ladies' man but chose not to frown upon him yet. 

            "Indeed, your highness. It is a great honor you do our kingdom by gracing the court with your presence, Prince Zaccheus." And court was adjourned.

****~**~****

            As she left the throne room, a voice called, "Mina, wait!"

            She turned and smiled tiredly at her friend. "Come take a walk with me, Nath. I need some peace and quiet."

            "I've heard that the hanging gardens are especially fine this time of year in your lovely palace, my lady," he said with a mocking smirk.

            Hitting him on the forearm, she towed him away. "Hush, you impertinent boy."

            The brunet smiled, withdrawing his arm and tucking his hands into his pockets. "I just wanted to praise you on your performance. Since when has your tongue become so coated with honey or your phrasing so diplomatically complimentary?"

            "If you don't like the demands of court, why are you here?" she inquired icily.

            Nathair held up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "All right, Mina, all right. But you spoke well. The king will be pleased. He _is_ pleased, as a matter of fact; I was observing the complex emotions expressed on his comely features."

            Ignoring his lapse into the scorned "court speech," she snapped, "Well, good for him. At least he's pleased. I could care less."

            "Really, Mina, what's wrong? So you don't want to marry the prince, but it isn't really his fault that he needs a bride or that he's such a good catch. From all I've heard about him, he's very dedicated to his people. He's studied hard–he's brilliant, actually–and he's fair. He isn't reported to be cruel, and the only faults he seems to have are impatience and rebelliousness."

            Her eyes flared as she spun around to face him. "You sound like you want me to marry him! You don't need to list his high-flying credentials for me. I don't want to get married. I don't want to marry anyone! Not him and not anyone else! Why is it so hard for everyone to understand that?!"

  


            Sighing, he said ruefully, "I was just trying to give you a more positive outlook. Your parents would disown you if you did anything to ruin this engagement, and you know it. So what's your first impression of the prince?"

            Mina shrugged, linking her hands together. "I don't really know. The first time he looked at me, his eyes were very clear and very honest. It was like he was calling out for understanding or trust. But then...I don't know. It seemed like when I was actually standing before him, all of his emotion had been locked away. He was very polite, I guess. But he's definitely a man who's popular with the women, and he knows how to use it to his best advantage."

            "Interesting fellow," Nathair commented. "You'd better watch out, Mina. Don't go all defensive on me. I know you can take care of yourself. But people like that have either been deeply hurt–or not hurt enough."

****~**~****

AN: Hey minna. Originally, Chapters 3 and 4 were both Chapter 3. Then I decided it was too long and there were too many characters introduced, and I didn't want anyone to get confused. Basically the characters were Rei and Jade, Serena and Darien, and Mina and Nephrite. I hope the names are working out all right. It shouldn't be too hard to keep track, I'm hoping, because I kept the names starting with same letters and containing an integral part of the original names. Hope the chapter went all right!

            ~Ice


	4. Captured

Chapter 4-Captured

            The explosion of temper that took place at the temple retreat was not unexpected, but everyone except the old priest and Reisha's teacher was shocked at its force. After the initial release of anger and shock, she flopped into the nearest chair gracelessly and demanded, "You want me to go with him? Tomorrow morning? Why?! I'm not being purposely disrespectful, but are you both out of your minds?"

            Tiredly, the ancient man rubbed a hand over his wrinkled face. "Rei, please understand. It is necessary that you leave this place. You cannot spend your entire life here without knowing how the world outside really is. If you still wish to return, you may. However...I do not think you will want to."

            She glared at him, tears springing to her luminous eyes. "Well, why am I the only one? What about Alec and Licia?" she demanded furiously, naming her two friends.

            Her teacher scowled back. "Adalicia may _act_ like she has never realized the harsh truth, but as the daughter of a duke, she has seen enough. Do not think that Alec has escaped reality, either. He came here with the knowledge of what it was like to be poor. He has worked extremely hard to get to where he is now, and I believe he will remain among us for all of his life in the long run."

            Reisha bit her lip, hearing the unsaid accusation: she was different. She had always been different. She had thought that after all these years, they would have forgotten that she had turned up when she was eight, never speaking a word about her family or her past. The only thing she had come with was her name and her determination, which she had thought would be enough. It hurt to find out after so long that it was not enough. "Please don't do this to me," she whispered. "This is the only home I want. The only desire I have in life is to become the best I can be. I've trained so hard and so long to get this far. Why are you punishing me now? What is it that I've disappointed you in?" Her voice broke, and the bitter loss of her pride and control washed over her as she bowed her head and willed herself not to cry.

            "Rei."

            She looked up at the old priest questioningly, surprised at the warm emotion in that one word that meant so much to her. She allowed precious few people to call her by her nickname, and even Alec and Adalicia were slightly hesitant about addressing her by anything shorter than Reisha.

            "Despite what you think, we are not doing this to punish you. We are doing this to benefit you, and you must understand."

            Her teacher cleared his throat, nodding respectfully at his senior. "You want to be the best you are, Reisha. In truth, there is nothing more that I can teach you. There is nothing else any of the other masters here can drill you in. We can impart no more knowledge upon you. We have done everything we can for you, and we are proud of you. It has already been determined that you are the best of your class. You may even be the best to pass through our ranks for several decades. One day, you could be better than I am. Perhaps you already are. But you will never be your very best until you experience what it is truly like to live. 

            Here, of course, there are hardships and trials we face, but it is still a bit of a fantasy. This place was created as and aptly named a retreat, where masters could retire once they had proved themselves to the world. The next generations of warriors would come to them as students, and once suitably trained, they would go into the world to make their way. Civilization has not reached far enough into these mountains to intercede in our lifestyle. It is imperative that you do this. 

            We are sending you with him, because we believe he will be able to slowly ease you into a place in society. This Jalen Eridian is a man of his word, and he has integrity. You will be fine with him. However, he cannot–will not–drag you from here fighting him tooth and claw. Therefore, the choice is up to you. My only request is that you choose wisely, Reisha."

****~**~****

            Day after day, from first light until the sun had risen high in the day and again as the sun set until night fell, she waited at the gates to the city. It was an ancient place and still considered sacred. The temples of the gods were located there, and many visitors passed through the gates. None of them, however, seemed to be the person she was waiting for, and it was very clear, judging by the expectant, searching look on her face, that she was seeking someone. The villagers, priests, and priestesses who ventured that far greeted her with respect, familiarity, and warmth. They knew her well, and she knew them all.

            Three years ago, Amity Nemosine had shown up at the home of their ailing healer. She was dedicated to her work, and she learned well and quickly. The old woman died soon after her arrival, satisfied that she had left her people in good hands–and she had. Amity gave all of herself, every ounce of strength and caring she had, to those who had become her people. And yet, she never talked about her past, and no one knew where she had originated from. It was accepted that she had come to them in a time of need, and she stayed. She seemed like any normal–human–woman, but those who had brighter eyes and worldly knowledge knew she was not.

            Amity had the grace of one who was accustomed to floating rather than walking, and she seemed to glide through the air at times. Her features were small and delicately, and no one had eyes of the same brilliant shade of ocean blue that she possessed. Those eyes were always compassionate; they saw through to the soul...and they always held an infinite depth of sadness. At times, she seemed unreal, as she did now, with one hand resting on one of the intricately-worked bars meant for decoration rather than protection in these times of peace. It was as though Amity was keeping herself back, staying in the village out of will rather than true desire. Her hair was a deep midnight black. Sometimes, especially under the moonlight, it glowed. Blue highlights would appear, as if she had dyed it. but surely it was just fanciful imagination. No humans were possessed of blue hair...no living person in the kingdom had hair of that shade...except the naiads.

            Amity waited patiently, her eyes huge in her pale face. Her slender form seemed insubstantial, as if she were a fragile lily that would be crushed if touched too hard, but everyone knew how much work she could do. She made all her medicines, going far into the valleys at the foot of the mountains, where the potent herbs she used grew. And she always went alone. When she came back, laden down with baskets upon baskets of fragrant, aromatic herbs whose scents and uses she knew by heart. She always seemed to fade away a bit more after those trips. By the next week, however, she would be herself again, with her gentle, accepting smile and tender touch.

            Her eyes scanned the rattling wagons and the crowds of people who came in on foot. The reason that the village had remained small and rather old-fashioned was because all those who did not belong there departed through those same gates at dusk. Suddenly, her slim fingers, white against the silver-plated meta, tightened. Her pulse raced alarmingly, and her eyes fluttered shut. She tried desperately to maintain her balance but also to clear the foggy picture forming in her inner eye. She was caught between two worlds whenever this happened–the present and the future. The rest of the time, when no visions came to her, she was haunted by the past. 

            The image she saw was of two people on horseback, with a sizeable amount of baggage. The man turned to address his traveling companion ,and her heart leapt as she identified him instantly–Jalen Eridian, her dearest friend...and the one whom she was waiting for. He had promised her that when the time came, he would come. It was only recently, however, that she had revealed her location to him. Ami had been able to feel when the time was right, but it seemed that he was bringing someone else along. Amity only saw the gleaming dark hair, burning with amethyst lights, braided and put up for convenience rather than fashionable purposes. She rode with a sword and several daggers, but a bow was strapped safely to her saddlebags. She wore the quiver as if it was an intrinsic part of her. As the vision began to leave her, the picture fading, the unknown woman turned at last. Her eyes, of an exotic shade of violent, sparkled angrily. Her full mouth was pursed in an annoyed expression, and her facial features were breathtaking. She seemed to look directly into Ami's eyes...

            And then she was left alone, numb fingers clutching the bars she sagged against. Amity pressed them to her face, trying to regain her composure and orientation. She did not want to look at the bars anymore; they were a physical reminder of the restrictions she had placed upon herself. When the dizzy spell had gone, she made her way back to her small house, built of white stone. It was clean, well-lit, and bore traces of her occupation everywhere–and none of her spirit and personality. Ami sank down into the nearest chair, looking around her despairingly. There was no longer a need to wait. Jalen had been delayed, but he was coming. She knew for sure now. But for the moment, she was alone in the cool, echoing dwelling. It seemed like she would always be alone...until a knock sounded at the door. She rose to her feet instantly, collecting herself. She had been wrong: she would always have her duty to humankind to keep her company and to keep her sane.

****~**~****

            The next morning, Reisha was packed and ready to go. She refused to acknowledge Jalen beyond a curt, impersonal nod, and he had no choice to say anything but the briefest greeting before the throngs of girls he had become acquainted with (inevitably) descended upon him. She turned away and smiled at her friends, who stood quietly side by side. Last night had been a time for tears–at least for Adalicia–and manful suppressions of strong emotion–from Alec. Now she would say goodbye dry-eyed and wistful, hoping that she would come back. Her heart protested fiercely against the possibility that she might not, but her logical mind overruled it. Hugging her friend tightly, she whispered, "Thank you for everything, Licia. I don't know how I would have made it through all of these years without you. And I'm sure that when the time comes for you to go back to your dukedom, everyone will be proud of you."

            "Oh, Rei." It was all the petite brunette could say, her eyes brimming with tears.

            Rei tried to come up without something witty to say to Alec, whose sardonic humor was matched by her tart sarcasm, but she could only stand before him, looking straight into his level gray eyes. 

            He solved the problem by hugging her gingerly, despite the taunts from his peers and speculation upon the females. "Take care of yourself, and don't forget about us. And try not to get yourself killed with that temper."

            She tried to glare at him but didn't quite succeed. "The same to you." She would have said more, but a light tap fell upon her shoulder, and she turned to see her teachers standing together. 

            The warrior spoke first, his expression grave but his eyes alight with pride and confidence in her. "I have a feeling that this is part of your path, Reisha. Don't worry. You'll do well, and you'll become the best."

            She nodded and bowed to him. She had already thanked him for the invaluable lessons he had taught her and for taking her on when all the other masters would not. And then it was time to say goodbye to the man who was like a grandfather to her. 

            The little man smiled up at her, his bald crown shining. "No matter where you go or what you do, you'll always be my Rei to me, Reisha. Never forget who you truly are, in here," he said, and he tapped his chest lightly. 

            Rei hugged him as well, and when she turned around, she met Jalen's sympathetic glance. 

            "Ready?" he asked gently.

            She swung up into the saddle silently, and he shrugged and mounted his own horse. When they left, she didn't look back until she was sure the temple was out of sight.

****~**~****

            The land of the dryads was concealed deep within the vast forest. It spanned half the continent, and the edges of its north side were only a few days from the sea. Its south end was some distance from the capital. Of the magik people–the land nymphs, the naiads, the elves, and the dryads–the latter group was the least communicative with strangers. Although they were very sociable, few strayed beyond the edge of the kingdom. The dryads tended to keep to themselves, and their land was happy and peaceful. Bad news rarely reached them, as few couriers could make their way through the forest without getting lost–unless they were of the dryad race–so wine and nectar flowed freely, dancing music drifted upwards through the crowns of the trees to the heavens each night, and the days were spent in enjoyment of nature.

            Lirita was one of the young dryads who was particularly keen on exploration. Whenever she happened to be in the palace, she spent her time caring for the children. She did surprisingly among the other nursery workers, and the children adored her. The majority of her time, however, was spent roaming the woods on her own. When she was among the dryads for celebrations and dances, she was sociable enough, but she preferred to travel the seemingly-endless foliage alone. She had yet to find a companion who was silent enough to suit her, who would understand the way she was. Every so often, she would leave the kingdom for a few days, with food in case of some kind of emergency, although she knew which fruits and roots she could eat, clothes, and other necessities.

            It was on one of these lone ventures that chanced to go farther away than she had ever gone before. She laughed gaily in excitement, and it seemed as if the forest creatures exulted with her. Bird calls and trills were joyous and often, and the rustles in the foliage increased. Exuberantly, Lita took down her long ponytail and let her hair flow free as she raced along the tree branches with agility and grace. Suddenly, she heard loud voices ahead of her. Quickly, she moved forward, peering through the leaves, trying to identify their source. At last, she concealed herself in a thick clump of leaves, green eyes intense upon two humans–men–dressed for hiking. Lirita frowned. She had met very few of the human race before, and those that she knew were adapted to the dryad lifestyle and generally accepted. These men looked unshaven, rough, and disreputable. 

            They seemed to be crouched over something on the ground, and as their conversation ceased for a moment, she heard the squeals and cries of an animal in pain. Her eyes narrowed, and its tortured calls for help continued.      Quietly, she slipped off her pack and hung it on a nearby branch that looked sturdy enough to bear its weight. When she judged the moment to be right, Lita swung from the branch and hit both men with enough force to spend them sprawling. While she landed on the ground, one may lay moaning in pain, but the other recovered quickly. Before she could fully regain her balance, she scooped up the kit gently. In those precious few moments, one of the men reached for the hollow wooden pipe at his waist, and she spun around when she heard the whistling noise–but not quickly enough. The tiny dart traveled with deadly accuracy towards her exposed neck, and when it struck, the potion it had been dipped in acted instantly. Despite her best efforts to get up, Lita collapsed on the ground, her eyelids growing too heavy to bear. The last glimpse of the world she had was the menacing, bearded faces of the men, their eyes alight with triumphant glee and satisfaction. 

****~**~****

            When she awoke next, the bright, warm sunlight had gone, to be replaced by cool, distant moonlight. Her head pounded furiously, and her eyes could not seem to focus. Dimly, Lita wondered where she was. Sweat poured off her body, and the searing heat she felt when she touched her cheeks was a great contrast to the icy numbness of her feet. Her body ached all over, and she did not know when she had felt more terrible. After ten minutes of the agony, she suddenly felt slightly better, and she could take in her surroundings. She was lying on the dirt ground of what appeared to be a small hut with only a thin sheet for cover. Both of her hands were chained to an iron stake that had been pounded deeply into the ground, and her feet were tied together. Because it was night, it was too dark to see anything. A thin thread of the moon's silvery light poured in from the window, but it illuminated only an empty space. 

            Suddenly, memories and knowledge poured back into her mind, and she closed her eyes. Those men had been hunters...except they weren't hunting for animals but rather, dryads. They had tortured the kit merely in hopes that a dryad would come to rescue it. Lirita thought back to what little she had learned of Queen Serenitatis's persecution of the magik people. So far, none of the dryads that lived in the kingdom had been caught, so they took little notice of what was going on in the other kingdoms. Darts dipped in some kind of stunning formula had been developed by the pet mages the queen kept, and they had served her faithfully: formulas had been created specifically for each race, they had heard, except for the dryads–until now. 

            Another torturous spell of pain and fever hit her, and she lay on the ground, tears streaming down her face. When it had finally passed, she could remember what the effects of those darts entailed: without the antidote, the one hit would sicken and eventually die an extremely painful death. Once the drug had raced through the bloodstream, the person's powers would become weakened and later completely ineffective. Lita swallowed hard and tried to use her powers to sense anything green outside. She could barely reach–and then the worst spasm of pain hit her. 

            She stayed awake the entire night, accompanied only by the illness the dart had caused. She knew none of the other dryads were likely to have ventured this far out of the forest, to wherever they had taken her, but she called until her throat was hoarse. She called until she had no voice left. And she lay alone...but she knew where they would be taking her. Most likely, they would go by ship, their eventual destination being the capital. Once there, they would turn her over to the queen, who would either kill her or use her to kill her own people. 

****~**~****

AN: Nothing new to say...once again, we've got Rei and Jade, but I've added Ami and Makoto–per demand ^^. Next chapter, we fix up the mystery of what's happened to Kunzite ^.~ and do some traveling. Or maybe that'll be Chapter 6.


	5. Getting to Know You or Not

Chapter 5-Getting to Know You (or Not)

            That afternoon, Mina found herself standing at the altar in the private chapel of the palace. Once again, she was face to face with Zaccheus. This time, the audience consisted of the king, her parents, and the prince's chosen witness for the betrothal ceremony. 

            Mina was dressed in a simple white gown. The long sleeves clung to her arms tightly, and the neckline was square-cut. The bodice of the dress twinkled with gold embroidery. The waist was high, and the rest of the dress flowed to her ankles unrestricted in silken ripples. The hair on either side of her face was pulled back and braided down; the sizeable amount of hair left over cascaded down past her waist. 

            Zacch had his hair pulled back in the same style as it had been that morning, in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. Its bright copper seemed somewhat dulled by the rich forest green of his tunic, and he wore black trousers. He wore a crown that encircled his head instead of resting on top; it was made of hammered gold shaped into a wreath of leaves. 

            She paid little attention to the ceremony but kept her gaze fixed on Zacch's. He appeared to be paying attention, but he too was sizing her up. He observed the unhappy resistance in her eyes, and he considered the little information he had been given about her. Even after some more or less personal investigation, he felt that he did not have her full measure. Of course she was beautiful. He had met many beautiful women in his life, and in his memory, Malina was paralleled only by one lady. But he reminded himself that he was thinking about the nymph before him. From what he had heard, she was highly intelligent and the well-trained daughter of two highly-exalted ambassadors. Neither of them were still working in the department of diplomacy, but she had seen much of the land in her childhood and many, many political wrangles. 

            She was enjoyable company–quick to smile, quick to laugh. She seemed genuinely interested in what other people had to say, and she was amusing, clever, and playful by turns. On the other hand, her knowledge of history and every province, dukedom, and barony in the kingdom was said to be impeccable, as were her organizational abilities. It was fact that Malina had recently been in charge of numerous renovations of the palace, and her understanding of architectural plans was outstanding. Zaccheus hid a smile as he remembered what the man who had worked under her had told him: "That Lady Mina, she's an interesting one. She'll follow anything you show her and make her own changes and praise the strong points, but if you give her something small, something simple to put together, it ends up as a complete disaster." The foreman had spoken of her fondly, and it seemed that she did not feel herself above those of a lower station. 

            He had made two other interesting discoveries. The first was that she was used to getting her way, and that she could coerce even the stubbornest opponents into seeing things her way. The second peculiar quality was that she hated royalty. That had surprised Zacch. Instead of hostility in her eyes, he had seen frank curiosity. Apparently, she was not fond of her king the cousin, who was easily controlled by bribes. She also had no love for Queen Serenitatis. Zaccheus had been equally surprised to discover that she had spoken before of a desire to command an army. She looked delicate, beautiful, and the perfect image of a princess, but she could shoot a bow and arrow with good accuracy. It was rumored that her speciality lay in her expert manipulation of a small, precisely-fashioned chain of the strongest metal mined in the land. But back to the question of royalty...it was rumored that Malina considered the majority of nobility greedy, cruel, corrupt, inept at ruling, and bent on restricting others' rights. He filed it away as something to keep in mind.

            Zacch suddenly realized that the lengthy ceremony had come to a close (as evidenced by his companion's subtle pressure on his foot and the changed angle of light in the slanted windows overhead). He placed a simple gold ring on her fourth finger, the metal of the elves, and she placed a silver ring adorned with a small amber stone on his. The three nymphal kingdoms all used silver for crowns, symbols, and matters such as these, and they were distinguished by the stones. The land nymphs used topazes, the dryads emeralds, and the naiads sapphires. He remembered, painfully, the silvery necklace with a simple sapphire pendant that had nestled at the base of the throat of a water nymph that he had known... Suddenly, those who had witnessed and signed the contract were leaving, and he was left alone, still hand in hand, with Mina. 

            She tugged her hand out of his boldly and stepped back. "My lord?" Her voice was cool and calm, and there was no hint of uncertainty in it. 

            "Do you have a moment to spare?" he asked abruptly, running a hand through his hair distractedly and effectively rumpling it.

            Mina nodded instantly, and her relief showed on her face. She had been hoping that he would at least make the effort to seek her out and have a private conversation, out of the prying eyes and eavesdropping ears of the populace. "My time is yours, my lord."

            "Please call me Zaccheus." Without waiting for her to comply or refuse, he barreled on. "Is there any place...more secluded...where we may speak plainly?"

            Aloud, she mused, "The gardens are the most logical, of course, but the younger nobility–and some of the older–are probably dallying and carrying on numerous flirtations there." She caught the briefest flash of annoyance on his face and thought, 'So what Nath heard was right–he is impatient. Maddeningly so. He's probably used to having his every whim granted within seconds of him voicing an order. It figures. No one would ever dream of keeping a prince waiting, of course.' 

            After spending a few more seconds scoffing at the faults of the highborn, she smiled to herself. She knew how to deal with haughty, impatient courtiers–she saw and handled them every day...except, she didn't happen to be betrothed to any of them. Hiding a grimace, she continued, "I would suggest the main portrait gallery, my lord–Zaccheus." There had been another flicker of irritation when she had forgotten that he had asked her to call him by his name. If he expected her to return the favor, he could keep dreaming and tapping that foot of his. "Almost all of the residents of the palace have seen it in their lives one time or another, and very few return. There are, of course, student artists studying the techniques and styles of the past, and some masters order their protégée to copy some of the paintings, but they pack up their things at the slightest disturbance."

            He nodded his acquiescence to her offer mutely and held out his arm. As she placed her arm in his, leading the way, she sensed his pensive mood and didn't make small talk. Zacch was grateful for the lack of interruption on her part. Just now, he had further solidified the steps to locking away his heart forever. As usual, he was abiding by the wishes of his kingdom: they wanted an heir, and to get a legitimate heir, he needed a queen. It was only recently that he had finally submitted to the demands of his father and the council with very bad grace. No one had understood why he had stalked through the halls on his day to day errands with a black cloud of seething misery and roiling resentment for several days afterwards. Everything Zaccheus had ever done in his life since a very young age had been for his people. 

            He hated the actual fighting itself. Sure, he found the intricacies of warfare and styles of fighting fascinating, but he didn't particularly like doing it himself. But he had put in the time and effort to become proficient in the use of several weapons, and he had the natural talent–he just didn't enjoy it. His studies were extensive: it had taken years of lessons in ruling, in politics, in economy, and a thousand other things before they had deemed him ready to take his father's place. He had finally succeeded in earning the majority of the elves' respect and confidence...and now they demanded a bride. 

            At least, Zaccheus thought grimly, they had let him handle that affair basically alone. Naturally, they would have preferred that he selected a woman of the elfin race, but their royalty had been dwindling quickly. Zacch was able to admit to himself that he hadn't wanted to choose a woman he knew already; he preferred someone who would be willing to marry him for diplomatic purposes and someone who he wouldn't have to get close to if he alienated her from the start. He admitted it was selfish. He admitted it was unfair. But he couldn't bring himself to even try to fall in love again. 

            He flatly refused to send even an envoy to the naiads. He didn't think that he would be able to live with, let alone love, a woman who bore any resemblance to Amity. It would remind him of what he had lost and what he could not reclaim. 

            The elves were closely linked to the dryads; they had descended from basically the same ancestors, even if they were counted as the nymphs. He was sure they weren't all ignorant of the workings outside the forest they inhabited, but he preferred someone who could recognize the dire situation all the magik folk were in. Zaccheus had also been unsure of their celebratory nature. He was the first to admit that he was not the happiest of people. 

            That had left him the land nymphs, which suited him well. Of the three nymphal races, they were most aware of the workings of the humans. He had decided against a princess, because he was tired of being ordered around by people who thought they knew better than he did. Zacch might be young, but he wasn't an idiot. The princesses of the nymphs were far less biddable than the human princess Serenitatis was rumored to be. But then again, with a mother like hers, it wasn't surprising. At any rate, he wasn't going to be let himself be ordered around by anyone, especially not his wife. 

            Even before they had ever met, he had negotiated an agreement with the King of the Nymphs and Malina's parents. They assured him that she would do her duty. And so, he was here now, and engaged. The steps he had taken made his heart thudded painfully. Today, he had signed away his heart and sealed the act with a ring. He knew it was necessary, but it still hurt. He thought he had defeated all hope that he would ever be able convince the only woman he had ever loved to forgive him. Zaccheus sighed audibly. He had been an idiot three years ago; his excuse was that he had been young (fourteen), stupid, careless, prideful, and full of himself. He was still possessed of a healthy amount of pride, but he had tried to search for her. She was nowhere to be found. The naiads had been unhelpful, and his temper had been ignited by their undisguised scorn and derision for her. He had tried to talk to them for her sake, but even the few sympathetic naiads had no knowledge of her whereabouts. They could only tell him that she had returned for a very short period of time from the elfin palace and then left without speaking to anyone except her mother, and he could not locate the elusive water nymph. 

            Zaccheus had thought that after so long, he had convinced himself that he didn't love her anymore. He discovered that he had merely succeeded in deluding and lying to himself. Now he had to admit that he would ever find Ami again and that there was no chance that he would ever restore what they had once had together. He was going on with his life without her, and it hurt more than he had expected.

****~**~****

            Lirita glowered at her captors under heavy eyelids. She had been bundled under a shedding, foul-smelling blanket onto a wagon. They had then traveled for several hours, during which she had been smothered and revisited by the sickness that had kept her up the entire night. By the time they had gotten to the docks, she was too tired to care that pained tears trickled down her dirty face. As they hurried their burden down to the lowest levels of the ship, she tried to struggle weakly. They paid her no attention, reveling in her helpless fury. 

            When she got a good kick in, however, the man holding her dropped her and cursed viciously. His partner backhanded her cruelly, and Lita slid to the floor after impacting the wall with a loud thud. The first man muttered resentfully, "The wench's been nothing but trouble from the start."

            "What did you expect? But you're right. This one's been unusually active. We better keep her in the upper hold, separate from them."

            Nervously, his partner responded, "But it's closer to the gangplank. It'd be easier for her to escape."

            "You think she could get out? She can barely move."

            "She just kicked you good," he snapped.

            "Shut your trap before I do it for you."

            They changed direction, presumably to the upper hold, when a sailor intercepted them. Lita was glad to rest as she sagged against the wall. She didn't appreciate the queasy feeling in her stomach, caused by the rocking of the ship. She wasn't looking forward to the voyage. As she listened, she hid a gleeful smile as some of her indomitable spirit returned. Lita had always been wild-spirited and unruly as a colt. It seemed that the ship had a leak, so there would be a few days of delay before they set off. The proper materials to fix it had to be attained from the larger, more populous port. The reason that her captors could not sail from there were because more people that were unsympathetic and unsupportive of the war Queen Serenitatis had declared upon the magik folk inhabiting the main ports. They were forced to sail, like craven pirates, from smaller inlets. 

            Her eyes darted around the ship's interior, and she shifted position slightly to peer through a door as a sailor, bearing small portions of food, unlocked a large door. Her pleasure at her captors' problems gave way to burning resentment as she saw several nymphs, elves, and even a naiad lying on the ground or propped up against the wall, looking as bad as she felt.

            With an annoyed growl, as the talk was finished, the burlier man dragged her to an isolated room and reached into his pocket for a tiny vial of deep blue liquid. When she refused to drink it, he snapped, "If you want to live until we get to the capital, wench, you'd better drink the antidote to the poison on the dart. Of course, if you want to die, that's fine with me. The realm'd be rid of one less dryad."

            She glared at him and drank it down, trying not to throw up. The foul taste remained in her mouth, but her heaving stomach managed to keep its meager contents down. Instantly, she felt better, more like her old self. The sick spells did not come agai, but she still felt a little dizzy. The man, however, had already locked the door securely behind him and gone about his business. Lita smiled grimly to herself and began to plan an impossible escape for herself and the others aboard the ship. She probably wouldn't even have the chance to put it into action, but as long as she had the strength, she would fight to them.

****~**~****

            "So you don't appreciate art?"

            "No, I do. But you must admit–or maybe you don't have to–that these aren't the most tasteful of portraits," Malina responded frankly. 

            A sudden smile broke through the storm clouds on his face, and she began to understand why he was considered an exemplary specimen of the male race. If only he applied some of that famed charm and stopped looking so grim, she might actually like him. But the notorious womanizer seemed to be absent for the moment in the wake of the grave prince. They walked in silence as he examined the portraits of severe-looking nymphs and found that she was right–they weren't very attractive likenesses.

            Mina found herself feeling exasperated as he strolled along without saying a word. She wasn't sure if he expected her to speak first or not, but she was used to speaking her mind when she could, and if he found fault with her because of it, maybe he would leave. That would be a boon. "Zaccheus...there are some...questions I've been having about this marriage. I've always known I would have to make a good marriage, politically speaking."

            He listened gravely to her trying to voice her doubts, then asked suddenly, "Are you in love with anyone? Do you have a lover? Someone you have in mind?"

            She blinked twice. She wasn't sure whether she should be relieved that he had dropped the flowery court language in favor of being blunt. "No, I don't," she answered forthrightly. "Do you?"

            He turned from her, glowering darkly at the numerous pairs of painted eyes staring at them. "If you had, things would have been easier."

            "Well, I'm sorry for my insufficiencies. Why would it have been easier?"

            "Because then I wouldn't have to go through with this!" he exploded.

            She stared at him, wondering if he was mad. It would certainly have explained a number of things.

            "Malina, there was a reason that I did this–making a contract with your parents before I ever met you. I don't want a love match; I need a marriage of expediency. You've heard, I expect, of my reputation with women." 

            She nodded mutely. Saying he had been involved with many women was an understatement. If she wasn't so shocked, she would have given him a piece of her mind. As it was, she had to wait.

            "I can promise you faithfulness. But I'm not going to make any effort to fall in love with you. Judging by word of mouth, you're very capable of ruling as queen. And that is what I need–a queen."

            Mina finally found herself able to speak when he paused to gauge her reaction. "How dare you! You think you can just find someone to marry you for pure convenience, and you won't bother to even try and get to know her? You won't dedicate any of your attention or your love–whatever love you may have–towards her? What a miserable life for someone to leave, neglected by a man who's supposed to love her. How could you expect your queen to respect you?"

            Zaccheus glared back with equal intensity. "I don't need respect from my queen! I need obedience, and I need someone who understands duty and responsibility."

            "Don't need respect! No one could possibly fit your description. What did your parents teach you about women?"

            Coldly, his eyes ice, he replied, "Considering my mother lived for a very short while after my birth before she was kidnaped and murdered, and adding the fact that my father barely remains in this world, they taught me very little about women."

            She was taken aback by his newest statement. "Well, their devotion to each other must have shown you something. Obviously, you've never been in love, or you wouldn't think this way."

            Scornfully, he retorted, "I don't believe in love. I once deluded myself into believing that love existed; I thought I was actually _in_ love. I know better now–it just doesn't exist. It's merely a pointless fabrication people have created, and I don't need it–" He was rudely cut off when Mina pushed past him, cornflower blue eyes blazing with outrage and anger.

****~**~**** 

            Jalen repressed a sigh as he snuck a peek at the raven-haired beauty riding next to him. She wouldn't even _look_ at him, but she was bent on matching his pace. She was dressed in warm, comfortable clothing, and, as usual, her hair was bound tightly. He had attempted to make a formal introduction, thanking her for having a part in his rescue. She had responded coolly, saying she knew who he was and brushing off his thanks. 

            "So, Reisha, have you been living at the retreat all your life?" he asked in a friendly, interested tone.

            Looking straight ahead, her lips barely moved as she replied tersely, "No. Since I was eight."

            "I see. Where did you live before that? I may seen your home; I've traveled a lot."

            "So I've heard," she muttered.

            He pressed determinedly on. "Tell me about your family. Do you have sisters? Are they all as pretty as you are?"

            She finally deigned to look at him, and her eyes could have frozen fire. "My entire family is dead, and I had no siblings."

            The blond-haired man was very much taken aback, both by her words and the emotionless, matter-of-fact tone in which she had said them. Several seconds later, he said, "I'm so sorry to hear that." He was quiet after that, and any other ventures he made that day were received with cold indifference. When they set up camp, she merely nodded when he asked her if she thought it was suitable, then began to collect firewood. Jalen sighed as he began checking the horses over for any stones that might have gotten stuck in their hooves. He had tried to get to know her, but his best effort hadn't been put into it. 

            He was still a little tired and very much confused: he couldn't understand why his magik demanded her presence. He just wanted to move as quickly as possible to meet Ami, whose sensible person would hopefully make morse sense out of the troubling matters. Maybe Reisha got along with females better than men. He had never met a woman who had disliked him more, but Jalen strongly suspected that she blamed him for taking her away from the temple. He also wasn't sure how highly warriors thought of scholars, but he was beginning to suspect that the general opinion was low. After all, books and weapons just didn't seem to mix...most people thought it was one or the other. Jalen smiled to himself. He had done an excellent job of intermixing the two.

            If she thought that he had immersed himself in study for all of his life, she was wrong. He knew a lot about the political, economical, and social situations throughout the realm, and he had spent a sizeable amount of his time in his youth learning to use various arms. Now, he was unable to learn new techniques, due to his migrant lifestyle, but he was careful to keep his skills honed and sharp, should he need to use them. 

            Jalen didn't think that she respected him, or that she had formed a favorable first impression, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't think it was merely because he played the role of bookish university graduate, and he was determined to find out why. But he did, however, respect her. He was grateful that she did her share of work willingly, but then again, he expected nothing less from warrior's get. And yet...she had been living at the retreat, she told him, since she was eight. The first eight years were an important time in a person's life, a long time. All the instincts and minutes prejudices were bred into her then, under the influence of her parents and the mentors around her. 

            He didn't know how old she was, but she looked approximately eighteen or so. Ten years was a long time. He would have thought her to be all warrior, but there was something inborn about the way she held herself, the aura of pride around her that never receded. Jalen had rarely seen that innate dignity in anyone besides the highest nobility. Another hint to highborn heritage were her classically royal features. For the most part, aside from an unhealthy amount of inbreeding, the aristocracy had some of the finest genes dictating physical traits running through their bloodlines. Not only did gentlewomen have to be well-dowered, with good connections, beauty was also on the list of priorities. 

            Later that night, when Reisha began practicing a few passes with her sword some distance from the fire, Jalen asked, "How about a match? Granted, I may not be as good as you, but I think I could put up enough of a fight to give you some practice." 

            Her brows slanted downwards, but whether it was in confusion or annoyance, he didn't know. She said nothing, doubtful but unwilling to show her reservations. Rei had been taught never to scorn even the most unlikely of opponents, should they win and take their revenge. She herself was a prime example. She wasn't exactly delicately built, but she couldn't seem to acquire more muscle than she already had. Her looks didn't give away a thing about her real skills, and she had delighted in proving arrogant men wrong about her.

            "Well, if I'm that horrible, at least it'll afford you some amusement. What do you say?"

            "All right."

            After he joined her, she took the time while he stretched to examine his sword. "You have a good weapon," she said respectfully.

            Jalen gave it a fond look. "Thank you. But the credit is due to the elf craftsmen who made it for me."

            "The elves?" she asked in surprise, delicate brows lifting.

            "Yes. I'm half-elfin. I lived with them for most of my life. You seem surprised; I take it that the magik folk are not often visitors at your temple retreat?"

            "No. No, I don't remind having seen any of them at the temple."

            He shrugged. "Do you know much about them?"

            Reisha frowned and replied, "Well, no. But enough to know that they're formidable in battle because of their magik."

            Jalen's eyebrows raised as some of her ignorance of the outside world as revealed to him; she merely looked nettled at having had to admit it. "Several of the warriors from the retreat become commanders of Queen Serenitatis's forces. If you were to become one of those, is that all the knowledge you would carry to face then?"

            She scowled darkly. "I never had any desire to leave the retreat, and becoming a queen's lackey is not an ambition of mine."

            "No." He smiled. "I thought not."

            Provoked by his prying questions and smug smile, Rei raised her sword. "Are you ready?"

            "Always." He levered himself off the ground silently, and it was then that she saw well-concealed muscles ripple. 

            As he'd expected, she made the first move. He countered swiftly, then quickly swung a neat, tight arc, letting her know that he didn't want her to go easy on him. She responded by forcing him to block her again. Neither of them winced at the clash of metal upon metal. Reisha was surprised when she discovered that he was quite good. 

            "You're better than I thought," she admitted after some time, managing to keep her breathlessness from her voice.

            He smiled. "Thank you for the compliment. We never did decide how this would end."

            "Whoever scores the first hit."

            Neither of them felt it needful to add that the first "hit" would be a light tap. 

            After some more time, Reisha spoke up again. "That was a nice cut. It's one of the more modern techniques, too. Where did you learn up?"

            Jalen smiled grimly as he danced away from her sword. Its length of steel shone wickedly in the moonlight. He quickly drew his sleeve across his forehead, dashing away the drops of sweat that had gathered there. "Actually, I don't remember. As you may already know, I do a lot of traveling. I try to learn as much as I can along the way, and that isn't limited to browsing through libraries." He smiled as a look of discomfort, followed by a flash of aggravation, flitted across her determinedly-set features.

            "I don't remember saying that I thought that was all you did," she responded testily, the rapidity of her thrusts increasing. 

            He smirked. "You didn't have to. It was very clear." After more clangs of their swords, profuse sweating, and her chasing him farther and farther away from the fire's light, he was the one to break their tense silence. "I'm surprised. You talk while you fight; I would have thought that you would."

            Reisha refused to show her own surprise. She wanted him to stop trying to read her and fight in earnest. "Well. It just shows that no one in the world knows everything."

            He laughed heartily and was rewarded by a hint of temper creeping into her eyes. He took a minute to admire those eyes. Anyone else's eyes were usually darkened in the night, but the shadows did nothing to dampen the bright amethyst. And then, he gave her what she wanted: true revelation of his skills. The speed with which her sword danced around him, giving off flashes of silvery-light, astounded him. Jalen might not appreciate the stereotype intellectuals were given, but he was a true scholar heart–of human nature and how other people thought. 

            She might have been formal and polite with him all day, but in combat, even mock combat, she was extremely personal. All her emotions blanketed her and were freely expressed instead of determinedly controlled, as they usually were. It seemed to him that passion and flame surrounded them, emanating from the fire of her soul. Jalen recognized, as he sword-point cut through his defensive move like butter, that a truly remarkable woman stood before him. As he felt the pressure directly over his heart, he managed a weak smile and said, "You're very direct, Reisha. You'll forgive me if I tell you it's just a little frightening, won't you?"

            Reisha frowned slightly, shrugging off his words. "You're a warrior at heart, Jalen Eridian. If you had more training...you could match some of the masters very well."

            "But not you."

            Again, she shrugged. "It's likely that I would have beaten you, but you did make it harder than I expected. It wouldn't have been over so soon if you hadn't stopped concentrating. Your attention shifted very suddenly."

            Jalen merely retrieved his sword from the ground and declined comment. They spoke no more that night, aside from a quiet "good night." They cleaned their weapons on either side of the crackling fire, and while he set up his bedroll, she bathed in the freezing water of the river nearby. After his turn (with more respect from her constitution; as the water as barely melted), he said his customary prayers to the gods, as most people in the land did each night, each morning, and also at midday, and noticed that she, on the other hand, did not. 

            Although there was an uneasy silence between them, Jalen slept easily that night, under star-studded skies, feeling a strange sense of comfort and companionship. 

            Reisha took the first guard watch, even though they were in relatively peaceful territory. She had been trained to expect the unexpected...but she had never dreamed that she would be gallivanting through the realm with only one man, and a stranger at that, at her side. And yet, Reisha was able to slip into restful meditation easily, and when he woke her to take the second half of the watch, she fell asleep quickly.

            Jalen listened for sound in the woods around them, but his eyes were fixed upon Reisha's face as he thought about the fascinating enigma he had been presented with. 

****~**~****

AN: Yes, it's going a little slowly right now ^^;;. I'm trying to build on character, so I've refrained from mentioning any romance between the pairs of Shittenou and senshi that are already together ^.~ and don't worry, I'm not trying to pair Mina with Zacch or Nath, but I think they'd make interesting friends ^^. Thanks for the reviews, everyone :)!

            ~Ice


	6. Not My Day

Chapter 6-Not My Day

Malina stalked down the hall, fuming. Anyone who saw her immediately scrambled to get out of the way, nearly dropping stacks of scrolls, trays, and various other objects in their haste. The reason for their swiftness in doing so was because a visible aura of glittery golden power had gathered behind Mina, hovering behind her. Of course, this didn't happen any time a magik-possessor became particularly angry; it only occurred when the truly powerful ones were pushed to this point of volatility. Only one person was brave enough–or foolish enough–to intercept her path: Nathair Sidereal. 

            "Mina–Dalila Water-Bearer, did you realize that you're _glowing_?"

            "Get out of my way," she bit out, barely glancing at him.

            "Oh. I'm guessing your little talk with Prince Zaccheus didn't go very well?"

            She halted then and turned blazing blue eyes upon him. "Do you value your life at the moment, Nath?" she asked caustically. 

            He too stopped all voluntary movement as her gaze trapped him in place. After she disappeared into her room, slamming the door behind her, he felt his limbs become limber and movable once more, and he placed his hand on the doorknob–which was a mistake. He yelped as a single golden spark transferred from the knob to his hand, and he yanked his hand back, rubbing it to regain sensation. "Ouch. Mina, that hurt!"

            "Ask me if I care."

            "This is important! Let me in!" He felt like a fool, yelling at the door, but any curious onlookers had vanished upon seeing her magikal demonstration. 

            "More important than the state of my future happiness? I don't think so. Nath, that pompous, that arrogant, that–"

            "Whatever he said or did is not as important as the location of the prophecy scroll!"

            Very, very slowly, the door began to open. "_The_ prophecy scroll? As in the one you've been ransacking the libraries for?" When he nodded, Mina opened the door all the way and asked, "You aren't joking, right? Because if you are–"

            "Yes, I know, if I was joking, you'd murder me in the most unpleasant way possible. I'm not! Would I lie about a thing like this?"

            "Good. We're going."

            The door swung shut again, and Nath stared at it in confusion. "Excuse me?"

            "Didn't you hear me? We're leaving!"

            "Don't you have to...say...get married sometime soon?"

            "To the seventh hell with my marriage! I'll get married when I want to, and not a moment sooner! And to the person of my choosing, too!"

            "Don't you think you're being a little hasty? It's highly unlikely that we'll survive the route to Tiassale."

            There was a long pause before the door opened to admit him. The glow around Mina had faded, and she looked much more approachable than before. With a puzzled frown, she asked, "Tiassale? As in the Forgotten Realm? As in The-Place-Which-No-Longer-Exists Tiassale?"

            He regarded her closely before answering. Lately, Mina had been getting restless, living in the palace. She was being much more temperamental than usual, and it made him nervous. "Yes, as in all the names for it. According to this cleverly-concealed...not to mention nearly impossible to decode...scroll from the gods know how many centuries ago, it does exist. You might recognize the present-day name for it: Amaranth."

  


            A strange light came into her eyes as she considered the meaning of the name of the place. "Immortal...yes, it fits. Of course! Now, get in here and help me plan. If we're to leave tonight, there are a lot of things we have to work out."

            "Don't I know it," he muttered, before the look on her face made him regret his words.

****~**~****

            The brilliant engineer of their hare-brained scheme snuck through the halls, barely breathing as she rounded the corners. When she finally reached her destination unmolested, she shook her head in disgust and muttered, "Feasts. The only thing they're good for is increasing one's weight and sending just about everyone in the palace to sleep in a drunken stupor." Mina hadn't particularly enjoyed herself; she and Zaccheus had spent the entire night smiling as if their teeth pained them whenever their gazes met, and they had somehow reached a mutual agreement to ignore each other the entire night. Unfortunately, she'd been unable to excuse herself, being only too conspicuous, as she was due to be married tomorrow. 

            Weddings were big events to the nymphs, and Mina had always enjoyed attending them before. She had dreamed about being the bride before, but with the reality looming over her head, threatening to crash down any minute, the prospect was looking less attractive. After one dance with Zaccheus, during which they remained pointedly silent, they seated themselves again and returned to their previous pastime–doing absolutely nothing. He would have been a good dancer, and they would have been marvelous partners for each had their rhythm not been completely off. Neither was willing to fall into sync with the other, and since both refused to concede, it ended in a stalemate. At the end of the whole affair, Mina was so bored that she felt like crying. Even thinking through her escape plan and detailing rather morbidly everything that could possibly go wrong had been exhausted during the course of the night. She had bid Zaccheus a rather stony goodnight, noted the surprised expression that flitted across his face, and retreated to her room as quickly as possible. Her bags were packed and waiting for her, but she waited to make sure any idlers from the feast were safely out of the way.

            Nathair, on the other hand, had managed to excuse himself from the entire mess–much to his delight and Mina's annoyance. He had spent part of the evening charming the maids in the kitchens, and his presence there served the dual purpose of getting them some food for their trip. As it was, he was already lurking in the shadows by the stables nervously. "Finally! What were you doing, brushing your hair?"

            She glowered at him, and he grinned charmingly, the tension leaving his body. The only thing that took Mina much time was brushing her hair; it was a weak point with her. "_No_, I wasn't brushing my hair. I had to make sure everyone was in bed."

            "Oh, they're all tired, intoxicated, or both," he said in a dismissive tone. "So, what's the plan for getting horses?"

            "Actually, I was planning on sneaking in the back window while you flirt with whoever's crazy enough to be in there at this time of night."

            His mouth dropped open, and he exclaimed, "What if whoever's in there _isn't a girl_?! What am I going to do then?"

            Coolly, Mina replied, "Make believe you fancy those of your gender." When he shook his head stubbornly, planting his feet firmly in the ground, she gave him a hard look. "I don't care what you do, Nath. Just provide a distraction."

            Nath only needed a few minutes to mull it over. It wasn't like he had much choice, given her no-nonsense tone. "Fine. Do you have everything?"

            "Do _you_ have everything?"

            "I give up," he said, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, "you're too hard to argue with. Just get ready and be quick. My reputation's going to be ruined forever, you know. The ratio of stable hands that are female to the ones that are male..."

            "Am I the commander of this mission?"

            "Well–"

            "_Am_ I?"

            "Yes," he conceded grudgingly.

            "Which means you follow me. Correct?"

            "Yes," he consented again, sulkily. 

            "Then do it!"

            "Yes ma'am!"

            "And I don't want to hear any more of this nonsense. Desperate times call for desperate measures!"

            Half-jokingly, Nath mumbled, "You're the one who wants to get out of the wedding. I don't think Prince Zaccheus will be too pleased when he finds himself stood up at the altar tomorrow in front of the entire court." After the icy look she gave him, he shut up obligingly, and in a little while (the stable being mercifully empty and the guarding magik spells disabled by Mina during their "conversation"), they galloped off into the night, little more than shadows in their dark cloaks. 

****~**~****

            The chilly dawn light cast the pristine-white temple walls in a celestial glow and brought out sapphire blue lights in the midnight-dark hair of the woman who had come before the sun had risen above the horizon. None of the priests, priestesses, or acolytes knew when she had arrived, so quietly had she slipped past them, but none of them disturbed her: houses of worship were meant for solace, and far be it for them to turn away someone in need.

            Amity Nemosine paid them even less mind then they gave to her. Her head was bent as she stood before the altar. A few heavily-shaded lamps were lit, and the light scent of cleansing incense they used in this particular temple, compared to the thick, heavy, mind-clouding fragrances used at other ones, soothed her troubled mind. Early that morning, the realization had come to her: it was truly time. 

            Ami had been there for the better part of the night, thinking, pondering, worrying. Her long vigil was nearly over now, but she felt no less troubled. That Jalen was on his way, she didn't doubt. When he would arrive, she could not predict...and what would happen when he did come, she did not know. She rose and shook out her skirts briskly. Appropriating a nearby candle, she took one thin, waxy-white candle from her satchel. There were still four others like it. 

            A long time ago, during an extremely poetic age, a naiad-seer had written down a vision that had apparently come to her. That language was now lost, but the poetic sense remained. There were three parts to the prophecy: the first, merely known as "A Prophecy," the second, which everyone knew by heart, "The Chosen," and the third, which was the shortest section, entitled "A Warning and The Missions." Stopping before the altar dedicated to Lareina, the queen-goddess who ruled the pantheon, Ami recited the words of that began "The Chosen" in her mind as she lit the candle. __

_The first pair of soulmates are characterized by royalty:_

_The first shall be a princess fair of old, blue blood,_

_Her destined a prince at heart, commander of the common people._

            The next niche was bestowed to Lady Cloris, the patron of the land nymphs. She was known as the Flower Goddess. Amity withdrew her second candle at lit it as well, continuing the prophetic recitation.

_Each partner of the second pair balances the other perfectly:_

_Yet another human prince, this one better suited as a commander,_

_And his beloved a nymph whose authority equals his and whose strength of character and beauty shall not be forgotten._

            There were five verses to "The Chosen," and she went to the shrine of Valencia, a winged goddess with a warm smile and a sheathed sword at her side, to recite the third one. The helmet and her weapon were a sharp contrast to her peaceable expression and flowing skirts. Valencia had been the patron goddess of the human ruling house that had previously challenged the House of Divine. The line of Divine had declared war a few years ago, and it was very recently in the span of history that the only other remaining ruling house had fallen. Currently, the only throne held by humans that still existed in the land was held by Queen Serenitatis, soon to be inherited by her daughter. Ami cleared all thoughts of politics from her mind and focused on the task she had begun.

_The third pair are two truly marked by fate:_

_The male a half-breed, born of human and elf, with the best qualities of both but alone in life until he finds_

_His passionate warrior woman who ignites in him a fire matching her own._

            Next came Zareh's statuette; she was the patron of the dryads and a symbol of protection. 

_Drawn to the natural world are those who constitute the fourth pair_

_A restless dryad will finally discover her all-enduring companion_

_In a man who is guided by the stars and whose purity of soul finds its match in hers_.

            When she came to the last two shrines in that particular temple, Ami paused, a slight frown marring her features. She was unsure of whether she should light the last candle at the altar of Dalila Water-Bearer, patron of the naiads, or Silvana Green-Mage, patron of the elves. At last, she chose the one of Silvana's. She had grown up worshiping chiefly Dalila in the underwater kingdom, and she preferred to distance herself from her old life. Silvana was most often represented as a tall, green-eyed woman with an enigmatic smile and masses of wavy mahogany hair rippling down her back. As she lit the last candle from the other she had taken, Ami's fingers shook as they had not before as she finished "The Chosen."

_And the last pair, above them all, are more than what they seem:_

_An elfin prince held back by duty, by destiny, and most of all by himself,_

_Will find his naiad, one of the great sacrificers, who will teach him to follow his heart._

****~**~****

            Darrian glanced over his shoulder impatiently. She wasn't disguised as well as he'd like, but it would do. She was wearing his spare clothes with a shapeless hooded cloak that obscured most of her face, but he could see her obstinate pout clearly. Shrugging, he checked that she still held her satchel and tightened his grip on his own resolutely. If they lost their supplies, it would put a definite dampener on their progress. He was trying to take his mind off the disastrous rescue attempt and what might be happening to Kent at the moment, and Serenitatis wasn't helping. Few people were on the streets that early in the morning, and fortunately, no one stopped them.

            When they reached the stables, Darrian shared a commiserating look with his blond-haired friend. "Morning, Andrew."

            "Darrian." He nodded cordially to his friend, although his eyes plainly showed his concern. However, he was apprehensive about saying anything with the stranger hovering behind Darrian present, and as his gaze slid that way, Darrian smiled ironically.

            "Your royal highness, I'd be _honored_ to introduce you to my friend Andrew. 'Drew, this is none other than Princess Serenitatis Divine. I've had the absolutely _divine_ honor of meeting her acquaintance last night," he drawled, sarcasm and mocking plain in his voice and eyes. 

            Serenitatis glared at him, clearly unappreciative of his pun, but smiled sweetly at Andrew as she slid her hood back, deeming it safe in the stables. Only the three of them were there–besides the horses. And they drew her interest. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Andrew."

            He managed to get his jaw back in position in a relatively short amount of time. "Likewise, your highness."

            He attempted to bow, but she stopped him, still smiling warmly. Darrian gritted his teeth and feigned disinterest in their conversation as he attempted to make friends with the mare nearby. She, however, wasn't the least bit interested in having his company–just like Serenitatis. "Just call me Seren."

            "I'm so sorry that my friend has inflicted himself and his bad manners upon you."

            "I'm sure it's nothing compared to what you must endure, being one of his friends. I'm virtually his prisoner, and he hasn't made things very easy."

            Andrew cast a teasing look at his best friend, who was determinedly ignoring them. It wasn't often that he got to see Darrian lose his composure. The circumstances were just too ludicrous and too good not to take advantage of. "It's not every day I get to meet a princess, so allow me to apologize for him, Lady Seren, since he'll never do it himself. Lovely ladies have never thrown him off-balance before, but it must be because you're particularly beautiful. That's one of the things you have to understand about Darr. He's stubborn, contrary, and tends to have the disposition of a balking horse if he's so inclined."

            "I've learned that he's impatient, rude, and–"

            Forcing a laugh, Darrian interrupted determinedly through clenched teeth, "Since you two seem to be getting along so well, discussing my deficiencies and all, do you think we could continue this _ravishing_ discourse about my shortcomings sometime later? We need horses, Andrew, and we've got to leave the capital as soon as possible."

            "Of course," he responded immediately, although he was a little alarmed at the testy annoyance in his friend's eyes. Never had Darrian been so short with him, and he looked genuinely irritated. "You'll take your usual horse, then? What about you, Lady Seren?"

            "She'll probably have to ride with me. Do you know how to ride at all? Sidesaddle, maybe?" Darrian saddled his horse and held out his hand impatiently, clearly expecting that he would have to ride with her.

            Serenitatis dug her pristine fingernails into her skin, wishing that she was inflicting the pain on him rather than herself. 

            Andrew looked back and forth between the two, and he smiled inwardly when he realized that his friend was already attracted to the girl he was so determined to dislike. Darrian had never been good at subtlety, and if his original intention had been to make her despise him, he was doing an excellent job of it. He jerked his head towards a spirited mare, seeing the sparkle in her eyes, and she smiled with poisonous sweetness.

            "Let me show you how it's done, Darrian." Without giving the saddle Andrew held out to her a cursory glance, she mounted easily and threw him a triumphant look. "The prissy little princess can ride. I just thought you'd like a demonstration, since you seem to have such strong convictions about my weaknesses and character. By the way, didn't you want to get an early start? The sun's already up, and I think you've wasted enough air and time talking. It was nice meeting you, Andrew. I hope I see you again sometime, and I promise that I'll try not to kill him along the way. But if I do happen to, you'll understand that I really didn't have a choice, won't you?" Giving him her best smile as he smirked openly and kissed her hand with a flourish, she rode out ahead of him without giving Darrian a backwards glance.

            Cursing under his breath, Darrian rode after her. He called to Andrew, "See you later! And make sure to tell everyone where I've gone. Try to refrain from using the house as a safe haven. I'm afraid some of the spells aren't holding too well after I was saddled with her highness up ahead."

            He grinned and nodded. "Sure. Don't worry about a thing...at least with us. You look like you could use some help–are you sure saddled is the right word to use? She doesn't even have one!"

            The look the black-haired youth sent him would have buried him ten feet under if looks could kill. Fortunately for Andrew, they couldn't. He turned back inside, whistling merrily, although his mind had already shifted to transferring the news along the grapevine."

            Meanwhile, Darrian finally caught up to Serenitatis–just as a guard spotted her. She had forgotten to put her hood back on, and her silvery-blond hair was distinctive. Very distinctive. It was practically a beacon, with looks like hers, Darrian thought sourly. He yanked the hood up over her head and shouted over her affronted gasp, "Move it! If you know how to ride, you'd better do it fast, because if we're stopped before we can get out of the city, we're done for! Us _and_ Kent!"

            As they made a run for it, Seren forgot to be angry with him and just rode as fast as she could, with a silent apology to her horse. Unfortunately, Darrian's mind wasn't completely occupied with the full squad of soldiers now chasing them, and his fury built up as he matched her strides. "You–you idiot, you buffoon, you fool, you oaf!! You didn't wait for me, and now look what you've gotten us into!"

            She glanced at him, and when she did, she saw the guards chasing them, and her crystal blue eyes widened alarmingly. The curses that issued forth from her lovely lips momentarily stunned him, but he quickly took the lead, making for the edge of the capital, which was surrounded by dense forest.

****~**~****

            Prince Kentan Divine woke up with a raging headache that threatened to crack his skull open, and during the first few minutes of his consciousness, he couldn't see or think clearly. When he did, he was greeted by the sight of his old cell and groaned. The sound attracted the attention of the other person in the room, who had his/her back turned to him. When the unknown deigned to turn around, Kent slumped as close to the ground as he could get: it seemed that today would not be his day. 

            Looking as picture-perfect as if she'd just stepped out of a painting, his mother smiled icily and greeted in her wonderfully-pitched, velvety voice, "Good morning, Kentan. I'm glad to see that you've finally awoken. I'd begun to get tired of waiting."

            He gritted his teeth but got up and bowed. As he did so, several of his bones cracked, and his sore muscles voiced their complaints clearly. He winced and muttered, "Good morning, your grace. Was there something you wanted to discuss with me?" Kent wasn't in the mood to dance around with his words, but if she wanted to play the game, it was one two could participate in.

            "Oh yes. A matter of extreme importance."

            Since she seemed to be in no hurry to get to the point, Kent eventually got tired of waiting her out and said, "I know you killed Father. You _murdered_ him. Don't think you'll get away with it."

            Queen Serenitatis's eyes bored through him, but his smoky gray eyes did the exact same. One would have thought that there was nothing in front of him but the iron bars. Unfortunately, judging by the queen's cool gaze, one would have through there was nothing in front of _her_ but the wall. "Think? I don't _think_, Kentan, I _have_. My dear, departed husband has been dead for almost twelve years now, and no one has ever even suspected that he didn't die of natural causes."

            "I have proof."

            "And do you think it'll do you much good while you're here? You must be wondering why you're here, actually," she said rather thoughtfully, her pale lavender eyes astute as they swept over him. "I never thought you were a very smart child, Kentan, but you proved me wrong. As a young boy, you never seemed to do much. You were always perfectly well-behaved, and you were almost mute. I was afraid you would turn out to be mute...but anyway, it seems you've developed more of a backbone than I expected. You've been sneaking out and encouraging those filthy commoners, Kentan, and I'm afraid I just can't have that. And I'm also afraid your proof will just have to stay where it is; it will never come to light. Surely you know that I can't allow that.

            I never expected Serenitatis to take the throne, actually, but since you've turned out to be such a disappointment, it seems I have no choice. She was much more easy to control than you, Kentan. Perhaps she had me fooled as well, but I don't think. I was much more careful with her."

            Kentan's eyes gleamed with triumph as retorted, "Yes, well, you can't exactly put her on the throne as long as she's not here, can you? The people aren't too happy about having a woman as the heir. And what about all those guardsmen who saw me last night? How will you explain that?"

            When her eyes ignited dangerously, Kentan swallowed hard but stood his ground firmly. He had never been truly subjected to her wrath, and although he hated her, he had to admit that his mother was a truly unique woman. A very atypical, very angry woman at the moment. "I was wrong in allowing you to live, Kentan. I won't make the same mistake twice, but I think I'll keep you alive a bit longer." She clapped her pale, milky hands together, and one of her most trusted lackeys trotted up. 

            He didn't give Kentan a second glance as he made the proper obeisance, practically prostrating himself. Kent found the whole thing disgusting, really.

            "Sedate him, and keep him here," Serenitatis ordered.

            He looked up at her questioningly, and Kentan smiled grimly. So he had more brains than he appeared to. But it was unsurprising; Serenitatis did value intelligence in her servants–as long as theirs didn't outstrip hers. "In here, your grace? If they come again..."

            "Exactly. They would never think that we would be as stupid as to keep him in the same exact cell, so this is the last place they'd look. If they even get this far. I want the watch tightened, and I want the regiments looking for my daughter doubled, understand?" After another brief exchange, he went to do her bidding, and the queen turned her attention back to her son briefly. "Well, we'll talk again soon, Kentan. Try to have better manners next time, and I'll consider letting you say goodbye to your sister before you die."

            "Are you sure you'll even be able to find her?"

            The rage spread across her beautiful face again, but she smoothed her features quickly and gave him a knowing, wintry look as she swept out. 

            Kentan was left alone again...but the victorious flush had not left him. He may have been forced to play the helpless prince time and time again, but it was time things changed. He would see that it was done.

****~**~****

AN: More explaining the meaning of names...I was rather unsubtle hinting about them ^^;. Tiassale means "to be forgotten" and Amaranth is "immortal." (In case it's been too much text ago, these two places are actually the same place and the eventual destination of just about every character in this story!) 

            If anyone appreciates the relatively-quick updates on this story, compliment Yoshi! ^^ She likes it!! And she motivates me to write for it...yay!! 

            Well...hope everything's going okay so far. I know the plot is very, very confusing. In fact, I have problems keeping things straight. So we'll go slow, okay? Nice and slow. Very slow. ^^;

            I apologize for the lack of Reisha and Jalen. They have a nice, long scene in the next chapter, so be patient and review ^.~ and it might come out quicker. There will also be more of Seren/Darrian, for those who asked for it, and I'm sorry for neglecting Lalita so much, but I had to get Mina and Nath out of the palace first. 

            I also apologize for my poetry skills. I'm not very good at poetry...but typically, prophecies are supposed to be poetic. I don't want to reveal the entire prophecy yet, since the other parts are lying in bits and pieces, but the entire version can be found on my webpage, at  GOTOBUTTON BM_1_ http://www.angelfire.com/anime2/soulmates/prophecy.htm . Thank you for reading!

            ~Ice


	7. En Route

Chapter 7-En Route

            Reisha scowled darkly at the fire–or rather, the lack thereof. True, the fuel was a little on the damp side, but she had always been able to get a fire lit easily. She glanced around their very temporary campsite, her breath steaming in the early morning chill. 

            Jalen had gone off to the little stream to bathe, and he wasn't back yet. She shuddered and commended him on his bravery. The water was so cold that she was surprised it wasn't frozen. Never one for liking winter or the uncomfortable feeling of having the biting breezes invade her bones, Rei preferred hot or temperate weather. She had only been able to get up the courage to wash her face and hands. It was times like these that made her wish she would relent and cut her hair. When it was clean, the long, slippery-shiny strands were beautiful–and unmanageable. When it was dirty, she felt like cutting it as short as possible. For now, since baths were rare and conserving soap important, Rei always kept her hair in the style she tied it for training practice.

            Drawing her mind away from the inconveniences and indignities of a long journey, Reisha glared at the stubborn, carefully-arranged bundle of sticks and branches. Under her breath, she muttered, "Of course, I'll be happy to leave the nice, warm temple that I've only lived in for what, ten years of my life? in _early autumn_ to be cold, dirty, and _tired_." 

            Smiling ruefully, she shook her head at her complaints. "You'd think, by the way I'm carrying on, that I was a princess or something. But I know one thing–when this is all done and over with, I'm going back to the temple, and I'm never leaving it again." With that heated statement, Rei pointed at the fire and accused in a playful tone, "And this is all your fault!"

            A brilliant, silvery-purple spark left from her finger and arced through the air, and it landed among the twigs. Reisha gasped, her eyes huge as she stared at it. Smoke began drifting slowly upwards, and a few seconds later, the wood burst into flame. "Oh no," she moaned, waving at it frantically, trying to extinguish it.

            "What's the problem? That was a nice start, by the way. A little slow, but with a little training, you would have the fire going right away," Jalen commented lazily, back from his impromptu washing looking wide awake, his damp blond hair darkened by the water and slicked back.

            Rei jumped and spun around, and the fire went out immediately.

            With a disappointed look on his face, he asked, "What did you do that for? And it was just starting to get warm around here, too." Casually, as he sat down, he flicked a few fingers at the fire, and it ignited once more. "There we go. Since you don't seem inclined to sustain it, I'll do it."

            She stared at him with her mouth open. "That's not–you shouldn't be–you can do it, too? This is abnormal!!"

            He blinked up at her. "Come again?"

            "Things don't just catch fire just because I pointed at it!"

            "Well, no," he admitted.

            She breathed easier then. Earlier, she'd been on the verge of hyperventilation. This was bad. Very bad. Magik escaping her was not a good thing. It was a dangerous thing.

            Jalen grinned at her. "You don't set things on fire merely because you point at them. Number one, you have to possess magik. Number two, you have to want to set something on fire, and you'll need a powerful mind and will to control it. There are different degrees to these things, you know. You had to focus your magik."

            "I don't have magik," she said firmly. "You must be mistaken."

            He raised a sardonic eyebrow. "Am I really? Surely you know that I lived nearly my entire life among the elves. I know everything there is about magik...well, just about."

            Regaining some of her spirit, Rei snapped, "Well, that's very modest of you. That's a quality I look for in men, you know–humility."

            "Ah, that's where you're mistaken. I'm very modest. But I don't get humiliated very often." When he saw the red flushing into her cheeks, Jalen decided it was a good time to stop provoking her. "Did you really not know that you have magik?" he asked. When she hesitated, looking away evasively, Jalen said softly, "You can trust me, Rei. I told you–I'm half-elf and practically one in mannerisms and upbringing. Magik was a normal thing for me to see. And I've learned the hard way that displaying what little talent I have is very dangerous outside of the magikal realms."

            She blinked at him. "You...have little talent?"

            Jalen laughed. "If you had said it a different way, I might have taken offense. No, I'm not very powerful. In fact, lighting a fire is rather difficult for me. The only reason I can do it is because I've practiced a lot. But I do know a lot about magik." He rummaged around in his pack for some bread and began toasting it on a stick he had sharpened and stripped of its outer bark the night before. "Since you like modesty, I'll stop discussing what I can do, and we'll talk about you. Unlike me, you must have a lot of potential and power if you didn't even know you had magik to begin with. Or you must have been angry. I'm leaning towards a mixture of both." 

            Reisha flushed and sat down beside him, watching the bread brown. "Well...I did know. About the magik. And I was angry before."

            Eyeing her astutely, he remarked, "If you're as gifted as I see, your powers must have broken out before."

            "Yes. I–I see things in the Fire at the temple sometimes, the one that never goes out. But only when I'm alone. It did break out once, but Adalicia–my friend, she also has magik–she taught me to control it a little." Rei sighed quietly. She hadn't realized how much she would miss Licia and Alec once she was gone.

            "Hm. You see things," Jalen repeated thoughtfully. "That's odd. You may have naiad blood then. They had the best foreseeing skills. I know one who still has it."

            "So...you said before–that _you_ see that I'm gifted?" she asked curiously, suddenly reminded of his previous words.

            He smiled enigmatically. "I thought you weren't interested in such abnormalities. Don't you want to go back to your little dream world, where all you have to worry about is your technique and how to control your magik so it doesn't stand in your way?"

            Rei glowered at him. "I changed my mind."

            "I would've thought by now, being a great warrior and such, you would've learned to be polite–and control your temper."

            With a frustrated noise, she got up and stalked away. She'd brave the freezing water just to get away from seeing the smile on his face. When she glanced back, she smirked herself. "If you'd get your head out of the clouds, Jae, you'd notice that your bread is burning up."

            His head snapped up, and then all his attention was focused on blowing out the fire consuming his bread. 'Jae...' he thought to himself. 'The last time somebody called me that was...'

****~**~****

            "...three years ago, when I met the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen...long, dark hair, pretty light eyes. Must've had some–you know–mixed blood in her." The captain stopped in the middle of his description of some woman he had met at one of the seedy ports and stood up quickly, knocking his chair over. The crewman he'd been talking to followed suit (although he didn't knock over his stool). He shouted, "Oi–where d'you think you're going, eh?" at a figure down below, who was racing towards the gangplank. Turning to the younger man, he barked, "Why're you still here? Go after her and catch the damn thing!"

            The sailor thought it was best not to waste time pointing out that "the damn thing" was a dryad (and a female) and bolted after her, joined by several compatriots. 

            Lirita looked behind her quickly, adrenaline pulsing through her veins. For the past few days, while the ship's departure had been delayed, they had been giving her more and more of the antidote so she wouldn't die before they delivered her to whoever was in charge of them in the capital. At the moment, she was feeling nearly back to normal. But as she darted further away from the ship, sailors in hot pursuit, the cries of other dryads, land nymphs, naiads, and elves echoed in her ears...

 ****~**~****

            Malina glanced at her silent companion, who appeared to be brooding under his hood. She herself had been plagued a slight nagging voice that she'd shoved to the back of her mind; she'd deal with what was already done later, when she had the time. Nath, on the other hand, was inclined to do a large amount of contemplation in his private time. It was rare for him to air his views in public, and even though he shared more of his thoughts with her than anyone else, Mina could never really tell what he was thinking.

            But the important thing was, she knew his strengths, how he would act in certain situations, and that he would support her in the majority of her endeavors. He might not particularly like her objectives or agree completely with her, but as long as it didn't go against his core ethics, he'd go along with it. Mina smiled fondly to herself: Nath had a ridiculous sense of loyalty–or maybe it wasn't so ridiculous. If he hadn't stuck by her for so many years, she probably wouldn't have been able to avoid several sticky situations.

            They had been riding in silence, the only noise caused by the horses galloping through dry, rustling leaves or stepping on cracking branches. All of a sudden, though, as they were nearing a clearing, her ears sharpened, and she sat up straight. Frowning, she asked, "Do you hear that?"

            Nath also straightened in his uncomfortable seat, not being much of a rider, and listened closely. "Sounds like shouts up ahead. They couldn't have gotten ahead of us that quickly, so...let's get out of the way and see what's going on."

            Mina nodded her agreement, and they dismounted and tied their horses so they were hidden in a nearby clump of trees. She had her bow and arrow ready, and she checked the daggers at her belt and boot. Nath had his staff ready. They didn't have to wait long before a tall, brunette woman burst into the woods, and before they could react, a group of menacing-looking men converged upon her. Mina's jaw clenched angrily as she recognized the marking on their clothing. It was the insignia of those who captured the magik people for the queen; they were little better than slave-traders.

            As they surrounded the dryad, she began to lash out at them, and Mina did a quick count of the attackers. It was six against two...or three, if the woman could continue fighting, but she didn't look to be at her best. The odds were not what she would have liked, but she nodded authoritatively to Nath. 

            He rushed forward to engage the men, taking them by surprise, while Mina stayed in her concealed position, coolly shooting the assaulters in places that would wound and disable rather than kill. Nath hit one over the head and swept the legs out from another man, while the pale-looking dryad elbowed one man in the face and clipped a second sailor's jaw. He stumbled backwards and was promptly delivered into unconscious by a blow from Nath's staff. Within a few minutes, all the men either had arrow wounds or were unconscious. 

            Nath grabbed the dryad, who was weaving back and forth, while Mina rushed to untie their horses. They sped off into the distance, the girl slung across the horse before Nathair. "We should get her to a healer, if possible," he said quietly.

            Before Mina could reply, the dryad moaned softly. "No...there are others-nymphs and elves–on the ship. Only I got away, and I'm not leaving without them." 

            Mina's expression darkened at the mention of other captives, but Nathair concentrated on the immediate problem. "You're crazy," he said flatly. "I wish we could help them, but it's just not possible with our numbers." Secretly, although he wouldn't admit, he was full of admiration for her unwavering courage and determination. 

            Her brilliant green eyes shone as she glared at him unyieldingly. Struggling to free herself from his hold, which wasn't necessarily a wise thing, as they were going very fast, she declared, "Unless you're going to help me, you better put me down right now. I'm not leaving without trying to help them, even if I die."

            The nymph signaled for Nath to try and calm her down. Gently, she asked, "Are you hurt? I don't see anything, besides some bruises and scratches, but..."

            "They created some kind of poison against dryads. The ship was supposed to leave a few days ago, but they've been held back. They gave me some antidote to keep me alive, but it must be wearing off." 

            The fire in the dryad's eyes matched the one kindling in Mina's, and Nath took one look at them and groaned. "Mina, come on. We could be caught–or worse, captured–so easily, and your wedding is scheduled to take place just about now. You're a little late, but if they find us now, you'll still make it."

            Her answer was to scowl at him and say, "I'd like to help, but I'm afraid we can't just charge up to them just yet. We'll have to stop and make some kind of plan. But if you stay with us, we'll try."

            "_We_?"

            "You don't have to go if you don't want to," Mina snapped.

            It was his turn to glower at her. "Why can I never win when it comes to fighting with you?"

            She smiled triumphantly, and the as-of-yet unnamed dryad smiled faintly to herself. "You're my kind of gal," she managed to get out before blackness overtook her.

****~**~****            "You stupid, useless imbecile! Is it some requirement of the gods that princesses to be simpletons, or are you purposefully being a blockhead? I've never met such a bungler as you are! Do you realize that you nearly got our–_my_ head chopped off? Is this some kind of game to you?"

            They were finally safe, several miles away and the guard no longer pursuing them, but Serenitatis was still trembling from head to toe. Her shoulders were hunched defensively, and her hair had come loose of its restraining pins. The hood had fallen back sometime during their wild ride, and her long, lustrous hair fell in tangled waves. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her lips trembling. Any other time she would have stood up to him, but now she only felt lost, frightened, and very much alone.

            The rage in Darrian's face lessened slightly, and he sighed heavily. "Get off your horse. We could have killed them by making them go so fast, and now I'll need to walk them a bit before we can go on."As she slid slowly down from her mount, her legs aching from doing so much riding in one morning, he took the reins briskly and walked away. "Stay here and try not to get us into any more scrapes," he ordered, then disappeared into brush. 

            With one half-hearted glance at her clothes and the cold ground, Seren sank to her knees wearily and buried her face in her hands. It was all her fault, first running into Darrian and foolishly attacking him when he could probably have saved Kent and now her attracting the notice of the guards. He had a right to be angry at her; she'd just never been subjected to such ferocity before. His wrath had descended upon her like an inescapable storm, and she had been so scared of him. She couldn't understand how someone like him could be Kent's best friend. Even though he was cold and stiff in public, he was always gentle and caring around her. Seren hadn't meant to cry, but she did just then; she couldn't figure out how her world had suddenly fallen to pieces.

            His conscience reproaching him once the tempest of hot, bright anger in him had faded, Darrian shook his head ruefully. His temper had gotten the best of him more than once, and he hadn't meant to lash out so badly at the princess. It wasn't completely her fault that she had been brought up to be nothing more than a doll of sorts. Darrian sighed and made his way back to the little clearing. Once there, his and the horses' movements nearly devoid of sound, the last of his rage diminished when he saw the pitiful figure before him, sobbing her heart out. Walking forward, he said gruffly, "Never mind. It's not your fault. I got too angry, and I should have known that you would know nothing about the real world."

            Startled, not having heard his return, she whirled around and fell disgracefully in the dirt. 

            He would have offered a hand up, but suddenly, her chin lifted in a dignified manner that instantly reminded him of her title, her breeding, and her bloodline. 

            "Don't judge me just because I'm a princess, Darrian McKellan. I hate court. I hate being considered useless, klutzy, and a ditz. I thought you'd understand, but you're just as judgmental as the people I've been forced to spend my entire life with. Maybe I don't know about the real world, but I'm trying. You're not even giving me a chance."

            His mouth fell open, and he was so taken aback that he stared at her for a few seconds looking clueless. During that time, Seren got to her feet and dusted herself off. The beseeching look was back in her eyes as the obvious regalness of her aura faded, and everything about her suddenly seemed more real: her dirt-smudged cheek, the silken hair that had been mussed, and her undiminished beauty. The fuzziness around the edges that he had seen in the palace was gone, and he could see her clearly now. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and apologized, "I'm sorry, Seren." 

            Her head jerked up. He had never called her by that before, only 'princess' and 'Serenitatis,' which mocking plain in his voice.

            "There's a small stream nearby; I'll help you wash off."

            The horses went with them also, to drink, and Darrian carefully scooped up some water to help her rinse her face. 

            When all the dirt was gone, the full force of her crystal blue eyes fixed upon him. "I want to know. About the world outside of the palace. As you can see, I'm sadly ignorant of so much, and I want to fix it. Will you tell me? And about my mother and the war with the magik people?"

            After probing her with a level gaze to test the sincerity of her intentions, Darrian nodded slowly. "I'll tell you what you want to know–if you'll let me have a fresh start. We'll get to know each other this time around before I yell at you, and I won't be such an oaf myself."

            She considered for a few minutes. "It's a deal...but I have two more conditions."

            Warily, he asked, "What are they?"

            "Well...one, you don't call either of us any more names...and two, you always call me Seren."

            He smiled at her then, really smiled, and her breath caught in her throat. "I'll agree to that. You've got yourself a bargain–Seren."

****~**~****

            A knock sounded at the door, and Amity peeked out cautiously. It was one of the temple priestesses, come to retrieve a draft Ami had promised to have ready for her. She let the priestess, a follower of the light/dawn goddess Norina, in with a shy smile. While the woman waited patiently, Ami disappeared into her storeroom and scooped up the vial from her worktable. Eyeing it critically to make sure it had settled the right way, she was just about to leave when a wave of anger swept through her. The strange thing was, it didn't seem to come from her.

            The odd feeling didn't seem to be one of her usual visions...this time, it was different. There was fury, outrage, and humiliation, as well as suspicion, swirling around her in a heady tempest. Ami manage to grab the edge of the tabletop before she was caught up in the intensity of the emotion. 

            All of a sudden, she seemed to be standing on a dais of sorts. The throng of people before her was so large, and they all seemed to be dressed in very fancy clothes. The hall she seemed to be in was decorated in white, gold, and silver, and she was gazing at a richly-dressed couple: the man was blond-haired and must have been handsome in his time, while the woman she assumed was his wife wore a veil shading he face. They were apologizing for something...but Ami couldn't determine what it was. 

            Fresh thoughts dragged her away from her inspection of the room just then, and she was shocked by their content. 'I should have known...she must have been in love with that brown-haired fellow who was always with her. They looked at each other the way Jae–Jalen and Ami always looked at each other...I should've seen it earlier then, too. I'm a fool. But this time, she won't get away from me. This is too embarrassing; she deceived them so well. I'll have to go after her now.' Her head spun, and she was surprised at hearing her name. The voice of the thoughts sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't identify it at the moment...didn't want to identify it. Suddenly, the resentful tone changed to one of deep sadness. 

            'But if they love each other...they deserve the chance I didn't get. The chance I wasted, if it comes to that.' There was an inner sigh. 'I need to get away from here a little. I need to get away from all the fuss, all the responsibilities–but they always seem to catch up to me anyway. I need some time to clear my head and get my mind back on track. And most of all,' he went on determinedly, 'I need to get _her_ out of my mind.' 

            "Miss Amity? Miss Amity!!"

            As rapidly as she'd been taken away, Ami was returned to her home. "Wha-what?" she asked dazedly.

            The priestess, clad in robes of light saffron-yellow, stood over her with a concerned expression on her face. "Are you all right?"

            "Oh–yes. I'm sorry. I must have...I haven't been feeling very well recently," she said quickly. "I didn't drop the flask, did I?"

            "No, it's right here," the priestess assured her, holding the unbroken bottle up. "Are you sure you're all right?"

            "Yes, I'm fine," Ami reassured her, pasting a smile on her face. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm sure you have duties attend to back at the temple...but any time you need anything, just come see me."

            "I will." For a priestess, she was quite young, and her obligations at the temple were apt to be numerous. She bid Ami farewell and left, looking behind her worriedly. 

            Ami closed the door and leaned against it, burying her face in her hands. 'I am _not_ going to cry,' she thought fiercely. 'You've done enough crying for him. There's no reason to be carrying on in such a manner.' And yet, the experience caught up to her: hearing his voice again, the passionate, headstrong manner she associated only with him...and the memories that she wanted to forget returned again. "Zacch," she whispered out loud, and burst into tears.

***~**~****

            Reisha cast a sideways glance at her traveling companion. For all his talkativeness, he did not seem very inclined to speak at the moment, and she wasn't about to bring up the topic of magik. After suppressing it for so long, it felt unnatural to discuss it openly. She was also familiar with the concept of needing personal space and privacy, and there was very little of it for both of them, living in such close quarters and being constant companions. Rei was often frustrated when peace of mind couldn't be found at the temple, and she didn't want to intrude of Jalen's. 

  


            And yet, she had started to analyze Jalen. She felt that for the most part, he was very approachable and gave the semblance of being completely open about his thoughts and feelings. She was starting to get comfortable around him, and that disturbed her. Another problem was that she actually liked what she saw of him: he was intelligent, possessed of a healthy amount of caution, he understood–partially–her dedication to the fighting arts...and he let her be herself. He was also a tease and a joker at times, and Rei wasn't sure if he was waiting for her to approach him about magik. She scowled, huddling deeper into the folds of her cloak. It would be just like him to do something like that... "So, Jalen..."

            "Yes, Reisha?" His tone was perfectly solemn and his posture immaculate as he looked straight ahead, but she caught the edges of his mouth twitching into a smile.

            "About what we were talking about earlier–you seeing things?"

            "Oh. That." He was being immaculately bland and perfunctory, and when she glared at him, he seemed not to notice. "Well...I thought you weren't interested in anything except controlling your magik so it won't hinder your fighting. I understand that you think it's underhanded to use it against an opponent in battle. I can teach you–or find people to teach you–about keeping your magik suppressed, but it'll still break out. Gifts like yours aren't meant to be wasted."

            "You talk like I'm only interested in fighting."

            "Isn't it true? When I met you at the temple, all you were interested in was improving your technique. You didn't want to leave the temple–ever–which, I think, is a pretty stupid thing to think even for you isolated warriors up there, you didn't care what was going on in the world, and you didn't think it would affect you. I think you're wrong on all three points."

            Reisha flushed brightly but managed to reply civilly, "Are you going to keep throwing these barbs at me, or are you going to talk? From the way you were going on before, I'd say that magik is something very important to you."

            He turned to grin at her, and all of a sudden, her spirits lifted. "I had to go on a bit longer than I expected to. You're more patient than I thought you'd be. But if you had waited a little longer, I would have said that you've opened your mind a bit. Now you actually want to know. Or do you only want to learn about things that affect you directly?"

            "Well, if I'm never going to encounter it, what's the point of learning about it?"

            "The point is, you might 'encounter' things one day, things you aren't used to. And then you'll wish that you'd been a bit smarter." Jalen grinned wider when his shot struck home. "Now that I'm done lecturing you, let's move on. I have very little talent in the general field of magik, which involves lighting fires, creating light-globes, etc. But I'm very good at examining auras. I'm not sure if it's some innate ability, or something related to magik. It's not very common, though. I don't just look at someone and suddenly see their aura, though; it's not that simple. I have to be looking for something specific–and you should remember that, Reisha. Magik is very specific. Before, I was looking for your power, so I saw it."

            "So...you just look for power in everyone you meet?" She was surprised when he threw his head back and laughed. His laughter was deep, resonant, and friendly. She would have felt like joining in if she hadn't thought he was laughing at her.

            Calming down, Jalen managed to choke out, "I'm sorry. I'm really not laughing ta you. It's just–no, I don't go randomly looking 'into' people. I have to have an inkling that they possess it. It would take too much time, effort, and concentration to check everyone I meet. I didn't know you had magik until I saw you light the fire."

            She nodded slowly, her cheeks burning. The thought that she wouldn't be so ignorant if she'd bothered to learn about things beforehand annoyed her even more. "About the magik folk...I know there are different peoples but not what makes them different from each other."

            "Well, to start off, the folk are divided into two groups: elves and nymphs. There are three types of nymph but only one type of elf. There are land nymphs, dryads–ones that live in the woods or the forest, and naiads–ones that live underwater. I mentioned the naiads before, when I talked about prophetic abilities. A very long time ago, all the magik folk had the gift of seeing the future, but it's diminished over the ages. It's lingered in the naiads for a few years now and nowhere else. There are also four kingdoms. The elves live in several of the forests, but they're ruled by one king."

            "And the king right now is?"

            "Well, his son is sort of in charge. The king hasn't really been in power ever since his wife died; he hasn't been interested in ruling. The current Prince of the Elves is named Zaccheus." He felt a pang when he spoke his friend's name.

            "All right. And the others–the nymphs? They also have kingdoms?"

            "Right. The land nymphs have a king right now, but don't ask me his name, because I always forget. He's a pompous, boring little man, and I disagree with some of his decisions. He has several relatives though, and the court at the Palace of the Nymphs is very elaborate. They basically live together in this big jewel box-type palace. It's rather like a human palace; it has extensive gardens, aviaries, portrait hall...all the works. The land nymphs get along the best with humans, since they're more...similar. And more inclined to make treaties. They're very good at diplomatic relations. 

            Their cousins, the dryads, are a completely different story. They only live in one forest in the land, and they live in its very heart. I believe they live in a palace of sorts, but it's open to the skies so they can commune with nature. They're very close to the trees, dryads. 

            The naiads live in underwater cities, and they've got a palace and a ruling family too. They live in these great bubble-like places, and while they're good swimmers, they can't exactly breathe under water. They aren't fish; they're people with water-based powers."

            Rei was trying to absorb all the information, and she had a million questions to ask, but the only one she managed to get out was, "They all have royalty, and they all have palaces. They seem...alike."

            "I'm getting there! Well, there are some physical differences. Elves and dryads tend to have pointed ears. Way, way back, dryads descended from the same ancestors as the other nymphs, but now they've become closer to the elves. They also tend to have fair hair–either that or brown and auburn. Their eyes are brown or green. The stereotype of the land nymph is a beautiful, blond-haired, blue-eyed male or female. Many of them do look like that, but it's not a given. And naiads...well, they're usually dark-haired and dark-eyed. Or they can have blue eyes." Thoughtfully, Jalen added, "But really, apart from the ears, they look mostly just like humans."

            "And magik-wise?"

            "That's where the main differences are. Land nymphs work with shaping light and metals. That makes them very popular with the humans, of course. 

            Dryads and elves have very nature-based powers, and they're both extremely good wood-workers. But dryads tend to be very free-spirited, and they like celebrating and dancing in the open. They're very intimate and open amongst themselves but extremely wary of humans.

            Elves prefer more cultured, indoor-type activities, like court functions. They tend to have very flamboyant outward personalities and hidden inner ones. They're also extremely intelligent but in more creative ways. They think outside the box.

            The naiads, now...they manipulate water, fog, ice–anything like that. Unlike the elves, they prefer to solve problems through the use of science and reason. Water is typically connected to healing, and some of the best healers were naiads. The majority of them possess at least some type of minor healing power. My friend, the one who has visions of the future–she's currently working as a healer now, in Arcelia.* You'll get to meet her soon."

            "I...will?" Rei asked dazedly.

            He smiled at her. "You didn't think that I was just going in whatever direction I felt like, did you? But then again, I forgot about your illusions concerning my randomness..."

            She glared at him, and conversation ceased as he reached took a large gulp of water. After their lengthy discussion, he seemed to want to rest his voice, and Rei mentally reviewed everything during the silence. It was more interesting than she'd though, but it wasn't until later that she recalled that he hadn't mentioned anything about any of the magik people have fire-based powers...

****~**~****

  


AN: The city where Ami lives at the moment, with all the temples and whatnot, is called Arcelia (which means 'altar of heaven'). The destination for Mina and Nath is the city of Amaranth ('immortal'), which was once called Tiassale ('it is forgotten'). Now that all this geography is over...I apologize for the long lesson about the magik folk, but I figured it was time for a little explanation. Next chapter, a conversation between Darr and Seren provides the perfect opportunity for me to lecture you again, but this time, I'm explaining the circumstances of the upcoming war (spoiler? ^.~) between Queen Serenitatis and the magik people...

            I also apologize for two more things. One, the lack of action. I'm not too good at fight scenes, so the one in this chapter may not have turned out too well. I'm trying my best, though, and maybe war scenes will be easier. Or not. The second thing is romance, which Isis Aurora Tomoe asked for–thanks for the review! ^^ Unfortunately, that will take a bit, since I'm working mainly on character development right now. But I promise that in the long run, the Shittenou and the senshi will fall in love with each other. 

            Thanks for the reviews everyone; I really appreciate it!! ^^ Thank you, Cherrystarr, for reviewing so often (you're awesome!), and I'm glad you think the prophecy turned out okay! And thank you to Amnicity for her compliment on the plot ^^.

            ~Ice


	8. Daring, Foolhardy Heroics

Chapter 8–Daring, Foolhardy Heroics

            When they stopped to make camp for the night, Seren worked doggedly at any tasks available, determined to prove Darrian's assumptions wrong. Meanwhile, he watched with amusement and a bit of newfound respect. There was also a softness in him as he watched her. She was so willing and so eager to help, even if she had two left feet. He had never met anyone clumsier than her. 

            He closed his eyes and tried to hold back a wince when she tripped over a twig and landed face first on the ground. Sighing, he walked over, held out a hand, and hoisted her up with ease. She was very light, and when he set her on her feet, a flush had spread over her cheeks. As she looked up at him, so close to him, he reached out to brush a clump of dirt from her cheek, and an incomprehensible desire to kiss her came over him. 

            Immediately, Darrian retracted his hand and stepped away. He couldn't imagine what he'd been thinking of. This was _Serenitatis Divine_, he reminded himself. The princess. The annoying little girl who couldn't even build a fire without a mishap, although he supposed that part could have be forgiven–she'd never had to build a fire before. And Kentan...Darrian's expression became even more closed when he thought of his best friend. He had nearly forgotten the looming fact that they were brother and sister...if Kentan ever found out what he had almost done, he would kill him. But he wouldn't find out, Darrian promised himself. Everything would be fine. All he would have to do was keep his hands to himself and repress all sudden, strange urges he felt towards his beautiful traveling companion. It was all very simple, except...

            "Darrian? Are you all right?" Seren asked, her brow furrowed delicately with concern.

            He nodded brusquely and stepped even further away. "I'm fine. Why don't you...look for the...soap and go wash while I build the fire?"

            She looked at him quizzically for a minute, then nodded and ran off to do his bidding. As soon as she was absorbed in her task of rooting through their bags, Darrian let out a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair in a frustrated gesture. Things like this were not supposed to happen. He was not going to think about her in a romantic light, and he was going to focus on the task at hand. 

            Determination and stubbornness were qualities Darrian possessed in abundance. The problem was, he hadn't expected a princess to be the same way. Spoiled, yes, used to having her will obeyed...from the sound of it, Serenitatis had often been secluded and perhaps even neglected or abandoned in the palace to her own devices. Darrian wondered, suddenly, if she had magik. Kentan did, so his sister might.

            "About the magik folk...you started explaining before, but you never finished," she said, interrupting his thoughts, back from a quick rinse of her hands and face at the nearby river. They almost always camped near some kind of water.

            He sighed, wondering how much he would have to simplify things. This was partially because of her lack of political and historical understanding, but it was also because the whole explanation was extremely convoluted. "Well...let's talk about older times first. See, this hatred of the magik folk began with the nobility, and they enforced strict measures on their people. So the beginning of the not-quite-declared war the humans have with the magik folk began a long time ago, but war didn't break out until two decades ago. It lasted ten years. 

            At the start of the war, there had been only two ruling houses left for about a century, and they were rivals, of course, each striving to gain the upper edge. One of them was your house, Seren," he smiled lopsidedly. "You tell me the name of the other."

            She made a face at him; she hated it when he tested her. He was genuinely trying to overcome his initial impression of her, she could tell, but Serenitatis wondered if he would ever be able to really see past the title. "The other was House Zurielis," she replied confidently. Her history tutor at the time had made her pay attention by raps on the head, right between the two buns of hair that had been her designated hairstyle.

            "Right. Even before war was declared between them, the magik folk were on the side of the Zurielises. This was because House Zurielis was more tolerant of the magik folk, and they had their own special type of magik in the ruling family, which was a result of several of their line marrying folk. 

            The Divines wished to set themselves apart from their rivals, so they had been denouncing those of their number with magik or those who married those with magik for years. So when they tried to get the folk on their side right before war was declared, you can imagine how their envoy was received. 

            Needless to say, the reply was not very polite, and it was like a deliberate slap in the face to the Divines. They promptly cut any negotiations they had had with the magikal kingdoms off, and when war was declared, they declared it on both the Zurielises and the folk." Darrian paused to take a sip of water while his listener mulled over his words thoughtfully.

            Finally, she asked, "And the Divines declared war because one of their...dukes? was assassinated, didn't they? But they never found out who was the true culprit."

            He corrected, "It was a count, not a duke. But he was not that important in their hierarchy, at any rate, and they merely wanted a justified excuse to go to war. And you're right–it never was determined who killed him. 

            Anyway, onto what happened during the war. If the folk hadn't been involved in the war, the Divines and the Zurielises might have been about matched in numbers and strength. As it was, the Zurielises were great warriors, though. A lot of the famous heroes of the times were on their sides. Remember, Valencia, the patron of House Zurielis, is the goddess of bravery. The patron of House Divine is Lareina, queen of the gods' court. In very, very old times, when there were more houses, Divine ruled over the rest, and the Zurielis fighters protected them and fought alongside them during battle. But of course, it all changed over time. 

            The Zurielises began winning the war, with the help from the magik folk, and the Divines became desperate when battle after battle was lost. They decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, so they kidnaped any magik folk they could get their hands on. All sorts of horrible tortures were done to them. Several of them died, and many of them chose to join the Divines, simply because they had no other choice. They wanted to live. Some of the queen's–your mother's–pet mages that serve her today are the survivors of the war, the ones who deserted to the Divines' side, or their offspring.

            They created potions–poisons–that were specifically designed to work against a certain race of folk. First they would weaken them, cause nausea, dizziness...the symptoms became gradually worse until death came to take the folk that were struck by anything dipped in the poisons. Or the most important magik folk, like the rulers, had their food laced with the poisons–they were very clever when they made them tasteless, colorless, and practically unable to be detected by most magik. The elfin royal family was especially devastated; they lost their queen and the majority of their nobility. As you can imagine, the sole heir to the throne is hard-pressed to marry and produce an heir. 

            But back to the war–the tide of war changed after those poisons were created; it turned in favor of the Divines. After huge numbers of their people were dying, the magik folk withdrew from the war. The elfin population had been drastically reduced, as had the land nymphs'. The naiads didn't lose too many of their number, because they prefer to stay in water. They aided in naval battles, and the Divines didn't poison the waters, because that would eventually have killed everyone else on the continent as well. The dryads, on the other hand, are a different story. They aren't particularly fond of war and bloodshed, and few of them participated in the war. The rest of them stayed in the forest, and because there were so few of them out in the open, a poison wasn't developed to work against the dryads until recently. They didn't venture forth when the news came that their...cousins, of sorts, were dying by the hundreds. The folk don't like to mix with humans now, and I don't blame them. 

            At any rate, with so many of their fighters lost, both human and folk, the Divines began to win. The royal family of House Zurielis had to go into hiding, but they were eventually captured and eradicated–every last one of them was wiped out."

            "No survivors? None at all?" Seren whispered, horrified. The war had happened under her mother's jurisdiction....Queen Serenitatis had been the one to declare war. She hadn't been born yet, but by the time the war had ended, she had been six years old; Kentan had been eleven. And she hadn't known what was going on outside the palace walls, hadn't understood the littlest bit of it. Serenitatis had learned about the war later, from books, and that had made the war seem surreal and detached from her. 

            Darrian shrugged. "There are...rumors that a daughter was sent away sometime during the last year of the war. She was eight then. Of course, no one knows if it's true, since no one has come forth. I don't think, in the unlikely event that she's alive, that she would, at any rate. The minute anyone turns up claiming they're the lost heir to House Zurielis, the queen's people will be on her in a second, and there'll be an 'accident' of sorts."

            Her interest was briefly piqued by the little tale. "What was her name?"

            "Who, the Zurielis heir?" he asked, confused. When she nodded, he answered, "Princess Reishiara Zurielis."

            "One day, if I get the chance, I'd like to find her," Seren resolved softly. "I owe it to her, because it's my mother who did this to her and her family."

            "That's all good and noble of you, princess, but have you ever thought that something like that would get you killed? And what would you say? That you're sorry but you hope everything will be okay from now on? Stop dreaming and get your head out of the clouds before someone chops off your neck," Darrian snapped. He couldn't understand why he felt so alarmed and irritable all of a sudden. Why did he care, really, if she wanted to risk her life? The problem was, he cared a lot, and it wasn't just because he had promised Kentan. She was turning out to be more interesting than he had thought she would be.

            She glared at him. "Didn't I tell you not to call me 'princess'?" she asked.

            He glared back. "You're acting like one now. A very empty-headed one. Something in this world exists: it's called reality. It's time you adjusted and realized that the dreamworld you lived in just doesn't work, Seren. You have potential. You just have to work towards it."

            For a few minutes, she brooded in silence, while he turned to poke at the fire. Finally, she said, "I don't understand the whole thing, the enmity between the people and the magik folk."

            Darrian sighed. He'd been hoping she wouldn't ask this question; the problem was, he couldn't really grasp the whole thing himself. He should have figured that someone as compassionate and good-hearted as she was wouldn't be able to grasp the illogical hate and prejudice in the world. "Well...things were encouraged by the nobility, and commoners who married the folk, traded with them, or had any sort of communication with them were scorned, exiled, or even killed. Most of the common people didn't agree with the policies, but over time–this started a very long time ago, way before the war–they became very separate from the magik folk. Distance made the folk regarded as strange, fey, and just, well, oddities. 

            Then, the tension built up until war came, and the frightening things that can be done with magik are enough to make the bravest of men scared. People came to distrust and the magik folk, even if they were fighting on their side. The atrocities committed on both sides were horrible. It made a lasting impression; after the war, the people themselves began to turn away from the magik folk. It'll take a long time and a lot of hard work before they begin to accept each other again. It's not just the humans who have to make peace, either. Plenty of the folk regard the humans as lower than themselves because they don't have magik, or they're angry and bitter over the loss of their kin. Thousands and thousands of folk or humans with magik died in the fighting. War does this to people, Seren. People will do anything to survive when they're faced with the terrifying opponents that war creates.

            And there's one last thing I want you to understand, Serenitatis Divine. Things like war, like the slavers capturing magik folk to bind them into service or kill them, result from misuse of power. Too much power of any kind corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely. This is what I think happened to your mother. There are more rumors, of course, that she had some secret romance with a magik folk who left her, and then she turned her hatred and bitterness upon the folk, but personally, I think that's rubbish. She controlled your father, and when he started trying to regain the power he'd lost to her from the day he'd proposed to her, she had him killed. Kentan found proof, Seren, and because he discovered one of her secrets, the queen had him locked up. He became too dangerous, because he started to spur on the underground resistance."

            Seren looked puzzled, losing the frightened expression that had come over her features when he had stated raving about power and its influence on people. "Underground resistance?" she repeated.

            Darrian groaned. He hadn't meant to expose her to this part of his life, either. "Never mind," he ordered, but it was too late; he recognized that spark in her eyes that meant she wouldn't stop badgering him until he told her...and he settled himself in for a long night. He'd consider himself lucky if he still had his voice the next day.****~**~****

            Zaccheus would have cursed his luck just then if he'd thought he had any. 'Silvana Green-Mage, how much trouble can one nymph get into?' he thought, then sighed. Knowing Malina, the amount of mischief–or damage–she could do was immeasurable. He had meant to go as far as this dingy port town and then admit defeat, returning to his safe, comfortable green woods and then sending his condolences to the land nymphs. If Malina wanted to risk her life by running around the continent senselessly, he'd let her: at home, at least, he knew who he was. Things were becoming difficult again, and he was needed at home. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he was going to get home any time soon.

            His betrothed was perched atop a tree, whose branches looked sturdy enough to support her....but the problem was, a group of sailors ringed the tree and seemed bent on shaking her down. Zacch guessed that she had melted their weapons, eyeing the pool of metallic liquid with odd bits poking out at erratic intervals, but they still had their bare hands. Nathair Sidereal, who had also been reported missing and was assumed to have accompanied the now-disgraced land nymph, appeared to be busy with his own combatants and thus currently indisposed. The elfin prince shook his head. Night fighting was all well and good when done in the forest...but sailors, particularly ones that looked well-battered, weathered fighters, and very muscular tended to be more than he wanted to handle. 

            Sighing deeply, he tied his horse a safe distance away and stepped out of biting range: dryads tended to be better with animals, domesticated or not, than their elvish cousins, and Zaccheus had never been good around animals. Plants he could work with just fine, and he also had a strange affinity for crystals. Stepping into the shadowy shelter of a nearby pine, he let streamers of green magik, lit with golden sparks, drift into the ground. The magik moved towards the tree Mina was in, and he worked on strengthening the tree's foundation. The sailors were appalled when they suddenly realized that tree was no longer moving; they couldn't budge it the slightest inch. Zacch frowned. He wasn't one for the wild, headlong rush into battle. He preferred to keep his emotions firmly in check, and command was not one of his favorite things in the world. 

            Mina, meanwhile, had regained her ability to shoot accurately once she had stopped being shaken, and she was currently disabling several of the men beneath her. As they tried to run away or climb the tree, Zacch made the surrounding trees and creeper vines grab the sailors and hold them hostage. The nymph's magik combined with his to give them a strength akin to steel, and Mina climbed carefully out of the tree. Her booted foot slipped on one of the last branches, and she landed hard on top of Zaccheus. 

            He hadn't quite been prepared for her sudden descent, and he let out a surprised grunt as her momentum carried both of them rolling down the hill towards Nathair. The elf closed his eyes, trying to harness his power so he could reach out and ask some of the plants to stop their fall. It didn't help that her quiver was restricting his ability to breathe or that her bow was jammed into his ribs. Finally, the plants responded and caught them just before they impacted the knot of fighters that held a much-beaten Nath at their center. 

            Instantly, Mina got to her feet and began melting into the trees for camouflage, picking her targets. When Zacch joined her, wincing, she asked coolly, "What are you doing here?"

            Even though she couldn't see him, he glowered at her. At least she was keeping her head; he didn't think he could have dealt with a female in hysterics at the moment. He also noticed that she was shooting more to disarm than to kill and approved. "Nice to see you again, too. In case you couldn't tell, I'm chasing after my renegade betrothed," he drawled, as if stating the obvious. "I should ask the same of you." More vines snaked to do his bidding, but this time, all he could find were thorny brambles. The yelps from the sailors below raised his spirits slightly.

            She blushed slightly but did not reply.

            At last, he asked, "What are you two doing, anyway?"

            "Three," she corrected, "we met up with a runaway dryad. The slavers had caught her and administered some type of poisonous substance to her, but they had to give her some antidote because of some delay they had setting off. We ran into her in the woods when she was trying to escape them."

            "So where is she now?"

            "On board, trying to free the other magik people."

            Zaccheus nodded silently and said nothing more until another thought occurred to him when some shiny, brass-colored objects on a ring caught his eye. It was quite sad how humans couldn't hang onto their possessions. He promptly scooped and held them up for his companion to see. "And exactly how do you expect her to do that if she doesn't have any keys?" he inquired, his tone overly-patient.

            "Oops. So I forgot about one thing."

            He resisted the urge to press his fingers to his temples. "And after this noble act is achieved, exactly how were you planning to get away with all those injured magik folk? I don't know about you, but my magik can't tie up_ all_ those sailors. It must have been quite a strain to melt all their weapons at once without enough time to fully concentrate."

            Mina turned to scowl darkly at him. "So I missed that part, too. Do you have any suggestions?"

            "As a matter of fact, I do. Why not steal the ship?"

            She paused to consider for a few minutes, all out of arrows. Nath, for his part, seemed to be back on his feet and holding his own with the sailors left. Unfortunately, reinforcements appeared to be on the way. "Steal the ship...what kind of hare-brained idea is that? It's perfect! You're a genius!" She laughed gaily, more out of relief than anything else. When the expected, dry response was not heard, Mina turned to look at Zaccheus and discovered that he had disappeared into the fray below, going to rescue Nath, who appeared to have a deep gash along the upper arm and one along his side. 

            Mina stood still for a few minutes, considering. She hadn't been trained in any usage of weapons; she and Nath had only been able to convince her parents to let him teach her hand-to-hand fighting. The excuse they had used was that she needed to learn self-defense if she was ever being attacked by men whose intentions were to defile her. Against the brawny sailors, she doubted that she would be able to do much good. 

            Racing through the cover of the trees, she stopped right across from the battle and shouted, "Zaccheus! Throw me the keys!" Then she winced: her shout had promptly attracted the attention of the sailors, and when they saw the keys he held up in preparation to throw, they leaped on him as one. 

            He managed to toss them a short distance away, and she reached them just before the closest seaman did. Unfortunately, a nasty gleam appeared in his eyes as he zeroed in on her, and she gulped and backed away. He reached out a beefy fist to hit her across the face, but instead of contacting her face, it caught Zaccheus right in the jaw. It appeared that he had escaped his previous besiegers only to be attacked by this burly seafarer. Mina winced but did the logical thing, as he shouted (she saw his split lip open as he did so) for her to "Hurry up and run already, Malina!!"

            And so she did. Nath had dispatched the other sailors, come up behind the one who had just about dislocated the elf's jaw, and knocked him unconscious. He leapt nimbly out of the way as the man toppled backwards, landing with a heavy thud. As he helped Zaccheus up, his eyebrows rose at the sight of the injuries Zacch had received. "That's one hell of a blow you took there, your highness."

            Zaccheus's response was to spit out a mouthful of blood. Speaking was difficult for him, but he mumbled, "Better catch up to Mina before she gets her silly head chopped off."

            "That's the spirit," Nath said, helping him stumble towards the ship, his slashes aching more than he cared to admit. The next time Mina went off adventuring, he resolved, he was going to stay home.

****~**~****

            Lita slammed her palm against the locked door angrily. The folk inside were milling about–those that were healthy enough to mill about, at least. The naiad looked dehydrated and very weak, and one of the elves was hurt badly. The plan had gone fine. She hadn't been able to stay and watch, but Mina was very accomplished at her magik. Lita had almost forgotten about the metallic aspect of her magik. It had been interesting to see the iron and steel weapons start melting away. Then again, they had charged at the source of the magik even though they no longer had their weapons, and Nath had been greatly outnumbered. Mina had been shooting to defend him from the trees. Lita could only hope that she hadn't run out of arrows and that Nath was still alive. She liked him, for all that he had almost not agreed to help them.

            So the beginning of the plan had worked...sort of. Except that she had forgotten to find the keys! They were probably on one of the men...one of the sailors who would be fighting Mina and Nath. Lita glared at the stubborn lock. She could work with wood, even dead wood. The problem was, she didn't know how the lock mechanism worked, and she didn't have Mina's control over metals. 

            Her green eyes were lit with a fierce, inner light as she cursed her own stupidity. All of a sudden, a noise from the corridor attracted her attention, and she spun around to meet the surprised face of a sailor that had been about to hit her over the head with a chair.

****~**~****

            Mina managed to infiltrate the ship with fairly few problems. Slavers usually didn't have large crews; the ships were small and tight as it was, and they didn't want to attract attention. The majority of them were outside, tied up or unconscious. She'd been just about to round a corner when a flash of auburn-brown hair had caught her eye, and she ducked back to see Lita pounding on a door angrily. She'd also seen the sailor grinning foolishly, about to knock the living daylights out of her. However, Malina performed the honors first, thereby saving the dryad. She smiled at her newly-made friend and handed over the keys. 

            When the door was opened, they were nearly trampled by the magik folk stampeding out. Lirita handed them the little vials of antidotes on their way out, having already taken the appropriate dose for herself. 

            Mina told her, "There's a change of plans. Zaccheus–an elf–just happened by the struggle outside, and he suggested stealing the ship. We've just got to kick the remaining sailors off board first, then sail as far away as possible."

            The eight land nymphs and six elves listened intently, then grabbed nearby weapons and disappeared to clear the upper and lower levels of the ship. The single naiad was too weak to do more than lie there, even after she drank the antidote. 

            Lita turned her attention back to Mina then. "Zaccheus? As in the elfin prince?"

            "Unfortunately."

            The brunette raised her eyebrows. "And that would be because...? What's he doing around here, anyway?"

            The blonde grimaced. "I can answer both those questions in three words. He's my betrothed."

            "Um...should I wish you a happy marriage then?"

            "Please don't. It was scheduled for this morning, but I wasn't exactly present to partake in the ceremony."

            Lita's eyes widened. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you're going to be in when you get home?"

            She smiled, showing almost all of her pearly-white teeth. "Yes, but the thing is, I'm–we're–not going home. We're going to Amaranth. Nath and I are on a prophecy hunt."

            "You're crazy!" the dryad breathed.

            "I know. Are you coming with us?" Mina offered generously as they sped through the corridors, keeping an eye out for any adversaries.

            "Wouldn't miss it for the world," Lita replied, smiling hugely. She was up for adventure any day, and this one was a particularly good one.

****~**~****

            Amity had been shopping in the marketplace, picking through the bottles of dried herbs, roots, and flowers in hopes of replenishing her stores, when another one of the hallucination-type spells had hit her. So had the pain. Her entire left side felt like it was on fire, while her right arm felt numb. When she looked down, her vision graying, all she saw was a gory mess of blood. It was lucky that she was used to all sorts of things now, having been a healer for the past three years. A person of lesser constitution would have fainted merely from the sight the injuries. Above all, she felt like she would never be able to move the lower half of her face again. Her jaw felt stiff, numb, and immovable, and there was a deep ache in the bones.  

            Trying to regain her sense of orientation, Ami put her hand out to touch...roughly-sanded wood. She blinked, and for a minute, she was back in the marketplace, touching the edge of a shelf. The next minute, she was leaning heavily on an exquisitely-featured blonde. From her looks, Ami guessed that she was a land nymph. Unfortunately, she couldn't focus on much else around her, but she had the strange sensation that there was a large amount of magik in the air and several folk around her. Then her boots–except she hadn't been wearing boots that morning–bumped into something hard, and she was being helped up a gangplank hurriedly. 

            "Zacch, hurry," the beautiful woman helping urged, "before they come after us. We have to stop the blood flow before you die, too."

            Somehow, she managed to get out, despite the injury done to her jaw, "Nice to know that's your second priority." Ami nearly had a heart-attack when the voice that issued forth from her lips wasn't hers. It was _male_ and all too familiar. 

            Suddenly, two other unfamiliar people came into her line of sight: one she identified as a dryad, the other she thought was plain human. The dryad was very pretty as dryads went, with thick, flowing chestnut hair and sparkling green eyes. She was very tall, as well as strongly-built, but she looked shaken and as if she'd seen much better days. The brunet man hovering beside her was also quite tall as males went, and his eyes were a dark navy blue. Judging by his manner and the worry in his eyes, he was very protective of her. 

            Unfortunately, she didn't get to see much more of the scene, because the intensifying pain swept her away until all she caught was a split-second glimpse of deep, merciful darkness. When she returned to the marketplace, everything seemed surreal, somehow, and Ami saw that the people around her were staring at her oddly. Without buying anything, she left and returned to her house. 

            Once there, she packed quickly and efficiently, then dropped a note off with one of the temple priestesses who was too busy to ask any questions in case they needed to find her. The chance of that happening was slim: several of the priestesses initiated in the temples knew healing lore, and not many knew of the exact location–or even the existence–of her mountainous retreat. Along the way, as she made for the little cottage she stayed in when she needed to gather herbs that grew only in the mountains that the little house was nestled in, Ami tried to clear her mind. She knew very well that she was fleeing to a solace of quiet and safety, where she could find herself again and try to understand the things that were happening her; she just didn't want to admit to herself that the situation was getting out of her control. The last time that had happened...well, Ami wasn't sure she would make it out of the whole tangle intact this time around, considering the heavy emotional baggage she had been carrying around since then. 

            Little did she know that a prisoner in the capital had seen almost exactly the same thing that she had...but felt very different emotions.

****~**~****

            "About the magik folk...you explained them before, Darrian, but you never told me exactly why Mother–the queen–doesn't like them," she said, interrupting his thoughts. "You just said she became corrupted by her power."

            "Oh. Right." Dragging up a log and seating himself opposite to her, he kept a wary eye on their quiet surroundings. "Rumor has it, besides that silly nonsense about forbidden love, that she has magik herself, but she doesn't use it. She sees magik more as a tool to be used, but for some reason, she won't use it herself. It's as if she thinks it's dirty, or it corrupts, or it's beneath her. She has pet mages–magik folk who agree to carry out her will against their own people. You have to remember not all magik folk are good and not all of them are evil. They're like humans."

            Thoughtfully, with her chin in her hand, Seren said, "Whenever I saw them around the palace...well, that was rare, because their quarters were all the way on the other side, as far away from me as possible–but that must have been a coincidence... The–the pet mages always seemed very sad. Their eyes were haunted, and they looked weary. Some of them were greedy and ambitious...and others, others didn't even have any emotion. They looked almost soulless."

            Darrian nodded, but he was more interested in perusing another topic. "How did she treat them? The queen?"

            She shrugged pensively. "Well, it depended. Sometimes they were lower than servants, other times they seemed indispensable. I guess how Mother–the queen–treated them at a certain time depended on their usefulness in the situation at hand. There was one of the magik folk, a land nymph, I think, who she saw almost as a councillor. He was the only one out of all of them that ever went into her rooms. He had dead-looking eyes, and they were so cold. Mother doesn't tell many things to people; she doesn't trust anyone. She keeps everything she needs to run the kingdom either in her head or locked up in safe places. 

            After Kent disappeared, I kept pestering her, asking why he'd died, how when, and why there wasn't a proper burial ceremony. She was especially angered by my questions–she usually doesn't like my questions–and ordered me to go back my rooms. I walked away so they would hear my footsteps, but I snuck back to her door and listened while she talked to him, the magik folk she gets advice from. She told him that I was getting nosy, and he told her... he told her not to worry, because I was too stupid to understand anything. She said she wanted to make me her heir, and he said it was a good idea, because I would be completely under their control, easy to order around, and too brainless to ever escape." During her long speech, Serenitatis's eyes had narrowed angrily, and there was bitterness in her voice that he had never identified there before.

            Darrian could identify the fury she felt at being so underestimated and disrespected. He saw the pain she felt because her mother hadn't loved her and had lied to her about her brother's death. He himself felt incensed at how a perfectly good life had been wasted. So much of her life–nineteen years–had been spent locked up in a jewel box, and she had been like the jewel that was only taken out occasionally to be displayed. There was too much of the world that Seren had missed out on, and someone like her deserved to feel all the joy, some of the pain, and above all, that feeling of being alive. He wanted to show her how people were meant to live, but he didn't know if he would ever get the chance.

            While he was thinking, Serenitatis had been watching him, and she'd been alarmed by the storminess in his sapphire blue eyes. She hadn't wanted to distress him with her problems. It was part of her nature to keep the peace. Perhaps it was why she had never broken out of her restraints before, not wanting to burden others or cause a fuss. She wanted people to be happy. She liked seeing them smile. There had been no point in her being unhappy, because people didn't like being around others when they were unhappy. It was just a basic fact of life, and she had, at least, learned that one. To get his attention, Seren called his name softly. 

            When he looked up, he was surprised by the triumphant smile on her face.

            "Don't be upset, Darrian. I broke free, didn't I? They must be furious now."

            He nodded absentmindedly, perplexed by her sudden change in mood. "There'll be unrest in the cities. We better stay away unless we absolutely have to get supplies. They might recognize you, and they're desperate to recover who they think is their only heir now."

            "I wonder if they know Kentan's alive." Seren grew sad for a brief moment, thinking about her brother. She hoped their mother hadn't done anything horrible to him and that he knew she was trying to get help. Seren remained quiet for some time after that. 

            She was silent during dinner and didn't speak again until she crawled into her bedroll. "Darrian?"

            "Yes?" he asked tiredly.            

            "Are there many humans who have magik?"

            He rolled over and looked at her intently. "It's quite likely. See, a while back, things weren't this way. People were more reasonable, and they lived in harmony with the magik folk. They married each other, had children together, etc. Sometimes magik will skip through a few generations and show up later, especially if people with small amounts of undiscovered magik keep marrying each other. It grows stronger that way. And like I said before, it's only a slight possibility that your mother has powerful magik. But she must have some tiny amount in her blood, and so did your father, because Kentan has magik."

            She took a few minutes to digest this astonishing revelation. "Do you think I have magik?" she asked tentatively.

            He sighed and put his hands underneath his head, transferring his gaze to the star-filled sky above them. It was funny how comfortable they had gotten with each other. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that they'd been each other's only companions for the past week or so. Then again, the opposite result had also occurred: despite the fact that they were becoming increasingly personal with each other, they also had had several fights. They were mostly caused by Darrian's impatience and quick temper versus her stubbornness and defensiveness. "Well...if you do, it should have made itself known by now. Mine broke out when I was thirteen. Then again, Kentan's has never broke out, but by examining it, you can tell that it just isn't the type to do so." 

            He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and saw that she looked puzzled. "What I mean is, Kent has very strong control over everything about himself–his emotions, how much he expresses them...and his magik. It's very subtle. You, on the other hand.." 

            He scrutinized her closely. "Your magik, if you had it, would be the type that would be more flamboyant, I'm guessing. Very flashy, very strong. Not that Kent's isn't strong in its own way. What I mean is, yours is–would be–the type of magik that gets people killed."

            "Thanks ever so," she said dryly.

            "You wanted me to tell you truth, didn't you?" He got no reply, but then again, he hadn't expected one. "What I mean is, you'd be capable of doing monumental things, but it's likely that they would drain your energy and overload your senses. You wouldn't even realize it until you were buried ten feet under. Ending on that cheerful note... 'Night."

            "You're awful," she accused, a smile in her voice. She knew he didn't really mean to scare her...or he did, but it was for her own good. It irked her that he knew her too well at times. But there were those times when he seemed completely baffled about her.

            "Yes, I know," he mumbled through a sleepy yawn. "One of my many magnetic charms. I find it useful in attracting women."

            "Oh, hush up."

            "That was my intention," he quipped.

            "Good _night_."

****~**~****

AN: Well now. Lots of dialogue, and lots of Serenitatis and Darrian. I hope no one minds. But I am careful about how much time I dedicate to a character. And if you're tired of history, please forgive. There's no more long-winded explanations of wars or magik folk that I know of... 

            The prisoner in the capital was (just in case it was too hard to figure out) Kentan. I was originally going to switch part of it to his POV, but then it became too confusing. If this chapter seems a bit choppy, it's because I had an original version almost done and then, with the help of Yoshi ^^ discovered that it was too confusing and had awkward flow and conversation. Hopefully, this rewrite is better.

            More things I have to apologize for now: number one, the noticeable lack of screen time dedicated to Jalen and Reisha in this chapter. Number two, the fact that Lita shows up so little in my writing. She's the hardest character for me to write, but if you guys can wait until the next chapter, I promise she'll have a much bigger role. I fully intend to further explore her character. Let's see...what else...well, I can't put in too much romance yet, but there are some sparks between Darrian and Serenitatis. (Thanks, Aylee ^^ at least I know one person won't get angry at me if the romantic aspect is being very slow. But it'll develop...sometime...I promise.)

            I'm so happy the part with Rei and Jalen was liked last chapter ^^ (I went back and reread what I wrote when I read the reviews)! Thanks for the praise, minna! (Thank you again, Cherrystarr and Isis Aurora Tomoe.)

            ~Ice


	9. FoodforThought

Chapter 9-Food-for-Thought__

"Your majesty! Your majesty!"

            Queen Serenitatis halted her steps, the icy expression on her face giving way to one of annoyance at the audacity of the page. How dare he shout after her in such an impertinent manner? She turned around slowly, her demeanor haughty and disapproving. 

            The young boy gulped, sketched a quick bow, and lowered his voice from his previous loud tone to say, "Your majesty, one of the prisoners in the dungeon requires your attention."

            There was only one prisoner the queen would bother with. She gave the page a scathing glance and proceeded towards the dungeons at a rapid pace. 

            When she reached her destination, she saw two men standing before Kentan's cell: one was the land nymph who served as her advisor; the other was her captain of the palace guard. The latter man appeared to be ill-at-ease, clearly uncomfortable with the situation at hand. His companion was sweating profusely; he was clearly doing magik, as his hands were outstretched towards the prince with gray streamers issuing forth, but he did not seem to be succeeding at whatever he was trying to do.He turned as the queen entered but did not bow as rapidly as the captain did. "Your majesty, your son–he appears to be hallucinating. Roughly half an hour ago, he began talking to people we could not see. He recognized the captain here for a few minutes, but all recognition soon faded. It's as if his mind is elsewhere, my lady."

            "And your magik–it has done nothing?" she demanded.

            "No, your majesty." He sounded unusually subdued. 

            Queen Serenitatiswatched her son for a few minutes in silence. He walked repeatedly into the bars, as if he didn't know they were there. He was muttering under his breath, but his gray eyes were clear and unclouded. Looking at the captain, she ordered, "Beat him. Perhaps _that_ will bring him out of his trance."

            The man looked horrified. "Your majesty–I couldn't possibly. He's your son, the prince!"

            She tapped her foot impatiently. "You did not hesitate to throw him in the cell, did you?"

            "If I may speak, my queen...this magik is a deep, old, extremely powerful sort. I must admit that I cannot counter it. Its hold over Prince Kentan is unexpectedly strong. I don't know if it's possible to break it."

            Her brows drew together, but she did not reply. Very soon, Kentan lapsed into a deep slumber. When he did so, she spun on her heel and left, the pet mage and the captain trailing behind nervously. The queen entered her chamber and paced for a while, thinking about what the land nymph had told her. She didn't like the sound of this powerful magik that could not be defeated. Everything, in her opinion, could be bested if one had the right tools. Perhaps she should replace the captain, whose constitution was too weak to allow him to cane a royal prince, even though said prince was supposedly dead and currently in very ill favor with the queen, who had ordered the action done herself.

            At long last, she noticed the note resting on her desk. She tore open the envelope carelessly, and the storminess in her eyes deepened when she read the note: Artemis and his fiancee Luna had withdrawn to his home for an indefinite period of time. Ordinarily, she would have been displeased at their leaving on such short notice, but the brewing storm grated on her nerves. Mere displeasure was no match for her fury.

            It was a time of great political and economical instability. The post-war deflation had ruined even her private finances. She needed Artemis's and Luna's presences at court. Although they were young, they were quite popular among the upper and lower nobility, and she required their influence for the time being. 

            The low murmur of rebellion was rising from the streets, and one of her best slaving crews had reported a delay a few days ago. No further word had been disclosed since.

            Artemis and Luna had been close to the prince and princess; Artemis had trained Kentan in the proper usage of the sword, and Luna had always spent a large amount of her time with the young princess. The most pressing matter for Queen Serenitatis was the fact that her daughter was still missing; the entire continent had been thrown into a state of frenzy when they had learned that they no longer had any heirs to the throne. The only good that came of that was that everyone would be on the lookout for the princess, and the sooner Serenitatis returned, the better. 

            The queen needed to make sure that no dangerous ideas had been put into her daughter's empty head. She had carefully shaped Seren's personality, and as a result, the princess was genuinely innocent, very obedient, and also extremely lazy when it came to doing her own work. She would help anyone else, from her mother to the lowest scullery maid, but she had had no personal motivation. Her mother could only hope that Darrian McKellan, a very dangerous character, was not the member of the underground resistance that had stolen away Serenitatis. It was rumored–but there was no guarantee...

****~**~****__

            Lita and Nath had been in the best condition when they had stolen the ship, and Lita had capably ordered those injured to be put to bed with those who had the aptitude to care for them. She had also put those still standing to work right away. The brown-haired man had stood by to watch quietly with a queer smile on his face.

            When she was done putting things in order, Lita dusted her hands off in satisfaction and then darted a glance at her silent watcher. "Well, what are you standing there for? There's plenty to do."

            He smiled. "Your pardon, my lady. I didn't think you were the type to take charge like that. You seemed content to yield control to Mina before."

            She shrugged and began bustling about again; he trailed after her. "First off, I'm not a lady. You've spent most of your life at the nymphal court, I hear. Dryads don't hold with such formality. Secondly, I don't like being bossy and domineering. We can't all be leaders in the world, but if no one else is going to step forward, why shouldn't I?"

            Nathair stepped into her path unexpectedly. Softly, he said, "I wasn't trying to criticize, Lita. Forgive me. I think you're doing a fine job; I was merely...curious."

            As she looked into his deep, dark blue eyes, she felt herself blushing pink. Clearing her throat, she changed the subject swiftly by saying, "I hope you know how to sail this thing, because I surely don't. I only know how ships are made and why they float."

            The brunet man grinned and swept her an elegant bow, much to her annoyance. "At your service. Almost all my ancestors have been merchants. I'm the family disappointment, since I ran off with Mina at a young age away from school. You see, there was a school for the young, aspiring offspring of the merchants houses, and it was quite awful. I was apprenticed to a woodworker at the Palace of the Land Nymphs one summer, and I met Malina there. As you can tell, she's quite the inspirer and freedom-lover. It's because of her that I hang around the palace, studying old scrolls, the stars, and...well, other such pursuits. I'm thinking of taking up gardening–if we ever go back, that is. The palace gardens are very well cultivated."

            Lirita's head was spinning from exhaustion, so she just nodded. "But–you _can_ steer the ship, right?"

            "Oh yes. It's a popular joke among the young courtiers that I have saltwater in my veins, you know. I may not have liked school, but sailing and the sea are still my secret passions." 

            He winked at her, and her flush deepened. It receded only when she reminded herself that this enigmatic, charming man had "run off" with Mina. They were probably lovers of some sort. Only a lover would be crazy enough to follow a land nymph who had left her betrothed–a prince, no less!–at the altar. Tartly, Lita asked, "Well, if you're the only one aboard who knows how to sail the ship, why aren't you doing so?"

            He smiled and departed swiftly, leaving her to seek out the kitchens, her third concern after the wounded and who would be taking the wheel of the ship. Under his breath, Nath muttered, "She's definitely like Mina, in too many ways to count. And yet.." He cast a backwards look at her retreating form, a speculative look in his eyes.

****~**~****

            Reisha was trembling both outwardly and inwardly, but she was doing her best not to show it. Taking a seat on the ground next to Jalen, she grumbled, "Are you absolutely sure this has to be done?"

            He gave her a look reminiscent of her teacher at the warriors' retreat, and she subsided slightly. "No, it's not absolutely necessary–if you're willing to be surprised by whatever fires you set whenever you're feeling particularly temperamental."

            She glared at him, but they soon got started. She found herself enthralled by the power. 

            After a few hours, she began to identify her own magik, purple and lit with reddish sparks, and explore it. Rei was also able to see Jalen's magik, which was blue and gold, a great contrast to hers. Grudgingly, she admitted to herself that he was being very patient with her–more than he needed to be.

            Speaking softly into her left ear, which made her shiver and duck away from him until he convinced her to stay still, Jalen directed her through the process–many, many times. There were so many distractions, and her mind was shying away from the task at hand. Several times, just when they thought she'd gotten it, she would flinch, and the fire would erupt or be extinguished. 

            It took several nights and afternoons during their breaks until she was able to control the strength, size, and intensity of the fire she was creating, and during that time, their magik became used to mingling. Rei, who had no knowledge of magikal affairs except what he had told her, thought that the process was going as it should and that nothing unnatural was occurring.

             Jalen, on the other hand, was unnerved by the way their respective powers blended almost naturally. He had never been so intimate in his magik usage with another person, not even with Zacch or Ami. At times, he began to suspect that they were speaking mind-to-mind in brief flashes. Nevertheless, he was determined to unearth her true potential and moved on to other useful abilities. 

            "I was planning to start slow," he admitted to her one windy afternoon, "and fire is _not _a beginner's trick. The circumstances were uncontrollable that time, but now we're going to start with easier things and then move on to bigger works of magik. How does that sound?"

            She looked relieved as she replied, "As long as nothing shocks me again."

            "Now _that_ I can't promise you. I also won't be your teacher forever, you know. My prowess at magik usage isn't the best, as I told you. You'll need someone to teach you more powerful things." Although Jalen was privately uneasy about handing her instruction over to someone else, he was considering the interesting prospect of asking Ami to take over Rei's magikal learning–once they reached Arcelia, of course.

            Rei, on the other hand, was startled. She had been expecting him to continue teaching her, despite her initial reluctance, and she was becoming much more comfortable around him. She'd also decided that she had been mistaken in characterizing him as a womanizer. There was an aura of natural charm around him, and if even she could be taken in by it, a little, then it would be hypocritical of her to blame the girls at the temple. 

            But Jalen not being her teacher? The thought both saddened and scared her. She trusted him now, and he knew her well enough to tell when he should and shouldn't push her to do more. Would a new teacher, a stranger, be able to do the same? Were those great powers worth losing him as her teacher? 

            And yet, as Rei looked into those warm, azure blue eyes, she saw his desire for her to realize her true potential. It fired up a similar desire in her, akin to the one that had made her push so hard to become a warrior. "All right," she acquiesced softly, "but let's just work on today's lesson for now."

            It was his turn to look relieved, and the blond-haired scholar smiled as they took up their usual sitting position on the ground. "I figured we'd work off fire, since your power seems to be based on that. It should be easy enough for you to learn to cast light. That's a very useful talent. You should be able to work with most of the colors of the spectrum, definitely red, yellow, orange, and perhaps white and blue."

            Curiously, she asked, "What color light do you cast?"

            He grinned wryly, and she felt her traitorous heart leap. "Can you believe that I only emit blue light?" he asked ruefully.

            She smiled back. "Well, I don't know much about light-casting. Your light–is it the same blue as your eyes, then?"

            For answer, Jalen held out his hand, and a perfectly-rounded globe appeared. "I don't know. I've never thought about it much, whether this blue is the same color as my eyes. Why don't you tell me?"

            Rei blushed scarlet, and the thought that he was flirting with her–in a way–loomed in her mind. Instantly, the blush was dispelled, and she glowered at him. "Are you ever going to get around to teaching?" she demanded.

            Jalen chided himself inwardly, instantly banishing any and all inappropriate thoughts from his mind. He was taking her along with him because his magik had demanded it. She was testy, troublesome, and seemingly ungrateful...and she was unlike any other woman he had ever met before. But women always meant trouble; the best thing to do was to stay away from them. The most unique ones provided the most unique problems. "Of course. Now remember to keep your objective firmly in mind, and close your ears to everything around you."

            "Isn't that dangerous?" Rei was unused to subduing her warrior instincts, and she liked being on her guard.

            He sighed. "These mountains are relatively safe, but I don't think you'd feel safe anywhere. Where do you suggest we conduct these lessons then, Reisha?"

            She blinked. It was the first time in weeks he had called her Reisha instead of just plain Rei, so he must be getting annoyed at her. "Sorry," she muttered. And so they went on with the lesson...

            By the day's end, it was discovered that Rei's talents were odder than they'd suspected in the first place. She couldn't bring a sphere of light into existence like Jalen. Instead, it looked as if she was holding a ball of fire in her hand, with a burning-white core surrounded by leaping orange-red flames. The light it gave off was strong, but the flaming orb's reliability was questionable. 

            Jalen had discovered, early on, that Rei's magik was very strongly affected by her emotions. When she grew less confident of herself, its physical shape wavered, and when her temper was provoked, it flared up brightly.

            He found himself comparing these astonishing new findings to what he had seen in the kingdom of the elves and at the university. Never had Jalen seen a magik quite like hers; his own tended to be playful and rather disobedient at times, almost as if it had a mind of its own.

            Amity's light balls, which strongly resembled opaque bubbles, had been as steady as her healers' hands. Her magik was long-lasting and unobtrusive but quite dependable. 

            Zaccheus's, on the other hand, was almost the complete opposite: it was flashy and spectacular. Zacch's will was quite strong, and he could do remarkable things with his magik. Unfortunately, it was not quite as stable as Jalen's or Ami's. Sometimes it withstood long workings and was not run low, but a few little workings could exhaust the magik. 

            There had been a few rough times when he'd needed magik and didn't have it. Jalen's memories of those times were not his fondest ones, and he hoped, despite their distance now, that Zacch would be able to find someone who could counter his faults, balance his extremities, and compliment him in every other way. 

            Jalen had a sneaking suspicion that he wanted the same thing for himself, but the matter didn't seem too urgent when he met Rei's luminous purple eyes across the way, glowing with triumph at her achievement and reflected light from her ball of fire.

****~**~****

            By the afternoon of the next day, Mina was recovered from her energy drain and running the ship quite capably. Seeing that she would oversee the makeshift crew, Lita was released from her original duties to exercise her control over the kitchen, which was her domain. She was having quite a few struggles, as the galley was small and not well-stocked. One of her first orders, when they'd had the luxury, was to scrub as much of the dingy ship as they could. Some hearty meals and strengthening broth for those injured and confined to their beds had been prepared, and Lirita had some free time on her hands to see how things were going. 

            When she reached the upper level of the ship, she was surprised to find that almost no one was up there. Wandering over to Nath, she inquired casually about how the sailing was going, and he responded readily, keeping his eyes on the sparkling sea. All was calm now, and while Lita's passion was for the woods, she began to understand why he liked the ocean as much as he did. "Where's Mina?" she asked soon afterwards.

            Hiding a smile, he replied, "She's trying to talk sense into Zacch. He seems to have woken up and isn't quite happy with his predicament or our destination."

            "I see. Well, I should be getting back now...but I wanted to tell you...I understand why, at first, you didn't want to help me–us. I don't want you to think that I resent you for it, because I don't. The odds were awful, and you're much more logical than either me or Mina, but you stuck by us anyway. Thank you." With that, Lita brushed aside a stray lock of chestnut colored hair, pushed it behind her ear, and kissed Nath on the cheek. She departed then, to seek out Mina and thank her for _her_ aid while the brown-haired man stared after her, shell-shocked.

            He attempted to tell himself that it couldn't have meant much. 'Remember, Nath, dryads are very openly affectionate. She probably kisses everyone on the cheek.' The thought was not a comforting one, for Nath instantly began wondering how many men had been gifted with the honor of her soft lips on their cheeks, and he also wanted to know how many she had kissed on the lips. Shaking himself, Nath concentrated on their course again, setting his mind to a task he was much more comfortable with. 

****~**~****

            Groggily, Zaccheus tried to focus irate green eyes on his betrothed. She was sitting beside him, going through what appeared to be an inventory of the ship's stores. He tried to say her name, but his throat was so dry that he merely croaked out something unintelligible. 

            Malina looked up then, and relief spread over her face like a sunburst at dawn. "It was _very_ unkind of you to scare us like that, Zacch. Here I was, thinking you would have the sense to call off our engagement and return to your kingdom, but instead, you come after us, perform idiotic feats of bravery, and get so badly injured that you sleep for two days!" she remonstrated, lifting a cup of water to his lips.

            He glowered severely at her, but when he spoke again, he was relieved to find that his voice, although hoarse, worked just fine. "I didn't exactly do all that on purpose. How did you manage to find a healer?"

            She smiled brightly, setting the cup back down. "Oh, she came with the ship. We were lucky enough to have a naiad on board with us–otherwise, your jaw would have stayed crushed, and we wouldn't be having this conversation now, would we?"

            "Are you always this cheerful?" he demanded, trying to sit up.

            Her tone was friendly as she replied, "But of course. You should know me by now," but her eyes were steely blue as she put a hand on his shoulder, forcing him down again. "Stay still. Do you want to reopen your wounds? Kolina–the naiad–is drained of energy as it is, and then you'd have to stay put even longer."

            His furious expression intensified, but he slid down into the blankets again. "I assume this is the slavers' ship? Where are we headed? Back to the Palace of the Land Nymphs?"

            Mina's cornflower blue eyes were wide and perfectly innocent as she replied, "No, of course not! We are _not_ returning to the palace. I'm _never_ going back there, Zaccheus." Her chin lifted firmly, and her mind was set. Their wills clashed, as did their combating gazes. 

            "You call me idiotic, but you yourself are incredibly foolish! What do you think your kinsman, the king, and your parents will think of you? The entire court thinks you eloped with Nathair!"

            "That's ridiculous. They can think what they like, then."

            "Fine. Where do you think you're going, then?" he inquired all too patiently, a tick going in his clenched jaw–which was still quite sore.

            "Well, as you suggested, we stole the ship, and Nath is steering quite capably. Lita's cooking up a storm in the kitchen, and she's agreed to come to Amaranth with us to look for the scrolls!"

            "Scrolls?" Zacch asked, instantly suspicious. His past experience with scrolls had soured his views on them.

            She took a seat on a nearby stool and flipped back the strands of shimmering blond hair that had come down from her bun, which she had originally put her hair into for convenience. Its length kept getting in her way. "When Nath first came to stay at the palace, he became interested a copy of a scroll he found in the library and the legend behind it. You must know this scroll–every child in the kingdom can recite it. It's the one entitled 'The Chosen,' and it describes five pairs of soulmates." When he remained silent, Mina took it as sign of his inability to remember what she was talking about. "You know, it starts out talking about royalty and eventually ends describing an elfin prince and his naiad."

            The thunderous expression on his face warned her of the impending storm just as it broke. "I _know_ that prophecy, Malina. I know it all too well, and I'm warning you now, if you go looking for that scroll, it'll ruin your life!" 

            She didn't even flinch away from his wrath, but she was looking quite puzzled now. "What? How?"

            He ran a hand through his already rumpled hair and resisted the urge to leap up and shake some sense into the maddening land nymph. Attempting to remain calm, he said, "You seem to be the kind of person who likes touching, fairytale legends. It starts with an elfin prince who had all the weights and doubts of his nation on his shoulders, and the only person who could lessen that burden was half-human, half-elf. He was named Jalen Eridian, this friend of the prince, and he, too, was all too interested in that prophecy. He found the first half of it, you know, in a secret passage of sorts, located in the library of the underwater naiad palace. It's the beginning of the entire damned thing, and it's merely entitled 'A Prophecy.'"

            "So...where is it now?" she asked eagerly.

            He scowled darkly at her. It figured that most of her focus was on the scroll. "In the Palace of the Naiads, of course. He has a copy on him, I suspect, and there's one in my library. The important thing is the havoc it wreaks on perfectly good lives. Jalen, when he returned to the elves after a brief diplomatic visit to the naiads, brought back a young naiad with him named Amity. He was half in love with her, but he didn't speak up! So no one knew, the idiot!"

            Mina, who had a faint inkling that she knew who the prince was, could tell he was cursing himself more than his friend. "So what happened?"

            "The elf fell in love with the naiad, and she with him, and all was good and happy until strange things began happening. They began to hear each others' voices–thoughts–in their heads, and they shared a mind-link."

            "But no one–no two people–have established a mind link since the times of the great sorcerers!" Mina protested.

            Zaccheus glared at her. "It was very hushed up. Anyway, the naiad, who had never been very open with people, grew more withdrawn. She didn't trust the prince as much as she should have, and while she loved him–I suppose–she didn't share all of herself with him. The prince, on the other hand, was as much a fool as his friend. He was caught off-guard by the mind-link, and he was unused to feeling another person's sensations. 

            They began arguing because of his insensitivity and her doubt, and he began to draw away from her. He was frightened of becoming too close to her, since he'd lost everyone he had ever cared for in his life, you see. His younger brother had been kidnaped when he was very young and later found mutilated in the forest. The queen, who had gone after her son on a rescue mission, was shot to death in a river outside the elves' wooded domain. The king became an empty shell, and his son was forced to grow up without his guidance and a hundred fussy retainers pulling him in a hundred different ways. 

            It became worse, these odd happenings concerning the elf and the naiad. Black-outs began occurring. Once the naiad had been accosted by an elfin courtier, and the prince blacked out ten miles away and fell of his horse, breaking his arm and nearly cracking his head open. They had an argument that night, and...the prince, who was not quite in his right mind after his fall, was very cruel with some of the things he said. She said the gods-know-what to Jalen, who of course comforted her and took her side, and she left that night. I–he didn't even know when she had gone. She didn't even say farewell. Then, the next morning, Jalen and the prince had their own fight, during which I finally discovered that he also loved her and had given her up to me–and I, of course, had botched the whole thing horribly." He seemed not to notice that he had forgotten to refer to himself in third person.

            Her eyes had grown softer, and she asked gently, "And afterwards?"

            He shrugged and then winced when his sore muscles protested. "There's not much to tell. Jalen went to the university, as he'd been planning to do...Ami–Amity–disappeared from the naiads' land soon afterwards. And the prince has gone on all alone." He sighed deeply, and seeing that she knew who the prince was, added, "It's been three long years, Mina. I suppose, however, you're more interested in the prophecy. Well, here it is, your first missing piece:

_There is foretold a time to come_

_For ten destinies to become intertwined._

_A time of need, an era of pain,_

_The awakening of truer love than that which has ever been seen before,_

_And the giving of immeasurable sacrifice._

_Five men and five women, each matched to another_

_Shall find themselves brought togther_

_Five humans, two half-breeds_

_Two nymphs, one elf_

_United by battle, torn by duty, linked by love._

_Persecution arises, fear is bred_

_And the days and nights awash in bloodshed._

_The time will come when courage incites rebellion_

_When the unjustly imprisoned shall break their chains_

_And when the silenced will speak again._

_Five pairs of soulmates formed of those ten_

_Star-crossed lovers who will be_

_Connected in life, connected at death, for_

_When one passes into the spirit world_

_The other shall follow forever_

_Each partner will never be completed by one so well_

_As the one whom they are destined for._

_They will be drawn to each other_

_For all eternity, together apart:_

_A curse, a blessing, inescapable fate._

_The odds of their success are so low_

_And the potential price so high_

_That each one of the ten must willingly agree_

_Through freedom of choice_

_To fulfill their destiny, to forfeit all other possibilities, and to place the needs of countless others above their own_."

            "You and...Amity? Ami? are one of the pairs in the prophecy, aren't you? The elfin prince and the naiad who teaches him to follow his heart?"

            He nodded slowly. "Yes."

            To his surprise, her next words were, "Apparently, she hasn't taught you to follow your heart yet. Why didn't you apologize?"

            His intense emerald eyes flared up as his head jerked up. Fixing her with a glower, he retorted, "I _tried_ to find her, but as I told you, she's disappeared! I traveled to see the naiads during an especially busy court season. No one, not even her mother, knew where she was."

            "You make it sound like it was such a sacrifice on your part."

            The fire in his eyes kindled higher. "I realize my stupidity, Mina, and you don't need to lecture me on it anymore. I do it fine myself. Jalen was better at making me feel guilty than you are, in any case."

            She ignored his previous comments and urged, "But you must come with us, then! Don't you see that now is the time to act? If the prophecy was found now, in this generation, it means the time has come for the soulmates to fulfill their destiny!"

            "I don't need to fulfill any destiny written centuries ago! It's done enough harm, and I have duties and restrictions–unlike you, I don't forget them so easily."

            The barb stung more than she let on, and Mina stood up as the naiad Kolina came in. "Well, I'm sorry," she told Zaccheus, "but I'm not returning to the palace, and it appears that you have no choice but to submit to the inevitable. We're going to Amaranth, and you, _your highness_, are getting the dressings on your wounds changed." She nodded cordially enough to Kolina, who was approaching the enraged Zacch with a hesitant look on her face, and disappeared through the open doorway without another word to her disgruntled betrothed.****~**~****

            Nathair checked the angle of their course meticulously, using the stars as his guides. Everything was quiet, as all normal people were sleeping. He sighed and wondered if it would be possible for him to get any sleep. Suddenly, a creaking of the boards alerted him of someone else's presence, and he turned to see Lita's tall form, framed by moonbeams. 

            Sheepishly, she admitted, "I couldn't fall asleep. Has it ever happened to you, that you're so very tired but you just can't get to sleep?"

            He smiled and replied, "Of course, but I feel like I could fall asleep on my feet right now. Are you often restless, or are you just unused to being on a ship?"

            "Both. At least I don't get seasickness, though." Leaning against the side railing, she tilted her face upwards to look at his impassive face and continued, "There are so many stars here. The tree branches in the forest that I live in tend to block out a good deal of sunlight and starlight. Did you say that you liked astronomy before?"

            Quite willingly, Nath proceeded to point out several of his favorite constellations to her, and he also recounted the legends behind their shapes for her. She was fascinated, and he found himself talking more freely to his listener than he usually did. 

            When he ran out of visible constellations to describe, she said, "At the meeting tonight...with Mina and the other leaders that have surfaced from our scanty crew...you had good ideas, but you only shared them with Mina. You don't speak up for yourself much, and you don't put yourself forward. Why not?"

            Again, he smiled amicably. "Oh, several reasons. I don't have that same charismatic presence like Mina does. She wants to be a general, you know, and although women have risen high in the army, few have reached that post. She'll be able to make men listen to her, and they'll follow her orders because they can tell she'll lead them right.

            Me, now...people don't listen to what I say. I discovered that at the seafaring school in my youth. There isn't any point in my sharing what I think if people won't listen. They can be remarkably pig-headed."

            Judging by the affronted look on her face, Lirita clearly disagreed with him. "Well, that's not fair. You have important contributions, Nath, and you can't just keep to the background forever. Do you want to be overlooked your entire life?"

            The smile had disappeared now, but Nath merely shrugged and answered, "If I have any suggestions that I feel are worth voicing, I tell Mina. She'll put forth the ones she supports, and that's good enough for me. I do some good that way, and even you can't argue that point, Lita." Although she opened her mouth to say more, the brown-haired man looked up at the velvety night sky and said, "It's getting late, and you need to recover your strength. Perhaps, after our lively discourse, you can fall asleep now?"

            Sensing that he wanted to be left alone, Lita sighed and bid him farewell. He did not watch her disappear, but her thoughts stayed in his mind. It was not often he was given so much food-for-thought.

****~**~****

            "But are you absolutely sure those are the signs?"

            The ebony-haired man turned around with a sigh to eye his traveling companion. She was driving him mad, asking repeatedly about magik. Finally, he asked, "Do you want me to do a magikal probe? I'll search for any trace of magik in you, and then you can stop bothering me once the question's settled, all right?"

            Serenitatis looked at him nervously, shrinking away. "Will that...hurt?"

            He gave her a curious look. "No. Or it's not supposed to."

            "So comforting," she muttered under her breath.

            Ignoring her misgivings, Darrian halted their horses and tied the reins securely. "Sit down," he commanded, indicating a flat gray stone. 

            She knelt rather than sat, folding her legs beneath her. "What do I do?"

            Readying his magik, he murmured absentmindedly, "Nothing. Actually, close your eyes. Maybe you'll be more at ease that way. Now, if you feel a tickling sensation, don't move. It's perfectly natural." To his surprise, she quieted down and said nothing further, placing her full trust in him. Darrian neglected to mention that most magik folk and humans who possessed magik, if they were trained in their powers, did not relinquish control of their mind so easily to another. He, too, closed his eyes and reached outwards with his magik...

            He seemed to be floating through a world of silvery-white, and everything was lit with such a pearly brilliance that it would have made his eyes hurt had he not been used to such bright light–his own psyche was lustrous gold and lit with hints of blue, green, and brown. For the first couple minutes, he found nothing out of the ordinary, staying carefully away from her private thoughts and emotions. 

            Then he discovered a strange presence there, an alien magik. It was acting as a sort of lock, and he touched it cautiously. A metaphysical spark transferred to his magikal sense of self, and he drew back and opened his eyes. 

            Seren was gazing at him, her eyes opened, her form trembling. "What–what happened?"

            "You felt that?" he asked dazedly. She nodded, and he answered, "I touched something in your mind...and it...well, I guess you could say it shocked me. Not nice magik. There is magik in your mind, but I don't think it's yours." As her eyes widened, he muttered to himself, "But why should there be magik in your mind?" At last, he came to a conclusion that he felt was probably right. "Seren, I think you do have magik. There's no logical explanation for why someone would be fooling around with your mind if you didn't."

            "But Darrian...you said there wasn't any sign of it."

            "I know, but I'm starting to think that it may have broken out and then been suppressed."

            Her brow creased, and she asked, "What about Kent? His magik wasn't locked away?"

            "No. Like I said, it's never broken out. It was just sort of...dormant for a while. You, on the other hand...I'll have to ask you to trust me implicitly, Seren."

            Guileless blue eyes looked into him as if she were seeing his soul. "I do trust you, Darrian."

            He sighed and shifted position atop his own rock. "This goes further than that. To unlock the magik, I may have to find your memory of that event. It's likely that I'll see more than I have to while I'm searching. Do you mind?"

            She looked down for a moment. There were all sorts of things in her life she wanted to keep private...embarrassing moments...her first, silly crushes...and yet, she felt that there was nothing that she would mind too much if he saw. "No. Do what you have to, Darrian."

            He nodded and swiftly re-entered her essence. The closest of her memories were the most recent ones, so he disregarded them until he caught a sudden glimpse of the time he had nearly kissed her. At least, he thought, she wasn't repelled by him. Moving on, feeling like he was an intruder, he glanced at memories of the times before Kent had been kept away from his younger sister and later imprisoned. There were also several images of a beautiful, dark-haired woman who looked only a few years older than Seren, as well as a silvery-haired man. They appeared to be a couple. Darrian smiled when he saw Kentan teaching Seren how to ride...when they'd laughed together... At last, he came to a gray, cloudy scene that was misted over. There was a good chance that this was the one he was looking for.

            It was easy enough to unblock the memory; the magik would be the hard part. It turned out that he was right: Seren's magik had broken out in a radiant swirl of pure silver light. Her mother had been furious, and she had ordered her pet mage to deal with it as she ran from what she feared and loathed. Darrian then turned back to the constrained magik, having seen the spell the man had used.

****~**~****

            A few hours later, Seren's eyes opened again, and she tumbled off her rock stiffly. Darrian laughed as he helped her up, and he asked, "Well, do you feel anything different?"

            "No–yes–maybe." Shyly, she went on, "It feels like a missing part of me came back, and...oh!" She cried out in alarm as a silver cloud of light, lit with sparkling colors, appeared around her. "What's going on?"

            He smiled at her, sharing in her joy. "Your magik. It's influenced by your happiness. I told you it was the flashy kind. That was a tight lock." He grimaced at the memory of long hours of working away at it. She threw her arms around him in her exuberance, and he flushed and pulled away. "Don't get all sentimental on me now, princess." His addressing her that way was a surefire method of riling her. 

            True to his expectation, the hovering silver cloud turned a sullen red for a moment and then back to its bright cheerfulness. "I wonder what made it break out? How old was I then, Darrian?"

            It took a moment's thought for him to recall. "Ten, I think. The strange thing is...you seemed to go into a trance before, and I could have sworn..."

            "When did your magik break out?" she asked, disregarding his confusion.

            "When I was thirteen," he said briefly, "I was being chased by some men, and my grandfather saved me. But...when I was thirteen...I remember this strange vision that came to me just when my magik broke out. I saw a girl with silvery-blond hair dressed in a white gown. She looked...just like you, in your memory of the time your magik broke out."

            "How old were you when I was ten?"

            "Thirteen."

            Their eyes met, and Seren breathed, "So–at the exact same moment? Is that–normal?"

            He shook his head. "No. No two people are supposed to have their magik break out at the same moment...it has something to do with individuality, timing, dangerous magikal collisions..."

            "So if ours did...what does that mean?"

****~**~****

AN: As always, I apologize for the long waits. Hopefully I have elaborated on Lita and Nath as much as possible (very difficult)...I've also revealed more prophecy (badly written, sorry), explained the strange sensations everyone's been feeling (sort of), and brought Rei and Jalen back into the story. Next chapter: Ami and Jalen have an interesting reunion, Rei's identity, if you haven't guessed it yet, is revealed, and Darrian and Seren have some trouble finding help...    

~Ice


	10. Regaining Faith

Chapter 10-Regaining Faith__

That particular day, Rei was having trouble getting herself to relax so they could continue on with the magik lessons. Jalen was also unusually impatient, but it was mostly because of her restlessness and a disconcerting dream he'd had the night before. Gradually, Rei was able to push aside the feeling of foreboding that had been hanging over her almost since she had awoken because of the extensive training she had gone through starting from age eight. 

            Just as she had settled on the ground, however, Rei felt rhythmic emanations in the earth, and she straightened up immediately. Jalen's expression changed from annoyed to alarmed when he looked up at her. To his questioning look, she answered, "It feels like some horses are coming towards us. Not too many–maybe only a couple–but..."

            His brow crinkled worriedly, and he replied, "I told you yesterday that we're in bandit country now. You'd be amazed how many people have turned to thievery and stealing now that the economy's completely ruined from war; it's on the brink of collapse, and quite a few acres of fertile farmland were ruined when they were used as battlefields. We should move on–quicky."

            While she was untying and remounting her horse, Rei was readying herself mentally for a fight in case it should come. She was pretty sure they'd be outnumbered, but she hoped the odds weren't too bad. There were no raiders anywhere near the vicinity of the temple; no one was desperate enough to try and take on nearly an entire regiment of the best warriors in the land. Rei was uncomfortable with the thought that she might have to fight–or even kill–people who were only trying to survive. 

            They were traveling as rapidly as they could, but Jalen's face was set in tense lines. Rei checked behind her shoulder often while he did not look at all, and finally she said softly, "Jalen, they're about to surround us. They've formed a crescent behind us, and any minute, we'll be confronted by riders in front."

            He kept his gaze straight ahead. "If we keep riding, we may be able to avoid conflict this way. Maybe they'll see that we have nothing worth stealing, but we're easy prey–there's only two of us." Jalen didn't sound terribly optimistic, but then he darted a sideways glance at his raven-haired companion and managed to crack a smile. "They didn't count on you presenting such a force on your own, though."

            In spite of the gravity of the situation, Reisha felt heat rising in her cheeks. It instantly dissipated when two ragged-looking men burst through the cover of the brush in front of them, clearly intending to cut them off. She glanced at those pursuing them from behind–only two more on horses and the other four without horses. The raiders were short of horses, which meant that they were probably going to attempt to steal theirs.

            "Stay on your horse," Jalen muttered under his breath, his eyes meeting hers firmly to make sure she understood, "they won't be aiming to kill or cripple them."

            She nodded her understanding but then found herself separated from Jalen as she was ringed by two men on foot. Apparently, the marauders had decided that she, as a woman, provided much less danger than a man did. Rei smiled grimly: they must not have seen the sword, dagger, and bow she carried. She would have to move quickly, however, to help Jalen.

            Unsheathing her blade, she knocked the first man hard on the head, and he swayed dizzily. Her second attacker came at her with a growl, and she dodged away from his spear point hastily. Her horse reared up and made free with her hooves while Rei hung on for dear life, all the while thanking Alec mentally–he had been very good with horses and trained many of them to be warhorses at the temple. Her current mount was one of the best he had ever worked with. Unfortunately, she was unused to real combat practice and had reared higher than usual (on uneven ground, as they were just exiting a mountain range), and Rei had very nearly been unseated. As it was, the man she had intended to knock unconscious managed to cut a long slice in her side, and she moved instantly, instinctively, and stabbed him in the shoulder. 

            Rei favored her right side as she rode towards Jalen, who was being besieged...in her desperation to save him, her training kicked in, and her mind functioned automatically as the circle of raiders closed around them ominously.

****~**~****

            When Jalen came to a few hours later, the gathering dusk had wrapped their surroundings in an eerie fog. Grayness billowed around him mistily, and the shadows clumped thickly around the trees. The chilly air permeated their surroundings, and distant objects were dusky boulders to his eyes. There were still a few stray beams of weak yellow sunlight left in the day, and he staggered to his feet. Automatically, his brain presented him with an account of his injuries: several bruises and sore ribs but nothing too serious, except for the cut on his arm. It was crusted over with blood and didn't look too pleasant, and Jalen could only hope that it wouldn't get infected.

            The next priority on his slowly-awakening mind was to find Reisha. As he stumbled around their clearing, groggily squinting into the encroaching darkness of the night, he found her horse first–it appeared that his had either run off or been stolen. Jalen's head pounded, and he had to steady himself as a wave of nausea and panic rushed through him. 

            When he could see without the colors of his vision blurring, his breath caught in his throat as he spotted the object the faithful horse had been standing guard over: Reisha herself. Cursing under his breath, Jalen dropped stiffly to his knees and called her name softly, brushing the long, dark, blood-matted tresses that had come loose away from her face. His heart dropped further when her only response was a weak fluttering of her eyelids, and they didn't lift to reveal her fantastic purple eyes. 

            He checked her injuries next, and when he discovered the long gash from her shoulder down and another on her side, still bleeding sluggishly, the sense of urgency that washed over him nearly defeated his common sense. Normally he wouldn't have even attempted to move her, but he knew that they–he–had to get help as soon as possible. 

            She moaned softly as he gathered her carefully in his arms, and Jalen's anxiety eased somewhat as he checked her pulse: she was so strong, he knew she was, and she would make it. He would make her survive, if it came to that. Mounting the horse was even more difficult, but Jalen knew they would make more ground that way. He only hoped that its steady gait wouldn't joggle her too much and that someone who was not a bandit lived in this forsaken, raider-infested valley.

            The grey haze seemed to part magically several minutes later, and he glimpsed a tiny house–identifiable by its light–a little further down in the valley. He would have missed the cabin, tucked into the side of the sloping bowl, if there hadn't been a light and if he hadn't been searching so desperately for a trace of civilization. Gently smoothing her hair, Jalen whispered, "Hang on, Reisha, just a little farther. Look, there's a light just up ahead."

            She stirred slightly and mumbled something that he couldn't quite catch; he prayed that she wasn't hallucinating. As he leaned down as much as he dared to try and hear her words, a smile broke over his face. The tail end of what she'd said was "...always spotting lights in the nick of time, Jalen Eridian..."

            He moved her head, which was cradled on his shoulder, slightly so that she was more comfortable–he hoped. "Let's hope the door warden is a little more receptive to my humble self this time, Reisha. There aren't any more warriors' temples in these mountainous valleys that you know of, are there?" His spirits dampened when she slipped back into unconsciousness, and he rode on grimly, going as fast as he dared to, with her hurt form held tightly in his arms.

****~**~****

            Amity looked dully down the list she had made earlier that afternoon of the flora she'd already collected. There were still some elusive berries she still had to find, as well as some roots that were becoming a rarity even here, her secret retreat. The day had seemed so long, and the mountains so empty and lonely. Usually, Ami never felt lonely in her little vale, feeling comforted by the bird calls, animal noises, and the sound of the wind rustling through the trees. 

            She shivered and tried to refocus her attention on the task at hand. Every few minutes, she glanced at the window expectantly, although she didn't know why. Finally, she dozed off at the table, drifting into clouded dreams...until a furious pounding on the door sounded.

            "Open up!! Please!! I need help!!!" were the shouts that issued from outdoors. 

            Ami's eyes opened wide as she nearly fell out of her chair. The warding spells she had placed around her hollow were powerful, since there tended to be raiders just a few miles away. No one had ever bypassed the spells before. She moved to the door fluidly, half-lamenting the fact that being a healer had made her loathe to ignore those in need. Cautiously, she readied her magik in case she needed it for defense and opened the door a crack.

            "Please! I was traveling through with my companion, and we were attacked by the raiders."

            She opened the door a bit wider and began to ask the stranger for his name...but the question froze somewhere on its way to her mouth. "_Jalen_?" she managed to gasp out.

            He looked equally taken aback to see her, but he pushed open the door as she moved aside dazedly. It was her...her hair had been dyed from its usual cerulean blue to a black (of course, he remembered abruptly, she would have needed to change her distinctive hair color to make her masquerade as a human plausible)–but blue streaks shone through, and the bones and angles of her face were a little more mature than they'd been when he'd seen her last...but there was no mistaking her for anyone else. "Ami...how?"

            Instantly, upon seeing her patient, Ami's attention became focused upon Rei. "Come with me," she beckoned, her mind immediately occupied with drawing up a list of medicines she would need and which kind of bandages would be best after taking a preliminary look at Rei's wounds. "What's her name?" she asked, trying to calm Jalen down.

            "What?"

            "Her name," she repeated patiently, opening the door to the only other bedroom besides hers' in the little dwelling. "Here, put her down," she ordered quietly.

            Drawing a deep breath once he'd set her down, Jalen sighed and replied, "It's Reisha. Reisha Zuriel."

            Ami's eyes, the color of the shallows of a lake, opened wide. However, all she said, as she began to strip off Rei's boots, was "I trust that you're well enough to wait in the kitchen?" Her quick blue eyes darted to the large amount of blood on his clothing. "That had better not be yours."

            "Most of it's hers. I've just got a little scrape on my arm."

            She nodded briefly in return, then bustled out of the room to retrieve the needed items while Jalen stared after her, looking lost. When she returned, her arms full of various bottles and several rolls of bandage, he sprang up to help her immediately. Ami ordered him out a few minutes later, saying that he would be more of a hindrance than a help in his concerned state. 

            After he had left, she worked quickly and carefully, starting with the slice in Rei's shoulder. When the blood had been washed away and the wound cleaned and bandaged in several layers of clean linen, she proceeded on to the less serious cut in Rei's side. Unfortunately, it had sliced through more muscles, which meant it would take more time for her to heal them. 

            Once everything looked stabilized to her, she drew up a chair to the side of the bed and grasped Rei's hand as blue rose up out from her own skin to completely encapsulate her before disappearing into her patient's body. Ami had linked with countless people over the years, especially when she'd gone through her healer's training, but none of them had been possessed of the same strength and fibre as Rei. There were strong defenses in Rei's psyche, even though her mind was presently unconscious, and Ami sensed even more formidable, instinctive attacks on the way if she didn't calm her patient down. 'Reisha...do not worry...I mean you no harm. Rest,' she urged, sending waves of peace and calm over their link.

            When she was finished repairing the inner damage, Ami withdrew her magik gently and severed their bond. Rei cried out softly in her sleep, and Ami's eyes flew open as her magik sense jerked in pain. It was a different kind of pain than that felt in her physical self: it had felt so natural to be connected to Rei. The only person she had felt the same sensation with was Zaccheus, and even that had not been exactly the same as this. She bit her lip as her forehead creased in worry, and she touched two fingers to Rei's temple. 'Relax and sleep now. We will speak later...Reishiara.' 

            The name had an instantaneous effect on the raven-haired woman, and her breathing became easier and deeper once more. Ami gathered her things, leaving those that she would need later on the spindly-legged table by the bed. She brushed aside a stray tear absentmindedly, not realizing that she was still feeling a deep sense of loss. 

****~**~****

            Jalen paced until his legs were too tired to go on, and he collapsed in exhaustion in one of the chairs in the kitchen. Everything he had seen seemed very efficient and neat, if not a little cramped. But the fact that everything was tidy, sweet-swelling, and organized in alphabetical order made him smile slightly: Ami hadn't changed as much as he'd thought. He was a little surprised by her take-charge attitude, but he was relieved that living in Arcelia and becoming a full-time healer had resulted in a burst of confidence for her. 

            But even though he knew her prowess at the healing arts, his mind kept drifting back to Rei. He remembered now that she had gotten so badly wounded trying to help him, and the thought was terrible. Jalen went on struggling with his thoughts restlessly until he was so tired that his head drooped onto the table, resting on his folded arms. And yet, he didn't allow himself sleep. It seemed like hours had passed, but in reality, only one and a half had actually elapsed.

            "Jalen," Ami said softly, alerting him of her presence. Once again, she was carrying bandages and salves. Before he could ask, she smiled wanly. "Don't worry. She'll be fine, Jae, after a large amount of rest and a few more healing spells. You, on the other hand, have always had a habit of hiding your injuries. If you please?" She was still smiling, but her eyes told him plainly that she would be hearing no nonsense from him that night.

            He extended his arm wearily, and she shook her head disapprovingly when she discovered that she would have to cut off the remainders of his tattered sleeve to see the gash clearly. "I knew you were coming, Jae, but I didn't expect you to turn up like this. Care to fill me in?" she inquired, her tone light as she kept her head bent over her work.

            He recounted the events of the past few weeks for her willingly but without much detail: how he had nearly died in a late-winter blizzard, found the warriors' retreat, been nursed back to health (but not by healers superior to her, he assured her. She merely shook her head at his unendingly charming nature), and discovered a warrior trainee who had disliked him from the minute he had collapsed in a sodden heap at her feet. 

            When Ami heard that his magik had _demanded_ that he take her with him, she looked up at last, in the process of re-threading her needle, and pricked herself. Asked to continue, Jalen described how he'd been teaching her about fire and light globes and detailed the strangeness of her magik. Ami said nothing except to promise him that if Rei was willing, she would continue to teach her what Jalen wanted her to. They did not share a magikal bond that night, as she deemed his injuries capable of healing on their own, given time. It was a good thing, for that night, neither of them were ready to form the complete bond it would have taken for her to heal all of his injuries.

            At last, when she was finished, he asked to see Rei, and she led him to her room after ensuring that he would be quiet and not disrupt her sleep. He walked over to her almost on tip-toe, and Ami smiled fondly. If she had been the type to go jumping to wild conclusions, she would have guessed that there was something between them...but of course she wasn't. So she merely kept her fairly-accurate suspicions to herself. 

            The blond-haired man, meanwhile, was oblivious to her thoughts. He stared down at her for a few minutes, then touched a bruise on her cheekbone gently, assuring himself that she was really all right. After a few minutes, he returned to the doorway where Ami hovered...neither of them noticing Rei's eyelids fluttering. 

            "I knew you were coming, despite the delay, Jalen. I had a vision...of you and Rei riding together. But you did come." There was an unspoken thank-you hanging in the air, and Ami sighed and continued, "So the time has come...what next?"

            "I cannot say," he replied honestly, "I was hoping your magik would tell you."

            She smiled tiredly, the gentle smile with its sad edge. It was the only kind he had seen on her face ever since she and Zacch had had their horrendous fight. "It tells me all sorts of irrelevant things...but more strange things have been happening, Jae, and I'm worried." Her normally soft voice had lowered to a whisper, and the anxiety was plain to his ears. Before he could ask questions, she pulled him out of Reisha's room and led him to the one next to it. 

            Giving her bedroom a cursory glance, she put the lighted lamp she was carrying down on the night table. "Unless you want to sleep in a chair, I'm afraid this will have to do."

            "But–"

            "Trust me; I don't think I'll be sleeping much, and you need the rest more than I do."

            His compelling, azure-blue eyes caught her darker ones as he accused, "Liar. You're always tired after healings."

            She shrugged and replied, "I'm used to it." It was a lie: since she was posing as a human, there had been very little opportunity for her to use magik safely, even in Arcelia. "I'll be staying in Reisha's room tonight, and you're wasting my time by arguing." 

            He still didn't look convinced, but his traitorous legs made him sink down onto the bed anyway. Just as she was disappearing through the open doorway, he called after her, "Wait, Ami." When she turned around expectantly, he asked cautiously, "Are you sure you're all right?"

            Ami's bittersweet smile appeared once more, but she sensed his disquiet and confusion and walked over to him. "We'll have a chance to talk soon, Jalen." She reached out, hugged him gently as she would a brother, and left like a translucent shade.

****~**~****

            Near dawn, Ami arose to touch Rei's forehead gently with the back of her hand. There was no fever, for which she was thankful, but she was startled when her patient's eyes flickered open. Their intense purple, a little less bright than but just as luminous as they had been in Ami's vision, fixed Ami in place. She reached out a shaking hand, and despite her foreboding, Ami reached out to take it again.

            'Who are you? Where am I? Where's Jalen?' she demanded instantly.

            She smiled faintly, and the thought-expression passed through the link much more easily than it should have. 'Relax, Reisha. My name is Amity Nemosine, and I'm a friend of Jalen's. You're in my house right now. Jalen should be sleeping in the next room, and if he isn't, I'll have his hide tomorrow.' It was incredible that Rei's mind-sending was so strong; Ami would have thought that her injuries would have weakened her substantially. She marveled at her raw potential; Rei was clearly powerful but also untrained. 'Do you feel pain anywhere?' she queried next.

            'No, not now... Before you changed the bandages and put on the slave, I did, but not anymore.'

            'Then you should be resting now.' 

            When Ami made to draw herself away, Reisha stopped her. 'Please–I just wanted to ask you something...before, did you call me...by another name?'

            'I called you Reishiara.'

            'No, that–that's not my name. You must be mistaking me for someone else. My name is Reisha. Reisha Zuriel.'

            This time, it was Ami's piercing blue eyes that held her, their usual softness gone. 'You are Reishiara Zurielis, the sole heir to the Zurielis dynasty. And you are one of those who will save the people from Queen Serenitatis's tyranny.'

            She closed her eyes briefly, and a few shining tears squeezed out from under her long, dark lashes, which stood out clearly against her pale skin. 'How did you know?'

            'You visited the underwater palace of the naiads once with your parents, when we were both very young. It was during the war. Do you remember?'

            'Yes...but...I don't remember meeting you. You were there? How old were you?'

            Ami smiled wryly. 'I have a penchant for remembering names and faces. It happens when you immerse yourself in history and herb-lore for the better part of your life. I was, if I recall correctly, your age at the time. You're eighteen, aren't you? So am I.'

            Rei stared hard at the woman before her. Judging by her capable, cool manner and a complete lack of stronger emotion besides faint amusement, she had thought Amity was a few years older than herself. 'Well...then...why were you in the palace of the naiads?' 

            'I was there...because I am a naiad.'

            She wracked her mind trying to think of the characteristics of this particular race of magik folk. Ami did fit Jalen's description...she must be the naiad he'd mentioned to her several times...except... 'But you have two names...'

            'Yes. Even in Arcelia, where the sacred temples are, safety is not guaranteed for one of the folk. No one has ever said straight out that they doubt my humanness, but some of them probably suspect. I work as a healer, and it would be dangerous for me to use magik. I studied herbal medicines instead for some time, and I've barely used my magik.'

            Feeling shy for the first time in her life, Rei said, 'Jalen...he talked about you often. He spoke very highly of you.' When the color rose high in Ami's cheeks, she felt her heart sink slightly, as if having her suspicions confirmed. 'Earlier tonight...he looked at you with...great fondness. Did you–are you–do you love each other?'

            Despite another sad smile, Ami replied firmly, 'No. Jalen is the best man alive that I know, but...we're just not meant to be. We're merely very old friends.'

            Rei was not convinced, but she kept her doubts to herself. She found herself liking the seemingly-unexcitable woman with her shy manner but blaze of sparkling inner light.

            'You should sleep now, Reisha. I'm afraid you'll be staying in bed for quite some time.'

            'Wait,' she said as Ami readied to weave a curtain of sleep around her, 'will you promise not to tell Jalen who I am?'

            'Why not?'

            'It would change things between us...and I don't want to complicate the situation even more. He would think of me differently if he knew I was a princess.'

            Ami smiled gently. 'Don't worry, Rei. He isn't that type of person. His best friend growing up...was the Prince of the Elves. Jae's quite used to royalty. But if you don't want me to–I won't say a thing to him about it, if you promise to rest now.' Rei acquiesced, and as she drifted into a deep sleep, the naiad looked down at the woman who seemed so different from her but whom she felt a very close connection to. Softly, she spoke aloud, "He may not know now, Reisha, but one day, he'll have to find out."

****~**~****

            Seren's eyes were wide and anxious as she glanced over at Darrian, whose sapphire eyes were smoldering dangerously, but she didn't shrink away. They had reached the first elfin cluster of tree-dwellings, and they had already been turned away. The entire kingdom had been in a state of distressed disorder since their prince had left the Palace of the Land Nymphs and not returned to them, and as of yet, there were no clues to his whereabouts. 

            Because of his concern, the ambassador who had received them was not quite as cordial as he should have been, and his meeting with Darrian had not proceeded smoothly. They were on their way now, and Seren was beginning to feel very worried herself–would none of the folk help them?

            The whisper that the human princess was among them had not been passed on beyond the inhabitants of this counterpart to a rural village, but just as they reached the borders of the trees, a young boy who had served as the ambassador's page dropped down from the treetops, looking a little disheveled. "Your highness–I'm sorry my lord could not help you, but rumor has it that a group of magik folk recently defeated a gang of slavers hunting in dryad territory. Their numbers are not bad, and they may be able to help you. They managed to steal the slavers' ship."

            "Do you know where they're headed?"

            His sunny blonde head bobbed twice, and he said readily, "The land nymphs suspect that one of their almost-royalty's daughters, a cousin to the king, is aboard the ship. She is the Lady Malina, who is engaged to his highness Prince Zaccheus. He may also be with her, since he left around the same time, presumably to chase after her... There is a man accompanying Lady Malina, a human man by the name of Nathair Sidereal. He is a noted scholar among the magik folk, despite his lack of magik, and he has always been interested in a set of prophecy scrolls. And that's all I know, Master McKellan, your highness."

            Darrian nodded absently, lost in thought, but his companion smiled brightly at the young elf. "Thank you for your help, but perhaps you should return before you're missed."

            He bobbed another bow, leapt up in the twinkling of a star, and disappeared into the green depths of the foliage once more.

            "Darrian?" she asked hesitantly.

            "What? Oh–I think we should try and intercept those folk, Seren. The folk are reluctant to take strong actions against the queen as of yet, and I suspect they won't unless she declares war again."

            Although she was still disconcerted about the thought of attacking her own mother, in a roundabout way, Seren kept quiet on that matter and said, "But the page didn't know where they're headed."

            He turned to smile at her suddenly, and the brewing storm dissipated. "Ah, but I do. I have a strong suspicion that they're headed towards Amaranth. My grandfather always told me that anything worth finding would be there...besides love. Then again, he always had strange notions," he muttered, shaking his head nostalgically. 

            Feeling a headache come on, she pressed her fingers to her temples and tried to think of where Amaranth was. When she couldn't come up with its location, she asked, "Um...where exactly is Amaranth?"

            "Oh–sorry, I forgot. Its present-day name is Tiassale. It's north of the capital, west of Arcelia...which is around where we are. It should only take us a couple of days to reach it from here, and if they're sailing up the coast from where the dryads are, we'll get there before they do."

            "And we're going to convince them to help us how?"

            He smirked slightly. "It's good to hear you've given up your notions of strangers helping out each other out of the goodness of their hearts." She glared at him, and he continued hastily, "All we have to do is find what they want first–the scrolls, I presume–and trade it for their help. Besides, they've already shown an affinity for helping others by rescuing the folk from the slavers."

            "But we aren't folk, Darrian," she pointed out.

            "My reputation has been preceding me lately. My ancestors on both sides have been folk for a long, long time."

            She was almost completely convinced, but she still questioned one last time, "Are you absolutely sure you don't want to try again with the folk?"

            "No. Not right now, at least. The land nymphs have always been the closest to humans, and their politics are just as convoluted and corrupt sometimes. The naiads are all the way at the southern tip of the continent, and trying to get passage to the underwater palace will be difficult. The dryads–they practically hide in the core of their forest, and very few of them fought with their fellow folk during the first war Queen Serenitatis waged. And you've seen the situation with the elves; they collapse without their prince."

            "I don't blame them. Look at how things are without Kent!" Seren exclaimed.

            "And now you've gone missing, too. We'll have to be on the lookout for the queen's forces–most likely, they're searching for us."

            Before they dropped the subject, she sighed quietly and told him, "I don't want to be queen, Darrian."

            He gave her an odd look. "You won't have to, most likely, if we do the job right and rescue Kent. There is, of course, the problem in talking around your mother, but I'm sure that we can accomplish that." He smiled ferally.

            "But what if we can't do it?"

            He stopped riding abruptly, and she followed suit a few seconds later, looking up into his face questioningly. "You told me you trusted me before, Seren. You trusted me enough to let me into your memories and your mind. Trust me a little further, like Kent does, and I promise you we'll make it through somehow."

            She smiled tentatively, and then the smile became her bright, cheery one once more. "I don't doubt anymore, Darrian."

****~**~****

            During the long days they spent together, waiting for Reisha to finish her healing, Ami and Jalen took turns sitting by her to keep her company. It was difficult to keep such an active person as Rei confined to bed rest, but her nurses did their best to keep her attention riveted with interesting stories and anecdotes from their past. 

            Ami had taken over Rei's magikal instruction, starting to teach her more complex workings while she was resting her physical body, and their links eventually became stronger through this constant association of magik. Reisha discovered that there was more to Ami than her quiet exterior. Although Jalen rarely joined in their magikal workings, his own bonds to both of them strengthened because of their proximity. 

            Jalen was becoming moody lately, and he and Ami rarely exchanged words. He went off often in the mountains alone, careful to stay within the boundaries of Ami's wards. They had yet to figure out why they had let him and Reisha through in the first place; Ami wouldn't have denied him entrance, but she hadn't set them to specifically allow him entry either. Secretly, Rei admitted to herself that while she was enjoying the female companionship after a prolonged period of isolation from all human beings except Jalen, she was missing his company. 

            For one thing, Jalen was a paragon of patience...for the most part. Not that Ami was ever impatient or sharp with her, but he'd always had something witty–and usually infuriating–to say, although his jests were never delivered with hurtful intent. Despite his laid-back manner, Rei sensed a steel layer behind his guileless blue eyes. He had flashily-handsome looks, but the deeper charm was less noticeable and much more attractive. She was finding herself drawn to him–but not in a romantic light, of course. 

            When Rei was finally able to do some light traveling, they planned a return to Arcelia. Ami packaged her precious herbs herself while Jalen and Rei worked on stretching out her wounded muscles, which slowly returned to their original strength and elastic flexibility. At last, Ami locked up the house securely, leaving the wards up to guard her little dwelling. She wasn't sure when she would be back, but the lodging wasn't completely emptied. 

            Rei was angry to find herself tiring easily; they rested often along the route, but she said little and stayed on her horse for the most part so she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of dismounting and mounting each time they stopped to give her a break. Since there were only two horses (one hers, one Ami's), Jalen and Ami took turns walking. The walker found it easy to keep up at the slow pace they were traveling, and sometimes Ami and Rei rode double. They had to be careful not to overwork the horse as well, and when they finally arrived in Arcelia, Rei was even more agitated to find that her muscles seemed to have turned to water and her bones to wood. All strength had fled her body, and she could only glare down at the blond-haired man in baleful discontent as he took up position by her horse expectantly.

            He remained waiting patiently, reaching up to help her down, and she stewed quietly, reconciling herself to the disgrace, all-too-aware of the ill-disguised in his gaze, as well as the tolerant watchfulness in Amity's. At last she was settled in Jalen's arms, and she fell asleep in them as he carried her inside. Rei was unaware of when her head hit the soft pillow and her body sank into the mattress. 

            As Ami passed by the doorway, heading towards her storage room, she paused just outside the doorway, a smile hovering on her lips and at the corners of her eyes as she watched Jalen pulled the blanket up over Reisha. He straightened abruptly, and his gaze met Ami's. He flushed immediately and mumbled something vague about heading over to the temples. She nodded and continued on her way after cautioning him not to say out too late.

****~**~****

            His light-hued eyes passed over the twelve temples of the goddesses, speculatively eyeing the symbols that were etched into the doors of the houses of worship. Lareina, patron of House Divine, was denoted by a crown; Naeva and Norina were the goddesses of evening and light, or dawn, respectively. Their marks were a sunburst and a sunset. Separating them was Kalli, patron of magik. She symbolized energy and was typically viewed as a black goddess, but her insignia was a multicolored globe. Next in line was Silvana, patron of elves, and her sister-goddess Zareh, patron of dryads. Silvana's cipher was a small tree and Zareh's a shield, owing to the protection she provided for the dryads and all travelers alike. Then Cloris and Dalila, goddesses of land nymphs and naiads, had their shrines. Their motifs were two flowers with their stems crossed and a pitcher from which a small rivulet of water issued forth. The twin-goddesses Dea and Deva shared a temple together, their sign being two differently-colored threads intertwined. Their neighbor to the left was Asnee, who controlled the weather. Her image was a minuscule lightning bolt. The patron of House Zurielis was all the way at the other end from Lareina's, looking very quite and empty of worshipers. This goddess was the winged Valencia, whose emblem was a sword.

            Jalen entered Silvana Green-Mage's temple at last. Among the elves, of course, she had been the most worshiped goddess. His eyes endeavored to take in his surroundings rapidly, but the candlelight reflecting off of the various gold, bronze, silver, and copper objects blinded him for a moment. When the light spots cleared from his vision, he disregarded the others praying to the statue and the magnificent tapestry behind it, stepping up to take a closer look at the peoples' interpretations of their goddess. He was not quite satisfied with the beautiful image, and he retreated to the back of the main room, which was dimly-lit in contrast to the brightness of the altar. 

            Sitting down cross-legged, he found that he was unable to return to his previous faith. It had been this way for awhile, ever since he had become an itinerant scholar. Or perhaps his loss of trust in religion had begun at the university: science tended to dispel religion. And yet, those who were truly devout–or merely very closed-minded–were not swayed by the academics' opinions. He feared that he was losing hope and becoming jaded.

            Suddenly, a soft swish alerted him of someone else's presence, and he turned to face rustling white robes. The priestess who wore them looked down at him benignly. Her voice was low and clear as she said, "Welcome, stranger. You have the look of those who come here to seek peace and respite."

            As he looked up at her, the only thing he managed to say was, "I'm a traveler. My name is Jalen Eridian."

            She smiled gently. "And I am Anissa. Many like you, who travel and see much, come here to find themselves again." Priestesses often gave themselves simpler names when they took up their vows, and the name Anissa meant holy or pure.

            "Is it possible for that to happen?" he asked in a low voice.

            Another radiant smile washed over him. "I would not be fit to be a priestess if I did not believe so. You must be staying with one of the townsfolk here, for the gates have been closed for many hours, and I have not seen you at the temples before."

            "Yes–with the healer, Amity Nemosine. Do you know her?"

            "She comes here often," Anissa replied, indicating a dark-haired figure exiting the temple. "There has always been much on her mind, but she has chosen not to unburden her thoughts on us–so far."

            Scrambling to his feet, Jalen said swiftly, "There is something you reminded me about that I must speak to her of. Thank you..." He trailed off then, unsure of what he wanted to thank her for. There was something about her presence that had made a sense of renewed balance and calm envelop him. Perhaps there was still hope left here, in Arcelia. 

            The priestess's face remained serene and gracious as he turned to go. Softly, she said with conviction, "We shall speak again, Jalen Eridian."

            "I don't know if I'll be coming back," he told her regretfully, glancing anxiously at Ami's disappearing form.

            "Silvana looks after her own. You will return when the time is right."

            He bowed respectfully and fled into the darkness, deciding it was better to push her words into the back of his mind for the time being. When he had the leisure, he would think over them in greater depth. Catching up to Ami, he called her name softly, and she whirled around. Smiling wryly, he said, "And you were the one telling me I needed to get some sleep. What were you doing?"

            She looked startled for a few minutes, and then she sighed deeply and looked skywards. Spreading her hands out, she answered, "Looking for answers. Seeking guidance. Saying goodbye. I'm not as restless as you are, Jalen, and this place has been a good home for me. I don't like not knowing where I'll be or what I'm doing."

            He surprised himself by saying, "Sometimes feeling this way is the only way to ascertain that you're still alive."

            Ami was also surprised, and she turned her gaze upon him curiously. "Why did you go there tonight?"

            "I don't really know." She seemed satisfied with the answer, and he was momentarily relieved...but he felt that there was some part of him that would have liked her to dig deeper rather than let him be. Reisha, he knew, would have pursued anything she wanted to know until he told her. It was funny how he seemed to be comparing her to everyone else in his life. Abruptly, Jalen asked, "Have you heard from Zacch at all?"

            Her head snapped up immediately, but she answered in her usual cool, crystalline voice, "No, as a matter of fact, I haven't. Have you?"

            "Yes–well–he started to write to me, and we've continued a cautious correspondence. He's been swamped down by all sorts of political and economical affairs; he's practically been running the kingdom alone, because his advisors are whatnot are useless. They cause a lot of his daily problems. He's asked me for advice often, and I've replied as best as I can, but...maybe you should talk to him."

            Ami's tone was even icier when she replied, "I don't think so, Jalen."

            "But why not? The whole thing was just a big misunderstanding. If you could just work things out–"

            "I don't want to work things out, Jalen! I don't want to see him again, and I certainly don't want to speak to him again!" The sharpness brought out in her startled him, and he subsided. Several moments later, she exhaled deeply and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so fierce, but...things got out of hand; they were blown out of proportion. It would be too hard and too uncomfortable for us to get on speaking terms, let alone try a relationship again."

            "He needs you," was Jalen's eloquent response.

            Her eyes were kept downcast, and the night no longer seemed as cool and lovely to her. Would there never be any solace for her? "He's never needed me, Jae, and now that you two are finally getting along again, he'll be fine. I didn't mean to come between you the way I did." 

            He shrugged, and trying to get rid of the tension in the air, he acquired a lighter tone of voice and remarked, "You know, I think I've finally identified where we should go next. How would you like to see the famous forgotten city of Tiassale?"

            "What are you looking for there?"

            "The rest of the prophecy. There was a hint I picked up at the warriors' retreat...they have a sizeable library there. We need to find the tail end of the scroll before we can figure out what it is we have to do–unless you don't want to come along. I understand if you don't."

            She managed a smile. "Don't be ridiculous, Jalen. We started out together, and you promised you'd find me when the time came. It's my turn to hold up my end of the bargain: we go together, as long as we can."

****~**~****

AN: Sense a convergence here? ^.~ Well, everyone's almost together now (except Kent, but they'll pick him up sometime along the way...poor Kunzite. He's even more neglected than Lita), but not for long, because I'm evil that way. Don't expect them to stay together permanently, because I still have work to do on building up their characters, and I'm still having some trouble figuring out how I want to portray some of them... Next chapter, an interesting reunion occurs, the prophecy is found (of course), and some time on board brings out seriously-needed character interaction.


	11. Convergence

Chapter 11-Convergence

            Darrian smiled fondly as he watched Seren work. She had been forced into this lifestyle of ceaseless traveling, but she had adapted wonderfully. Her wilderness skills had improved by leaps and bounds, and he had discovered that her clumsiness was much less apparent when he wasn't frightening her. 

            Suddenly, oblivious to his approving thoughts, she asked, "Darrian, do you hear anything?"

            His intensely-blue eyes narrowed, and he reached out with his magik carefully. "Get into the brush and stay low," he ordered curtly, taking up position behind a large tree with a thick trunk, readying his bow and other weapons.

            She did as he commanded but grumbled as she went, complaining, "If you're going to teach me how to shoot a bow but not ever let me it, what was the point of you teaching me how to do it?"

            "We can discuss this later," he bit out, and she shut her mouth when rustling was heard in the trees ahead of them. They would continue the conversation later.

****~**~****

            Jalen had been explaining the historical significance of Tiassale to Reisha when Ami, who had been riding slightly behind, stopped suddenly. Interrupting their conversation, she broke in gently but urgently, "Jalen, did you feel that?"

            He glanced back at her, worry flitting across his face. "Feel what?"

            "I felt this slightest tap a minute ago, as if someone was checking for magikal presences and brushed against mine. You didn't sense anything?"

            "I doubt I would have," he replied grimly, regretfully, "my magik isn't as abundant–or sensitive–as yours."

            Reisha bit her lip, looking troubled. "Ami–the magik you felt...was it a gold color?"

            Ami's eyes darted to her instantly, and she looked slightly surprised. "It was so quick that I didn't even see what color it was. You felt it?" When she nodded, she said thoughtfully, "And you weren't even paying much attention to begin with–although, with your warrior instincts...and yet, your mind must have been more immediately concerned with what Jalen was saying..."

            Shrugging, the other dark-haired woman retrieved her bow from where it was conveniently secured and reached backwards to check that her quiver was full. They could discuss the theories of how magik–her magik in particular–was supposed to act. Jalen looked grave, but he, too, readied his knives in case he would need them. Ami did nothing of the sort, but her two companions began to see blue sparkles materializing. They rode ahead, senses alert as they tried to determine who–or what–was ahead of them.

****~**~****

            Darrian flung himself out from behind the tree and into the riders' paths as he felt the approaching hoof beats, and he was surprised when a glittering blue fog rose up in front of them. Immediately, he attacked its weakest point to dissipate it, but he relaxed his grip on his bow. He would have no trouble with folk; he recognized this magik: only nymphs or those with nymphal ancestors could raise fog, which was water-based. The person who had created the mist had drawn from the small creek Darrian knew was several paces to his left. As the fog cleared, he found himself face to face with an arrow, his bow pointing just slightly to the right.

****~**~****

            Jalen lowered his knives swiftly, but Reisha kept her bow stubbornly in place, glaring at the ebony-haired man before her. He would have to stop pointing _his_ weapon at her before she would withdraw hers. "Who are you?"she demanded.

            Darrian's eyes darted quickly over the three persons before him: one nymph and two humans. Even though he would have liked to test the steely determination he saw in the violet eyes before him, he lowered his bow and turned towards the naiad. Hoping that he hadn't forgotten the naiad tongue after not using it for quite a while, he addressed her exclusively. "Do they travel with you?" He couldn't remember how to ask anything else more specifically, but what he wanted to be sure of was that they weren't her captors.

            She started, surprised, but she nodded and responded in the same speech, full of fluid transition from word to word and soft consonants. "Yes. What is your name, and how do you know this language?"

            "My grandfather taught me. He married Sonaya of the naiads. I am Darrian McKellan, son of Alona."

            Ami's eyes lit with recognition. She had heard of this man in Arcelia and also at home, where her people lived. "You are the one who leads the rebellion in the capital?" she asked for further confirmation.

            "I do," he confirmed readily.

            "And is the princess of the human throne also traveling with you?"

            He looked at her appraisingly until he replied coolly, "Yes."

            "Of her own free will?"

            "Yes." His tone had become impatient now, and he tapped his foot. The exotically-beautiful woman with the amethyst eyes was also getting riled up, he noticed, whispering in agitation to the blond-haired man, who remained calm and seemed to be slightly amused.

            Jalen cut in, surprising Darrian with _his_ knowledge of the dialect–although his words were fairly accurate, his accent was not as precise as the other man's. "My name is Jalen Eridian. I have studied at the university. The naiad to whom you have been speaking is Amity Nemosine, a healer from Arcelia. This woman," he indicated Reisha, who looked furious that she was the only one left out of the conversation and seemed about to do him bodily harm, "is Reisha Zuriel, from the warriors' retreat." 

            Immediately, Darrian's eyes flicked to Rei's, and there was renewed and intense interest in them. Without looking behind him, he called, "Seren, come out." Addressing the three to whom he had been recently introduced (in a roundabout manner), he said in the more common language, "This is Princess Serenitatis Divine." When she came up next to him, brushing twigs from her hair and looking at them curiously, he continued, "These are Amity Nemosine, Jalen Eridian, and Reisha Zuriel."

            There was an instance of thick tension as they stood there, staring at each other. Rei looked particularly out of her element, eyeing the princess warily. Jalen's face remained friendly, but his azure blue eyes were completely wiped clean of expression as he dismounted to help Reisha down. For once, she did not protest at his aid, and his hand held hers a little longer than needed before he dropped it. Ami also sensed the uneasiness in Rei's manner and swiftly moved to stand beside her. 

            Serenitatis broke the ice by glaring at Darrian and saying, "You just had to tell them who I was, didn't you?"

            He shrugged, not looking the least bit apologetic. His eyes met Jalen's, and smiling wryly, he said, "You see what I've had to put up with during our journey–and you've had two women to deal with instead of just one."

            "I resent that!" she squawked, and even Rei cracked a smile.

            "What business do you have here?" Darrian asked soon afterwards.

            Jalen and Ami exchanged glances before she replied, "We're searching for a scroll, one that has been lost for some time. And you?"

            He shrugged casually, his manner completely laid-back. "I'm searching for a group of people that I expected to come here looking for the scroll. Not you three; a larger group of folk traveling by water. I understand that searching for the scroll will not be easy, but I'm willing to help you find it–if you'll help us in return."

            Rei's voice was sharp as she asked, "What do you want with it?"

            "Well...I could ask you the same thing," he said easily. "In all actuality, I have very little interest in this prophecy. But both Seren and I possess magik, which will surely come in handy."

            "It depends what you want our help for," Jalen said slowly.

            Seren stepped forward, her blue eyes huge and pleading. "We want to save my brother, Kentan. He is rumored to be dead, but in truth, my mother has been keeping him prisoner because of his activities involving the underground resistance. We tried to free him once, but the palace guard overwhelmed us. He couldn't escape with us, and I'm sure he's been jailed again. Darrian hoped that the folk he mentioned could help us, because they recently stole a ship from a gang of slavers. If we all joined together, there would be a chance of rescuing him."

            "What good would freeing your brother do us?" Rei asked coolly. 

            Darrian cast an exasperated glance at Seren. He should have expected that she would have been so very blunt and trusting. "For one thing, Kentan would reign much more fairly than his mother does. He possesses magik as well, and he would not persecute and imprison the magik folk." Something prompted him to add, "He's a good man. Sometimes he tends to characterize everything in black and white, but he'll be just, even if it kills him."

            They were, for the most part, convinced after his heartfelt speech, but there were still a few kinks to their tentative fellowship that had to be worked out. Jalen and Darrian rode in front of their groups, which had melded to become one. Every so often, Jalen would say something that would make the serious, ebony-haired man laugh, and his impression of the newly-met rebel leader was a good one. There was urgency pressing upon him, making him focused and alert, but there was a fierce passion in him that Jalen could clearly identify with and admire. 

            As for Darrian, he found Jalen to be intelligent, light of heart and spirit, and very congenial. There was something about the fair-haired young man that made him want to trust the other implicitly, because something about his manner invoked immediate faith. Darrian was usually slow to trust people, humans even less than folk, but there was something about this particular threesome that encouraged him to place his trust in them.

            Meanwhile, the three women of the entourage were getting along less smoothly. Seren was doing her best to warm up to them. Her smile was friendly and guileless, but Rei would not get over the anxiety she felt. She was riding in the company of the Divine princess, whose mother had executed her entire family and ruined her life, and they were expected to become friends...sort of. For the daughter of a cold-hearted murderer, Seren was not what she had expected. 

            Ami found it much easier to like the princess, but she marveled at her incessant chatter and genuine brightness of manner. She had found it easier to push aside her shyness with Rei when they had first met, because Rei had been in need of her aid. Seren was perfectly healthy, her vitality showing in her shining eyes and rosy cheeks, and Ami attempted to retreat into the shy obscurity she usually did around strangers–but it didn't work this time around. 

            "What language were you all talking in before? I've never heard it spoken," she said cheerfully.

            "It's the language of the naiads," Ami replied. Approximately two seconds into their conversation, Serenitatis had rendered it impossible for them to address her as "your highness" or act more respectfully than they would towards any other person who was not royal. 

            "How do you know how to speak it? Are you a naiad?"

            Her answer this time was reluctantly given. "Yes, I'm a naiad."

            "And your friend Jalen? Is he also one?"

            "No; he's part elf."

            Seren, who had been observing Ami intently, turned her eyes upon Jalen. "Then how does he know how to speak your language?"

            She smiled faintly. "It's not impossible to learn. Many of the words the land nymphs and dryads speak are the same as the ones the naiads use."

            Turning to Rei, the princess asked, "And are you one of the folk, as well?"

            Surprised out of silence, she shook her head and said curtly, "I'm human." Seeing the silvery-haired woman's expression grow sad at her brusque tone, she tried to smile ad found it easier than she expected. "If it makes you feel any better, I couldn't understand a word they were saying, either."

            Seren laughed gaily, and she looked much happier. Certainly Rei was keeping to herself and Ami was a little withdrawn, but they both seemed like private people and much less hostile than Darrian had been upon their first meeting. "Where do you come from?" she inquired, determined to get to know them better.

            "I live in Arcelia, working as a healer," Ami offered, glancing sideways at Rei.

            Sighing, the raven-haired woman answered, "I'm from the warriors' retreat, in the Asianne Mountains."

            Her eyes widened, just now noticing the easy, assured grace with which Reisha carried herself, as well as the many weapons that were on her person. The Asianne Mountains were some distance from the capital, and they were reputed to be the most beautiful range on the continent. It was said that the sun first rose there in the mornings and that the sunsets were brilliant when viewed from the high peaks. 

            Disconsolately, she said, "You all sound as if you've led such exciting, productive lives. All I've done is been locked up in a crystal cage, and all I am is a useless princess. Traveling with Darrian has opened my eyes to so many more things, and he still thinks I'm ignorant. But I'm trying to make him see that there's more to me than the princess."

            Reisha bit her lip as a wave of sympathy rose up inside her for this warm, innocent being whom she could not dislike, no matter how much she wanted to–it would have made things easier. Reaching out to touch her gently on the arm, her eyes were kind as she declared resolutely, "You're trying to change, which is the most important thing. No one who's ignorant will do that. But it's lucky that you left the palace when you did, with Darrian. Don't think that we're any better off than you are. If it hadn't been for Jalen, I would probably have spent my entire life at the retreat, learning nothing except fighting technique."

            Her curiosity was piqued, and Seren asked, "Do you leave your home, then, because you love him?"

            The look on Rei's face made Ami giggle, but she was also laughing at the irony of the situation. So far, Reisha had asked if she loved Jalen, and now Seren was asking the same thing of Rei. She only needed to ask Seren a similar question, and they would go full circle. Since Rei still seemed to shocked to form a reply, Ami smiled demurely and answered for her. "No; Rei left the temple under the advice of the masters. They felt it important that she see more of the world." 

            She neglected to mention that Jalen had brought up the issue first when his magik had forced him to notice the temperamental young warrior who had labeled him as a womanizer. Jalen had recounted that story to her, and the memory of his exaggerated distress during the retelling brought a smile to her face even now. 

            Rei, on the other hand, was much less amused than her friend and rapidly changed the subject, although Seren noticed that her eyes returned to Jalen's form more frequently than they had before.

****~**~****

            Several hours and two days later, they all found themselves cautiously traversing an underground, abandoned mine. The locals had assured Darrian that it was perfectly safe but that the miners had somehow been unable to tunnel any deeper, despite their efforts. He led the way, holding a golden globe of light, and Seren and Ami were just behind him. Reisha and Jalen brought up the rear with their own spheres of light, hers resembling a ball of fire and his a pure, light blue. As Darrian focused his mind, trying to locate the magik he knew was ahead of them, he ignored the conversation going on behind him until... "Ah hah! I knew it," he said grimly. "Just like them to dig for stones around places like this...there should be an excavation going on here, with people who're trying to preserve ancient history instead of looking for precious metals!"

            Seren, who was used to his negative opinion of human progress, merely stated neutrally, "So it's confirmed that the prophecy is here?"

            "Yes. But if I'm wrong, it'll be something equally important. The main thing is, there are very strong protective spells around. And everyone is going to be very careful unless they want to die a very untimely death."

            Rei, who had taken a liking to Seren despite herself over the extended period of time they had spent together, nudged her in the side unobtrusively and muttered out of the corner of her mouth, "_This_ is the endless optimism you were stuck with for over a week? I'm surprised you didn't kill him with your enthusiasm."

            Unexpectedly, Darrian grinned at her good-naturedly and teased, "If you don't like what I'm saying, I could switch to naiad speech, and then you wouldn't have to understand anything that comes out my mouth."

            She had disliked being left out mightily and had asked Ami for language lessons. Ami had obliged willingly, and when Seren had also shown an interest in learning, she had found herself landed with two students. Rei cleared her throat, assuming a haughty manner, and turned to Jalen, who was walking beside her. She proudly formed a sentence in naiad speech, but when a burst of laughter issued forth from Ami and Darrian, she asked indignantly, "What?!"

            Seren was looking confused and Jalen shell-shocked, but he regained his usual composed manner within minutes. "Well, if you so command it, I'll be happy to oblige," he said, his eyes full of mirth–and he promptly seized her hand and kissed it.

            Her cheeks flamed, and she drew her hand away instantly. Looking at Ami, who had stopped laughing but was still smiling (Darrian was still guffawing, and it was all his fault anyway), she asked, "What did I say??"

            "First let me ask you what you were_ trying _to say."

            "I said–or I thought I said–'Stop smirking and help me.'" She shrugged and added, "My vocabulary isn't that advanced! I couldn't figure out anything else to say."

            "I think you mispronounced some of your words," Ami said tactfully, "but it was really a very good effort."

            "So what exactly did I say?" she asked impatiently.

            Darrian, who had managed to stop laughing for the moment, answered, "You told him 'Stop staring and kiss me'!"

            "Oh no," she moaned, and she couldn't even laugh along with them because of her extreme mortification. Turning to Jalen, she said more sharply than she'd intended, "Well, if you knew that I didn't mean it, you didn't have to do that!"

            Instantly, the amusement faded from his face, and his expression became grave as he regarded her intently. His manner became impersonal as he replied, "I'm sorry to have embarrassed you so much, then. No doubt you'll be wanting a less humiliating walking partner." 

            With that, he changed places with Ami, who said gently, "We'll work on your pronunciation later, Rei. Don't be so upset. It was an easy mistake to make, some of the words sound so similar that it's hard for me to tell the difference sometimes."

            She knew that she had somehow offended Jalen and that Ami was lying about it being hard for her to understand naiad speech sometimes to make her feel better, but she couldn't figure out why Jalen was upset or bring herself to appreciate the joke yet. So she merely shrugged off her confusion and discomfort, and they proceeded on through the dusty passages.

****~**~****

            Nathair whistled cheerfully as he docked their ship in a quiet, isolated cove. Just about everyone had recovered; even Zaccheus was back on his feet (although he tended to become grouchy when any mention of their objective was made, and he still spent a large amount of his time trying to argue Malina into changing her mind, which was just not possible) and being somewhat useful.

            From what he had observed, Nath liked what he saw of the elfin prince. Even though he spent much of his time yelling at Mina, he didn't really seem to dislike her. After all, he'd risked his neck for her, plunging into battle heedlessly. There was a hotheadedness to him that had been suppressed at the Palace of the Nymphs, and it emerged freely now. He was always cordial towards Nath; even though much of his input seemed to be permanently laced with sarcasm, he seemed young, wild, and reckless. Nathair had found that he was not the most stable person around, as his moods seemed to be ever-changing, but there was an intense, sparkling, brightness of person in him that drew others in. The only other person he had ever seen possess that same trait was Mina.

            Speaking of Malina, she had come up unobtrusively and draped herself over the edge of the ship. Her blue eyes were sparkling with goodwill and excitement as she announced, "Well, it's decided. I've finally gotten everyone to agree to the plan: to attract less attention to our highly-suspicious activities, only you, me, and Lita are going ashore. Zacch, of course, refuses to come–but that's a good thing, really. He can keep watch over the ship and keep everyone in line. Most of them are overawed by his title, anyway."

            The brunet thought it was more prudent not to mention that not only were the other folk impressed by Zacch's station, they had been duly made aware of his scathing, spitfire temper from day one–and Mina had been the one on the receiving end. "So when are we leaving?"

            "Now. As soon as you're ready, and as soon as Lita's finished threatening people about not touching anything in her kitchen."            Following her obediently, he shook his head and thought, 'Trust Mina to keep everything inside her head until the last minute, when no one can gainsay her.'

****~**~****          They had reached a dead end, and each time they retraced their steps and tried to go another way, they still came to his particular place. Darrian had left the smallest little dab of golden magik there to mark the spot, and they were definitely returning to it over and over again. The seventh time they had reached it, he growled in frustration and probed the wall with his magik. To their surprise, glowing letters in a mix of silvery-gold color appeared. 

            Darrian couldn't read them, and neither could Seren, Rei, or Ami–but when Jalen stepped up, his eyes narrowed in concentration, recognition passed over his face. "I know this language–they had some very old texts in the university museum that I was required to study."

            "And it says?" Rei prodded before he could get caught up in reminiscence.

            "'Those who may pass this way must place their palms to the test,'" he read, then turned to them with a perplexed frown on his face. "That's all it says. I wonder what it means?"

            As if prompted by his query, two hand prints appeared on the wall under the words; the larger one was etched in gold, while its smaller companion was sketched out in silver.

            Ami said softly, "I believe this means that we're supposed to place our hands on those markings, and if the protective magik spells accept our presence, we'll be let through to the other side." She held up her hand carefully in the air next to the palm prints so it was very close but not touching. "It would appear that one person must be male and the other female, judging by size."

            "I don't mind going first," Jalen volunteered. Glancing around him without the slightest trace of anxiety, he asked, "Any of you lovely ladies want to join me?"

            Rei did not step forward, so Ami took up position beside him when Darrian kept Seren back with a warning hand on her arm; she darted a furious look at him but kept silent as Ami placed her right hand on the silver hand print and Jalen pressed his left hand to the gold mark. A flare of bicolored light exploded around them, medium blue emitted from Ami and azure blue from Jalen. Strangely enough, the wall turned colorless, but it still wouldn't let them through. 

            Biting her lip as the power flush faded away, Ami stepped back from the now-transparent wall while Jalen rubbed his tingling arm. "Well, that was a rush," he commented dryly. "It would appear that we aren't the right...pairing." His eyes flicked briefly to Darrian and Serenitatis before resting on Rei. "But I think we have the right people among us, just not the right pairing. Otherwise, not even the slightest part of the wall would have given way."

            "Let me try, then," Darrian offered. Although she had felt reluctant to try and bypass the spells with Jalen, Rei went forward immediately to join him. They had all, over the past few days, developed a strange sense of protectiveness around Seren (although judging by her mutinous expression, the silvery-haired princess didn't appreciate it). This time, gold and purple power ricocheted off the walls, and the wall stayed transparent but still palpable. The words seem to float in the air, as did the palm prints. 

            When Darrian yanked his hand away, his eyes wide and surprised, Jalen stepped up beside Rei to try again: this time, they pressed forward through the wall, and it disintegrated. They stumbled forward, caught off-balance, and Jalen reached out to ready Rei once he had regained his equilibrium. Darrian, trying to dispel some of the nervous anxiety, gave a half-smirk and asked, nodding towards Rei and Jalen, "Do you think it's trying to tell us something?"

            Seren giggled at the dark flush of embarrassment on Rei's cheeks, but Ami's eyes were huge, her fingers twisting together worriedly as she stared at them. 

            Ignoring all of them, Jalen stepped up to the dais. In the center of a stand, shaped like a pentagon, a scroll hovered. It was tied with a silvery-gold ribbon, and when he reached out to touch it, something sizzled in the air, and he retracted his hand with a yelp. 

            The magik manifested itself into a great glowing shape: a dangerous, beautiful, deadly swirl of multicolored light. They all scattered, and Darrian found himself pressed to the ground near his erstwhile charge. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her to her feet–and not a minute too soon, for the maelstrom of magik rushed at them. He pushed him behind her and reached inside for his own magik, but when it shot outwards from him, it melded with her own silvery light. The intricate knot of spells undid itself immediately, and the scroll drifted over to them seemingly of its own accord. 

            "That was...interesting," Rei managed to choke out.

            Darrian's head snapped up as an alarm sounded in his mind, clear as a bell toll, and a not-so-faraway roaring was heard. Grabbing the scroll from midair, he reclaimed Seren's hand and ordered, "Run! The whole thing's going to cave in on us!"

            Belatedly, as she brought up the rear, Ami remembered that she had read somewhere that places where magikal artifacts were hid often caved in upon themselves once the spells had been dispelled and the objects removed. Dust obscured her vision, but she could reach out with her magikal sense to tell where the others were going. Darrian had an excellent sense of direction, and he and Seren were powerful beacons of gold and silver up ahead. Jalen and Rei's auras were less painful for her inner eyes to behold, but they were still brighter than most folk's were. Debris flew by her cheek, resulting in a stinging scrape across her cheek, but she ran faster as she heard a beam crash down behind her. 

            Reaching the hole into which they had first descended, Darrian hoisted himself up first, then let Jalen boost Seren and Rei up. "Get up," he told Jalen, his voice raspy from the dusty they had all inhaled.

            "But–Ami–"

            "We'll reach down and pull her up." True to his word, two pairs of arms snaked down from above just as Ami reached the opening, and they grabbed her and hefted her up just as the last beam fell with a shuddering impact. 

            As soon as they had gotten a safe distance away to ensure that the ground beneath their feet wouldn't suddenly break up and dump them into some hidden cave, they collapsed in relief against trees, boulders...anything that provided a sense of solid stability. 

            Darrian looked around him, his eyes first locating Seren. They lingered on her slender, dusty form longest before they moved on to light upon Ami and Rei. 'Amazing,' he thought to himself, 'we've just gone through an impossible labyrinth of tunnels, solved a magikal riddle, faced down a guardian of power, retrieved that damned scroll, and made it through a cave-in, and they aren't crying or going into hysterics.' His esteem for women in general and these three personally rose up quite a few notches. Then his gaze grew speculative when he saw the wistful, slightly envious look on Reisha's face as Jalen wiped away a drop of blood from the naiad's cheek. 

            Before he had time to pursue the matter, however, Ami had been reminded of her injury and instantly demanded to know if any of the others were hurt. Darrian dutifully showed her a shallow cut along his arm, and Rei pushed away her dark bangs to reveal a long, thin scratch on her forehead. Sighing as the naiad dripped something that was cool and stung a bit onto his arm, he unrolled the parchment scroll he carried carefully and squinted at it.

            "Well, don't be selfish and keep it all to yourself," Seren said playfully as she scooted closer to him. "What does it say?"

            Clearing his throat, his eyebrows rose as he said, "It's entitled 'A Warning and The Missions.' I assume it's referring to the duties of the five pairs of soulmates mentioned in 'The Chosen.' And it says...._Should these fated ten fail,_

_The land will fall into utter chaos: all goodness wiped from existence, leaving evil and darkness_

_To inhabit a forsaken world_

_Their ultimate task: to break a world apart, to bring it back together, to restore a lost dynasty to the second throne, and_

_To love one another._"

            "Don't you just love how cheerful these prophecy-writers can be?" Jalen drawled, stretched out among some tree roots and looking perfectly unconcerned.

            Rei swatted at him, but Ami said softly, "The lives of seers are not often very joyous, Jalen."

            He was silenced immediately, but Serenitatis and Darrian remained oblivious to the delicate issue. Brushing away a long strand of purple-black hair that had come loose from her elaborate hairstyle, Rei said, "I'm guessing that our next step is to find these soulmates the prophecy mentions?"

            "I don't know about you," Darrian interjected, "but what _I'm_ planning to do next is locate those folk that I came here to find–so we can save Kentan."

            When he looked pointedly at them, Jalen said, "We haven't forgotten our promise, Darrian." After a quick glance at the two women he had set out with from Arcelia, he continued, "We're not abandoning you anytime soon."

            Seren beamed at them happily, and Darrian also felt his spirits lift. There were some things, he decided, that people couldn't survive without becoming friends; there was something oddly binding about their living through a near-fatal experience together.

****~**~****

            Nath shifted uncomfortably, touching the back of his neck nervously. From the moment that blond-haired, blue-eyed stranger had strolled into the inn they were lodging in for the night, he had begun to feel a strange prickling, almost the way Mina described the itchiness she felt in the back of her mind when someone was using magik–only Nathair had never been able to feel magik when it was being worked, if the owner was being discreet. The only magik he had ever seen was Malina's...and Lita's, and Zaccheus's, he realized. 

            Smilingly, the stranger loitered over to the table behind them and seated himself, seeming perfectly at ease and completely unaware of their presence. Nath felt a curious sense of annoyance wash over him when he noticed that Lita–and Mina–were both openly admiring his looks. So what if his own hair was brown and his eyes so dark a blue that they were sometimes thought to be black? Blond hair and blue eyes weren't so interesting, he thought, feeling disgruntled. 

            The innkeeper came over and placed a mug of some beverage before the blond-haired man, and they made small talk about the weather, the awful traveling conditions (it had been raining for two days straight, and they had traveled only a short distance from the cove where their ship was hidden), and the recent caving in of a mine that all the locals had assumed was safe. When he spoke of the cave-in, a glimmer of amusement came into his voice, as Nath observed, for he and Mina continued to watch him closely.

            At last, the innkeeper was called away, and the stranger swung around in his seat so he was facing Nathair; Mina and Lita was sitting across from them and had their backs to him. His eyes slid around the room warily to check that none of the other occupants of the room were listening to them. He nodded in a friendly manner to Nath, who was watching him closely. He turned around again, and facing the wall, he discreetly lobbed a folded-up parchment over his shoulder so that it landed with a soft thud on the table next to Malina's plate. The action seemed as casual and effortless as if he did it every day.

            Her eyes widened as she glanced back at him; then she opened the note, which read:

            'If you are the land nymph who ran away from the palace not long ago, there is news that I should disclose to you. The seat across is empty.'

            Passing the note to Lita, Mina pushed her chair back and did as the message implied. Surely there was nothing too horrible that could happen to her while Lita and Nath were just one table away. 

            He looked up as she seated herself. "Lady Malina, I presume?"

            Deliberately ignoring the fact that she was supposed to reply in the affirmative, she said, "Since you know my name, why don't you tell me yours?"

            "I'm Jalen Eridian. Delighted to meet you, of course. May I ask what you're doing here, of all places, when the entire court has been in an uproar over your disappearance?"

            She smiled innocently. Two could play his game. "I'm here with a friend," she replied sweetly, "he's interested in a scroll he thought he could find here."

            He smiled lazily. "I assume you meant to search for it in Tiassale?" When they nodded, he continued, "You won't find it there."

            "Why not?"

            His smile widened. "Because I have it." When her breath caught, he corrected himself scrupulously, "I don't have it with me, of course, because it would be unwise to carry it on my person. I'm here to strike a deal with you: I have four other comrades, and we're aiming to free a prisoner of the human queen. And any enemy of hers is a friend of the folk, isn't that right?" Mina shrugged, unwilling to answer, and Jalen smirked. "You still don't trust me, do you? Maybe you've heard of a man named Darrian McKellan."

            "To utter his name in a place like this is considered treason," she told him coldly, although her curiosity was piqued. She and Nath had heard his name mentioned more than once in the Palace of the Nymphs, and she knew very well that he was the human rebel leader in the capital who had magik blood from folk roots and ancestry.

            "Well, he wants to meet with you, if you're willing."

            So it appeared that he was no longer in the capital. "How do I know this isn't a trap?"

            He countered by asking, "How do I know you're not going to turn him in? There are risks to everything, Lady Malina. But if you've got the courage and the incentive–there's an abandoned temple by this isolated, hidden little cove on the shore. It's only a few hours away from here, and even the most unlawful of men will usually not incur bloodshed on sacred grounds."

            She glared at him and tossed her head. "So we might go. But then again, we might not."

            "You want this prophecy, don't you?"

            "How do I know you have it?" she shot back.

            "Believe me, we found it," he smirked. Although his pulse was racing, he exuded calm, unconcernedness on the outside. It was a little disconcerting for Jalen to realize how easy it was for him to manipulate other peoples' emotions and make them feel what he wanted them to–anger, curiosity–but it was still intriguing. "I know about magikal items, Lady Malina. I studied them for six years in the Kingdom of the Elves and for another three years at the university."

            Her eyes narrowed. "If you lived in the elfin kingdom, you must have known its prince," she concluded smoothly. "Tell me what you know about him."

            He grinned. It was an easy subject for him, of course...even though it had taken him a very long time to get over the pain of remembrance. "Well, let's see...he's very dedicated to his kingdom, but there's always something that makes him want to defy restrictions that other people place on him. He's a very passionate guy, is Zacch–but he chooses who and what he's going to be loyal to. He uses sarcasm to hide his thoughts, and it's hard to get into his mind. Oh–and he's got the filthiest temper this side of the Shasa River."

            Mina smiled wryly: his description fit the Zaccheus she knew to a T. And just now, she remembered Zacch's feverish, much-disordered account of what had happened between him and the naiad he'd loved. Jalen's name had seemed less important to the story than what had actually happened between Ami and Zacch, and Mina had forgotten his name until now. No wonder it had sounded strangely familiar at the beginning of their odd conversation, but then, she had been too tense to concentrate much on anything that was not part of what was happening in the present. "Fine. We'll meet you there..."

            "Tomorrow night," he cut in promptly. She raised an eyebrow, but he beat her to the punch by asking, "So about Zacch...you don't happen to know where the old devil is right now, do you? Because general consensus is that he's still poking around for you. Did he find you, then?"

            "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't."

            He nodded at her and rose, his slight nod denoting respect for her. However, just as he was about to boost himself up into the saddle and right out into the wild night that paralleled their tumultuous conversation, Nath, who had followed him out, barred his way. "Who are you?"

            Jalen's blue eyes shone upon him icily, hiding everything behind them. It was a useful skill he'd learned during his itinerant lifestyle. "I'm only the messenger tonight, Nathair Sidereal. What role do you play in the grand scheme of things?"

            He stepped aside and watched him ride away, navy blue eyes pensive and stormy.

****~**~****

            Mina flopped down upon her bunk tiredly after her second meeting; this time around, she had met the infamous Darrian McKellan, as well as another human, this one a female. Reisha Zuriel was, the nymph decided, stunningly-beautiful and very gifted warrior. She'd met a few human girls before, but none of them had made much of an impression upon her–until now. Nathair, Lirita, and Malina had returned to the ship; the newcomers would arrive the next morning, with the rest of their party.

            The blonde was about to address Lirita, who was stretched out on the bunk above, when the door burst open. Zaccheus, with his hair all in an uproar and an expression of mingled alarm, anxiety, and reproof demanded, "Is it true? What Nath said?"

            She hid a smile that would only provoke him further. "If you don't tell me what Nath said, I can't tell you if it's true," she said in a singsong voice.

            He glowered at her menacingly. "This band of humans and folk you've met with, who've found that prophecy–there's a naiad traveling with them?"

            "Yes, there is. And wouldn't it just be so convenient that her name is Amity, just like the water nymph you used to know? Only...this one's masquerading as a human. Her last name is 'Nemosine.' It's such a coincidence that your old friend Jalen Eridian is also with them, isn't it?" His eyes widened, and she could tell that Nath hadn't been able to name any other people before Zacch had rushed off to interrogate her.

            The elf's voice became steely and determinedly calm as he asked, "Lita, would you mind giving us a minute alone?"

            She gave both of them a funny look but departed swiftly. Neither she nor Nath knew Zacch's story. 

            Mina settled herself in for a long wait as he paced the room, waving his hands about in agitation and letting out the occasional string of profanity. Once she was tired of his ranting about how he didn't want to see her again, how many problems it would cause, and whatever else he was rambling about, she interrupted, "Aren't you the least bit curious about how she feels about you?"

            "She hates me," he muttered, sinking onto the floor despondently.

            "Well, if you're really soulmates, Zacch, I don't think eternal hatred is part of the deal."

            He looked up at her eagerly, fire sparking in his intense green eyes. "So there's a chance that she might...you know..." he trailed off hesitantly, looking–for the first time she had ever seen him this way–unsure of himself.

            "Trust me," she smiled angelically, "I've got the perfect test devised so we can find out whether she still loves you or not."

            Dubiously, Zacch agreed to trust her without actually hearing the plan–and he wondered what he'd gotten himself into...

****~**~****

AN: I was actually going to write, in this chapter, what exactly Mina has in her devious mind ^.~ but I decided to have another cliffhanger (we all love those, don't we? ^^). Anyway, look forward to plenty more character interaction ahead! The next chapter is entirely spent on the ship as the Shittenou and senshi became acquainted–at least the ones that don't know each other. And we finally get the wonderful combination of Ami and Zacch, continued hints of attraction for Rei and Jalen, Nath and Lita, and Seren and Darrian...sort of... I didn't include the second conversation between Mina, Lita, and Nath and Darrian, Jalen, and Rei, because I'm bored of things like that (and really, I had no idea what to write and this was getting pretty long...couldn't find a good place to end it) and I'm sure you are, too. Suggestions, compliments, complaints? Drop me a line!

            ~Ice


	12. Men, Women, and Chaos

Chapter 12-Men, Women, and Chaos

            Amity quietly brought up the rear of their company as they proceeded through a passage of tunnels worn from rock by water. The falls were beautiful, and ordinarily her attention would have been completely absorbed in examining their course and strength, but her mind was preoccupied. She'd been feeling uneasy all day, but she couldn't figure out a logical explanation for her anxiety. Finally, she attributed it to the fact that she had not met any of the folk they were about to join forces with, and Ami was never comfortable around strangers. 

            She was so busy with this train of thought that she didn't notice they had approached the ship until a brown-haired man, obviously acting as lookout, waved his hand at them in welcome. "Who is he?" she asked of Jalen.

            "Nathair Sidereal," he answered softly. "And that woman next to him," he indicated the brunette who had just appeared beside Nath, "is Lirita. She's a dryad."

            She nodded as they proceeded up the gangplank. "I never did quite catch who the other two leaders of this rather interesting troupe are. What are their names?"

            His gaze slid evasively from hers, but before she could press further, the land nymph with the radiantly-golden looks in her vision appeared on deck, smiling brilliantly. Ami's breath caught: she had seen her in one of her strange new visions, the ones that had been different than all the others, where she experienced rather than viewed...

            Jalen moved forward to greet the stunning nymph, and when he shifted to the side suddenly, freezing in shock, Ami caught a glimpse of another person who had ascended the ladder from below deck to greet the visitors: it was Zaccheus. After it had nearly stopped its crucial activity, her heart began pounding rapidly. The effects of this combined with those stemming from his presence, rendered her speechless and slightly dizzy.

            Mina's eyes were warmly sympathetic as she stepped forward, but it was a wasted effort, for the naiad's attention was completely focused upon the elfin prince. "Welcome, Amity. Do you know Prince Zaccheus?" she asked brightly, motioning him forward. 

            He stayed firmly in place, although it might have been shock this time rather than obstinacy. 'Stubborn man,' she thought anyway.

            Dazedly, Ami nodded. A maelstrom of emotions seemed to swirling inside her, but for some inexplicable reason, there was a dark foreboding in its heart, as if it were a whirlpool about to implode on its center. 

            Most prevalent were the long years of doubt and indecision. They rendered it impossible for Ami to accept this new development with her usual composed capability. It was true that she had remained for a very short while with the naiads after she had fled from the elfin kingdom. But during that brief stay, she had heard about his scandalous exploits with the most scandalous of women. It had seemed that he was determined to prove that he could forget her–or determined to reassure himself that their failed relationship had not resulted from an error on his part. Whatever the reason, Ami had soon left the only home she had ever known.

            She had chosen Arcelia, in the beginning, for the protection it would guarantee her–protection from the queen's folk hunters and protection from Zaccheus. It would have been very difficult for the elfin prince to venture forth from his kingdom and his duties to search for her, especially in the realm of the humans. In fact, it would have been much more perilous for him that it had been for her. 

            But Ami had begun to change her mind and secretly wish to be found, which had _not_ been her intention when she had departed from the underwater world of her people. Even though her logical brain knew it was impossible for him to find her, her heart had hoped and blamed him illogically.

            There was more blame assigned to him and much guilt on her part as well. Ami often wondered, in the long hours of the night she had had all to herself before Rei and Jalen had intruded upon her so suddenly, what had gone so terribly wrong. It was surprising that he had been the one to show caution, to pull back. She would have thought that if either of them was going to be the one to decide that things were going too fast, it would have been her. 

            Had it been mostly her fault? What could she have done differently? Was it some deficiency on her part that doomed Ami in her relationships with men? These, and more, were the questions that had been repeated endlessly in her mind. Zacch had never made her feel inadequate; he had helped her get rid of the emotional baggage she had carried around before she met him–but it seemed that at their parting, he had given her more than he had taken away. It had cut her deeply to hear that he had so readily forgotten her. Had she meant that little to him?

            But there was hope swirling up inside her still, and radiant joy at seeing him again. There might be eons of misunderstanding and pain between them, but Ami knew she still loved him. It didn't matter if he didn't love her back. He was unlike any other person to her, and there would never been anyone who meant as much to her. She had long given up lying to herself, because it had always turned out to be pointless. It was said that infatuation blinded a person to faults. She knew his faults all too well, or at least she had several years ago, but she accepted most of them as an intrinsic part of him. 

            She would brave the pain she would have to go through if she could just find out what she had done wrong. If even the slimmest possibility existed for them, she was going to try and resolve the conflict. Belatedly, she remembered that the land nymph was smiling at her expectantly, waiting for a response. "Yes...I do know him."

            "Really? That's wonderful. I'm Malina; I'm Zacch's fiancee." And it was then that the entire situation, delicate as it was and balancing precariously on the edge, slipped off and shattered.

            "Mina!!" Zaccheus protested in an outraged tone, but it was too late: two large tears slid down Ami's cheeks, and she was looking at him as if her heart had been broken all over again....which it had, in a sense.

            The phrase "Zacch's fiancee" echoed in Ami's mind. This dazzling woman, with eyes as blue as the sky and a smile that beheld confidence that she would never possess, called him by his shortened name with familiarity and fondness. "How could you?" was her whispered accusation.

            He stammered incoherently, looking around him wildly for help. What he got was either complete incomprehension and confusion or anger and shock. 

            Slowly, as if trying to understand the mystifying situation, Darrian inquired, "What exactly is going on here?"

            Jalen obliged him by answering coldly, "Zaccheus and Ami knew each other several years ago. She loved him, and he...he clearly didn't love her enough."

            "That explains some things," Rei muttered under her breath, somewhat pleased that the mysterious puzzle was starting to be solved. She gave Ami a sympathetic glance and went to stand by her for support, but she wasn't exactly sure how to handle the situation. Rei had formed very few romantic attachments at the temple, and she didn't think any of them had been serious enough to entail love.

            Seren hugged Ami tightly, and she glared darkly at Zacch. She didn't even know the prince, but if he had hurt Ami and was going to act like some stuttering, asinine fool who couldn't even say a word in his own defense... She didn't care about diplomatic relations; she never had. And there was an instant aversion towards the prince on her part.

            Lita was completely in the dark, but even though she had a great deal of respect for Zacch, her protective instincts were aroused by the weeping naiad. Quietly, she ushered them below-deck, away from the heated quarrel that was now commencing: Zaccheus appeared to have recovered his ability of speech.

            "What in all hells were you thinking, saying that?!" he roared.

            Mina had thought she'd braced herself sufficiently, but she flinched anyway. She had mistaken how angry he would be with her.

             "_This_ was what you had in mind when you told me to trust you? I don't believe this!" he said, his voice deadly and dangerous. This wasn't his usual flash-fire temper tantrum that lasted for a maximum of two hours; it was steel, implacable, and frightening...and it could probably sustain itself for years, given the intensity of his anger. Apparently, it was much worse than Mina had expected.

            So she'd made a mistake...and yes, she was regretting it. She was starting to feel a little scared of him, because his right eye was twitching spasmodically, but she was damned if she was going to show it. No matter how intimidated she might be, Malina would never back down and show her fear. But there was a good side to it, she insisted; her philosophy was that there was a good side to everything. "Well, I'd say she definitely feels some very strong emotion towards you."

            Nath tactfully refrained from saying that he doubted it was love. In fact, he thought it was far more probable that Ami would hate him for the rest of her life. He hoped Mina would be smart enough to keep her mouth shut for the time being and escape with her life.

            "If she's this upset about the betrothal, she must still love you," she finished encouragingly.

            Maybe not. He blanched when he began to see seaweed creeping out of the murky waters they were docked in. Nathair grabbed her arm and pointed forcefully at the moving flora. "Perhaps you'd like to take this up at a later date, Mina. But right now, I suggest that you join the other ladies before he loses complete control of himself and his magik..."

            Her eyes widened as she saw the seaweed's violent movement, and they flicked back to Zaccheus's still form. He appeared perfectly unmoving, but that fact made it even more frightening. The feel, smell, and taste of magik in the air was killing her senses, and she decided to take Nath's advice. Pausing at the threshold, she asked, "Are you sure you'll be able to handle him?"

            Darrian smiled thinly. "It's nice of you to ask after you've engineered this entire mess, Mina. I trust we'll all get a more suitable explanation letter?"

            "Yes–of course," she said hastily, disappearing down into the depths of the ship.

            "Come on, let's go," Nath said, urging Jalen and Darrian away to the far side of the deck.

            Zacch stayed at the edge of the railing, his hands gripping the brass-coated wood so hard that the others were surprised it hadn't splintered in his grasp. He hardly blinked as he stared across the water, his eyes unseeing.

****~**~****

            Nathair led Darrian and Jalen down into the dank interior of the ship, wisely letting Zacch stew in peace, and pushed open a door to reveal a small room with two bunks. "Mina's in charge of rooming arrangements," he informed them apologetically, "things are going to be a bit tight, I'm afraid. She has us four in here, with Zacch. We have eight other land nymphs, six elves, and one naiad on board. All in all, that's twenty four people on this ship and only five rooms to pack everyone into. But we try to be hygienic.

            Next door to us, on this side of the hallway, are the five land nymphs–all male, of course. This side's been declared male territory, and opposite us are the females. Trust me," he smiled wryly, "it's very off-limits to us. I knocked on the door one time, and when someone answered, asking who it was, I opened it a crack–and they all started screaming their heads off!"

            Darrian laughed with him, and Jalen, who had been looking as stormy as a thundercloud, smiled widely. "It'll be good to have you and Zaccheus and other men in our entourage," Darrian said, "I'm afraid Jae and I've been roughing it with three women...and before I had him for company, I was in a sad state, for sure."

            The closed look was back on the blond's face as he replied quietly, "Don't be so hard on Serenitatis, Darr."

            Sensing that it was a delicate subject for the ebony-haired man, Nath cleared his throat loudly, trying to dispel the tension as he continued, "So about our rooms...on the other side of the land nymphs are the three elves...and across from them, the three female land nymphs have graciously agreed to share a slightly-larger cabin with the three female elves and the naiad. And in the last room, facing us, will be Mina, Lita, Reisha, Amity, and Serenitatis." 

            What he didn't mention, or what Mina hadn't told him, was the fact that there were only four bunks in the room and five women to be sleeping in them. She had set up a pallet on the floor with the intention of sleeping on it herself, but the others had quickly objected. They all agreed that they would rotate shifts–as long as it was necessary, each of them would willingly take their turn sleeping on the ground. 

            Striding down the hall, Nath opened a door and peeked in cautiously. Thankfully, no one was there. Opening the door wider, he let the other two men in. "This is the captain's cabin; it serves as headquarters and is possibly the only place where a person can have peace around here. Any other place, it's so loud you can't hear yourself think. There are so many people aboard, and they all have all these problems they think only Mina can solve. Mina, Zacch, Lita, and I are the only ones who come in here, for the most part."

            They sat in silence for a few minutes until Darrian brushed his dark bangs out of his eyes. Looking pointedly at Jalen, he asked, "Would you like to explain, anytime soon, what just happened between the Zaccheus and Ami?"

            "It's private," he said shortly. "I've already told you more than I should've."

            Ignoring him, Nath began with a thoughtful air, "From what I see...and have heard...Ami and Zacch used to be in love and had some sort of quarrel a while back. Mina was trying to incite some kind of reaction from Ami to prove that she still loves him...although she didn't exactly go about it in a very safe way..."

            "It's women," Darrian said, as if that explained everything. "They don't make any sense."

            Jalen laughed at that. "You're telling me! I've been trying to understand Rei for the past three weeks, and I'm not making any headway."

            Bent on pursuing the subject, the brunet man asked, "You and Zacch were friends, Jae?"

            They had already settled into a comfortable usage of nicknames. The blonde smiled thinly. "Yeah, we were good friends. My father was elfin, but my mother was human. I don't have much magik in me, but I was raised by the King of the Elves–who, coincidentally, is Zacch's father. I guess we're brothers, of a sort, but we tend–we tended–to clash sometimes. I left to attend the university, and we haven't really talked for years."

            "You didn't know, then, that he's engaged to Mina?"

            "No. I don't get much information when I travel around so much, and the humans don't discuss folk affairs, of course. I haven't been near any folk settlements in ages. It was a bad shock to Ami. I didn't know how to tell her she'd be seeing Zacch, and I'm sure she didn't hear about the betrothal in Arcelia."

            His head tilted at a slight angle, Darrian commented, "It doesn't sound like such a bad alliance, actually. I've heard of Lady Malina. Her achievements are admirable."

            "Yes, well...she doesn't want to marry him, and it looks like he might change his mind about marrying her. He was adamant about finding a queen for the elves, but maybe he'll rethink his proposal." The thoughtful expression on Nath's face vanished as he grinned widely and told them, "You should've seen her reaction when her parents broke the news to her about the arranged marriage."

            "I can't imagine it," Jalen said dryly.

****~**~****

            "So...are you and Zaccheus really engaged?" Seren asked curiously. They had left Lirita stirring up some concoction savagely in the kitchen while Reisha and Amity sat at the table and talked. It was more like Rei fuming and Ami being cheered up slightly by her vehemence.

            Mina sighed, leaning her chin her hands with a troubled sigh. "Unfortunately. I'm hoping he'll come to his senses and call the whole thing off. Why do you ask?"

            The silvery-haired princess shrugged. "You don't seem as if you'd make a very happy couple. In fact, I'm afraid you might murder each other."

            She laughed out loud, momentarily forgetting her current troubles with the handsome, dangerously-angered prince. "I _wanted_ to kill him when he told me that I had better not expect him to fall in love with me! My parents sprang him on me a day or two before he arrived, and I wasn't in the mood to be hospitable. His charm was supposed to be legendary, but he certainly didn't feel the need to waste any of it on me."

            The princess smiled at her but said wistfully, "Before I left home, my mother was always threatening to make an arranged marriage for me. Basically, I was going to be sold to the richest, most politically-influential lord's son there was, and that was that." Her eyes flashed with defiance as she declared, "I'm never going back home, and I'm never having an arranged marriage."

            With an amused smile, Mina asked, "And how do you feel about marriage in general?"

            Her cheeks flushed, and she mumbled, "I didn't meet many nice men in the palace."

            "But outside of the palace–the two you've been traveling with...Jalen and...Darrian, isn't it? they seem nice enough."

            Seren blushed harder, but she replied, "You haven't known them for very long."

            "I'm usually a good judge about character. So they aren't nice, after all?" There was a teasing twinkle in the blonde's merry blue eyes. 

            "Oh, no! They're both honorable...respectable...interesting. But they're both subscribers of the philosophy that women can't take care of themselves half as well as men can do the job. It's that part of them that makes them tediously pig-headed." Mina laughed until tears came to her eyes, but she stopped to listen to Seren's elaboration. 

            "I don't know Jalen as well as I know Darrian, but there's a definite purity to his soul. He's not a saint: he can tease wickedly, and he's seen a lot of the world–enough to make him more sarcastic than one would like at times. But he's trustworthy and loyal. He and Rei were journeying together before we intercepted them, and he still watches out for her. He hasn't abandoned her just because he's finally found male company again. He uses what he knows when it's needed. he has a great deal of knowledge, but we overlook that most of the time. He's modest about certain things. No matter how tired we got of each other during the traveling, Jalen was never the one to blow up. Rei told me that when they were traveling together, he had the tendency to be very intense and focused. He seems more lighthearted in a group setting. He jokes around, and he's always in a good mood."

            Mina's chin was cupped in her hands; there was a thoughtful expression on her face as she looked at Serenitatis. "He sounds troubled."

            "Do you really think so?"

            She smiled then. Malina had guessed that Seren would see much of the good in people rather than grief or pain. She also concluded, from her elaborate description of one and almost complete neglect of the other, that her affections lay with the dark-haired man. Innocently, she asked, "Then I suppose you favor him? He _is_ very handsome."

            "Well...he's good-looking and charming, but even though neither of them will admit it, I think he and Rei are interested in each other. Do you remember Reisha? She's the dark-haired one, with purple eyes." Excitedly, Seren added, "She used to live at the warriors' retreat and train with them!"

            Mina's curiosity was piqued by the mention of fighting arts, but her matchmaking instincts got the better of her. "Do you think they need a push in the right direction, then?"

****~**~****

            "Gods protect us!! Women!!" Zaccheus exclaimed when they joined him on the deck to check on him. He seemed to have decided that killing Mina, at this point in time, would have been useless and that if he couldn't come up with a solution to his problems, he might as well give up on banging his head against the solid railing. "They mystify me! They make absolutely no sense! They're born meddlers. They tell you to trust them, and when the entire thing blows up in your face, it's all _your_ fault!"

            "It _is_ all your fault," Jalen replied, completely without sympathy.

            Darrian glared at the two blond-haired men. "Do we need to separate you, children, or will you behave?" Neither of them responded, but they looked away sullenly and ceased fire. "Good," he said much more pleasantly. "Nath, there was something I wanted to talk to you about in private. Could we go back to headquarters?"

            Casting a nervous look at Jalen and Zaccheus, Nathair nodded and made to accompany him. Just as they about to descend down the ladder, however, he whispered, "Is it wise to leave the two of them alone together?"

            The dark-haired man smiled wryly. "I'm hoping they're too civilized to murder each other. Jalen doesn't seem like the type, and Zaccheus doesn't look as furious as he was before. Although that could be explained by all the seaweed down there having had a very sudden growth spurt. I doubt he has much energy left to do anything except rage and declare empty threats."

            When they reached their destination, Nath took a seat across from Darrian and asked, "Did you really have something to talk to me about, or did you just want to leave the two of them alone to work out their problems?"

            He grinned. "You're smarter than you give yourself credit for, Nathair Sidereal. Yes, I did want Jalen and Zaccheus to talk, but I do have a legitimate reason for asking for a private word. I was thinking that we should teach all those who are able how to fight. The trouble is, I don't know if we have enough weapons–or even if you agree with me on this."

            The reason Darrian had asked Nath about the matter instead of any of the others aboard–say, Mina–who had not been part of their entourage was because he had already cultivated respect for Nath during their meetings. He felt that his advice was sensible and sound. For his part, Nath appreciated that Darrian showed a willingness to listen to his opinions and what he had to say. 

            "The weapons factor is no problem. The slavers whom we stole the ship from were kind enough to leave a jumbled array for us in one of the storerooms below, but I believe Mina's catalogued everything we have on board. I think she had Lita do this one, though. We can check how many and what type easily. The thing is, Darrian, I don't quite understand the entire situation with the Divine royal family."

            "Ah...that's a big tangle of all sorts of complicated things. But the main thing you should know is that despite what they have for a mother, Kentan and Seren are amazing. Once we rescue him from the dungeons, Kent will make an excellent king. He's smart, steady, has a good head for politics, and he'll be fair if it kills him. We met when he snuck out of the palace one day, and he joined the resistance. Somehow, word got out, after an especially daring attack, that there was an insider smoothing the way for the resistance fighters. At any rate, the queen found out somehow and decided perhaps he wouldn't rule quite the way she wanted things to continue. So she spread the story that the crown prince was unfortunately killed in some obscure accident."

            "She certainly doesn't have very motherly instincts."

            "I'm surprised he isn't really dead," he was able to say, even though it sounded brutal. Darrian, like the other two men aboard, was gifted and cursed with the need to speak honestly.

            Nath's night-blue eyes were thoughtful as he leaned back in his chair. "So why would the queen choose Serenitatis as her successor? Not that she had much of a choice, but why was she so sure that she could just cut Kentan out of the picture?"

            He smiled grimly. "I've heard the politics in the Palace of the Land Nymphs are this convoluted, but perhaps they aren't this...interesting. All the queen has to do–or all she planned to do–was to find some suitable young man who was capable of ruling and shared her hatred for the folk. She would marry him to her daughter, who would basically be useless except for ensuring that the lineage continues."

            "But the name! Aren't all monarchs obsessed with making sure that their lines continue with their name? The ruling house will no longer hold the last name of Divine if her heir is her daughter," Nath pointed out.

            Darrian shrugged. "I know Kent was looking into the death of his father. He died under very mysterious circumstances. Kent didn't tell me much before he was imprisoned, but I have a feeling that he may have stumbled onto something his mother couldn't risk revealing."

            The brunet man remarked, "If it was that simple, to free Kent and have him threaten her with that secret, there wouldn't be the need for war. But the prophecy, which surely refers to our time, mentions a great war. We don't need another war. The economy's bad enough, and the folk are hardly healed. It'll be generations before their numbers are restored–and that's without another war." 

            He continued quietly, "I've heard much about you, Darrian McKellan. You're the prince of the people. You understand them, and they trust you. Despite the fact that you're human–for the most part–you have strong affiliations with the folk. In this company alone, you have twenty folk supporting you. Among those folk is the prince and future king of the elves. There will be no advantage to either humans or folk if we engage in another war, Darrian."

            He had a sinking feeling that he knew what this quiet, astute man was driving at. Coolly, he asked, "What are you suggesting that I do, Nathair? What is one man, or even five men and five women, against the workings of fate? How could I possibly tip the balance in our favor?" Darrian tried hard to keep his voice from rising, but it seemed that his anxiety had wormed its way through. The issue at hand was one he had struggled with, internally, for some time. It would actually be a relief to finally get it out in the open and discuss it with someone whose advice he valued a great deal.

            Although Nath would never have thrown Seren to the wolves, he replied, "There is one thing in your possession that the queen is desperate to get her hands on and one thing only: you have the most important bargaining chip in your hand, Darrian. You know what it is. Use it well."

            "You don't understand. You don't know her!"

            "I understand that her sacrifice would be a colossal one, but is one life worth so many? Think of the hundreds of thousands who will die, Darrian. The queen wouldn't harm Seren; she needs her to rule."

            Frustrated, he exclaimed, "I promised her brother! I promised my best friend, possibly the only person in the world who has never let me down, that I would take care of her. How can I go back on my word? You've seen so little of Seren. You couldn't possibly see her the way I do. Yes, she's a princess, and yes, she's beautiful. But she's also the most innocent person I have ever met, Nath. She's sweet, she's kind-hearted, and she loves so easily. 

            You've seen how she is with Reisha and Ami–and she only met them two days ago. When we were traveling together, I was so preoccupied with my perception of her as an empty-headed, spoiled little princess that I was very harsh with her. I hurt her several times along the way, but she showed me that she has spirit. Once she latches onto an idea, a person, anything she's decided she'll fight for to her dying breath, and there's no turning back for her. 

            Seren grew up believing that she was loved, and she's only just begun to realize the extent of her mother's ruthlessness. Every parent should love their child. When you look at Seren and truly take in all her inherent goodness, it's like discovering a pure, unblemished pearl in the heart of darkness. She's only just been freed from a cage, and she's as delicate as a butterfly. She needs to be free. How can I tell her she has to go back to a place she abhors, a life she detests?"

            Nath's navy blue eyes were compassionate as he regarded Darrian. "It's a relief," he murmured, "to find that my judgement has been good so far. If it was me in your place, Darrian, I don't think I would have been able to do what I suggested to you, either. And yet, you know as well as I the atrocities that have been committed against the folk and the House of Zurielis."

            The ebony-haired man nodded absentmindedly: the brunet had just brought up a subject he had wanted to ask one of his traveling companions about. He felt that it was a sensitive topic better addressed to Amity, as Jalen tended to be overprotective about Rei...although now might not be the best time. 

            He liked Ami, and he was able to see her as an equal; he respected her skills and intelligence and had many of the same interests. Darrian had once been considering a healing career–until it had occurred to him that being a rebel leader would not leave much time to learn the finer points of medical care. He had been surprised when she had lost control upon seeing Zaccheus, but having found out the reason, it was quite understandable. As an advisor, he knew that her guidance, like Nath's, could be priceless.

            Concluding his conference with Nath, promising to keep the prophecy and their situation in mind, he waited for the brown-haired man to leave (presumably to check on Zacch and Jalen, hoping they hadn't murdered each other yet) before entering the corridor himself. 

            They had gotten very far off the beaten track during their discussion, but Darrian guessed that he would be starting weapons training tomorrow. He wondered who to consult for aid besides either Malina or Lirita (whichever had the lists) and made a mental note to speak with Reisha. Had Jalen mentioned any proficiency in the use of arms?

            As Darrian walked through a hallway, his mind preoccupied with the affairs he had yet to arrange, he saw Ami turning the corner ahead of him, looking pale and wraithlike. When he called her name softly, she tensed visibly. 

            Her serene calm was back, however, as she turned to face him. There always seemed an ethereal presence about her, and it seemed more prevalent now. There was always the hidden sadness, the gentle understanding of pain, and an aura of loneliness shadowing her. Perhaps it was this untouchable aspect of Ami, he mused, that attracted men to her.

            "Ami! You're just the person I wanted to see," he greeted amicably. 

            Ami appreciated his warm manner and the sympathy restrained to his eyes and his smile. Darrian, she had found, was generally perceptive about women and sometimes too observant. He had a tendency to be brusque at times, especially with Seren, but there was something in him that reached out to other people. She didn't want to hear any more pity, and she didn't want to explain about the convoluted past anymore. "Hello, Darrian. Is something the matter?"

            "Let me introduce you to what is fondly–and what will probably be known infamously–as headquarters. You're welcome to stroll in any time you choose, as I've heard from a reputable source that one can't often hear himself think on this ship."

            She smiled at this and asked, "Did you realize that we've begun sailing? It's soothing to feel the water moving all around us." 

            Ami neglected to mention that this was the main explanation for her slightly-improved mood. Avoiding the deck had been necessary; everyone knew that two highly-volatile blonds were having an extremely indiscreet discussion there. Thus, she had traveled to the lowest part of the ship possible, closed herself off to the physical world, and delved into her magikal connection with the water. It was jokingly said that sailors had salt water in their veins. The same should have been rumored about naiads, but the majority of them preferred fresh water.

            "I'm not as attuned as you, but I think some part of me registered movement. We're lucky Nath is a very capable captain," he replied. He didn't mention that Nath didn't seem to like discussing how he had learned to pilot ships. 

            They continued polite conversation in the same vein until he brought up one of the two issues he was intending to discuss. 

            "I've just talked with Nath about beginning to teach everyone aboard how to use weapons–for defensive purposes only." He didn't add the "for now" in his mind. Somehow, he felt, the dark inevitable was coming. It would approach and break over them like a tidal wave, and there would be no turning back once the gears were set in motion...

            The dark-haired woman eyed him curiously. "If you're looking for someone to help you with the teaching, Darrian, I'd recommend Rei. Jalen is also an accomplished swordsman; he learned the art of weaponry in the elfin king's palace." Unfortunately, the mention of that beautiful place brought back memories she would rather not recall at the moment. "Zaccheus...is not bad either. But his form could be better."

            "Thank you for the advice. Actually, I was hoping that these lessons would help us in an upcoming ordeal...but they'll also take up time as sail back towards the capital. In such close quarters, people will be at each other's throats all the time. Perhaps you would consider giving lessons in how to heal or about herb-lore."

            Amity's sapphire blue eyes lit up with interest, but she still regarded him uncertainly. She didn't mind working with small groups of people, and she had learned to take charge in situations where medical aid was needed. But with large numbers of people, she tended to fade shyly into the background.

            "That is–only if you want to," he amended hastily.

            Quickly, she assured, "No, I like the idea very well. As you're probably thinking, not only will that take up the time, it'll also take my mind off things. But healing is not often...a popular skill for those who are not born with the aptitude."

            He smiled charmingly at her. "I have to admit that I had an ulterior motive in suggesting a healing course for all of us. Not only do I have naiad blood with me, I'm very taken with the sciences: geology, physiology, anatomy... I used to be quite a scholar."

            "I don't doubt it. I think you'll make a wonderful pupil," she said laughingly. 

            "But you won't be my pupil in areas concerning martial arts?"

            Her smile faded rapidly. "Darrian, I'm not against the idea of self-defense, but I'm a healer, as you've clearly pointed out. It's my living to try and save lives, not take them. Besides, we're both logical enough to realize that such an attempt to rescue a prince–the Divine prince, no less!–from the dungeons will involve those among us taking multiple injuries. It's better that you concentrate your time and attention on them to train your fighters thoroughly."

            Darrian had to conceded the point because of her irrefutable logic (he had always been too fond of the rational argument, he reprimanded himself), and he was unsuccessful in trying to wrest a promise from her: he wished, that once Kentan was safely with them, that she would allow one of them–he felt she would be most comfortable with Rei for an instructor–to teach her the basics. And, speaking of Rei...

            He liked talking to Amity; she had a very relaxing effect on him. She looked less tense and uptight herself. But it was time to get down to business. Conversationally, he remarked, "I know Rei grew up at the warriors' retreat in the mountain. It's rumored that the Zurielis princess is still alive in the capital. I'd suspect that she would hide in an isolated, hard-to-reach place. Do you think Rei's heard anything about her?"

            Ami's gaze sharpened, but she merely cautioned, "It's dangerous to speak of the princess, dead or not, in public, Darrian. Where did you hear these...rumors?"

            "News is cheap in the capital, if you know where to go and who to listen to." Darrian had at least thirty contacts placed strategically throughout the city and even some in the palace. Andrew was one of his listeners who often spoke scornfully of those who thought the stable workers were as good as deaf. His top spy was cleverly disguised as a laundry maid. "There's always been this vague but very persistent rumor that the Zurielis princess is still alive."

            Her expression was completely blank now–Darrian made note of this approvingly and continued, "I wouldn't be surprised if many of the resistance deserted me in the event that she really should appear and lead her people against Queen Serenitatis. In fact, I believe a large number of the Zurielises' retainers are among the resistance forces. She could be a powerful motivator if she were alive to ride into battle."

            Coolly, Ami replied, "I hardly think you should be paying attention to word of mouth when there are more important matters at hand."

            "It's quite important. The lure of this idle chatter, as you speak of it, is strong. There is mystery surrounding the eradication of the Zurielis line, and many of their people still live. The most recent king and queen were excellent rulers, and they were closely affiliated with the folk. It is my belief that should she take steps recover her rightful throne, the princess could even motivate them into taking action. True, the war and Queen Serenitatis has instilled fear of the magik folk in the humans who fought in battle or witnessed the carnage. But the inhabitants of Arcelia and the scholars at the university are against the poisoning and enslavement of the folk."

            "Why are you so adamant about stirring up the insurgence and fighting?" she asked, unusual irritation plain in her soft, delicate voice.

            "Who is Reisha Zuriel?" he demanded in return.

            She glared at him: she was tired, irritated, and upset, and neither of them were giving an inch. "If it's so important that you know, ask her yourself!"

            "You know the answer."

            Her eyes had turned a glacial blue, and it was clear that now was not the appropriate time to be trying her patience. "Don't push me, Darrian."

            He smiled suddenly, and the swirling tempest of emotion calmed and dissipated. "I'm sorry, Ami. I know you've had an extremely rough day, but I needed to know."

            "You already knew." she said accusingly. "Why did you have to make me betray her confidence?"

            "But the way I've done it, you haven't really said anything."

            Ami's expression was sad as she looked away from him. "It doesn't matter what I've said or haven't said, Darrian. No one was supposed to know. The more people who know who she is, the more danger we put her in."

            Darrian sighed. "I'm sorry, Ami, but this was necessary. You know I can't prevent her from fighting, if she chooses to, when we rescue Kent."

            "It's her choice," she said softly. "She knows the value of her person. But Rei has to know that you've uncovered her secret, Darrian."

            "Let me tell her. I want to talk to her about some things, and this way, I'll explain that I already knew–before you confirmed it. There wasn't disloyalty on your part, Ami."

            They parted ways a short while later: Darrian to talk to Rei and Ami to lie down on her bunk. She had a splitting headache, and when Seren asked her what the matter was, she answered, "Men! They're always so pushy and unpredictable!"

****~**~****

AN: And here, angst finally ensues...aren't we all pleased about that? Mina's plan was not as momentous as it was made out to be (sorry to disappoint those who commented). Please forgive the lengthy delay and look forward to Chapter 13, during which more confrontations ensue but also the first (okay, maybe not first) hints of romance are distributed....

Usually I don't respond to reviews ^^; but I owe it to all of you for sticking by me!! Thanks for all the support J: 

Blue Lady: Thank you for the compliment and all the reviews! ^^

Kaiya: Sorry for the delay and about Mina's test!!

Isis Aurora Tomoe: **grin** thanks for your reply to all three (suggestions, compliments, and complaints). I know I took forever getting this chapter out, but at least there's no cliffhanger this time J

Korinna Myorin: Thanks! J

Lady Fenix: Thanks so much for reading, LF! I know you're busy ;; And more evil group interactions coming up…

thescientist: Thanks for your praise!! **Blush** Hopefully it'll continue to be a good story ^^…at the rate it's going, it'll probably be as long as a novel @.@

Evelyn: Wow, that's a lot of updates!! I'll try to be faster next time ^^;;

And thanks always, Yosh'. 

            ~Ice


	13. Guys and Dolls

Chapter 13-Guys and Dolls

            Jalen walked over to join Zaccheus, who was standing by the railing. They watched the ship's sleek movement through the water in silence until Jalen asked, "So what've you been doing with yourself? You look awful."

            He grimaced. "Thanks ever so. What did they do to you at the university? Or was it the traveling?"

            Jalen laughed. "I don't waste my good moods on princes who are too exhausted to appreciate it," he replied airily. His hair had already been rumpled by the wind, but he further disturbed it by running a hand through the short golden locks distractedly. 

            Zaccheus smiled at this: it was a familiar gesture. Stirred by memories of the past, he asked softly, "And where have your travels taken you, Jalen?"

            "All over the continent. But I have a story that should make you smile‑I was being my usual careless self, trying to hike my way through the Asianne Mountains. I managed to lose track of time, and before I knew it, I found myself caught in a late‑season snowstorm." He paused, a faint smile on his face. 

            Zacch's green eyes were fathomless as he turned their light upon Jalen. Dryly, he said, "If you're stopping for dramatic effect, you needn't bother, Jae. We already know that you survived‑‑I'm cursed with your presence at the moment."

            "Why, you–" He mock‑punched the elfin prince on the shoulder, and they laughed together. It was like old times, for an instance. Jalen's face grew sober first, and he continued, "But being the lucky scamp that I am, I somehow made my way to the warriors' retreat. It was my original destination, and I practically fell against the door."

            "It's fortunate that they let you in." Zacch joked, "I wouldn't have."

            "That's why they say elves are the most inhospitable of the folk!" Jalen countered.

            "Now, that's where you're wrong. In truth, the naiads are worst hosts, because their underwater domes are so damned hard to get to!" The grin on Zacch's face faded when he thought of his fruitless search for a certain water nymph.

            Hastily, the other man asked, "Are you ever going to let me finish my story? Now, the lovely door warden seems to have been of the same mind as you–she let me in, but she wasn't too happy about my humble self. You two would get along famously."

            Curiously, Zacch inquired, "And have I met this goddess‑like personage?"

            "She's traveling in our company. I'm sure you can guess which one."

            Zaccheus shrugged. He didn't really remember, exactly, who the other two women were or what they looked like. In fact, he didn't think that they'd been introduced. He'd been too busy blowing up at Mina to take much notice of them. He commented, "So you find her attractive."

            "Who wouldn't?" Jalen countered offhandedly. "But we're merely friends. Our relationship doesn't extend past that of a teacher and his student."

            He raised his eyebrows. "You're teaching her? Since when did teaching become your chosen profession?" 

            Gloomily, Jalen replied, "It didn't. I wasn't planning to. Besides, you're ruining the flow of my story. We're supposedly to be going in chronological order, and I haven't gotten to that part yet. Doesn't anyone gainsay you at the palace? You've become very casual about interrupting people. I'm afraid you've been spoiled."

            Zacch grinned. "Well, I'm afraid you're not being your naturally‑charming self."

            "That got me into a spot of trouble. Honestly, all I did was smile at a few girls and thank them for nursing me–frostbite is a serious matter, Zacch, so you can stop smirking at me. Anyway, Reisha‑‑she's the one who was on guard that night–somehow got the misleading impression that I'm a ladies' man."

            The prince burst out laughing. "Admit it or not, you're a flirt at heart, Jalen Eridian."

            His answering smile was a little more wicked as he said haughtily, "I'm going to ignore that comment, Zaccheus. At any rate, Rei isn't fond of womanizers, and when I started to pay her a little more attention–and I had a perfectly legitimate reason!–she let me know exactly what she thought of me."

            "I hope it was a good lecture. Did you take notes?"

            "Did I–that's not funny. With a little persuading on my part, her teacher agreed it was time that she saw a little more of the world. Rei's lived at the temple all her life, you see. Of course, she protested furiously, but she had to go. There was an old priest there that understood; he seemed like a sort of grandfather‑type figure to her."

            "Are you ever going to explain why you decided she had to leave?"

            "I'm getting there! It's actually very difficult to explain. There was some part of me, some part of my magik, that said she was important. I had a splitting headache for two days until I resigned myself to the fact that the magik wasn't going to let me go my merry way without her."

            It was as though a curtain had been drawn over Zaccheus's face. There was no hint of amusement, curiosity, or any emotion at all to be read. "So she went with you," he stated softly.

            "Yes. I began teaching her about her magik. She accidentally set something on fire." He smiled at the memory. "She's quite powerful. Her magik is much stronger than mine. Ami's continued the teaching for me lately. 

            Rei and I were attacked by bandits on the road in the mountains. She was injured, and I rode like the devil–both of us were on one horse, because the other ran away. Silvana smiled upon us that day, though. I had no idea where I was going, but we somehow managed to find Ami. She has this cottage some distance from Arcelia."

            "Arcelia?"

            Jalen stopped short. "Right. You did know that she was living there, didn't you?"

            "No. I didn't think to look there."

            "You know, I didn't mean what I said before. That it was all your fault. I shouldn't have said it."

            Zacch sighed. "Jae, you said what you thought was true. Besides, I'm not entirely sure you aren't right. And after Arcelia?"

            Jalen glanced at him warily. Gone was the lazy, impetuous joker of his youth: here was a prince crushed under his burden of duty, self‑judgement, and regret. "Oh...yes. Arcelia. Ami and I haven't given up on the prophecy, Zacch. And we found it. It does exist, Zacch."

            "I know. It's a pity."

            Ignoring the bitter tone, he said, "From Arcelia, we headed towards Tiassale. We bumped into Darrian and Serenitatis in the forest one day...literally. Darrian and Rei practically shot each other. After some quick negotiations in naiad‑speech, we determined that Darrian hadn't kidnaped the princess, that he probably has more folk blood in him than human, and that we all wanted the same thing.

            I don't know if we could have found the scroll without their help. It was the strangest thing, Zacch. There were two sets of hand prints, and their sizes indicated that one was for a man, the other for a woman. First Ami and I placed on our hands on the wall–the wall turned translucent, but it was still there. Darr and Rei tried their luck next. Darrian pulled his hand away when power began shooting all over the place, but Rei kept her hands there. I put my own next to her, and the wall disappeared. 

            Then I, being the idiot that I am, tried to grab the scrolls. There were floating above a pedestal, and more power started ricocheting all over the place–I'd activated the guard spells. It didn't stop until Darrian and Seren combined their powers; he grabbed the scroll and we all ran for it. The tunnel started caving in, and we barely got out in time."

            Zacch shoved his hands into his pockets roughly. He didn't like the sound of those magikal occurrences...and what made he even more wary was the mention of certain pairings unlocking the spells. "And then you met up with Nath?" he asked neutrally.

            "Yes. And...well, that's about it. So tell me what you've been doing that's worn you out so much."

            He glared at Jalen, but his bloodshot green eyes only furthered his blunt statement. "If you'd been through what I have, you'd look just as bad," he informed the blue‑eyed one.

            He shrugged breezily. "I think I've been through enough, thanks. But I have to say, that's a spectacular bruise you have across your cheek."

            Flushing, Zacch muttered, "Thanks ever so. I actually got that a while ago. It all started when I decided to make a betrothal agreement with Lady Malina, who was rather adverse to the idea."

            Jalen raised an eyebrow. "What, were you just being your usual charming self or did you say something infinitely stupid?"

            "I–if I ever need a friend to sing my praises, I'll make sure it isn't you. All I did was tell her that what I needed was queen. I told her I wasn't going to fall in love with her, and furthermore, that I didn't believe in love."

            "You were hurt that bad, huh?" His eyes were grave and sympathetic, but Zacch refused to look at him.

            "Something like that. It's not as pathetic as it sounds, Jae."

            "No," he agreed quietly.

            "Anyway, the day we were officially betrothed, Mina ran away with Nath for company in the middle of the night after a very bad party. I went after her, and I was somehow roped into this crazy scheme. Did you know that Nath is just as prophecy‑crazy as you are?

            By the time I caught up to them, they had run into Lita, who was trying to escape from a slaving crew. They had quite a few folk aboard the ship, so Mina and Lita had the wonderful idea of rescuing all of them. Mina had swiped the keys from one of the sailors, and we were playing a game of catch until one of the biggest slavers went for her. His fist connected with my jaw, and you've pointed out the after‑effects to me quite well, thank you. 

            We stole the ship, they sailed up the shore while I was still unconscious, and by the time I could think–and see–straight, it was too late to turn back. So here I am." Zacch sighed deeply at the finish of his story, which seemed more eventful but less amusing than Jalen's.

            "You've been away from the kingdom for weeks," Jalen noted in a surprised tone.

            "I know. It's been on my mind for some time, but the best I can do is get home as soon as possible after our little detour to the capital."

            Jalen then came to a sudden realization. "It's risky, this rescue attempt. Infiltrating the palace is hard enough as it is, but getting a heavily‑guarded prisoner out will be near impossible. You're practically the only living heir to the elfin kingdom left, besides that nasty second cousin of yours."

            He nodded sadly. His younger brother had been kidnaped over ten years ago, and his mother had been murdered searching for him. Even after the king had paid the ransom, the young prince had been killed. It was no wonder that his father had never been the same.  

            Quietly, Jalen asked, "How's your father?"

            Zacch shrugged helplessly. "I hope he's managing. I've never been away from the kingdom this long, and you know his health is deteriorating. He asks about you often." 

            He hesitated for a moment, then swallowed his pride. "Jae...won't you come home, after this mad quest is over?" he asked softly.

            Jalen ignored Zacch's calling their adventure a "mad quest." Their clashes over the prophecy were not to be repeated. He'd dreamed, often, about returning to live with the elves, especially during his years at the university and the long, cold nights he'd spent camping in unfamiliar terrain. He wondered if his home would be as he remembered it. 

            "Please, Jae." They had known each other all their lives, and Zacch didn't know how to say that he'd missed him. "I don't want to do it alone. I need you there with me, laughing at all the pompous ambassadors and charming all the women effortlessly."

            "I'll see what I can do. Just wait and see...before long, you'll get so tired of me that you'll throw me out–permanently." Zacch grinned in relief, but Jalen continued more seriously, "You don't really need me there, Zacch. Not since you've accepted the responsibility of being king."

            "I need my friends."

            "You need a queen."

            He burst out laughing. "Who did you have in mind? Mina?"

            "No," Jalen replied all‑too‑patiently. "Ami." 

            He pointed out, "I'm betrothed to Mina. Besides, what makes you think that I still...have feelings for her?"

            "Only a fool‑‑and a blind fool at that‑‑could have missed the way you were looking at her."

            "Why couldn't you have been a blind fool?" Zacch muttered. 

            "Anything to oblige you," Jalen drawled. 

            He didn't have a smart reply for that. Finally, Zacch leaned over the railing, debating whether or not to ask the question that lingered on his mind. He didn't want to ruin the revival of their friendship. It had gnawed at him for so long that he had lost his closest friend, and Jalen seemed to have just let go of his anger. But Zacch had to know the answer. And so, he took a deep breath and gathered up his courage. "Why didn't you tell me that you also loved her?"

            "Think about what you would have done if you'd been in my place, Zacch. You meet this beautiful, shy girl whose intelligence is staggering. I was her first real friend. I didn't even realize that I had feelings for her, and how could I have told her about them? 

            So I introduced her to you, and suddenly, it became a fairytale romance. How could I have told you, Zacch? Would you have told me if it'd been the other way around?"

            "I don't think so," he admitted.

            "Thank the gods you're still honest." He didn't admit it, but he felt justified in his actions at last.

            Zacch smiled ruefully. "Would it help if I told you I was sorry?"

            "No. What difference does it make? Things would have worked out the same, most likely," he mused.

            "Does she know?"

            Jalen shrugged indifferently. "Do you want her to?"

            "That's not for me to decide, Jae."

            "I wouldn't be surprised if she'd already guessed."

            "No," Zacch agreed softly. And then‑‑"Do you still love her?"

            He mock‑glared. "How come it's become your turn to ask all the embarrassing questions?"

            He subsided slightly. The levity in Jalen's character had returned, the sober inner self withdrawing. It was the genial, friendly person that Zacch had trouble analyzing. "We can stop, if you like. Find the others..."

            "No. Let's resolve this once and for all. Do I still love Ami? The question should be 'Was I ever really in love with Ami?' Maybe. Then again, maybe not." 

            Jalen smiled at his friend's surprise. "I can honestly admit that I was attracted to her three years ago. I still think she's a wonderful person, and our friendship means the world to me. I do love Ami, and she's very special to me. But I'm content in our relationship staying just as it is‑‑friendship and nothing more. And it will never change, Zacch."

            He nodded slowly, and Jalen watched narrowly as the shade of doubt in his eyes faded slowly. He let out the breath he had been holding. 

            If he hadn't been so preoccupied today, Zaccheus might have wondered if Jalen had been telling the complete truth. Usually, he preferred being honest‑‑but it didn't mean he couldn't lie with the best of them. In fact, Jalen was probably the best liar Zacch knew....because he didn't know when Jalen had ever lied to him, and that in itself was an impossible feat. 

            Jalen smiled mischievously then. "I wish you all the luck in the world in resolving your differences, because you'll need it." When Zacch made a face, he laughed and said, "Now, it's my turn to ask you the same thing. Do you still love her, Zacch?"

            "Would it matter if I did?"

            "I think so."

            "It's been three years‑‑as you've just reminded me. I don't even know her anymore, Jae. Has she changed? Have I changed?"

            "You know I can't answer that for you. You'll have to find out yourself. For now, I'd say it's around dinnertime. I'm starved."

            Zacch grinned. "Me too. Race you there?"

****~**~****

            Over the next few days, the occupants of the ship basically followed the same schedule from sunrise to sundown. No one had much to say at breakfast except Jalen, Serenitatis, Aerlene, and Dallin. Aerlene was a young elf who was very smitten with Zaccheus, who seemed completely unaware of her admiration. Dallin was a talkative land nymph whose nature was so sunny that it was impossible for any of them to let him know how annoying his chatter could be. 

            At any rate, those four were the only four willing to converse so early in the day. Their companions were taciturn, still asleep, or frighteningly grouchy. 

            Lirita's cooking skills improved, mostly because the others were unafraid to be critical (sometimes she doubted that this was a good thing). Darick, one of the elves, proved to be surprisingly experienced with cooking. His knowledge of herbs equaled hers, and they enjoyed each other's company. Mina had gotten quite a rise out of Nath one day when she'd teased him about Lita's new friend. The third cook in the kitchen was the land nymph Talasi, who was sweet and hardworking but as timid as a mouse.

            For the rest of the morning, fighting lessons commenced with Darrian, the nymphs Cathair and Aloysius, and Chayne (an elf) as the teachers for hand‑to‑hand combat. They taught their students how to fight if they were unarmed and unhorsed with kicks, punches, and blocks. Chayne Oak‑Hearted was the best fighter among them, but he was pleasantly modest about his skill. 

            Privately, Zaccheus told them that the older elf (in his younger years) had served as second‑in‑command of an Alvarie battalion. The Alvarie were the elves' elite military force and went through intense training. The word meant, literally, "army of elves" in the old tongue. Their numbers had decreased drastically after the Great War with the humans, and they had begun drafting at a very young age. Chayne had survived the war and refused to be promoted to second‑in‑command of the entire army. He had left, tired of fighting, only to be captured by slavers a few years into his quiet retirement. No one mentioned the Alvarie to him, but their respect for the grave, kindly soldier increased. 

            After a hearty lunch, lessons concerning staves, knives (swords for those who had them), and bows and arrows were given. 

            Ami refused to participate in any of the fighting. She and the other naiad, Althia, spent their time brushing up on their healing skills. The injuries incurred during the daily sparring matches gave them more practice. They had gone searching for local herbs each time Nath had docked the ship so Darrian and Jalen (delegated because both were human) could restock on food and other supplies. 

            As for Mina, Lita, Rei, and Seren, they all participated. Even if Seren hadn't been eager to learn, Darrian would have insisted. She'd given him a blistering lecture about how she could think for herself already, and he'd backed off with a look of befuddlement on his handsome features. Reisha was the best archer among them all, and Lita was a good hand with a staff. Mina proved adept at most of the weapons they had on board to experiment with, but she hated being trounced in hand‑to‑hand combat. 

            After dinner, some of them stayed in the galley to tell stories late into the night. Those who couldn't cook were forced to take their turns at washing the dishes. One night, Serenitatis, Malina, Lirita, Reisha, and Amity were gathered in their room and settling down for the night. It had been a long day for all of them, and they decided to sit out on the nightly tale‑telling (Mina said that if she heard another word about ghostly sailors, haunted shipwrecks, and nasty monsters at the bottom of the sea from Nath, she'd send _him_ down there so he could see that none of the myths were true. 

            Lita smiled sleepily from the pallet in the center of the room. She rather liked Nath's stories...although her attention had been focused more on the shadows playing across his face and the gestures his hands made than the actual story. It was her turn to sleep on the floor: Mina and Seren were bunking together to her left, and Ami and Rei slept on the right side of the room. 

            Ami was also smiling to herself as she lay on her bunk, but for a different reason. She cast a fond look at the bunk above her, where Rei was brushing her long hair. She had come above-deck that afternoon to see how the combatants were doing. What she had seen was much more interesting than the teaching. 

            Rei had been working with Leanna, one of the more hapless elves who clearly wasn't suited to fighting, showing her how to aim properly. Jalen had been watching Rei, and Ami had been watching Jalen. For her part, Rei hadn't realized that anyone was observing, so she was less self‑conscious than she would have been. 

            Her temper had always been infamous at the warriors' retreat; everyone knew that the littlest things could tick Rei off. But she was also a good people person. She saw that Leanna was trying hard to grasp the concept, so she kept her temper in check.

            If she hadn't been working diligently, Rei would have had the chance to blow off some steam: she didn't like living in such close quarters. She'd lived seeing only the people at the warriors' retreat for ten years straight, but at least then Rei been able to escape and roam the surrounding area. Now she was stuck sharing a room with four other women. She had even less privacy now than she'd had while traveling with Jalen, and it was grating on her nerves. 

            But as Leanna watched her movements carefully, her oak‑brown eyes shining, she smiled back and continued her instructions. When another half‑hour had gone by, the others were finished. Reisha made some minute criticisms first, telling her what she had to work on, but she also complimented Leanna on her improvements. 

            When her student had walked away, beaming and flushed with praise, Ami went over to her to say what she knew Jalen couldn't. But she saw the proud, admiring look in his eyes. "It was nice of you to help Leanna," Ami said softly.

            Rei had given her a strange look. "We're all helping each other, Ames."

            "I know. But you taught her so pleasantly that she didn't become resentful or bored. It's a gift, you know–having the ability to be a good teacher."

            She smiled radiantly. "Does that mean you'll let me teach you after all?"

            Ami had laughed lightly. "Not today. Another time, if you must."

            She turned so that she was lying on her side, looking at Lita, Seren, and Mina. What she was thinking about, however, didn't concern them. Reisha and Jalen... Ami closed her eyes, envisioning them standing next to each other. Her raven‑dark hair was dramatic in comparison to Jalen's bright golden locks. 

            The image became a memory that had occurred not so many days ago, of Rei and Jalen standing before the seemingly‑impenetrable wall. They had gone through together, her mind recalled. Ami frowned. Her pulse began to race. And she thought of the prophecy. 

_Each partner will never be completed by one so well_

_As the one whom they are destined for._

_They will be drawn to each other_

_For all eternity, together apart:_

_A curse, a blessing, inescapable fate._

            She knew that part, unfortunately, was very true. There were four more stanzas after, however, that she was more concerned with.

_The third pair are two truly marked by fate:_

_The male a half‑breed, born of human and elf, with the best qualities of both but alone in life until he finds_

_His passionate warrior woman who ignites in him a fire matching her own._

            A half‑breed elf...with human blood. Or, she reasoned, an human with an elfin parent. Rei was a warrior. She was passionate, and the fire... Ami thought back to when Jalen had been filling her in on the magik he'd walked Reisha through. He'd been awed by her attachment to fire. 'I wish...I wish it wasn't such a coincidence.' But if they were the third couple, the last section of the prophecy made more sense.

_Should these fated ten fail,_

_The land will fall into utter chaos: all goodness wiped from existence, leaving evil and darkness_

_To inhabit a forsaken world_

_Their ultimate task: to break a world apart, to bring it back together, to restore a lost dynasty to the second throne, and_

_To love one another._

            The lost dynasty and the second throne had to be the Zurielis line. Rei was the Zurielis princess. And that made everything even more difficult, because Jalen couldn't know. Ami had promised Rei that she wouldn't tell him.

            'We're insane,' she thought, exasperated, 'we find this prophecy, and we think everything's wonderful now. Everyone's all ready to start gallivanting on ridiculous quests and rescue missions. We didn't even bother thinking about the prophecy and what it predicts, and when it finally holds true, we'll have no idea what to do about it.'

****~**~****            Throughout the day, Mina often depended upon Lita to help keep everything in order. She and Ami kept their distance, although Mina resolved to remedy the situation as soon as possible. She sought out Seren for company and a return to sanity. The princess was always light‑hearted, understanding, and ready to see the best in other people. 

            The others came to Seren, as well, mostly when they were upset. She listened to them, soothed them, and even managed to defend those who had roused their tempers. Hers was a forgiving nature, and she turned back the tides of their anger so that harmony was restored. 

            Malina and Darrian were undisputedly in charge of just about everyone on board. Although Darrian, being a man, was assumed to have more authority than her, even the men came to Mina with certain issues they felt could be better handled by her. She dealt with what she had to (and some things she didn't) with amazing ease and grace, and she was able to keep a smile on her face while doing so. 

            Lita was content in her role as head cook. She didn't mind the falls and bruises she took in fighting, and the fact she was quick to laugh and very easy‑going made her popular with everyone. There was only the matter of her obstinacy–she was as stubborn as the roots of mighty oak trees, and when she felt that she was in the right, she was going to prove her point until her last breath. 

            Lita also hated being ordered around by those she felt had no authority over her. She was willing to listen to Mina, Darrian, and those who taught her, because they had earned her respect. If anyone else tried to tell her what to do, she refused, point‑blank, to follow their orders. 

            Like many of her fellow folk aboard, Lita was homesick. She desperately wanted to return to the forest she had lived all her life, among the trees that sang in the sunlight and the animals that had no reason to fear people, for they had rarely come in contact with humans. The dryads were protectors of the flora and fauna of their home, and although they were a peaceable people, they could fight fiercely for those they loved.  

            She had told Seren, Rei, Ami, and Mina, wistfully, about the tree‑binding ceremony that she had yet to take part in. Every adult dryad in the forest was heart‑bound to a tree. The ceremony was beautiful, simple, and private, but when it was concluded, all the dryads could tell when one of their number had become the life‑mate of a tree. It changed them, made them wiser and closer to nature...but it was a two‑fold relationship. 

            In trees, there existed no spite, no hatred, no anger. But dryads could bring these emotions to the trees and hurt them. Most of the time, they drew strength from each other and shared in the joy of life. Once a dryad was bound to a tree (and it had to be a voluntary process), (s)he was bound to protect that tree for life. If the tree died, the dryad was marked for a swift death. 

            However, if the dryad died before it was the tree's time (as was usually the case), the tree lived on. Sometimes it chose a new dryad as its companion for several more decades; sometimes it chose to wait a lifetime or two to mourn its previous protector. 

            Most dryads became bound to trees during adolescence, and the binding helped them to mature. Lita, however, had yet to find the tree she would take as her life‑mate. She was still considered to be very young among the dryads, but she was past the average age that most dryads were at the time of their ceremony. She hoped to return to the heart of the Sylvan Forest soon, so she could be reunited with her family and resume her search for her tree.

            Reisha was finding it an interesting experience, becoming so close to the four girls she roomed with. At the temple, she had spent most of her time developing her skills and fighting with the men to give her equal treatment. Alec and Adalicia, for all their warmth and acceptance, seemed very different from those she had met in the span of approximately a month, and they seemed so far away from where she was now. 

            She liked the feeling of acceptance and respect she was receiving, but she was also reminded of the profusion of cousins that had kept her company at Zurielis Court. It hurt when she remembered them and her parents. It hurt more to think about the memories and love she had missed out in during the ten long, hard years of her life after the empire had collapsed. She had been torn from everything she had ever known, and everyone she had loved had been killed. As she grew older, her memories also grew more vague. 

            Rei had avoided Seren during the first few days they had traveled together. She had spent a long time lecturing herself and trying to overcome the prejudice she had against the Divine family. It was very hard for her to do so and even harder for her to see the purity and goodness in Seren. Somewhat against her will, Rei had begun to like Seren for the person she was. She thought it might be impossible for anyone to dislike Seren, disregarding the obvious exception of her mother. 

            But it was still difficult for Rei to overcome the bitter resentment that she had harbored for so long. She didn't think of Seren as "the Divine princess." Despite her fiery temper, Rei was a people person. She understood their thoughts, identified their motives, and rejoiced in the beauty and resilience found in all souls. 

            But sometimes, after she dreamed about her deceased family at night, she was reluctant to face Seren. Ami understood, and she was the only one Rei felt she could fully confide in. But Rei still believed that Jalen loved her.

            The thing that made the situation the hardest to bear was the fact that Seren had so much faith in Rei. She respected her for her fighting skills least of all (although those brought Rei the most merit among the men); she was more in awe of the beauty, pride, and fire of Rei's spirit. 

            Sometimes Rei felt guilty, almost as if she was betraying Seren by not telling her that she was the Zurielis princess. She wondered if the name would even have significance for Seren, sheltered as she had been. But she told herself it was a ridiculous sentiment. It was dangerous that even Ami knew who she was. Were there another naiads who remembered her childish features, who could see the resemblance in her face now?

            At times, Rei thought it might be easier to have the whole secret out in the open. She could be free of it...there would no longer be a need to be careful about what she said and who she got close to. But Reisha knew that she wouldn't be free until the spirits of her parents and those who had served them were avenged. The time would come, she had promised herself ten years ago. 

            She didn't blame Seren for what her mother had done. It would have been unjust, and Rei was a person who needed to see justice served to the end. But she would not be at peace with herself until vengeance was carried out. And until then, after then, she didn't know how she could face Seren. It was clear that Seren still loved her mother, and it was not surprising, given her personality. 

            But Rei didn't know how to tell Seren that she wanted to kill her mother. And when it was done, she didn't know how they would mend the rift that would undoubtedly spring up between them. She wondered, sometimes, whether Darrian was also plotting the death of Queen Serenitatis Divine. It was an unsettling fact of the matter that she and her daughter had the same name. 

            For now, Rei concentrated on her day‑to‑day goals. She had to keep herself alive to get out of the upcoming fray, and then...then she would deal with what she had to. Whenever she needed a reminder of why she was driving herself so hard, she thought of her beautiful, stately mother. 

            Rei had been difficult as a child: headstrong, lively, and almost impossible to keep still. But Queen Zara had instilled the desire to be a lady in Rei, and her daughter had been deeply loved. Zara was the one who had gifted Rei with most of her looks, and the name Rei carried now was the shortened name of endearment that her mother had given her: Reisha, from Reishiara. 

            She sometimes wondered whether she should have chosen just the first syllable of her name when the warriors at the temple had asked for her name. It was shorter, less conspicuous. Rei was the name she held in her heart, but Reisha was the name she would never let go of.

****~**~****

AN: Don't worry...the action will be coming up in probably the chapter after next when the gang decides to infiltrate the capital, and I finally pay more attention to Kentan ^^;;. Sorry!! 

            And didn't we all enjoy the nice recap at the beginning of the chapter? ^.~ I needed it, at least. This chapter still isn't done yet ^^;; so I'm spilling over the other half into 14. At least some of it's written! :) More talk and character development coming up...

_Important character interaction coming up in the next chapter:_

Mina and Ami

Ami and Lita

all the gals

all the guys (but this uncertain)

_Important character relationships:_

Seren and Kent

Zacch and Mina

Mina and Nath

Ami and Rei

Rei and Seren

_Important character relationships to watch out for:_

Darrian and Kentan

Kentan and Zacch

Ami and Kent

Darrian and Rei

Zacch and Lita

Nath and Jalen

Jalen and Seren

Rei and Mina

_and much, much more_...thank you for reading! ^.~


	14. Girl Talk, Guy Talk

Chapter 14-Girl Talk, Guy Talk

            Several days later, a very sly, very determined land nymph cornered a certain reluctant naiad. It had taken a bit of plotting on Mina's part: her priority had been making sure that Zacch would be nowhere near them at the time of their little chat. Setting Nath (innocent of her devious intent) on the elfin prince had been pure genius–or maybe not.

            When he was in appreciative company and discussing one of his favorite topics, Nath's word flow was not only inexhaustible; it was unstoppable. He and Zacch (who certainly had no trouble expressing his thoughts) were currently engaged in an astronomical discussion that bored everyone else silly. Mina wondered if their tongues would still be in working order by dinnertime–at the rate they were going, possibly two hundred words per minute, it didn't seem likely.

            But the important thing was that Zaccheus was safely out of the way. Earlier, Mina had maneuvered Seren into Reisha's group of students for the afternoon. Sure enough, Rei sought out headquarters for some peace and quiet as soon as her lessons were finished. Ami had followed her, according to plan. Mina had been ninety-nine percent sure of her success beforehand.

            She had always been clever, even if it had taken others forever to discover that she wasn't all innocent blue eyes, sunlit blond hair, and a marvelous figure. She had guessed Rei's identity around the same time as Darrian had, or perhaps even before he had realized–she had just been more subtle about her suspicions. 

            Mina saw that Rei did her best to teach Seren what she knew and that she sincerely enjoyed working with the friendly, sunny-natured princess. And, like most of the others of their company, Rei was scrupulously protective of Seren. 

            But Mina also saw that after a few hours of companionable chatting, a shadow would pass across Rei's face. The dark-haired girl would clam up unexpectedly, becoming uncharacteristically silent and grim. Mina wondered if she was the only one besides Ami to see the spark of sorrow in Rei's dark lavender eyes. 

            At any rate, there was Ami gliding quietly up the corridor in Rei's wake, following cautiously to see if her friend was all right. Mina stepped out of her niche and smiled sweetly as her victim gasped. "Ami! I'm so sorry to have startled you," she apologized contritely.

            Ami managed a weak smile once she was over her initial shock, although her heart rate still had not slowed down. It looked like the inevitable confrontation was finally occurring...

            "Actually, I'm so glad I bumped into you. I think it's time we talked, Ami." Mina's cornflower blue eyes fastened on her almost hypnotically, and Ami nodded her agreement wordlessly. 

            As she followed Mina into the room they all shared, her eyes fixed pleadingly on the door through which Rei had disappeared a few moments earlier. "You want to talk about Zacch, don't you?" she asked softly as they sank onto the pallet placed in the center of the room. Ami would be sleeping there later that night.

            Mina smiled–Zacch's girl might look tame, but she had steel underneath those baby blue eyes. "Of course–if you don't mind. I thought you would be the best person to ask about him, since you seem to have known him so well."

            "If you'd like to find out more about his thoughts, you'd be better off talking to Jalen. I've only seen his actions and am unaware of the reasoning behind them." Ami's voice was bitingly cold, and her lashes lowered to shield the hurt and pain in her eyes.

            "He talks about you often. Surely you must have known each other very well before." Mina crossed her fingers behind the back as she smiled disarmingly. The "often" part wasn't a complete lie...the few times Zacch _had_ managed to talk to Ami, he had gone on forever. It constituted, overall, as a lot of talking.

            Her tone was even icier as she said, "Even if I thought I ever knew him, I was wrong." Ami spread her hands wide helplessly. "It's for your own good that I tell you to watch yourself, Mina."

            "I don't understand."

            "You're his betrothed," she explained, not allowing how much it hurt her to say those words seep through, "you'll be his bride and eventually his wife."

            Mina's eyes lit up as she thought of a perfect question ask–and she didn't hesitate to put it forth. "What do you think it would be like to live with him?"

            "I think...that it would be very difficult. It would take a great deal of time, patience, and understanding to live with one such as Zaccheus."

            "Will he make a good king?"

            Ami linked her fingers together in a gesture of anxiety. "Yes. I hope so, for the sake of his people. His duty weighs upon him heavily and leads him to act impulsively in other things. He's very wild, you know. It galls him that he's trapped into his duty when all he wants to do is enjoy life. So he transfers this thirst for liberty to other things, the few decisions he makes that concern only himself and not his kingdom. He acts rashly, even dangerously, to compensate for his lack of freedom."

            After a few more exchanges, it seemed that Ami was calmer. It was time to approach the dangerous subject. "Will he be tempted by the women in court? I hear that some of the women in the elfin court are very forward." Mina neglected to mention that the courtiers where she lived were even bolder and much less restrained. 

            Ami spoke bitterly in her reply, and her knuckles were an almost bloodless white. "If a man doesn't have enough self-control to keep his hands to himself, he has only himself to blame. It matters not to me whether women are temptresses or witches or angels. He doesn't have to do anything he doesn't have to. He knows more than merely a few of those women intimately, Mina. What's worse is that he makes his conquests known."

            Mina didn't the luxury of time, at the moment, to reflect upon Zaccheus's temperament–did this fit with his personality? She needed to fix the situation, not make it worse. "Even if he's in love?" she pursued the topic relentlessly.

            "I don't think he knows what love is–or cares what it is. Don't be deceived by his charm. The sweetest words, the most passionate caresses–they mean nothing if he feels nothing. He will make you believe you love him, Mina, and then he'll lose interest with a sharp, sudden withdrawal." Her voice was a furious whisper as she said, "And you'll be left with nothing but the pain while _he_ cavorts with any woman who catches his fancy."

            Ami's fingers were twisting together in a panicked, frantic movement, and Mina caught them gently. She held them firmly in her grasp, frightened by the wildness in the naiad's eyes. She had never seen calm, composed Ami out of control. "Ami. Stop. I'm sure–very sure–that he never meant to do what you say he did. He isn't like that, Ami. He was in love with you. He still loves you."

            Surprisingly enough, Ami drew her hands away. They shook slightly, but the glacial look was back in her eyes. "I don't know what you're trying to do here, Mina. But I want you to stop. You want me to tell you what I think about Zaccheus. I will–and then we will never speak of this again.

            I think that he's heartless. He's cruel and self-centered. He's proud, arrogant, and insensitive. He doesn't understand people–and he doesn't try to. He always likes to think that he's in control of everything and everyone around him when he can't even establish control over himself. He's vain. And he's a coward."

            At first, Mina had been startled by the cold fury in her words. Then she had begun feeling angry herself. Zaccheus had his faults, but he didn't deserve everything she had said. The worst part of it was how precise Ami's diction had been, how clear her mind seemed to be. Her features looked as if they had been carved of ice, and her body was still and straight. 

            "You claim that you loved him! How can you describe him as a monster if this is how you'll deface him to others?"

            It was then that Ami's control snapped. 

            "He lied to me!" she cried. She was no longer composed; her eyes shone with unshed tears, and her breath was coming very fast. "It was nothing but a game to him–I meant nothing to him! Everything he said to me was a lie. Everything he did was untruthful. And everything he made me feel was false!" 

            Just as suddenly as she had grown angry, Ami wilted, collapsing into tears. She wept into her hands, ashamed of herself and what she had said as the words replayed themselves in her mind. 

            Mina let go of her own anger as she hugged Ami. "I'm sorry," she whispered, even though Ami didn't hear her. "I'm so sorry."

            As she cried bitter, salty tears, Ami felt the sensation of a great stone lodged in her chest loosening. It was as if she had been infected with something that had been poisoning her thoughts and spirit...but now it was leaving in her a heady rush of emotion. 

            At long last, she drew away and wiped at her reddened eyes. Mina walked over to the bucket of lukewarm water and wet a cloth. She handed it to Ami, who pressed it over her eyes with a great sigh. 

            When she felt herself again, she looked up into Mina's concerned face. "Forgive me. You were right to tell me that I should not have said the things I said."

            "Did you really believe you what you said?"

            It was frightening that those dark, nasty thoughts had come from some part of her. "In some dark, warped portion of my mind, I think I did believe those things," Ami admitted. 

            "But I don't mean them, Mina. They aren't true. I know they aren't true. I think that after Zacch and I had our falling out, the bitterness and anger at his actions built up inside of me. I couldn't let it out until now...and it was wrong of me, because the blame is on both of us."

            She nodded her comprehension, secretly relieved. They were silent for a time, Mina's expression thoughtful while Ami's was sad and pensive.

            "What are you thinking about?" Mina asked when they had been quiet for too long.

            Her smile was bittersweet as she replied, "Oh, a great many things."

            "Good or bad things?"

            "Neither. Just...things I had to settle. You must have gotten to know Zaccheus well yourself. I wasn't thinking earlier. Tell me what you think of him."

            Mina hesitated. Nothing had turned out the way she planned, but at least Ami was back to normal. "If you were brutally honest, then I must be, as well. I thought Zacch was attractive, on first sight, but I was furious. My parents had arranged the match without telling me. I barely got to exchange words with him at the palace, where we met. When he _did_ try to talk to me, he was far from charming."

            Ami raised an eyebrow quizzically.

            "Oh, yes," she confirmed with a nod. "He was an absolute brute! He wanted a marriage alliance because he needed one, and he made it clear that there was going to be no love on his part. When I lost my temper, he revealed that he thought he believed in love once, Ami. He hasn't found solace. He didn't turn to other women because he didn't care about you."

            Ami looked away, biting her lip.

            Mina continued, "But he didn't turn out as bad as I thought. He actually came after me when I ran away–at that time, taking my behavior into account, I wouldn't have blamed him if he'd been wishing that I would drown or fall into some deep hole. 

            He's honorable and loyal–but you're right about the pride, Ami. And he _is_ vain. He took forever dressing for social events in the palace. He's difficult, fussy, and a perfectionist–but there is someone I want to know under the prickly prince, Ami. 

            Zacch is different from Prince Zaccheus. He's insecure, and he's always wondering whether he's made the right choice or not. He doesn't want to be a ruler, but he's always been so strongly bound to duty. If he has to do it, he knows it, and he'll do it. 

            But I think....I'm glad that he's become such good friends with Nath and Darrian. I'm glad that he and Jalen are getting along again, because Jalen brings out the fun-loving aspect of him. It's been a long time since Zacch's had anyone to depend on, and he lost both you and Jalen at once. He's getting tired of being the one to support everyone else. I'm so happy that other people are recognizing what I have–that he's someone–a friend–that I would give my life for."

            There was an awkward silence until Ami said quietly, "Then I wish you both great happiness."

            Mina stared at her in shock. This wasn't supposed to be happening...this wasn't happening!! She was supposed to have understood the _friend_ part.

            "Yes," Ami affirmed, taking the surprised expression on her face the wrong way. "We've both seen that today...you would be the best person for him. I denounced him and you defended him–and you've discovered all his truths, identified his most valuable qualities, and seen all the best things about him, Mina. You've been able to see the wonderful person that I've forgotten, in my anger. I wronged Zacch today, Mina; I did him a great disservice. It proves that you really are the best person for him...you spoke so highly of him."

            Again, Mina grasped Ami's hands. This time, her hold was comforting rather than restraining, and her smile was warm and luminous. "Just because you love him doesn't mean you should always praise him. If you thought he was perfect, he wouldn't be human to you. He would just be an image of perfection, a symbol of something that you want. You would be infatuated with him, if this were true–but it isn't, Ami! 

            You can be brave enough–and you must be brave enough to tell him when he's wrong: for hie sake, for your own sake, and for his peoples' sake. All kings who have had queens–real queens, who deserve to rule by their sides, have relied on them. It's the ideal marriage taken one step further: they have a partnership in which both bear equal responsibility. It's your job to tell him when he's wrong, and he'll know that he can rely on your judgement–and those brains!–to let him know what's right.

            And...you should know, Ami, that Zacch and I are not getting married. Or," Mina amended, "we had better _not_ be getting married. There are still some days I feel like murdering him, you know. We wouldn't make a very good couple, and most of all, I don't want to be queen!"

            Ami looked so shell-shocked that Mina giggled. "But don't you...love him?"

            "No! Well...I suppose...in a friendly way. But if he doesn't break off the engagement as soon as he possibly can, I'll hit him over the head with a chair for being an idiot–a sailor almost did that once to Lita, you know. I may not be as muscular as that sailor, but I'd do a pretty good job."           

            Ami pressed her hand to her forehead. "I feel so confused." Suddenly, her head jerked up, and she looked at Mina with an unreadable expression in her eyes. "You don't love him," she whispered, "and I am a fool. Why did you lie to me?"

            "I only meant...to help."

            "And you did. I released a great anger today...a dreadful, horrifying anger." Ami's eyes were shadowed as she looked away, her expression distant. "I know you meant well, Mina, but please don't interfere anymore."

            She opened her mouth, either to agree or disagree, but before she could say anything, the door flew open. Seren rushed in, resembling a great whirlwind of golden hair. The buns of hair on either side of her head bobbed emphatically with the motion of her body, and the long streamers of blond hair were flying every which way. "Ami, Cathair got hurt in an accident–he was sparring with Aloysius–and they need you above-deck immediately!"

            Immediately, Ami came swiftly to her feet and started towards the doorway.

            Seren paused then and looked between the two girls. "Oh–sorry, am I interrupting you? But Althia really needs your help, Ami. There's a lot of blood, all over the place." She shivered slightly, and Mina bit her lip. 

            Minor accidents like cuts and bruises were common in training, but this sounded more serious. It was unfortunate that Rei hadn't been there–she knew what to do in a pinch and what had to be done right away, for she had seen similar things at the temple.  

            Ami passed through the doorway without another word, and they heard her quick, light footsteps pattering down the hall. 

            Seren's gaze was perceptive as her eyes lit upon Mina. "Were you speaking of something important?"

            "No. We were just passing the time of day," she replied cheerily.

            Her crystal blue eyes narrowed in annoyance for a split‑second. She couldn't say why, but she felt a storminess in the room, an unsettled quality of disturbed equilibrium. Seren had always been able to tell when she was being lied to, and she hated it. But for the moment, the anger on her face was replaced by her usual tranquility, and they left the room to see how Cathair fared.

****~**~****

            One night, later that week, the girls' nightly chat began. Usually, it lasted until well past midnight. Sometimes they spoke of serious things; other times they were lighthearted and prone to giggling or laughing. The topics of discussion varied from their pasts, to their dreams, to girlhood crushes. 

            At first, they had begun talking with the candle blown out. There had been some comfort in that, because they hadn't known each other very well. It was easier to talk in the dark, to the dark, even though there were always four pairs of ears listening to the speaker. Soon, however, they could all identify each others' voices, and some personal security was lost.

            As time passed, they began to speak of more personal things. Now it didn't matter whether or not they could see each others' faces; what their tone of voice revealed meant more. There was no relief in darkness–but there was compassion, and empathy, and it signified a greater bond of trust between all of them. 

            And yet, they still weren't completely at ease with each other. But they were friends, and for the moment, it was enough to get them through the mayhem each day presented.

            Most of the time, it was Mina who started off their conversation with some uncomfortably‑personal question. Tonight was no exception. They were all sitting on the pallet that would be Lita's that night, laughing and making small talk with each other. 

            Seren had convinced Rei to let her undo the complex hairstyle her long, lustrous hair was always confined in. Reisha didn't really see the point in this activity, because Seren was only re-braiding hair that had been in nice, neat braids two minutes ago, but she submitted with fairly good grace. The blond-haired girl was in high spirits that night, chattering away freely as the lengthy strands of gleaming black hair slipped through her fingers. 

            Lita was retelling an exciting anecdote of the day to Ami and Mina; the former was dividing her attention between the dryad and writing a long-overdue letter to her mother while the latter looked over a list of supplies that were running low and put checks next to items she felt were necessary for Jalen and Darrian to pick up at their next stop. 

            At last, when Lita's story was finished, Mina clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. Very casually, she had sat up straight on the pallet, flipped a curtain of shimmering gold hair over her shoulder, and asked innocently, "Say, girls...which of the men on this ship do you think is the handsomest?" 

            She laughed merrily at their reactions. Rei's face went absolutely blank, but her delicate eyebrows drew together slightly. Her strands of silken dark hair slipped from Seren's fingers as the princess's face was suffused with a light blush. Lita's smile was unabashedly wicked as she readjusted herself so that she was lying flat on her stomach with her chin propped in her hands. Ami was still staring at her letter, but the pen had dropped from her suddenly-nerveless fingers and rolled noiselessly to the floor to rest beside the burning candle. 

            "Lita? You first," Mina said with an impish smile, sensing that out of the four other girls, Lita was the most receptive to her poll.

            Lita's shining mass of rich, auburn hair was loose around her shoulders, and her green eyes shone enchantingly as she giggled. The pretty brunette shrugged carelessly–as a rule, dryads were very free and casual in their admiration of the opposite sex. "Well...Chayne has a very nice build, but he's not my type. Aloysius isn't bad‑looking, but he's very full of himself."

            "He's a bloodthirsty savage," Rei added disdainfully of the tall, rugged-looking Aloysius.

            "That's not completely true. There's no harm in being proficient in battle, and he's polite around us," Seren said.

            Lita continued as if there hadn't been any interruptions. "Personally, I think Aurick is the handsomest of the folk, but we all know he and Leanna are promised to each other, so it isn't proper to say so. Besides, I don't prefer the blond-haired, blue-eyed sort."

            Mina smiled slyly. "You haven't mentioned any of the human men, Lita. Don't tell me you discriminate against them?"

            "Oh–no, of course not!" she said instantly. The flush that had been absent spread over her cheeks like a rosy sunset.

            Rei, too, was grinning mischievously. Seren had long ceased playing with her hair, and she couldn't be bothered to re-braid it now, even though she knew it would be horribly messy come morning. She shook her long, dark tresses over her shoulder and said, "There are only three human men aboard, you know–Jalen, Darrian, and Nath."

            "Ah. Like I said–blond hair, blue eyes...not my particular taste. Jalen's sweet, and he's adorable, but I'm not romantically interested in him."

            "That leaves Darrian and Nath." More of Mina's much-appreciated contributions. "You and Darrian are sparring partners, but you seem to like talking to Nath more. Does that mean I should let him know that he doesn't need to worry about his competition?"

            Seren giggled, while Rei and Ami glanced at each other and then at Lita in surprise. The dryad merely shrugged and smiled playfully. Putting a finger to her lips in confidentiality, she winked and told them, "Just because I say so doesn't mean we have to let him know it."

            Ami smiled to herself. It was like Lita to be so bluntly honest, and she wasn't a bit embarrassed about telling the others that she felt attracted to Nathair.

            Mina's eyes danced with barely-contained laughter as she mock-scolded, "Oh, don't be so cruel to him, Lita. You wouldn't _believe_ some of the things he tells me about you."

            This time, Lita flushed darkly, while the other girls squealed and demanded to know what Nath had said.

            The blonde smiled angelically and twirled a strand of lemon-blond hair around her finger. "Now, you know it wouldn't be proper of me to tell you...after all, I still have some measure of decency."

            "Mina," Rei groaned dramatically, "I hate it when you keep us in suspense like this. It's one the most annoying habits you have!"

            "Just the one, then? All right, all right! Lita, Nath thinks you're good company. And that's all I'm saying." Although the others badgered her to say more, Lita remained silent, a dreamy smile on her lips. 

            When Mina was tired of being coaxed to reveal juicy parts of Nath's feelings, she said sweetly, "You're awfully interested in Lita's inclinations, Rei. If you don't like 'bloodthirsty savages,' what type of man_ do_ you like?"

            Rei muttered something derogatory under her breath, and the only part of it that the others could catch was "demon spawn."

            Mina seemed completely unaffected by this comment. "Oh, I've been called worse things than that, and by my own parents, too."

            Reisha looked up, startled, and started to apologize.

            The nymph waved her hand dismissively and remarked simply, with a wicked smile, "I was a unique child. 'Different' would be an understatement."

            "I'll bet," Lita replied in a good-natured tone. "So, Rei..."

            Quickly, she said, "I agree with Lita that Aurick is very good-looking."

            "You're just saying that because he's taken," Mina laughed.

            Seren, who liked arguing with Rei, finally spoke up. "Then I understand that you like blondes, Rei. Does this preference apply to Jalen, too?" she asked innocently.

            Rei flushed a violent scarlet as four pairs of eyes, previously focused on Seren, turned their inquisitive gazes upon her. "No! I mean...he's been like a teacher for me. He's honorable...and he probably thinks of me like a little girl."

            "Rei, he's nineteen," Ami pointed out logically. "That's only one year older than you are."

            "Um...oh, right. But that's besides the point! He doesn't think of me like that, and the thought has certainly never crossed my mind, to consider whether he's handsome or not!" All right, so the last part was a lie, but one couldn't be virtuous _all_ the time. Normally as in control of herself as Ami was, Rei felt herself panicking. 

            "Er...okay. So if you don't want to consider him, who _is_ the handsomest man?"

            "Aiken has nice eyes...Narain is always charming..." Finally, she came to the safest choice. "Oh, I know! Darrian!"

            Seren gave her a strange look, and so did Mina–but for different reasons. She figured that Rei wouldn't confess that she thought Jalen was the best‑looking even if threatened by torture.

            As she recovered her cool, Rei warned, "All right, Mina. You started it, so don't think you can get out of it."

            Mina smiled. "On the contrary, I would be glad to share my opinion with you–but I couldn't care less." The other four gaped at her, and her smile grew wider. "Oh, there are some very good-looking men aboard, and I can certainly tell you who I think is handsomest...but none of them has really caught my eye.

            Chayne must have been quite the ladies' man in his youth, but he's much too old for any of us. Aurick's a charmer, but as we've all pointed out, he and Leanna are having a very fruitful courtship. Darick is the plainest of the lot, but he's honest and good-natured. Aiken...well, I'd tell you my opinion of him if I could just see his face!" 

            She laughed gaily, as did the others, for Aiken was the tallest man on board and towered over even Darrian. Despite his height, which could be quite intimidating, he was actually the gentlest of the folk.

            "As for the other land nymphs, besides Aurick...the highest praise I can give them is that I like them much more than those fops at court. Narain is quite chivalrous, but I'd be less annoyed with him if he wasn't so firmly rooted in his idea that women need to be taken care of."

            "Oh, I know!" Rei agreed. "He hit me by accident in practice one day, and you would have thought it was the end of the world! All I had was this tiny little bruise on my wrist, and he acted like he'd stabbed me or something."

            Mina went on to list the attributes of Cathair, Aloysius (she agreed with Rei that he liked fighting too much but in more polite terms), and Dallin. Then she turned her attention to the remaining men. "Well, you all know what good friends Nath and I are, but I can't possibly see him as anything else than an older brother. I don't know of anyone who has a better heart on the continent, Lita, and I'm so glad you like him.

            As for Jalen, I adore him, but we're too much alike. Even if we were mutually interested in each other, we'd get bored before long. But I have to admit he has the best hair and eyes I've seen in a while. 

            Darrian knows women, but he thinks he knows everything about them. The truth is, he can be a bit dense there...and he takes certain things too seriously. I have a feeling that if he had less to think about, he'd be more light-hearted. But one of his best qualities is that he inspires trust and loyalty in people unconsciously."

            Suddenly realizing who she had left for last, Mina closed her mouth abruptly and slanted a sideways look at Ami, who was looking down at her hands critically. Luckily, no one else seemed to remember. 

            Everyone had a feeling that Seren liked Darrian, and she seemed to have a permanent blush on her cheeks, so they turned their attention to Ami. Knowing what her reaction would be, Rei turned to the girl sitting directly across from her with a devilish smile on her face. "Ami? What do you think?"

            The naiad flushed crimson. "Um...well..."

            "Oh, Ami. It's not that hard. After, there are only what, twelve men aboard out of the possible thousands that inhabit the continent to choose from," Mina contributed.

            After some more teasing all around, Ami finally recovered her calm. To be faithful to her longtime friend, she said, "Well, if you must know, Jalen isn't ill-favored."

            Lita smirked. "And how painfully we had to wring that begrudging statement from you... Is that the highest praise you can give to a man? That he isn't ill-favored?"

            As the others laughed, Ami blushed again. Finally, she said in her most dignified tone, "Fine. I think Darrian is best-looking man aboard. Are you satisfied?"

            No one noticed the color receding from Seren's face. Rei was about to give Ami a break and reply "Very," but Mina had other ideas–as usual. 

            "Actually...I'm still curious about one other thing. You've named two of the best-looking men, but you've completely disregarded the other folk aboard. Tell us who you think the handsomest folk man is! After all, Zacch would be so disappointed to hear that you prefer dark-haired men to blondes."

            Ami glared daggers at her, and an uncomfortable silence reigned. Her tone was icy as she replied, "Being handsome is secondary to being faithful. Good looks breed arrogance. I won't deny that he's handsome, but he certainly isn't the best‑looking elf on the continent, and he's guilty ten times over for the second count."

            There had been time, that afternoon, for stormy reflections on her part. She could admit Zaccheus's virtues now–but she also recalled his faults and the pain his actions had caused her. There was censure in her voice as she continued, "That was uncalled for, Mina. Even if you _aren't_ marrying him, it doesn't mean that _I_ have to."

            Rei, Lita, and Seren all sat up from their comfortable, reclining positions and stared at Mina. They started to pelt her with questions as Ami rose silently and slipped from the room. 

****~**~****            Reisha had gone to search for Ami after their interrogation of Mina was complete; she told the others to blow out the candle and go to sleep. They complied, because they knew that already, the closer links of friendship between them had been forged. While they were all good friends, Rei and Ami knew each other best because of the time they had spent together. Lita and Mina had also spent more time together, but Mina and Seren were more similar in temperament. 

            The raven-haired girl padded along the corridors, feeling a little cold in her plain muslin nightgown. Her hair was still loose, and it reached past her knees. She found its weight a little hampering, but the swishing of the dark, silky strands of hair was comforting as she wandered through the dimly-lit hallways. There were torches scattered here and there, but as she squinted through the dusk, she couldn't see Ami anywhere.

            At last, Rei decided that she might have gone above-deck for a breath of fresh air. Wrinkling her nose at the acrid smell of the smoke wafting from the torches, Rei thought that she was in need of a cleansing sea breeze herself. 

            That night, the sky was purple-black, humongous and imposing. It seemed to go on in its infinite, star-studded darkness. The moon hung low in the sky, so low that she thought, whimsically, the top of their highest sail might brush it in its nightly journey. It glowed a peaceful, comforting pale gold that night, and she smiled as the wind caressed her face gently. 

            Eventually, she was able to tear her gaze from the heavens and look around–there was a figure silhouetted against the night sky, but the broad shoulders, body shape, and height indicated that this could not be Amity. 

            At first, she had thought that it might be Nathair, but Nath, who was quite tall, topped this man by a few inches. His hair, too, was shorter was the brunet's; puffs of wind rustled through the short, unruly waves. Rei's breath caught, abruptly, when the silvery starlight shone upon the golden-blond head. 

            Jalen turned around, alerted by her sharp intake of breath, and smiled when he saw her. "Reisha...you're up late." 

            Now, more than ever, he noticed the satiny glory of her dark hair. He had never seen it unbound, and he was barely resisting the urge to touch the long, luxurious curtain of dark raven hair. The moonlight brought out the exotic purple highlights in her hair and lightened the dark lavender of her eyes another shade. It was an image he would keep in his mind for a long time afterwards.

            What Reisha noticed was that his voice was lowered, and it seemed more intimate than ever. He had a hypnotic quality that drew people in, with his words, his voice, and his eyes. She stared at him for a few seconds, rendered breathless by the effects of his charm. She was noticing things she hadn't noticed before–the riotous waves of hair, the unique hue of his eyes, the curve of his lips as he smiled. When she realized what she was doing, Rei silently cursed her friends and their overly-romantic imaginations.

            "Oh....I couldn't sleep," she lied. If Ami wanted her business known, she would have told everyone herself. Rei wasn't about to tell anyone about what they had been talking about that night. 

            She looked up at Jalen warily, suddenly remembering how she had tagged him as a womanizer when he had first shown up at the temple. Now, she sourly admitted that he probably didn't even _need_ to seek out women–the majority of them probably threw themselves at him willingly. But the thought of their earliest encounters made her smile.

            "When I first saw you, I thought you were Nath–because he's always up here. But your hair gave you away!" she said brightly, trying to overcome her sudden shyness. Inwardly, she raged at herself–Reisha Zuriel was never shy! She was bold, confident, completely capable of taking care of herself.

            The light in his eyes seemed to diminish for a minute, as if shutters had been drawn over two glistening window panes. "Were you looking for him?" he asked impersonally. "I believe that he went to sleep a few hours ago."

            "No–I was....actually, I was looking for Ami," she finally admitted. "She was upset, before, and I don't know where she went."

            His expression became grave, and they walked together across the deck. "I think the best thing to do would be to leave her alone. She's like that, you know–she does her thinking best alone." He didn't say anything else, so she remained silent for a while. 

            Finally, Jalen turned to her with a gentle smile. "I've barely seen you since we joined up with Mina and her crew. How are you faring? You seem happy." 

            His smile turned slightly wicked as he remarked, "I notice that you've been spending a lot of time practicing with Darrian. You can fight better than him–but he handles a sword better. Should I concerned?"

            "No!" she denied hotly, sighing to herself. 

            Would he always see her as a student, as his responsibility? What she wanted was to be more to him...along the way, she had thought that they had become friends. She wanted him to be able to joke around and talk with her like he did with Darrian and Nath. 

            "I'm not interested in Darrian–or anyone else for that matter, so you can stop looking out for me all the time. I can handle things myself, you know." 

            He looked shocked at her outburst, so she turned to look out at the vast ocean around them. It was an unsettling feeling to be surrounded by so much water...but the diamond-patterned sparkle of light across the surface was beautiful. She turned back to look at him, softening her tone. "Well...you know why I came up here tonight. What are you doing here?"

            He smiled suddenly. "Thinking. It's a healthier pursuit than most people think."

            "What were you thinking about?"

            "Oh...lots of things. I have a lot on my mind–it seems like everyone has a lot on their mind. But a few minutes before, you know, I was just recalling–the memory seemed to come out of the blue–how we met."

            Reisha's eyes were wide as she stared at him. "Really?"

            "Yes. You've told me about the temple and how you grew up there, Rei, but there's one question you've never answered for me." 

            "What is it?" she asked warily.

            "I've always wondered how strict the warriors are with their principles. Do they allow romantic attachments, up there? Are the younger men allowed to court women, as they do in the rest of the kingdom? It just seemed like a very chaste lifestyle to me, living all the way at the top of a mountain and seeing no one for two thirds of the year."

            Rei stared at him in surprise. "Uh...well, many of the older warriors are married. Their families live with them there, of course. And....I don't know much about the courting. It seems strange, with people knowing each other so well. Some of us have grown up together for a long time. But I've seen couples together, and they seem to be happy." 

            She thought of the special smiles, the whispers in the dark, and the intimate caresses she had never partaken in. "The priests marry anyone who wishes to be marry. Some couples don't want to be bound that way–they make vows to each other, but of a different nature. They promise to be life-mates as long as they both want to. It's a mutual agreement for as long as they're in love with each other. But...I don't know much else about the wooing process." 

            Jalen glanced at her with a lopsided smile on his face. "It sounds like you've never been courted."

            "I haven't," she confirmed with a shrug.

            "You were....never courted? Really?" he asked in disbelief.

            She glared at him. "Don't make it sound so insulting. I had more important things to be concerned with..."

            He reached for her hand. "I'm sorry, Rei. I was only surprised that none of the young men there...noticed how beautiful you are."

            They stood frozen for a few minutes, her hand in his and both of them barely breathing. Rei's eyes were huge as she looked up at him, and silence prevailed until she drew in a deep breath. 

            She smiled suddenly and laughed flippantly, trying to get rid of the feeling of discomfort she was experiencing. Her cheeks were still flushed, but she told him, "It wasn't really a matter of them noticing me. They did pay attention to me–but I didn't care about it very much. I brushed them off until they didn't bother anymore..."

            "And do you still feel that way?"

            "What way?" Her heart was pounding, and she felt that this heady rush of emotion was unsuited to her.

            "That you don't need anyone–especially a man–at your side."

            "That's where you're wrong," Rei contradicted softly. "I do need people–I've needed you and Ami, and now I need even more people–Seren, Lita, Mina...Darrian and Nath...probably even Zacch. I don't need the confusion of love in my life. It just doesn't seem very important to me right now."

             His hand lifted, as if he was going to touch her cheek, but it dropped to his side abruptly. "I see. Well, I hope you change your mind someday, Rei. It's getting late–you'd better go back to sleep."

            After a quick good night, Rei fled back to the room where her friends slumbered peacefully. She checked to make sure that Ami was in bed before she climbed onto the top bunk. Rei lay awake for some time, pondering her strange conversation with Jalen. She didn't notice that there was another who did not draw the deep, steady breaths of sleep.

****~**~****

            That night, Ami's sleep was unrestful. She woke time after time only to discover that the palest ray of weak golden light had not yet slipped in the announce the commencement of dawn. It was still pitch-black when she lay silently, listening to the deep breathing from above and across the way. Everyone else was asleep, she supposed, as she stared into the inky darkness. 

            To try and fall back sleep, Ami closed her eyes and listed the medicines she knew she had a supply of on the ship. Just as she was about to succumb to the approaching shores of sleep, she heard muffled sobs from below her.

            Ami eased herself off the bed with only a soft, protesting squeak from the pallet–moving swiftly and quietly was a skill she had acquired from working with the sick. She was certain that the one crying was lively, exuberant Lirita. Shyly, Ami made her way to the center of the room, careful not to tread upon the dryad herself. She approached hesitantly when her foot brushed against the corner of the pallet. 

            Tears were sacred and personal things to her, but she recalled times when she had felt all the worse for being alone in the dark, without anyone to turn to. "Lita?" she whispered into the darkness.

            There was a sudden rustle as Lita jerked upright, her face wet with tears that were invisible in the cloaking darkness of the night. "Ami?" she asked, equally softly, swiping at the moisture on her cheeks. "I'm sorry–did I wake you?" Her voice started to tremble unsteadily at the end of her question, and she sniffed. 

            The naiad crept onto the pallet beside her and touched Lita's shoulder gently, making a shushing sound. She paused for a minute in indecision before steeling herself resolutely. Then Ami reached out instinctively towards Lita. Her presence lingered in her mind, just out of reach, and it was stunning with its warm, rich emerald hues highlighted by touches of pale rose. 

            'Will you tell me what's wrong?'

            Lita was too distraught to notice that this mode of communication should not have been possible between the two of them. 'It's...it's nothing,' she desisted, answering in the same manner quite unconsciously. 'I'm sorry to have woken you.'

            Her eyes were closed now, her mind reveling in the graceful, soothing pattern of Amity's mind. She was colored in dreamy shades of blue; the prevailing color was a soft, medium blue, but it was lit by glittering tints of navy, sapphire, and pale blue.

            Ami's inner voice was slightly amused, half-admiring as she chided, 'Don't you ever get tired?' Lita's surprise was evident, and she went on to ask, 'Must you always be this unbending pillar of strength? You make it so easy for others to rely on you that they don't even notice that you need to conserve your strength for yourself, sometimes.'

            Lita smiled weakly. 'Do you know....I think you must be the only other person here who thinks that I don't need to be strong all the time.'

            'And that other person?' There was a hint of an impish smile in Ami's tone. 

            The mental equivalent of blushing hovered in her mind for a split-second. 

            'I see. You and Nath are indeed well-suited, then, if he knows you so well.' 

            But she could only reside in the safe haven of playful bantering for a very short period of time. 

            Gently, Ami said, 'I'll ask you one more time, Lita, why you were crying. If you don't want to tell me this time, I won't ask you again.'

            'It started out as a bad dream. I was remembering...in a dream...what it was like at the mercy of the slavers. It was so real, Ami. And it was so frightening.' She clutched at her sleeve convulsively until she caught her breath. 

            'Did they tell you that it was slavers who sailed this ship before us? They caught me before I escaped and found Nath and Mina. Before they brought me here, they kept me in a dingy hut on the outskirts of the Sylvan Forest. I'd never been so miserable in my life before that. The poison on the dart they had struck me with kept me in constant pain, and it sapped my energy away.

            It was only luck that prevented me from a worse fate. There was some delay in starting off, and the slavers didn't want any of us folk to die–so they started giving us some of the antidote. I grew strong enough to escape... But now, of course, everything that's happened is behind me.'

            'You've done such a good job of shelving it...that no one realizes that it still affects you. Do you know, Lita, how many of the others have come to me for a sleeping draught? They need something to ease their minds at night. Those invisible terrors haunt them, as well. And you've endured the demons of your memory for so long.' The empathy in Ami's voice caused a renewed flow of tears down Lita's face, and the naiad drew her friend into her arms gently.

            'Sometimes I look around me and wonder "Is this the same ship? Is this the same place that we suffered their brutal attacks?" It is the same place; I know it is...but it looks so different. I wonder if I've really survived being captured, and poisoned, and beaten. It seems impossible that I'm among such wonderful people now.'

            'But they are people...that draw on your strength.' Ami's fingers moved gently across the tousled auburn tresses, the rhythmic stroking reassuring and comforting. 

            'I know. But I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to help, and to help, I have to be there for them. I have to be the strong one.'

            'And what if one day, you can't be there for them? What if they can't fall back on you? They have to learn to stand on their own two feet, Lita. No matter how much you can contribute, how much you can bolster their strength and confidence, it doesn't help if your spirit diminishes in the process. There is no such thing as unlimited strength in the world.'

            In the end, Lita understood the message. But her eyelids were growing so heavy, and the other heaviness that had lurked in her mind, causing the painful constriction around her heart, had miraculously disappeared. Her mind slipped from Ami's grasp, and her hand fell loosely onto the blanket as she slumbered peacefully. 

****~**~****

AN: The Serenity I'm trying to portray in _Soulmates_ is my version of the Silver Millennium Serenity (the three from each of the time periods seem so different...there's the Silver Millennium princess, the present incarnation (slightly ditzy, loves eating, just a tad bit bratty ^.~), and the Neo-Queen in the future). 

            The Mina/Ami scene wasn't the best I've ever written...but it's been revised several times and I think this is the version we'll stick with for now. 

            And–and a strange Rei and Jadeite scene! ^^;

            I also realize that Lita feeling slightly traumatized (and you can't blame her now, can you?) came a bit late, but I sort of conveniently forgot about this scene ^^;. I realize that _Soulmates_, like many of my other gen/senshi stories, has been a little too Ami/Zacch oriented. 

As I was considering one of the other girls for this last scene, I slowly eliminated them, one by one. Seren's still an innocent ^^ and I doubted she's ready to comprehend the true horror of the prejudice yet...don't you think Rei has enough problems of her own? and Mina was just not an option, because she's actually the one relying on Lita for her strength. As the commander, she has to know her senshi's strengths and weaknesses, and her personality (when she's not commanding) makes her understanding and compassionate. But when she's commanding, she has to demand more of the senshi than they themselves think they can give sometimes...um...yes ^^;; But I've gotten some very good insight on Lita's role in the group...I think. Yay! ^^ Hopefully, more chapters of _Soulmates_ to follow soon.

            ~Ice

P.S. Sorry Kent wasn't in the running for best-looking guy...know Kunz/Mina fans would be disappointed about that. But hey, Mina's still looking for that special someone... ^.~

P.P.S. Yeah, not a lot of guy talk going on....I was thinking about the guys having their own "Who's the prettiest gal?" conversation, but I didn't want to run through everyone twice --; and to the best of my knowledge, conversations like that tend to get perverted . 

*cough* So! Next chapter, the long-awaited infiltration of the capital comes up! Yay!! Action!!


	15. Loose Ends

Chapter 15-Loose Ends

            Amity leaned against the wooden railing, watching the chaos going on around her. Early that morning, Darrian had noticed their proximity to the capital and directed Nath to a deserted cove he was familiar with surrounded by thick forest. They would make their way to the capital, where a band of Darrian's refugees would already be assembled under Andrew's leadership. Along the way, he had judged how long it would take them to reach the coastline and sent a messenger bird to Andrew apprizing him of the latest developments.

            Now, their ebony-haired leader was not looking as suave as he'd had that morning, when he and Malina had gone over their plan around fifty times to make sure everyone would understand. It had been arranged that Ami, their other naiad healer, Althia, and the elf Leanna would stay on the ship. Leanna was not as competent in the healing arts, but she could bandage wounds, fetch herbal medicines, and aid the two healers in any way possible. She was also staying behind because her inexperience in fighting made her a liability. 

            This was precisely the point that Darrian was now arguing with Serenitatis, whom he had expected to stay behind. Two days ago, he had had a similar argument with Reisha–and lost, of course. She had refused to speak to him for two days straight afterwards. Seren was being equally stubborn in her own way. She wasn't prone to blowing up like Rei, but it was easy to see that she was getting fed up with Darrian.

            "I'm telling you, it's too dangerous! I already risked my neck twice saving you. You always plunge into danger without thinking about the circumstances!" he yelled.

            "If I'm so foolhardy, why did you teach me how to fight? Why give me some new ability and then cage me up?" she demanded before turning away from him, her trembling lips held tight together.

            "This is ridiculous! Do you _want_ to die? You've only been fighting for two weeks. Haven't you watched the royal palace guard train? Believe me, I've fought them countless times, and you're no match for them. You're staying here if I have to tie you down!"

            Slowly, she faced him again, her expression emotionless. "If I'm such a bother to you, why don't you just let me die?"

            He felt like she'd slapped him. "I don't–you don't know what you're saying!"

            "I do know! You're angry at me, aren't you?"

            "I'm angry because you're throwing your life away! I promised Kentan that I'd keep you safe."

            She flinched when he invoked Kent's name. "I know. And I can't be your burden–or his–forever, Darrian. I know what I'm doing. Won't you trust me?"

            His expression was wary now. He felt like he'd been maneuvered into a very tight spot. He gripped her slender, white wrist tightly. "Tell me what you're planning to do, Seren."

            "Let go, Darrian."

            "Tell me!" he ordered.

            She met his eyes steadily. "It might happen again, you know...you might be forced to choose between me and Kent. It hurt you last time to leave him behind, to make the decision that all three of us weren't going to get out. I'm making that choice for you this time around, Darrian. If it comes to it, I'll stay behind." There was a strange, new sense of dignity in her bearing, and her face was serene as she watched his reaction.

            "I won't let you do this," he said hoarsely.

            She smiled then, a sad, knowing smile. "Can you stop me?"

            He dropped her wrist and cursed violently. "You're not coming. You're going to stay on this ship if I have to tie you down!"

            Seren sighed. She wished that it hadn't come to this. In a fight of brute force, Darrian would definitely win. "Darrian, listen to me. What are you going to do if we can't get out? The possibility _has_ to have occurred to you. Mother will probably have Kent's cell ringed with powerful magik users, because she can't trust any soldiers with the job. Ever since my absence, the guard has probably been tripled, if not quadrupled. She's expecting you to come after him again."

            "She's sent numerous squads of soldiers out into the countryside to search for you. Only yesterday, an entire company was dispatched. She's expecting us to take refuge with the folk."

            "They're in danger because of her suspicions. If I go back to the palace, she'll call them back," Seren reasoned.

            Darrian's face was almost purple from rage now. The volume of their argument had decreased slightly, but still, no one dared to approach them–not even Mina, whose expression was very grave. "Don't you understand?" he exploded in a vehement whisper. "The queen is hell-bent on hunting down every last one of the folk–except for the ones that will defect to her side. And once she doesn't need them anymore, you can be sure that she'll have them killed. You and Kentan are their only hope for the future!"

            Her face was sad as she replied, "_Kent_ is their hope. He's the heir, and he'll rule. He hasn't spent the last sixteen years of his life learning nothing but embroidery and dance steps."

            The sorrow in her voice made Darrian soften his tone. He grasped her shoulders gently and looked down at her. "Your sacrifice will mean nothing to them," he told her quietly. "It can resolve nothing. I know you mean well, Seren, but I can't let you go."

            No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep her tears from coming. "Everyone will need to sacrifice something sooner or later. Why won't you let me do this? He stayed back to let me go. It's my turn to do something for him."

            Her words chilled him. He was silent for a time, staring down at her bowed head as she dropped soundless tears onto the wooden planks. "He wouldn't want it this way. He did it so you could be free. Your sacrifice can't negate his."

            "Yes. It's not time yet, Seren." Until Rei spoke, it had seemed like they were all alone. She strode forward, the violet highlights burning brightly in her hair. 

            Jalen's face was tense as he stared at her–was it just the angle of the sun that was bringing out reddish-gold lights in her eyes and hair? Was it simply a mirage, or was the air around her really moving?

            "Let her go, Darrian. She must be there today...and you must not let the queen capture her. Today, the white rabbit and the gray falcon go free."

            "Rei?" Ami reached out for her, anxiety tightening around her heart. Seren, too, approached cautiously. Jalen was on her heels, and the three formed a protective ring around her. 

            The blond-haired man looked over at the naiad. "Is she–does Rei have them, as well?"

            "Have what?" Mina asked in a hushed voice.

            Zacch turned to look at her, but his eyes seemed to be focused far into the distance. "Visions. She can see the future, you know."

            Ami turned to look at him, her face filled with anguish. When she had gone to the elfin kingdom, when she had been with him, there had been no more of her visual revelations until one night...he had discovered her secret. It had been one of the scariest visions she had ever had...full of fire and death, and even as Zacch had held her tightly against him, he had been seriously unnerved. That night had marked the beginning of the split between them.

            At the moment, Jalen was more concerned with Rei than any tangles of the past. He reached out to touch her arm gently. "Rei?" The minute that he actually touched her skin, clammy with perspiration, she fainted. 

            While Mina and Lita tried to recover a semblance of order in the resulting confusion, Ami, Seren, and Jalen, who was carrying Rei, made their way below-deck. As Jalen preceded them, the dark-haired woman turned to look at Seren. "Was it so important for you to prove yourself to him?"

            The color that had been absent before flooded back into her cheeks. "It wasn't just for him. It was for me, too," she answered, "and for Kent. It had to be said, Ami."

            "I understand. At any rate, Darrian doesn't have much of a choice now."

            "Do you think he'll listen to Rei?"

            Ami's gentle smile reassured her. "I'd say he'd have to be crazy not to." She hesitated before adding, "I think you should go back up and speak to him, Seren."

            As the princess departed, her expression solemn, Amity turned her attention to Rei. Jalen was already wiping her face with a damp cloth. "Is it possible that she's part naiad?" he asked.

            Ami turned from him, pretending to be looking for something. "I think it's quite likely," she answered in a neutral tone. Reisha was probably part naiad, but the gift wasn't unheard of in the Zurielis line. If she could see the future, it would be attributed to the royal line instead of a particular race of folk. Why had Rei so vehemently made Ami swear not to tell Jalen about her past...and why had Darrian known almost instantaneously what Jalen couldn't see? It made her wonder how much the others knew.

            Her voice was uncertain as she said, "Rei was against Seren going, you know–almost as much as Darrian was. But now...she herself declared that Seren would go."

            "The gray falcon...and the white rabbit. Obviously, Seren is the white rabbit. The gray falcon could be anyone, anyone who will be there today. Darrian...Prince Kentan..."

            "Whoever it is," Ami replied, "should be someone important to the prophecy."

            Jalen's eyes narrowed slightly, but just as he started to speak, Rei's eyes opened. Immediately, he moved to her side, all mention of the prophecy forgotten. 

            Ami followed more sedately. "Rei–how are you feeling?"

            She was still glassy-eyed, but when she spoke, her voice was perfectly normal. "Like my head's been pounded to a pulp," she answered matter-of-factly. "What am I doing down here? What happened?"

            "You don't remember what you said?"

            She looked pointedly at his hand, which was holding hers. "Um...no. But it must have been particularly offensive to merit the massive headache I have."

            Ami smiled weakly. "The short version is that you went into a trance-like state and told Seren that she wasn't allowed to sacrifice herself, because it wasn't the right time. However, you also told Darrian to let her fight today."

            Rei's expression was one of outraged surprise. "What? Why would I say something like that?"

            "You also mentioned something about a white rabbit and a gray falcon. Do you remember that?" Jalen asked, his hand still holding hers tightly. Rei shook her head, and he looked troubled. "Then–it can't be what you experience, Ami. You always recall what you See."

            "I'm having visions?" Her voice shook slightly, and Jalen's grip tightened protectively.

            As she looked at them, Ami suddenly felt old. "Don't worry, Rei. We'll speak of this later, I promise. But I don't think Darrian will want you going with them today."

            She sat straight up and clutched her head, pulling her hand away from Jalen. "He can't keep me from going."

            "Well, if he can't, don't think I'll just stand by and let you walk in there like this," Jalen said darkly.

            Rei glared at him, and Ami sighed. Ordinarily, she would have sided with Jalen and Darrian. Something told her this was too important–they needed Rei. Darrian knew that he didn't have enough able fighters assembled in the capital yet, and he had gone missing for almost a month. It was the main reason he had allowed both Reisha and Zaccheus to come with them. 

            Without looking at Jalen, she said, "I'll have something ready for you in about a half an hour, Rei. The leaves and flowers of Virgin's Bower have to be steeped for that long. Go and ask Darrian to wait, Jae."

            "What?!"

            "You're wasting time. We need her there today, Jalen." She was still looking away, inwardly recoiling from the hurt betrayal in his voice.

            "You don't think I know that? Of course we need her! But that's besides the point!"

            He looked positively furious, as did Rei, who interjected, "Stop talking about me like I'm not here, both of you!"

            "Fine," Jalen snapped. He then proceeded to pull Ami out of the room and slam the door behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed at her irately. "I was forced to let her go in perfect health, but now she's not fit to stand! How can you let her go out there?"

            When she finally looked up at him, her eyes were shining with tears. "I care about her, too, Jalen." Without another word, she brushed past him to retrieve the herb she had promised Rei.

****~**~****

            Nathair and Lirita stood at the railing together, her face filled with anxiety and his with enduring calm. "You do think she'll be okay, don't you?" she asked.

            His voice was strong and reassuring as he replied, "Yes. Rei's very strong, and Ami says she'll be fine. Besides, I know you'll be watching out for toward–as will Jalen. She couldn't be in better hands." He turned to look at her. "Do many dryads have the Sight?"

            Lita shook her head, her long ponytail swinging. "No. A long time ago, some of them did, but the power's died it." She smiled wryly. "We are simple Folk, Nath. It remains mostly with the water nymphs, and even they are losing the ability to See into the future."

            "Does that mean that Rei is part naiad?" he queried.

            "I suppose so. Although...she did not strike me as possessing many naiad qualities. She is–different." The little worry lines on her forehead deepened when she noticed his preoccupied expression. Sensing his inward unease, she turned towards him.  "What's wrong?" she asked, tilting her head at an inquisitory angle. "You've been very quiet all morning."

            "It's nothing. Don't worry."

            Her eyebrows slanted downwards angrily before she forced herself to say in a collected tone of voice, "Very well. Since you're clearly reluctant to share your thoughts with me, I won't bother you with my troubles anymore."

            Lita was about to stalk off in a foul mood when he reached out and touched her shoulder gently. "No–forgive me, Lita. You would never bother me."

            She turned slowly, knowing that once she faced him again, she would lose herself in his eyes. 

            "After nearly twenty years of keeping my thoughts to myself, it's difficult for me to adjust," he said ruefully. "I'm sorry."

            "It's all right," she replied softly.

            Nath shoved his hands in his pockets in a frustrated gesture. "I was wondering if Rei's...revelation was a bad omen."

            She couldn't help it; the amused laugh escaped her before she could stop it. "You're the last person I would have expected to believe in symbols and portents."

            He raised his eyebrows. "It could be a sign that our endeavor today is doomed. Even you should admit that the timing as odd. It's delayed our progress...and Darrian's supporters in the capital must be getting worried."

            "Don't be so pessimistic, Nath. He's sent them a messenger pigeon just a few minutes ago."

            "Still–everyone's feeling a little jumpy now." He shifted nervously at his own words.

            "Everything will be fine," she replied firmly. "Cheer up and relax while you can, won't you?"

            He smiled down at her. "With you around, how could I not?"

            After that flattering pronouncement, the pair remained silent, watching as people scurried here and there, banging into each other and dropping things. Nearby, Mina was trying to calm a raging Jalen down, while Seren and Darrian appeared to be arguing again. Zacch had disappeared, much to Mina's chagrin (she didn't want to deal with Jalen anymore), and Rei was catnapping. Everyone was accounted for, and Lita leaned her head against Nath's shoulder. His arm settled around her shoulders, and they were the one source exuding peace among mayhem. 

****~**~****

            Ami had just handed the cup containing the infusion of Virgin's Bower and water to Rei when the other girl pointed out, with an alarmed look, the red rash on her arm.

            "Oh–it's all right," she said vaguely, "I forgot that handling the plant without gloves causes me to break out. I'll put something on it in a minute, and it'll go away. Your headache should be much better after drinking that. It's meant to relieve even the most severe headaches."

            Rei nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Ami."

            Once she saw that Rei was drinking the mixture, bad taste or no, Ami left to take care of the skin irritation. As she sliced open an aloe leaf deftly, she muttered to herself, "You'd think that after years of handling things like these, I'd remember not to do something so stupid–"

            "Or become immune," a masculine voice interjected.

            "That too," she said with a rueful laugh.

            In a more concerned tone, he asked, "Are you all right?"

            Ami leapt to her feet, dropping the cut-open aloe leaf. The juice from its transparent green flesh leaked onto the floor, and they stared at each other for a moment. "I'm fine," she answered softly, belatedly. 

            "It's not like you to be careless," Zacch remarked quietly.

            She bent, as if to retrieve the aloe pieces, but it was really to hide the emotion on her face. Her inattention had been caused by him...in an indirect manner. Her mind had been on other things ever since that morning's episode, when she had remembered one of her most frightening visions–and looked over at Zacch to see the remembrance and sorrow on his face as well. 

            Zacch knelt swiftly and picked up the pieces even before she did. However, he didn't see the little spines at the sides and yelped when he pricked himself. He dropped the offending pieces immediately, rubbing at his thumb. 

            Ami smiled suddenly and laughed. Typical Zacch to just reach out and grab things like the impetuous person he was. "I'm sorry–watch out for the barbs on the sides!"

            "It's a little late for that." Despite his words, he smiled back at her. He picked up the aloe again, more carefully this time, and she held her hand out for them expectantly. 

            It was her turn to let out a surprised squeak when he started placed the cool flesh of the plant against the itchy red bumps that had sprung up. Her initial response was to pull away, but he held onto her wrist tightly. Ami was slightly placated to see that she wasn't the only one blushing–the heat rose in his cheeks as well.

            However, his green eyes met her blue ones boldly, and she was uncomfortably reminded of the intimate relationship they had shared in the past. 

            Just then, a disgruntled voice called, "Ami, are you in there? And do you know where Zacch is? No one's seen him in a while...and Darrian wants everyone above–" Mina stopped speaking abruptly, for she had pushed open the door to see both of them kneeling on the floor quite close together. "Umm..."

            Zaccheus rose quickly and helped Ami to her feet as well. With great presence of mind, he smirked and said, "Yes? Above?"

            A wide smile slowly spread across her face. "Above-deck. But take your time, won't you?" With that last, saucy remark, Mina departed to find other errant members of their crew, laughing smugly to herself.

            "Zacch...."

            He looked at her, startled. "What?"

            "Never mind. We'd better go," she admonished, still pink in the face.

            He blocked the door swiftly. "Wait. What were you going to say?"

            Ami bit her lip as she stared at him. One of his eyebrow was arched sardonically, but the smile on his mouth was warm and reassuring. It reminded her of what she could lose today. "You know...you shouldn't be going with them."

            Zacch shrugged, hiding his surprise as best as he could. Whatever it was that he'd thought she would say, it wasn't this. "Neither should Seren. Neither should Rei. And really, none of us should be doing this–but what can you do?"

            She no longer felt old–she felt absolutely furious with him and just about everyone else in the world for being so fixedly noble and self-sacrificial. "Be careful, you idiot!" she bit out before pushing past him and walking briskly down the hall.

            With an enlightened look on his face, the only elfin prince left on the continent followed her, positively beaming. When the two of them joined the assembly company, Mina took one look at the infuriated expression on Ami's face and the jubilant one on Zacch's and nearly burst out laughing. As it was, she choked loudly and drew the attention of their black-haired leader, who was looking annoyed enough as it was. 

            A little too patiently, he asked, "Are you all right, Mina?"

            "Fine, fine. Sorry–go on." Even though her face was red and she was still coughing, Mina caught Seren's eye and saw that she, too, had noticed the interesting turn of events. However, as Darrian started the final run-through of the plan, her mood sobered immediately. Her senses shifted into the hyper-alert stage, and her concentration sharpened. It was time to release the gray falcon.

****~**~****

AN: You may have noticed that this chapter was shorter than usual...I originally planned to have them just head off to the capital, but I discovered that some loose ends needed tying ^^; So I've split it into two parts, because the first half really needed to end here. Chapter 16 will be out ASAP (but not before another chapter of LAFS, I swear!), and there, I promise you, they will have gotten to Kent (or just about). 

            Thank you for reading and reviewing; I really appreciate it. ^^ I estimate maybe 2-3 full-length chapters before the end of the first part of "Soulmates." Please stick around! :)

            ~Ice


	16. The Trigger

Chapter 16-The Trigger

            Just outside the South Gate, their large group of nineteen, mostly folk, was joined by fourteen of Darrian's rebels–all of which were human. Quite a few of them had magik, but Darrian had only trained them to the point that he was sure it wouldn't break out at odd times. It was too dangerous directly inside the capital and so close to the palace to use much magik. 

            Beforehand, Darrian had decreed that only he, Seren, Lita, Nath, Mina, and Jalen would enter the castle. The others waited outside, concealed in the foliage. Reisha was the leader of those who would cover their escape from the South Gate; Andrew was named second-in-command. Along with eighteen other fighters, they hid themselves carefully to await the arrival of the other two groups. 

            A disturbance was created at the main gate to the palace (the North Gate) by a group of seven folk that were the most adept at their craft. Zaccheus commanded the magik users, who constructed flashy mirages and false images to lure the majority of the castle guards away. As soon as they were a sufficient distance away, Zaccheus gathered his troops and rejoined Rei. They moved swiftly and silently through the forest, paralleling the movement of the six inside the palace. 

            Most of their concentration was put towards maintaining the illusions at a distance. Once they reached Rei's fighters, the magik users shifted to the back. They would be feeling drained from using their magik and would only be called into battle in emergency circumstances. 

            Rei stared, almost unblinkingly, at a small glass globe nestled in her palm. Darrian had another just like it on him–when he felt that they could stop the magik, he would signal her by lighting green fire in his own globe. Because they were connected, green light would also fill Rei's globe. Blue sparks meant a change of location. If something went terribly wrong and they were captured, Darrian would light red sparks.

            Meanwhile, Mina guessed that Kentan might be imprisoned in the same cell as before. "It's quite logical," she had assured Darrian aboard the ship. "It can't hurt to check there first. If you were hiding something, and someone had already stolen it once, you might try to put it in the same place as before, thinking that the thief wouldn't try the same place again."

            Although he had been impressed, his voice was cool as he replied, "We are no thieves."

            Her lips had quirked upwards in a bright smile. "No, we're liberators."

****~**~****

            Nath wondered, as they crept through the palace, why Queen Serenitatis had blocked up all the secret passages. That had been one of the very first questions Mina and Darrian had asked Seren–where the secret passages were. Her response had been that the queen had blocked them all up when Kentan had been "killed," claiming that some rebel assassins may have used them to get into the palace. 

            Privately, Nath disagreed with her logic. Even though there was the danger of enemies sneaking in, no one could get out. Mina had shown him the tunnels she knew in the land nymphs' palace; they were well-maintained and well-hidden. There were also alarm spells that would let the guards know if anyone tried to use the passages, which was one reason Mina hadn't bothered to use them to get out of the palace–she hadn't wanted to waste the time undoing the spells. They were based in old magik, refreshed every five years or so. He wondered why Queen Serenitatis didn't just have her pet mages place alarms on those tunnels. Darrian had muttered something about paranoia and dictatorship.

            They made it to the dungeons with relatively little trouble. Lita was even more adept than Darrian at sensing human presence ahead of them due to the nature of her magik, and Darrian had already taught Seren how to render someone temporarily unconscious. She did her work quickly and neatly, and Darrian murmured a compliment in her ear before he, Mina, and Lita started on the spells around Kent's cell. She flushed with pleasure and stood quietly in anticipation of seeing her brother again.

            The spells were much stronger than the last time–but it was to be expected. Jalen and Seren stood watch, and every so often, they would hear Mina mutter a suggestion–and sometimes a curse. Once, Darrian yelped, and they turned to see blood pouring from his nose. He shook his head and pinched his nose, saying thickly, "It's these damned spells. Undoing them can give you a nasty shock if you're not careful."

            Although he returned to his work, Seren could sense that he was shaken. Lita kept the complaint of a splitting headache to herself. Mina experienced more magikal backlash; just as they had undone the last enchantment, she had been blasted backwards into the opposite wall. Darrian worked some minor healing magik and brought her back to consciousness, but from the way Mina touched her head tenderly, he had been unable to do much besides revive her. 

            Mina melted the metal locks; this time, Darrian didn't have to pry them open. Kent was relieved to see that his friend had brought reinforcements. He was even more relieved that he hadn't needed to kidnap his sister, who rushed at him, throwing her arms around his neck–but he was extremely displeased that Darrian had brought her along.

            Mina's eyes had widened upon seeing the human prince they had talked so much about for the first time. Her first coherent thought had been that he was extraordinarily handsome–even if he was covered in bruises and looking very pale. 'Of course, with Seren being as beautiful as she is, I should've known her brother would inherit good looks as well,' she thought to herself.

            As Kent disentangled himself and turned to Darrian, she said loudly, "We'd better hurry. It took longer than we expected to free him, so we'll have to try a circular route–go the opposite way we came, past the great hall."

            Kentan's gray eyes widened in astonishment. "Are you insane? It'll take much longer that way, and there are always assemblies in the great hall."

            Her eyes narrowed, and she tried to repress the annoyance she was feeling. She had met pigheaded men like him before, who thought they were superior to women. She was just as good as Darrian–perhaps better. "We took a direct route here to buy as much time as possible. I daresay that someone will have found the bodies we couldn't spare the time to drag out of the way."

            "How many people did you kill?" he asked in a soft, steely tone, while the other three looked on, slack-jawed.

            She resisted the urge to stamp her foot. He made her feel like a child. "We didn't _kill_ anyone. They've only passed out. Your sister did excellently."

            Kentan swerved to stare at the silvery-haired princess. "What? Seren?"

            "I was under the impression you only have one sister, Prince Kentan. If you've finished wasting our time, precious little that we have of it, we'll get out of these dungeons." Mina rolled her eyes. For a man as handsome as he was, Kentan was surprisingly blockheaded. 

            And why was he usurping her authority? If anyone had the power to gainsay her, she would prefer it to be someone who, like her, had spent an entire week working out the details of their plan. She brushed past him, and the others followed her. 

            "Wait," he said in a strangled voice.

            Mina spun around. "What is it _now_?"

            He flushed an angry, sullen red. "I can't follow Your Excellency with my ankles chained together, can I?"

            "That would be _your_ title," she responded coolly, pointing her finger at the manacles. "Why didn't you bring it up earlier?"

            "I didn't have the time," he bit up through gritted teeth. 

            When she noticed the shackles on his wrists, she melted them as well. The shining pool of molten metal rippled violently before it reformed into a long chain that she coiled around her waist as he stared, clearly impressed. It could come in handy later.

            Darrian led them out of the dungeons without another word. Mina and Kentan brought up the rear, glaring at each other intermittently. Suddenly, the black-haired man swivelled around abruptly, turning to face them. He didn't seem to notice that Jalen had crashed into him and was now staggering backwards, trying to regain his balance. "Soldiers up ahead," he told them tersely.

            Seren, who was looking slightly pale, asked in a hushed voice, "How many? Can we knock all of them out?"

            He shook his head. "I think not."

            "We'll have to split up and lose them," Mina cut in decisively, her bright hair hidden beneath the hood of her cloak. 

            The ebony-haired man nodded in agreement, just as Kentan opened his mouth to protest. "Lose as many as you can and don't fight if you can help it. We'll meet up outside the South Gate, the one we came in through. Partner up," he ordered brusquely.

            Immediately, almost instinctively, Seren moved to his side. He looked down at her and nodded. When he took her hand, Kentan's eyebrows rushed together swiftly. "Why can't–"

            Impatiently, Mina interrupted, "You're in no condition to fight after being tortured and nearly starved to death."

            Against his will, his hand moved to touch a wound on his arm, concealed by his sleeve. There were more bruises in other places on his body, and he hadn't eaten in the past twelve hours. How could she have known?

            "You'll come with Jalen and me."  She appeared not to notice his gesture and darted a look at the blonde man, and he nodded his acquiescence. "That leaves you two as the last group," she told Nath and Lita. 

            Darrian, Lita could see, agreed with the pairings. Mina and Jalen were competent enough together, and Darrian would watch out for Seren as Nath would do for her. He held each of their eyes in turn with his sapphire ones. "See you at the gate," he said quietly, "stay safe."

****~**~****

            Their footsteps pounded through the halls, and Lita's heart beat furiously against her rib cage. Her hand was joined with Nathair's; they had had to split up into three groups to try and lose the guards that were hot on their trail. The brunet man was running swiftly, a heavy wooden staff in his hand. There were knives in his belt, and Lita was clutching her bow tightly in her other hand. The quiver of arrows jolting against her back with each running step she took was hampering her movements, but she had a feeling that it would come in handy. 

            Suddenly, directly after they had rounded a corner, Nath ducked into a shallow niche and pulled her in after him. Her face was pressed against his chest, which was heaving even as he tried to regain his breath. He didn't seem to notice that his left arm was holding her tightly against him, his right hand holding his staff in readiness. 

            Lita closed her eyes, also trying to still her breathing. Any minute, the guards that had been pursuing them would race around the corner, and they could not draw their attention, trapped as they were in this cramped alcove. 'They said the plan was foolproof...everything went splendidly until now. Now we've split up, and everything's fallen to pieces. We were supposed to have been able to reach the South Gate together and run for the ship. The magik users should have joined the archers by now.' She didn't know if Darrian remembered that Rei was waiting for his signal. 

            Mina had been adamant about the archers covering their escape from the castle. 'What would be the point if we freed Kent and couldn't make it off the castle grounds?' she had said, her cornflower blue eyes alight. Organizing the rescue mission had set her afire–unfortunately, so had Prince Kentan.

            Lita opened her eyes when at least twenty pairs of booted feet pounded past them. As soon as the last man had passed, Nath began counting aloud. "On fifteen, we'll go in the opposite direction. One...two..."

            She tensed, readying herself to dart out of their nook, checking in the direction from whence they had come for signs of human life. It was her close bond with living and growing things that made her so good at this particular skill.

            "Eleven...twelve–"

            Nathair paused uncertainly when she elbowed him in the ribs. "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing. It's taken care of now."

            "Let's go, then." 

            As they ran down the hall, Lita thought they might finally be out of trouble. That was before they skidded to a half in front of a smaller group of five guards.

****~**~****

            Due to Seren's familiarity with the palace, she and Darrian had been able to reach the South Gate first. They bolted out of the palace together, and when Seren suddenly realized that he was no longer beside her, she turned around, her heart beating even faster.

            He was shutting the heavy wooden doors, and when he rejoined her, grabbing her hand again, he was furious. 'I was just covering up our tracks. We don't want to leave the doors wide open. If that ever happens again, _don't wait for me_.'

            Before she could answer, he pulled her behind a great hedge. A squad of guards dashed past them towards the apparition that had appeared at the West Gate. Darrian commended Zacch's quick thinking. As they reached the South Gate, a familiar face appeared in the brush. He hoisted Seren into Rei's grip and levered himself up after her. 

            "What are you doing so close to the gate?" he demanded.

            "Never mind that. What happened? Where are the others? Is it–is it just the two of you?" It shocked her that the first person on her mind was... 'Jalen. Where is he? Was he captured?' She refused to consider that possibility that he was seriously wounded or even dead. 

            "I don't know," he said tightly. "Where did all the soldiers come from?"

            Rei sighed. "Queen Serenitatis must have been expecting trouble. There was an entire regiment encamped outside the East Gate. Our scouts narrowly escaped being detected."

            Seren, who was near tears but trying hard to hold them back, whispered, "All those guards...we had to split up to make it out. Lita and Nath and Mina, Kent, and Jalen are still inside."

            "Darrian. Darrian! The others don't know that there's an illusion at the West Gate. What if they think we had to change plans?" Rei's violet eyes were wide and filled with anxiety.         

            In reply, he cursed violently as they came upon the fighters, clustered together. He took ten of the revolutionaries, including Andrew, and nine folk. After a moment's hesitation, he indicated that he wanted Rei to join him as well. Then he turned to look at Seren. "You're staying here," he ordered, his tone of voice brooking no argument.

            She nodded, her eyes huge and her face white. She threw her arms around Rei briefly before she released the dark-haired girl, who smiled at her and touched her cheek before she followed Darrian out of sight. As they left her, Seren tried to ignore the feeling of abandonment that had come over her.

            An arm settled around her shoulders comfortingly, and she looked up into compassionate green eyes. Zacch patted her back before withdrawing his arm. "They'll be fine, Seren–they'll watch out for each other."

            She didn't dislike many people with only first impressions to go upon, but she admitted that she hadn't liked Zaccheus. Now, however, she smiled up at him–she trusted him. He emanated waves of fierce protection, even for her, and they had not gotten along on the ship. 'It's for Ami,' Seren thought to herself, 'what she loves, he loves.'

            Her chest tightened painfully as sounds of weapons clashing and men yelling from the West Gate reached them. Zacch stiffened beside her, and he touched her hand gently. She closed her eyes as she witnessed the scene through his magikal senses–three minute figures were running out of the castle as fast as they could towards the disturbance at the West Gate. The image shifted so that she saw Darrian and Rei racing towards them. She could only hope that they would make it there in time.

****~**~****

            The leader of the group had slitted, pale eyes, and as he and his men encircled their prey, he let out a derisive laugh. "Well...what have we here...a _lady_," he leered, moving his face much too close for comfort to Lita's.

            She tried to move away, but he grabbed her arm hard enough to bruise. As Nath leapt for her with a strangled yell, two other soldiers pounced on him and wrestled him roughly to the ground. His staff fell to the floor with a loud bang, rolled a few paces, and knocked against a closed door, which flew open. 

            All of a sudden, the air seemed to grow cold. "That's no lady," an even chillier voice cut in. "She's a dryad."

            Lita's eyes widened as she surveyed the land nymph who had happened upon them so calmly, closing the door behind him as if nothing out of the ordinary was occurring. His eyes were a flat, steel grey, and his very blond hair was threaded through with gray. 

            "A dryad, eh?" The commander seemed not to notice her close inspection of the newcomer. "Never met one," he said skeptically. He yanked her towards him by her long ponytail, and she cried out in pain. Nath jerked on the floor, and he became aware of a bitter, salty taste as his mouth hit the hard stone tiles. 

            The nymph gave a harsh laugh. "They're more difficult to capture because of their cowardliness. They dwell in the Sylvan Forest for most of their lives."

            The other man, who was a mere lieutenant, nodded quickly, although his expression became somewhat blank. Lita doubted whether he knew where the Sylvan Forest was, but the pain in her head was starting to make her tear. "Are they...good for anything?"

            An outraged yell issued forth from Nath's mouth, but because of its proximity to the floor, it sounded more like a muffled grunt. However, it drew the folk's attention to him. His countenance suggested that in his view, Nath was little better–probably lower–than a cockroach. "Not that one. He's a _human_," he remarked derisively. "As for the dryad–she's mine."

            Lita struggled furiously. He was claiming her? Not damned likely. But as his hard, frigid eyes met hers, her stomach plummeted. She didn't care about the filthy, smelly man who was talking about her like an animal, but her senses screamed that this land nymph meant trouble.

            "What do _you_ want with her?" the lieutenant muttered, his pale eyes twitching restlessly.

            He smiled a frightening smile. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

            At that moment, Lita drove her elbow into her captor's flabby stomach. He stumbled backwards, and she further incapacitated him by kicking him in the groin. One of Nathair's guards jerked him upwards, planning to smash his head against the wall to knock him out. In a lightning-quick response, the collar of his shirt tightened against his throat, and he released Nath, clutching at his shirt. Lita's connection to growing things had helped her awake the dormant threads; it was cloth that had been spun from sheep's wool. 

            Nath lashed out at the other guard, landing a few punches before he ran to retrieve his staff. Lita, meanwhile, was hooking her foot around the fourth soldier's ankle to trip him. When she sensed that her previous foe was unconscious due to lack of oxygen, she ordered the fibers of his shirt to loosen slightly. He remained in his comatose state. As Lita looked around wildly, flinging her hair out of her eyes, she saw Nath hit the last soldier hard on the head–hard enough to stun but not to kill.

            Laughter reverberated off the walls, and the echoes made it seem all the more sinister. The traitor, as Lita had named him, clapped his hand disdainfully. "Very nice, very nice. Of course, fools who attempt to infiltrate the palace must be able to fight the guards–even paltry ones such as these."

            Wiping away a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth as Lita moved towards him, Nath bit out, "We seem to have done more than _attempt_, if you catch my meaning."

            "You will regret the day you opened your idiot mouth to address me," the man commented softly, and the brown-haired man collapsed abruptly, his hands clutching his head. 

            Lita dropped to her knees as he moaned. "What did you do to him?!"

            "Not that much. His mind is no match for mine."

            "A Mindelo," she whispered.It was the male form of the word for mind-reader. The female term was Mindela. 

            He turned his cold, watchful gaze on her. "Yes, I am a Mindelo–and much more besides. You need not worry. I haven't damaged him sufficiently to render him insane. So tell me, little one, what you're doing so far from your forest...and with a _human_, at that." His long, thin nose wrinkled in distaste at the mere word.

            She spat at his feet as Nath's suffering eased slightly; he lay panting, his eyes barely open. "You _serve_ a human, you traitor! A human who gave the orders for my capture and torture!"

            "Mm. Yes, that was a clever potion of mine." He smiled at her, showing a mouthful of very white teeth. "That poison was one of my finest creations–don't you think? It's quite effective, isn't it?"

            Lita let loose a string of curses, and his light eyebrows raised about a millimeter. "I see. Well, I've always wanted a dryad for the...collection."

            Nath was struggling to sit up now, and his dark blue eyes burned fiercely. "Don't you dare touch her," he warned.

            "I dislike that tone, human," the folk said coldly. "Perhaps another taste of the power of a Mindelo, then?"

            Just as the sharp spike of gray light issued forth from his fingertips, Lita leapt to her feet and sent forth a stream of a bright, rich green that blocked the attack. 

            He stared at her for a few minutes, and Nath was temporarily forgotten again. "Yes...you're so very spirited, like most of your kind. But much stronger than I expected. What an odd wood-child you are."

            She felt the goosebumps rise on her skin and quickly turned away to help Nathair rise. "Let us go," she ordered.

            He held out his hands. "I've done nothing to prevent your departure." A smile played around his lips as they walked a few steps, glancing back every so often anxiously. "But rest assured, we will meet again–Lirita."

            They broke into a run again, and he watched them go, laughing quietly. Lita, meanwhile, was furious. "Who was that–that arrogant–how _dare_ he do that to you!"

            "I'm all right now," he reassured her. But then he asked, a grave expression on his face, "How did he know your name, Lita?"

            Angry tears were gathering at the corners of her eyes. "He stole it from me! I felt it–just as we were about to leave–he came into my mind and just took it!"

            He shook his head in incomprehension. "You'll have to tell me about those...Mindelo, Lita."

            She looked behind them and spotted a squad of twelve soldiers racing towards them. She tapped his shoulder and pointed them out to him. "I'll have to do it another time!"

            They sprinted towards the door she had spotted.... If she remembered correctly, it was relatively close to the South Gate. It was fortunate that Rei and Darrian had consulted Seren so often about the layout of the palace. The princess had done a great deal of exploring in her youth. Lita hadn't been surprised to hear that–Seren looked like a delicate moonflower, but she had a stubborn streak a mile long.

            She ran on and on, wincing at the ache in her legs. Why did the stupid gate have to be so far away? She chanced a look behind her and put on a spurt of speed–they were getting closer, and it looked like there were more than twelve soldiers now. Perhaps closer to twenty. 

            Nath's head was still hurting, but he didn't say a word about it as they sprinted over the ground together. If the time came...he would make sure she got over that fence while he stayed behind to hold them off.

            Suddenly, he spotted a face at the South Gate–was that someone _scaling_ it to get in? What kind of idiot would do that? Was it one of their people or just someone who was taking this golden opportunity to break into the palace?

            When he recognized the light-haired figure, he groaned. "No...is he addicted to heroics?"

            Lita gave him a strange look. "Stop talking and run faster!" she gasped. 'Who are you talking about, anyway?' she wondered.

            "Zaccheus, that dunderhead!" he said through gritted teeth. 

             Her eyes widened. He had heard her?? Her stomach flip-flopped as she recognized the silvery-haired figure now being boosted over the gate. Seven other people were already on the ground, including Nath; she thought she saw one long-haired figure just outside the bars. Suddenly, there was no time to worry about anything else except staying alive.

****~**~****

            Mina was in the lead, her hood thrown back. Kentan followed, close at her heels, and Jalen brought up the rear. With Kentan, they had no fear of getting lost, but he was in bad shape after his month of imprisonment. Even Mina, irritated as she was with him, could see that he had been much more fit before. He was, she thought whimsically at one point, as muscled as Darrian and Chayne were.

            Darrian and Seren had taken the short way out; she was sure of it. He would want to get her out as quickly as possible. Lita and Nath, Mina recalled with a frown, seemed to have headed east. By default, their threesome had gone west–all of them knew not to go north, where the first illusion had been placed.

            Slanting a worried look at Kentan, Mina ordered a short break, her blue eyes combing the walls for guards. They had managed to lose the first group fairly easily. 

            The other two men leaned against the wall, and Jalen offered Kent his canteen. "Thank you. I don't mean to be rude, but who are you?" Kentan asked as he leaned against the wall, tired of saying "over here" and "you two!" Then he flushed darkly. "I mean–what are your names?"

            Jalen winked at him genially. "Nice of you to ask, your highness. I'd bow, too, but I've got an awful stitch in my side. This is Lady Malina of the land nymphs, first cousin to the king," he said, introducing Mina first. 

            She glared at him as Kent's eyebrows shot upwards. "Yes, well, this is Jalen Eridian. Not only is he a close friend of the elfin prince, Zaccheus, he's also graduated from the university with high honors."

            "What exalted company we have," Kent remarked dryly. And he didn't even know that Zaccheus was actually in their company or that Reisha was also a princess. 

            "If you can talk, we can get going again."

            "Yes ma'am," Jalen mock-saluted before they started running again. 

            They nearly collided with a well-dressed man who had an unsheathed sword in his right hand. Even though his long white hair swept his shoulders, he looked only a few years older than Kent.

            "Artemis," Kent whispered.

            "By Lareina...so it was true. You are alive. I thought it might be so." 

            Mina was eyeing the sword still. She edged up beside Kent and whispered, "Who _is_ he?"

            "My mentor. He taught me how to fight before Darrian did, and we were friends," he answered, tensing.

            Artemis shook his head. "We still are friends, Kent." He moved out of their path. "Hurry. The place is teaming with soldiers, and some of the queen's lackeys are...very dangerous. You don't want to be caught by any of them."

            Kent grasped his gloved hand in silent thanks before he turned to follow the two blondes. Just as he was about to pass him, Artemis said, "Wait. I hear guards coming down the stairs–you'll have to knock me out, or it'll look very suspicious." He turned around, resigned for a blow that would render him unconscious, dropping his sword so that he wouldn't accidentally impale himself on it.

            Mina stopped Kent before he could hit him. "Hold on. I can do it much less painfully." After a few seconds of concentration, Artemis dropped to the floor, fast asleep. Kent sent her a grateful look. 

            Jalen glanced through a set of magnificent double-doors that were wide open. "What's that room, Kent?"

            Kentan peered in interestedly. "The great hall. It's odd that no one's in there...there are meetings almost every hour of the day. Let's go through .It has four doors, one for each direction. We can pick the south entrance and make our way to the gate from there."

            Halfway through, Mina suddenly asked, "Why weren't there guards stationed outside?"

            He shrugged. "Usually, there are. And the doors usually aren't open, even when there's no on inside. I guess they must all be occupied elsewhere. You said something about an illusion, didn't you?"

            "That should have been over at least a half an hour ago," Jalen remarked, picking up on Mina's unease. 

            The three other doors, which had been closed before, were flung open with loud bangs. They halted and spun around to check behind them, but more guards had filled that entranceway. "All right," Kent said, "it was a trap. Which entrance do you pick, then?"

            They all looked around wildly: four doors, four directions, and four squads of soldiers at each one. Jalen glanced down at the floor for a minute and repressed the urge to laugh hysterically–they were standing in the middle of a four-pointed star traced on the ground, done in midnight blue tiles and outlined in gold.

            Quick movement caught Mina's eye, and she turned her head sharply to look out the great glass windows. "There's something at the West Gate," she told them urgently. "It could be some sort of signal–maybe the plan's changed."

            "We don't have any way to get in touch with Darrian."

            The guards circled in closer. "Hey, that's the prince!" one yelled, pointing at Kentan. Another man replied in the affirmative, turning as white as a ghost. 

            The supposedly-deceased gave them a rare smile and seized the opportunity to turn to the window and punch through the glimmering, diamond-like pane quickly. A stray piece of glass nicked his arm, but he failed to notice it.

            Jalen had jumped at the noise, but seeing Kentan's intent, hurried to help him shatter it. 

Within seconds, they had cleared a large enough space. Jalen motioned the other two through first and then departed himself. 

            They began running across the lawn towards the gate, not noticing that a platoon of soldiers was also headed there. They were almost at the gate when Mina grabbed Kent's arm suddenly to stop him. He looked down at her in confusion until she pointed to the jagged gash on his arm, which was bleeding profusely. He cursed and searched for some part of his clothing that would be easy to rip off, while Jalen looked around uneasily.

            "Mina, can this wait?" he asked quietly.

            "Not unless you want him to bleed to death" was her tart reply. She didn't look up, unrolling a bandage that she had stashed in her belt pouch. He commended her on her resourcefulness, but the relieved expression faded from Kent's face when he saw the soldiers coming towards them. 

****~**~****

            It was utter chaos. Aiken and Narain, neither of whom were very fresh considering they had participated in both magikal workings, had insisted that they were feeling well enough to take the first surge of troops. They were flanked by four of Darrian's fighters. Zacch and Nathair were a few paces behind them, trusting Lita to protect Seren. Rosalia, the land nymph hovering behind the gate, was looking pale and drained. However, she was already preparing for a new magikal attack. 

            "Get over that fence," Lita ordered through gritted teeth, her emerald eyes fixed on Nath's taut form.

            "I'm not leaving!" Seren said stubbornly. "You can't make me go. I can fight with you, Lita."

            The brunette was torn between tears of frustration and laughter at the ludicrousness of the situation. Seren shouldn't be here. Zaccheus shouldn't be here, either. But any minute now, she was sure that the others would be unable to hold off the onslaught of guards. 

            Zacch, meanwhile, could see Nath struggling. The brunet was exhausted from running, and he had a serious migraine. He could also see that Aiken wasn't holding up well, either. One of Darrian's friends had gone down and didn't appear to be breathing anymore. 

            "Zacch, look out!" he heard Lita cry from her post, where she was shooting arrows from.

            He spun around and blocked with his sword, wincing at the hideous screech of metal upon metal. It was getting harder and harder to only knock them out; he knew that soon, the killing would begin. 

            The soldier saw that Seren was behind Zaccheus, and there was a determined look on his face. They had orders to secure the princess at all costs. He shouted to his comrades, who pushed forth through the meager line. Zacch moved backwards but not quickly enough–the long staff of another guard knocked him off his feet, and his sword flew from his hand.

            Just in time, Nath swung his own staff hard at the back of the man's head, and he collapsed. Behind him, a commanding soldier hit him hard in the arm with a heavy wooden club, Zacch leapt to his feet, withdrew a knife from his belt, and flung it at the man. It buried itself neatly in the corporal's shoulder, and he staggered away with a grunt, his fingers red with blood.

            "Thanks," the brown-haired man gasped, holding his arm against him. 

            Zacch nodded before taking a closer look at Nath's left arm–it was bent at an odd angle, and his hand was dangling limply. "You're no good," he said curtly, "you've broken it." His face was tight. There was no way he was going to make it over the tall iron gate with only one usable hand. "Go stand by Lita and Seren–tell her to come here, and ask Rosalia to melt the locks," he directed tersely. He hadn't wanted to leave this gate wide open, but he knew that once they had gone over, they wouldn't have been able to climb back over the gate to get out.

            Nath followed his orders only because he knew the futility of fighting with one arm. He couldn't barely see straight, and the headache was getting worse. At least, he thought ironically, his arm didn't hurt. He seemed to have lost most of the feeling in it.

            Rosalia undid the thick chains securing the gate, and Nath passed through. She leaned tiredly against the gate, having already rendered three men temporarily unconscious. She could work no more magik that day. Seren remained stubbornly on their side of the gate, and Lita continued to argue with her. Suddenly, her face was filled with terror. "Darrian!" she shrieked, running in the direction of the West Gate. 

            A soldier threw himself at her, intent on "saving" the princess. She stumbled over a hole in the ground, and her ankle twisted beneath her. She fell with a cry, but her eyes remained unfocused. Lita charged after her with an infuriated yell. The soldier, frightened by Seren's antics, slapped her hard across the face, figuring she had gone slightly mad after a month being held captive by the rebels. 

            Sense returned to Seren's crystal blue eyes, which filled with tears as she put her hand to her swelling, red cheek. Lita had reached them then and punched the soldier hard. She pulled Seren to her feet, but she yelped at the renewed pain in her ankle. The brunette grabbed the princess, lifted her into her arms, and ran for the gate to deliver Seren to Nath and Rosalia.

            Narain spotted her, encumbered by her load, and turned to parry with the soldier who was pursuing them. His technique was neat and accurate, and he was able to block the flurry of blows and cuts aimed at his arms, legs, and torso.

            Lita pushed Seren through the gate. Nath gripped her wrist firmly–he still had one good arm, and he would use it to keep her there. As she was about to turn away, Seren cried, "Wait, Lita! It's Darrian–they're in trouble, they need help, I saw him–"

            A long, curved knife was pressed against the dryad's throat, and she stiffened. "Give us the princess," the soldier ordered Nath, who was staring at Lita in horrified shock.

            "Never," Lita answered as the blade made a small cut in her throat. A tiny green spark leapt from her fingers to the knife blade, and the bright metal reflected the glimmer, with Lita's help, until it filled the air around them with a blinding shimmer. She stomped on her captor's foot hard and turned in his grip to face him. He staggered backwards, but he swung his knife in a low, wide arc that sliced a long, shallow gash in her thigh before Darrian's friend came to her aid, clubbing him hard on the head. 

            Aerlene had moved back to stand by Zacch, and it seemed that she was doing rather well. The guard were hesitant to fight against women, but men were fair game. A brawny captain, however, did not seem to share this prejudice. He made for the elfin woman with a roar as she turned, oblivious, to a foe that was sneaking up on Zaccheus from behind. Just in time, Zacch pushed her out of the way. He cried out in pain as the dagger plunged into his chest, dangerously close to his heart, and was then pulled out again.

            Aerlene screamed shrilly, attracting Aiken and Narain's attention...and the notice of the one remaining rebel fighter. They ran to Zacch's aid as Lita coolly shot the captain. The arrow sprouted in his chest, and he collapsed. Zacch's hand was pressed tightly against the ugly hole, crimson staining his fingers. His breathing was labored, but he struggled to get up. 

            "We have to get the prince out of here," Aiken panted, barely able to stand himself. Rosalia was coming towards them as well, her auburn hair shining with reddish glints in the hot sunlight. He turned to look at Narain and the fighter whose name they still did not know. They were helping Zaccheus to his feet, and he swayed dizzily, supported mainly by Narain. "Get him out of here–and take the princess, Lita, and Aerlene as well," the elf ordered. 

            Aerlene's eyes filled with tears. "What about you? What about Rosalia?"

            "I'm tired," Aiken said softly, one hand covering the ugly slash in his side. "I have already created two illusions and am badly wounded. Rosa's used too much of her magik up. We cannot think of a worthier cause than our prince." 

            Gently, Aiken took Rosalia's hand. They were both elves, and they were willing to sacrifice for their prince. She knew what he intended, and she had agreed silently. She was so exhausted that she wouldn't make it back to the ship. No one mentioned that it was doubtful that Prince Zaccheus could. "Hurry," he ordered them, drawing her forward with him.

            They disappeared into the foliage, Lita leading with Seren and Nath close behind her, Narain supporting Zacch, and Aerlene and the rebel bringing up the rear. When Lita glanced back, she glimpsed blinding, bright green and brown light beginning to expand from the two elves as they put the last of their energies into an impenetrable shield against the South Gate that would hold as long as they drew breath.

****~**~****

            Kentan turned as someone grabbed his shoulder, nearly stabbing Darrian in _his_ shoulder. Relieved as he was, he shouted, "Don't _do_ that! I almost killed you!"

            "So you did," Darrian answered calmly. "I've brought reinforcements. Make yourself useful and worth all this trouble, won't you?" he asked in a dry tone.

            Kent cracked a smile before he got into position: he and Darrian were used to fighting back to back, and in a crowd, it was particularly efficient. Mina, Jalen, and Rei were not so lucky. They were dispersed in the crowd, fighting alone and with nasty odds. 

            Rei's dark hair had been braided and coiled neatly that morning, but strands of it had come loose. Her face glistened with sweat–it was beginning to obscure her vision. She fought on, taking out many soldiers with neat cuts and slices. There was no chance to use her arrows when she was so close to her foes. When she had a spare moment, she pulled the dagger from her boot and cut the infuriating lock of hair short: the raven strands fell to the ground to be trampled by many more people. It was mayhem–the glinting metal of knives flashing everywhere, arrows shot into the crowd without any real targets in mind, and signs of magik all over the place. 

            Jalen was busy keeping an eye out for Rei, who wasn't too far away from him, until a young lieutenant (all too eager to prove himself in the fray) aimed a well-placed kick. He landed hard on his back and was immediately ringed by guards. Rei, who had seen him fall, hacked her way through the crowd. A wayward dagger, off its mark, cut a thin gash across her cheek, but she ignored the slash, turning and disarming him swiftly.

            She reached Jalen, and they were given a hand by an unseen magik-user. Zanna, Talasi, and Dallin were working more magik, using magikal Sight to see from their perch in the trees. They sent light bursts, melted metal weapons (though not as well as Mina did, often leaving misshapen blobs of warped iron), and knocked out soldiers. They were tiring quickly, but the work they were doing was important. 

            As soon as he got the chance, Jalen pulled Rei out of the fighting and to the gate, whose lock Mina had melted. He pointed into the surrounding brush and said, "They're losing strength, Rei. You haven't used your magik yet, and it's extremely strong. I know you don't like using it in battle, but you have to. I'm not asking you to kill anyone directly–just help us."

            She nodded quickly. "I'll think of something," she replied, swinging herself up into the trees to join them. Talasi moved over to make room for Rei, her face pale and her blond hair matted with sweat. Dallin's face had a greenish pallor, but Zanna appeared to be holding her own. She was one of the strongest magik users and extremely skilled in her craft.

            The other folk: Cathair, Aloysius, Aurick, Adaira, Darick, and Chayne were banded together in an unyielding line before the gate while the ten rebel fighters were distributed somewhere in all the chaos. 

            Rei caught a glimpse of Mina's bright hair; her hood had fallen back, and she appeared to be fighting fiercely with her knives. Looking away determinedly, she gathered her power around her and focused her eyes on the palace, beginning to set fires in less-populated wings, hoping that no one would get burned.

            Mina squinted to get a closer look at the palace, ducking a punch that suddenly flew her way. Was the palace on fire? She began to see women in long dresses, followed by men who weren't in uniform, evacuating the palace. Some of the soldiers were called away to help put out the blazes, and the resulting riot actually proved to be beneficial. 

****~**~****

            "You fool!" she hissed angrily, stalking around her rooms like an angry cat. "How could you let them go?!"

            "Calm yourself, my queen," he answered coolly.

            She turned on him, her lavender eyes afire. "I want my daughter back, do you hear me? I resisted scouring the land for her when I knew that renegade had stolen her, but this is too much!"

            He placed his hands on her shoulders, sending waves of calm through her. "Just outside the archives, I met a lovely little dryad that I wanted. We all have to deny ourselves certain pleasures, don't we?"

            Queen Serenitatis was still not appeased. "She is my _daughter_. And my son! The entire castle will know by now that he's alive."

            "He is easily taken care of," the land nymph replied.

            She continued to fret. "Are all those fires put out now? I cannot have the palace turned into a madhouse at Darrian McKellan's leisure!"

            "Serenitatis."

            The silvery-haired woman looked up at him. "Yes?"

            In a flat voice, he said, "You want your daughter back. You want your son taken care of...and you want to wage a war on the folk, do you not? This is the way to go about it, your last chance to wipe them out completely–especially the naiads.

            Let your children go for now. I promise you that in the future, Prince Kentan and Princess Serenitatis will return to the palace. Their infiltration of the capital clearly shows the dangerous influence McKellan exerts over them. It would be your perfect excuse to declare war on those pesky rebels–and on the folk. _All_ the folk kingdoms." His eyes shone fanatically, like matching, metallic stones.

            She took a deep breath. "All right. I will do as you say."

            He kissed her bare shoulder before leaving to summon the court scribes: they would write out the order for war.

****~**~****

            When they regrouped in the trees, Darrian was leaning on Kentan: he had an ugly slice in his side that was oozing blood while the prince had some nasty cuts on his face, several bruises, and a sprained wrist. Of the magik users, Dallin had succumbed to exhaustion. His body had run out of energy to keep his heart beating. 

            Aurick was the only one of the folk who had been in battle left. Darick, who had always been slightly clumsy, had been the first to fall. Aloysius, who Rei had spoken of as a "bloodthirsty savage," had distinguished himself well on the field before being cut down by a sword from behind. Dark-haired Adaira, who was one of the best female fighters, had stood her ground until as many as six arrows had pierced her flesh. Chayne had been the last folk to die; although his wounds had already been very serious, he was the one who had made it possible for Darrian and Kent to make it through the gate. They had been fighting the farthest from the gate, and Kentan hadn't been doing his best. Still, there was no time to mourn the dead.

            Mina had, with a gleaming smile, melted the metal chain that had served her well on the field. She had created new locks for the West Gate–one that the soldiers didn't have the keys to. The old keys were completely useless. 

            Unfortunately, the other three gates were presumably still accessible to the guards, and most of the fires in the palace had been put out. It was only a matter of time before the soldiers penetrated the forest, and they had a long way to go before they reached the ship.

            "You two are leaving right away," Mina commanded, motioning at Kentan and Darrian. They would be leaving in the first group with four of the rebels. Andrew was still alive, although he was barely conscious. He had taken an arrow in the shoulder, and when one of his friends had removed it, he had fainted from the pain. 

            She pointed to Zanna, the freshest of the magik users, and Aurick. "I know it's a strain, but you'll have to build a shield around your group to avoid detection." Then she turned her attention to Jalen. "I think you'll have to go with them, Jae, to help Darrian walk." Two others were occupied in carrying Andrew.

            Jalen was torn between leaving Rei, who would be remaining behind to cover their tracks with Mina and Talasi, and helping Darrian. "I can help," he argued. "Let someone else go ahead."

            Their argument continued for a few minutes until Rei's attention was attracted. As Jalen looked at her, he saw the dried blood flaking off the cut she had received earlier. Although she looked worried and upset, her voice was uncharacteristically gentle as she said, "Jalen, it would be best if you went ahead. They need your strength–two magik users, two people helping Darrian, and two people helping Andrew. Kent's wrist won't allow him to do much."

            "But the magikal aspect...I can help with that."

            Mina's eyes shone with compassion. "Jae, my very dear, I'm afraid that you can't do what we are about to."

            He turned away, and Rei touched his shoulder. She was a little irritated that Mina had been able to say what she couldn't, and her voice was back to its usual sharpness as she said, "We're wasting time, and you must go now." 'Please don't make us hurt you more.'

            'I won't,' he mumbled, starting off, draping Darrian's arm over his shoulder.

            She stared after him, startled, until Mina touched her arm. The land nymph figured that she was feeling bad about hurting him. "I feel badly, too, Rei, but we have to hurry. Let's lure than away from Darrian's group first and then try to lose them."

            Talasi nodded agreement, and they purposely "stumbled" into a small group of soldiers. They swiftly disappeared into the tree branches, letting off tantalizing light bursts every so often to attract their attention. When they no longer wanted to be pursued, they created three humanlike forms that split smoothly from them. Their real selves began to travel quietly through the brush. Talasi was sweating profusely with the effort of maintaining the illusion, and she was very pale. Rei had not been taught to make one beforehand, but she had caught on quickly and seemed to be doing it with ease. 

            Mina was using up a lot of her magik supporting Talasi and Rei; their phantom figures flickered periodically. She had already used quite a bit of it before, and her golden streams of light were the basis for their mirage. 

            When they reached the cove at last, they saw that the wooden plank used for boarding had been drawn up. However, the ship was still close to shore. The three of them splashed into the water hurriedly, and one of Darrian's friends, who had a white bandage wrapped around his forehead, shouted out a warning: one clever archer had followed them through the trees. Mina plunged away from an arrow that splashed into the water; Rei was not so lucky–she cried out as a lucky shot buried itself in her thigh. 

            With the rebel's help, Mina boosted Rei up onto the ship. She was unable to do it herself because of her injured leg. Then the blonde turned to Talasi, shouting for her to move, quickly. They made easy targets, and more soldiers were lining up–some of them were even going after them in the water. 

             The nymph's lips were blue, and she was shivering. Mina recognized that signs of using too much magik use, and she all but dragged the other girl onto the ship. 

            "Everyone get down!" the stranger yelled as more arrows zinged into the dank wood of the ship. There were not many people on the deck to obey orders. "Lady Malina, we need you to steer," he told her hurriedly, helping her to a sitting position.

            She gasped, spitting out some saltwater. "Talasi! Is she–Talasi," she said more softly, tears pricking her eyes as she spotted the arrow in the golden-haired nymph's chest. 

            The fighter she didn't know patted her on the arm sympathetically. "Please, Lady Malina. You must get us away before the soldiers get close enough to jump on board. I promise that I will take her to the healers right now."

            "Rei, too," she said, her voice strangely calm, "you must not forget her." Her mind, at that moment, seemed to be unfocused and clouded. 

            "Yes, yes, Miss Reisha too."

            It was fortunate, she thought dimly, that Nath had been giving her lessons in steering. Her hands worked automatically at the task while her brain remained in a dull stupor. All she could think about was the faces and the bodies of the dead. If she had been faster...if she had sent Talasi up before her...would she still be dead? Or if she had ordered Talasi to go with the first group? Would she and Rei have been able to manage alone? 

            Her heartbeat quickened, and a miserable lump in her throat seemed to be choking her. They had laughed together...talked about these men and their attributes and which one was the handsomest...and now they were dead.

****~**~****

AN: Wow..so long and so dreary. ;; Sorry for the depressing thoughts ^^;

            I regret that this chapter is not at its best because I'm very, very bad at fight scenes ^^; I'll do my best to research medieval weaponry in the future, even though _Soulmates_ isn't exactly set in medieval times. Please overlook these discrepancies. 

            I'd have to say that even though Ami's always been my favorite, I really like Rei in this story ^^ She's extremely cool, and there's a lot to build on. I still have some trouble writing Lita and Nephrite, and Kunzite was a major jerk, but he and Mina were not meant to get along. Next chapter is shorter, we have a lot of healing going on, and then...I believe that would be the last chapter ^.~

            Thanks again for reading and reviewing! (You guys at Shittenou are awesome! ^^) Please tell me if there's anything that needs to be cleared up or what you would like to see more of.

            ~Ice


	17. Cabin Fever

Chapter 17-Cabin Fever

            Ami's fingers shook slightly as she ripped up yet another spare sheet to make more bandages. When the cloth slipped from her fingers, she clenched her hand into a fist to stop the shaking. It was no time to go to pieces. All her friends had showed their strength and courage in the rescue mission–when they came back, it would be time to call upon her own reserves.

            And yet, she was sure that barely half an hour ago, Zaccheus had been wounded. She had experienced an unbearable, stabbing pain in her chest, and their bond didn't transfer mere things like scrapes or bruises between them.

            She had tried to reach out to him then, terrified that he might be seriously injured...but it hadn't worked. Three years ago, before their parting, they had agreed to seal off the mental connection as best they could with their magik–and distance and time apart had done the rest. She couldn't reach him, and he couldn't hear her.

            The sound of voices and boots thudding overheard drew her attention, and she rose to her feet. "Ami–" It was Leanna who stood in the doorway, her face pale and her dark eyes huge.

            "It's Zaccheus, isn't it?" Her voice sounded distant to her ears, and she moved towards Leanna as if she was in a dream.

            "Yes, but also Princess Seren, Narain, and Matthias..."

            Ami was already gone by then. She reached the deck, and the sight of her friends looking so battered brought her hand to her heart. Her eyes skimmed over Seren, Lita, and Nath. They looked weary and bruised all over, but none of them appeared to be seriously wounded. Her worry eased slightly, but not by much. It was just Zacch, then...but she didn't see him. Where was he?

            "Ami–thank goodness you're up here." It was Althia, the other healer. 

            "Quickly–I'll see to Zaccheus. Where is he?"

            "The second room on the right."

            Ami nodded. "Take care of the less seriously hurt, Althia. Be careful not to overtax yourself. Anyone who's able should help Leanna." With those orders, she vanished into the room without a word to her friends; only the grateful look in her eyes showed how glad she was to see them. Time was of the essence now. 

            Zacch lay on a one of the two cots in the makeshift infirmary. As she hurried to his side, Ami noticed the pale, waxiness of his skin that had always been tanned to a golden hue from sun exposure. Her fingers drifted to his neck, where she felt a labored pulse. 'Too much blood loss,' she thought to herself, moving aside his hand so she could look at the wound.

            It wasn't as bad she'd feared–it seemed to have missed his heart–but it was bad enough. Chest wounds were dangerous, and the rough trip through the forest must have been agony for him. She fell to work rapidly, her mind surprisingly lucid. She didn't realize she was still holding his hand when the scarlet-stained fingers tightened on hers, and she gasped in surprise. "Zacch?" she whispered.

            His eyes opened slowly, and she bit her lip when she saw that their beautiful emerald green was slightly glazed.

            "It's me, Ami," she said, stroking his hand reassuringly. "Everything will be fine. Don't worry."

            "I know," he breathed. "I knew–it was you. I wanted to tell you, in case it was too late...that I'm...sorry. Forgive me." He slipped away from her then, and his hand grew limp and fell to his side.

            "It wasn't your fault," she whispered to his unconscious form before she gathered what she needed from the cupboard. She calmed herself, steeling her nerves for the unpleasant job of removing bits of thread from the wound. 

            Taking up a knife, she cut away the coarse cloth from all sides of the messy rent in his flesh and removed the pieces of his shirt. Then, more carefully, she removed the pieces of cloth from the ugly, jagged edges of the wound. When the physical parts of her task were done, Ami closed her eyes and gathered her magik around her. It wasn't so bad that he would die immediately...but there was still no guarantee that he would pull through. She would have to work quickly and cleanly, and even that might not be enough.            

****~**~****

            To Seren, order seemed to have disappeared with Ami. Althia took the two who were in the worst condition, Narain and Matthias, into the second room that had been designated an infirmary. She left the others to their own devices.

            Aerlene, the elfin woman, had collapsed against the wall and begun sobbing, refusing to let Leanna bandage her cuts until Lita snapped at her. 

            "It's my fault I killed the prince!" Aerlene shrieked, half-mad with grief and guilt.

            Seren stared at her, feeling as if a sudden tranquility had descended upon her mind. Everyone else was silent, and she spoke distinctly to the distraught elf. "He isn't dead, and it isn't certain that he may be dying. At any rate, your carrying on like this won't solve anything. Calm yourself, and let Leanna clean your wounds."

            As the princess approached her, Aerlene covered her face in her hands. "What if I killed him?" she whispered.

            Her arms went around the slender woman, and Seren held her tightly, careful not to jar her elbow, where the skin was broken. "It isn't your fault that he's hurt. You were fighting someone who was trying to coming up on him from behind."

            Aerlene pulled away with slightly reddened eyes to do as she was told, and Lita gave Seren an approving hug with one arm. Her other hand dabbing at her cuts with a bloodied handkerchief. The silvery-haired princess smiled back, got a bottle of antiseptic, and fixed her friend's cuts: there was one on Lita's throat from the soldier who had threatened her...and another long, shallow slice on her thigh from the same person. 

            When she was finished tending to Aerlene's scrapes, Leanna splinted Nathair's arm. The beads of sweat were plain upon his face, but he didn't make a sound. He stayed completely still, his face remote, except for the few seconds it took for him to spit out a mouthful of blood.

            "Are you badly hurt?" Seren asked anxiously, her former calm dissolving in her anxiety.

            He shook his head with a reassuring smile, his navy eyes dark. "No, I'm fine. I just hope my gums stop bleeding soon–my jaw had a collision with the floor, is all. Those are some hard tiles you have in your palace."

            Lita, whose hands were clenched tightly to hide their trembling, turned away from him to look out at the dense patch of forest. "I'm surprised it managed to dent that thick head of yours," she said tartly. When Seren glanced at her in shock, she ducked her head apologetically. "He got most of them looking after me," she admitted in a low tone.

            Although Nath couldn't hear what she was saying, he understood her perfectly. With a crooked smile, he called, "You gave me a few scares too, if I recall correctly. I thought you'd get your throat slit for sure, you bold creature."

            She shrugged. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Then she sent a pointed look at Seren. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about how you disobeyed me. You deliberately put yourself in danger for–"

            "Darrian," Seren finished in a hushed tone.

            Nath frowned, recalling the strange episode. "What happened? It looked as if you'd gone into some sort of trance."

            Her head was starting to ache, and her ankle throbbed painfully. She sat against the wall and leaned her chin on her knees. "I can't remember what I saw...all I know now is that he was in grave danger."

            Lita eased herself down next to Seren and put her arm around the younger girl. "Don't worry; he's in good hands with Kentan."

            Seren lifted her head, and they saw the tears sparkling in her bright eyes. "I don't want to lose both of them!" she cried.

            "And you won't," Nath said, rising stiffly. He pointed towards the forest with his good hand. "There they are."

****~**~****

            "Where are Rei and Mina?" had been the first words out of Lita's mouth. Then she had seen the bad state Darrian was in–he was groaning, barely conscious. Seren ran to his side with a cry, pressing her hands over her mouth when she saw the cut in his side. Her relief at seeing Kentan safe and whole had diminished. Kentan and Jalen were practically dragging him onto the ship, and neither of them were in the pink of health: Kent looked like he was near collapse, and Jalen was limping. 

            "We need Ami," Jalen replied tersely, still supporting Darrian. "Hurry–he's lost a lot of blood."

            Nath watched the proceedings, furious that he was helpless with only one arm functioning. "I'll get her," he said, "but Zacch's badly hurt, and Althia's still below."

            As he disappeared below-deck, Zanna looked at Lita and Seren. "Zacch's hurt?" she breathed, her lavender eyes huge.

            Lita nodded, her lips tight. "It doesn't look good."

            Meanwhile, Nathair reached Ami just as her eyes opened again. "The others are here, and Darrian's injured," he announced.

            Ami got to her feet instantly, dispelling the slight dizziness she felt. Her legs were shaky because of their prior inactivity. She plunged her hands into the water basin and scrubbed them furiously with some solution that made Nath's eyes water, watching the water turn to an opaque, sullen red. "Bring him in here, then."

            He delayed for a few minutes, his eyes fixed unwaveringly on his friend. "Will he be all right?" he asked, his voice suddenly choked. He had never seen Zaccheus lie so still or look so pale. He was fond of the prickly, impetuous prince.

            As she dried her hands on a towel, Ami said in a neutral tone, "I've done what I can. Either he'll pull through–or he won't. It's a very serious situation for the elfin kingdom to have their only heir so gravely injured."

            Nath turned to look at her, his gaze accusing. "How can you be so cold? Are you thinking only of the political scenario?" he demanded incredulously.

            It stung, but her voice was level as she replied, "If I go to pieces over him, Nathair, what will happen to everyone else? I could collapse right here and cry my eyes out over him, and we could lose Darrian. Don't think I don't care about him–I've done everything I possibly could. It all depends on the strength of his body now." 

            Ami turned away from him and began rummaging through the cabinets for more bandages and thread. When she heard his footsteps pounding up the stairs, she wiped away the tears that had gathered with her sleeve. She took a few deep breaths and prepared to treat Darrian's wound.

            It was slow work getting him down the stairs, but somehow they all managed–Nath with one hand, Jalen with bruises all down his back, Seren with a sprained ankle, and Kent with his sprained wrist. Althia was taking care of the five rebels, including Andrew, who had arrived with the second group, so they remained with Ami. 

            She removed more of Darrian's clothing with impersonal fingers–the cut in his side was so long that she had to take off the trousers he wore as well. Drawing the sheet over him, she pressed her fingers to his temples, and his barely-conscious moans subsided instantly. He slept–not peacefully, but he would feel no pain. 

            The three men watched in silence, respect for the deft fingers that cleaned and stitched the wound plain on their faces. Seren clung to Kent's unhurt arm, her eyes wide and anxious. Ami took no notice of them as she closed her eyes and reached for her magik once more.

            "Where are Mina and Rei?" Seren asked anxiously.

            Jalen remained silent, a stony expression on his face, so Kent replied, "They stayed behind...just for a little bit, to cover our tracks. They lured the soldiers off, set some magikal distraction, and followed us. They should be here soon."

            For lack of anything else to do, as time dragged on, Kentan nudged his neighbor and whispered, "Her magik, at first glance, is not very powerful. But when she began to heal him...the color brightened suddenly. She is much stronger than I thought. Who is she?"

            Jalen's reply was equally quiet. "Amity Nemosine. She's a natural healer, one of the most skilled, and healing is an old gift among the naiads."

            "But she has two names." Clearly, Kent was much more knowledgeable about the folk world than his sister had been before she'd met Darrian. She wondered if they'd had a mutual teacher.

            "She took the second when she left her people." He didn't mention that she had also cut her hair...but it was growing back now, almost to her shoulders, and the blue glints were showing through more plainly than ever. 

            It wasn't long before Ami reopened her eyes with a sigh. Before they could ask, she smiled wanly. "He'll be fine, after a solid week of rest." She approached Kent without ceremony, holding out her hand. "Prince Kentan." He held out his right hand, as if to take hers in a handshake, but she shook her head. "No, the other one, if you please."

            Coolness poured into his wounded wrist–the left one, which was his dominant hand. Kentan watched the blue glow around her hands and his wrist in fascination, not having had much experience with magikal healers. Darrian had fixed a number of cuts and bruises for him in the past but nothing serious; he was mostly untrained in the healing arts.

            When she was finished, Amity tilted her head up to look at him: he was a good head taller than her, at least a few centimeters more. "I'm afraid I can't do anything for your other injuries at the moment," she told him, her voice as soft and serene as ever. "It's delicate work, and you've had multiple beatings over a long period of time. You'll have to wait until I'm back to full strength. Until then, you should be fine, with an adequate amount of rest."

            Before he could reply, Ami turned to Jalen and arched an eyebrow. "Didn't I tell you to take care of yourself?"

            He smiled weakly. "Sorry, ma'am. I tried."

            "Take off your shirt and turn around" was her reply. His back looked like a giant, purplish bruise. As the dark bruises faded, she asked, "What happened to you?"

            "Oh, I just flew a few feet here and there and landed flat on my back...nothing special." Despite the gravity of the situation, Nath couldn't hold back a snicker. Jalen flashed him a quick grin as he pulled on his tattered shirt, and even Kentan smiled. Seren was Ami's next patient; the sprained ankle was taken care of quickly. It would have been easier if she wasn't so tired, but as it was, sprained ankles and wrists were nothing new to Amity. Swords cuts and dagger stabs were.

            "Where's Althia?" she asked when she was finished.

            "Exhausted and in bed," Lita answered from the doorway. "She's drained of practically all her energy."

            Ami jumped, startled. She hadn't noticed her entrance. Just then, the ship began to move with an abrupt jerk, and a few ominous creaks sounded from above. Ami had to grab hold of Jalen to keep her balance; Seren tumbled into Kentan, and Nath held onto the open door to stay upright.

            "Lita, what's going on?" Ami asked, pressing a hand to her forehead and releasing Jalen. It wasn't until then that the heavy odor of antiseptic assaulted her. She was drenched in sickroom odors, but she had grown accustomed to them. Her nose protested, and she dropped her hand. 

            "Mina and Rei are back."

            Jalen frowned suddenly. "Wasn't Talasi with them?"

            Lita's silence was answer enough, and they heard Ami's quick footsteps ascending the ladder as the ship tilted and swayed alarmingly. 

            "Who's piloting this ship?" Nath demanded. The others were looking a little green, and he felt fortunate that he didn't get seasick.

            "Mina, at the moment. You'd better go and help her before we all pitch into the ocean," Lita answered. "Seren, come on. Let's get Ami her things."

            "She'll need help moving Rei," Jalen added, disappearing after the naiad. 

            When Kentan emerged from the ladder, blinking at the bright sunlight, Nath smiled wryly from his place next to Mina. "As you can see, we're short of a few hands at the moment," he called. 

            The prince shrugged, resigning himself to his fate, such as it was. "Tell me what I can do."

****~**~****

            Rei's eyes glistened with tears as Ami took her hand. Jalen had installed her in the girls' dormitory, and on the way down the stairs, she had clung to him tightly. "We lost Talasi," she whispered. He didn't answer, merely touched the cut on her cheek gently. He brushed away the night-dark hair that had come loose and kissed her forehead.

            "Rei..."

            "I'm so tired," she breathed, her eyelids fluttering restlessly.

            "That's right, you rest now," Ami said, adding a spark of her magik to the command. When Rei's grip on her hand loosened, her breathing grew deeper and more rhythmic, and Ami turned her attention to the arrow wound in her thigh. 

            It took longer than she anticipated, and when she opened her eyes, she immediately felt nauseous–and it wasn't just from the rocking movements of the ship. Her skin was clammy, and she was sweating. 

            "Ami? Are you all right??" was Jalen's concerned query.

            She didn't have the strength to answer him; the profuse heat was replaced by a feeling of frigid cold. When she stood, the colors swam before her eyes, and she fainted into dark oblivion.

****~**~****

            The next couple days were a horrific nightmare of sailing through rough, choppy seas, tending to the injured, and trying to man the ship without enough people. Everyone was sure that Mina would come down with pneumonia from being drenched in sheets of icy cold rain day after day, but she remained healthy. She did her mourning there, standing at the wheel and wrestling it this way and that when there was no one to help her. No one noticed the difference between the salt water tears and the raindrops.

            Once they had lost the queen's men, they buried the dead on a remote island. They had lost one of the rebels, and there was Talasi... Reisha and Nathair, surprisingly, spoke the traditional prayer for the dead together: "...for we are ageless in death."

            A smoother running of the ship resumed when more of their number healed, and Nath regained command of the ship (much to everyone's relief). Ami awoke when her magik restored itself and received a scathing lecture from Jalen for exhausting herself–until she asked him what other choices she had had.

            As more people were on the mend, harsh admonitions to get back into bed became more frequent. Kentan scolded Seren for not keeping off of her ankle and was in turn yelled at by Mina for refusing to rest. Jalen tried to keep Rei in bed much longer than she was willing, and Lita mothered everyone collectively. The two worries they had left were Zaccheus and Darrian. The latter had not yet awoken from a deep, healing sleep, while the elfin prince had developed a soaring fever.

****~**~****          Artemis Divine had removed to his country estate after taking a blow to his head from the impudent rebels who had infiltrated the capital and made off with a notorious prisoner. No one was sure exactly _who_ that infamous crook was, but they were sure it was someone awful. 

            The whispers among the guardsmen that they had seen Prince Kentan, alive, were dismissed as hallucinations. They were certainly tired enough to be having mad visions–what with 

all the extra training sessions they were having.

            The queen, after declaring war, had chosen not to take immediate action. Unrest reigned supreme, but she cared not. 'Let them worry,' Serenitatis thought savagely. She recalled most of her troops from the countryside to put them through intensive training. She had been extremely disappointed in the maladroit performance of the palace guards the day Darrian McKellan, her daughter, and her son had been within her grasp...only to vanish into thin air. 

            Two days after the declaration of war and her fiancé's removal from the palace, Lady Luna Lucina was discovered missing from the capital. The servants had no clues to her whereabouts, but it was suspected that she had run off to the folk kingdoms, from which her mother had come to marry Lord Lucina. The queen was in a fury; her cousin promptly broke off their engagement and renounced his ties to the errant lady. 

            Luna had been in ill favor with Serenitatis ever since she had tried to warn her that the actions she took against the folk were unjust. Artemis's condemnation of her actions restored the queen's faith in him, and he was promoted to the position of Chief Advisor.

****~**~****

            One late night, Lirita and Nathair sat together on the deck. Most of the others were in bed, exhausted from the day's labors. Ami and Jalen were keeping vigil for Zaccheus; they had sent Malina to bed not too long ago. Her protestations had been weary and short-lived, for Kentan had appeared, briefly, to scowl at her fiercely. He had then returned to keep Seren company, as Darrian had not yet awoken from his slumber. Reisha, upon finding out that there were enough people keeping watch over the injured, was keeping a lookout for the queen's ships with Matthias, one of Darrian's rebel fighters. 

            The ocean was calm that night, deep and dark, a ceaseless pool of black run through with rivulets of glistening silver moonlight. The waves left in the wake of ship were noiseless, the trail smooth and rippling. All was quiet; the low murmur of Rei and Matthias's voices in the distance was soothing. The atmosphere enveloped them in a blanket, and Lita leaned her head on Nath's shoulder companionably.

            Her nose twitched, taking in his scent: he smelled of salty breezes, on the surface. He had been drenched in seawater sometime before. It made her think of traveling to far-off, unknown places–but her thirst for adventure had been tamed, somewhat. A second deep breath brought tantalizing hints of spices, cinnamon strong among them. It made her think of home and all the woodsy scents. He belonged to the water, she to the trees.

            "You've been so quiet lately," he observed, encircling her shoulders with his arm. He smiled faintly. "Not that you're a regular chatterbox," he amended.

            She nodded, closing her eyes as she inched closer to his secure warmth. An image flashed before her eyes: it was Nathair plastered flat against the ground, a thin trickle of blood coming out of his mouth. A soldier's boot was planted in his back and dug in viciously; Nath still shouted her name and reached towards her, his blue eyes alight with anger and fierce protectiveness. She shuddered, and Nath's arm tightened around her. 

            "What's wrong?"

            She shook her head, both to dispel the image and in answer to his question.

            "Are you cold?"

            No answer.

            He was about to rise for a blanket when she lifted her face and turned towards him; the chill, pale light of the moon outlined the trails of tears on her cheeks. 

            "Do you know," she began, "that I can imagine just about everyone's reaction to the declaration of war? Darrian would be pleased–he would say that it would spur the folk kingdoms to act at last. Seren is frightened of this clash between Darrian and her mother. Mina looks at the grand scheme of things: the army, the generals, weapons, ammunition, fighting ground. Rei thinks about strategy and tactics; Jalen sees it from the intellectual's point of view–the battlegrounds, the numbers, the outcomes. Zacch–if he knew–would worry for his people, wondering how many more he can afford to lose. Ami thinks about the healers and wonders how many will be wounded, how many will die. 

            But I...am I the only one who wants to stop it now? Is there any way to turn back the wheels of this terrible, terrible thing that comes ever closer? Do they all take it as an inevitable course of events?"

            Nath was quiet for a few minutes, digesting her words. His fingers moved through her hair comfortingly, in rhythmic patterns. This time, however, she could not be lulled into sleepiness. "Don't be so harsh on them, Lita. I'm sure that each and every one of them–even Darrian, for whom this war has been the greatest cause since his youth–would like nothing better than to avert such a disaster. The death toll will be the highest yet, with magik on both sides and old scores to settle. 

            The folk will be fighting for the survival of their remaining people, the queen for their eradication. Even if the folk do not fight, I don't know if anyone could change the mind of the queen. Although I wonder," he said thoughtfully, "what spurs her on so. What grave injustice has been done to her that she hates the folk so...abhors them...enslaves them...and uses them?"

            She thought of the land nymph they had met in the hallway, the mind reader. "Nath...the Mindelo we saw...he said we would see each other again."

            His jaw clenched, and the warmth in his eyes cooled. "Don't worry, Lita. He won't touch you–ever. I'll make sure of it."

            She raised her eyebrows, a wry smile coming on in spite of herself. "I'm not entirely useless myself, you know."

            Nath inclined his head in acknowledgment of her prowess. "Of course."

            "The fighting...it bothered me. So many soldiers all wearing the same thing, all fighting for the same person...and not really knowing _why_. Some of them must have helped keep their own prince imprisoned."

            The thought suddenly struck Nath that he had recently helped to rescue his _own_ prince. He had been living at the land nymphs' palace for too long, he thought ruefully. 'I'm more folk than human–except for the obvious lack of magik.' It was something that had troubled him for the larger part of his life. Kentan was his prince–but not Malina or Lirita's.

            "And we say they're the enemy, but they're just people. They're people, too! Some of them are gone...like some of ours are gone. How many more are we going to lose?"

            'I hope you're asking yourself the same questions, Darrian,' Nath thought to his friend silently. The concern for the black-haired young man returned; he wondered when he would awaken. Ami promised that it would be soon...soon. They didn't know where they were going without him. Kentan and Malina had a thousand plans each and no one to choose for them..

            He shifted position, careful not to disturb the brunette leaning against his shoulder and wiping away her tears. "I have no idea myself," he told her gently, "I can only hope for the best and prepare for the worst. What else is there to do? I am one single person in a world of several hundred thousand. Can I tell each and every one of them that this road leads only to disaster? I have no other option to offer them. If they cannot force themselves to coexist with each other, peace will never come."

            A heartrending silence.

            "On a lighter note, my fellow idealist, I notice that you didn't predict _my_ reaction. So what am I feeling, Lirita? What am I thinking about?"

            She smiled up at him, a wistful, sad smile. "I had no idea that you were an idealist."

            Nath smiled gently. "I'm much less cynical and world-weary than Jalen, however well he hides it. But I can't lie to myself, either."

            "I want to go home," Lita said softly, turning her face into the cloth of his shoulder. "When this is over–when we can–will you come with me? I'd like you to see the Sylvan Forest."

            "And I would like to see it," he said gravely, despite the quickened pace of his heart. She was so unconsciously, innocently beautiful. 

            "But we aren't going to sail there," she said with a choked laugh. "I'm sick and tired of this damned boat."

            He smiled at her, only for her. "As you wish."

****~**~****

AN: Hello! I have returned, at long last. Forgive me for the long silence ^^; I've been adding bits here and there, but the writing is coming along slowly. Unfortunately, school will start soon .

            Fenix: Thank you so much for the interest you've taken in this story J I appreciate your thoughtful reviews and insights ^^ You understood the "only two more chapters" correctly. I didn't mean for this to be a multi-part story, but Soulmates is actually split into five parts: the Prophecy, Interlude, the Great War, Battle for the Throne, and…as of yet untitled ^^; After the next chapter, we will be easing into Part II! Unfortunately, it won't be ending for a while. ^^; **Ice feels stressed** Thanks again! **Hugs**

            ~Ice

I'm not sure when I last replied to reviewers (perhaps not at all for this story ^^;), but I think it's time. Thank you, guys, for your awesome comments J

Thanks to **Cherrystarr, **as always **hugs** **Ckitten**: thanks for telling me who you would like to see more of! If anyone else has feedback on characterization (good/bad), please do comment. **Kaiya**, another faithful reviewer-arigato gozaimisu! It's great that you tell me which scenes you like…then I can write more of them ^^ **Thescientist**: thank you for the compliments **blush** Sometimes I feel I have a little too much dialogue, so I'm trying to alternate between description and dialogue..I think we all want to strangle Zacch, including Mina. This occurs in the near future ^.~ we think alike!! **Starrika**: hello! Thank you! I didn't expect to be creating such a world myself, but it suddenly began to take on a life of its own…frightening! Thank you for the praise! Wow—I had no idea people were mentioning this story ^^; **Yui4**: wow, I'm so glad you think the fighting scenes are okay **phew** and that Ami is your favorite character, too! ^^ **Blue lady**: thanks a lot!! Minako and Rei are even as my second favorite female characters are Ami…so I'm glad I'm getting them down okay. This fic, out of all my others, has made me put the most thought into characterizations. I've begun thinking, lately, about how the characters connect with each other. I recently happened upon the realization that I don't think Kunzite and Lita would get along well. He resembles, to me, order and control, while she's more of a free spirit and "go with the flow" type of person—at least in my deluded opinion ^^; At any rate, I'm not saying they don't like each other, because there is definitely mutual respect—I just don't see them as close friends. Um…er…I'll stop blathering on now. This was not relevant ^^: **Isis Aurora Tomoe**: Thanks ^^;…yeah…research…such is needful ^^; **Gloria**: thank you!! ^^ A nice Seren/Darrian scene coming up in the next chapter, where he finally wakes up, the sleepyhead. 


	18. Night of Goddesses

Chapter 18-Night of Goddesses

            The perspiration gleamed on his forehead, and his breath came in hoarse rasps as he tossed and turned, entangling himself in the sweat-soaked sheets. Ami came out of her trance; her magik settled over his body like a translucent blanket of gleaming ocean blue. Her fingers clenched together in helpless fury when she was met with the same results as always–her magik was doing nothing for Zacch. 

            No matter how hard she tried to burn out the infection and lower his body temperature, there was no change. She held back tears as she reached out to touch his flushed cheek. 'Why aren't you getting better? What am I doing wrong? Why doesn't anything work?!'

            In all her experience with the sick or wounded, Ami had never encountered something like this. She had been unable to heal anymore when she ran out of magik, but that wasn't the problem now. Something within him was resisting the healing she was trying to bring about, and she didn't know what she could do about it.

            Everyone else was worried about Zacch–but almost all of them were having problems of their own. Serena spent nearly all her time with Darrian and Kent, who Ami had finally managed to see to. During their time together, Kent and Ami had discovered a few common interests. He was surprised by her sharp intelligence as she talked him through the healing process, and as their friendship developed, he found it useful to air a few of his private concerns to her. When Kentan wasn't with Darrian, he sometimes kept her company at Zacch's bedside. Whenever Mina happened to be there at the same time, the two spent most of their time arguing about anything and everything under the sun.

            Rei and Jalen were having a private feud which Ami knew nothing about, having spent the past week dividing all of her attention between Darrian, Zaccheus, and Kentan. Jalen was silent and grim during the time they spent together, and Reisha was peculiarly withdrawn. 

            The only two people who seemed to be getting along fairly well were Nath and Lita, but Nathair always offered, indiscriminately, a polite smile and a warm countenance. Ami doubted that even if something had been on his mind, no one would know–except, possibly, Mina, who was now exceedingly busy. Very few could tell when things were troubling him, and he preferred to keep his meditations to himself. 

            Nath had not yet apologized to her for his rudeness, and she had had many thoughts about her coldness herself. It was essential, she had been told, for a healer to keep a calm manner and an dispassionate tone. Of equal importance were healers' inward feelings, the compassion and pain they felt on the behalf of the patient. 

            Ami saw within herself a vast abyss of empty space, unfilled by the emotion she desperately needed. She saw a reflection of this loneliness in Nath, a deep, dark sea that feared rejection. He had been frightened to see the same thing inside of her, and so he had lashed out at her for appearing so unconcerned about Zaccheus's condition. As Zacch's burning heat had drawn Ami, Lita's ever-present warmth attracted Nath.

            Lita's spirits had been low but improving as of late. This Ami attributed to Nath's constant companionship; the two were spending more time than ever, and he appeared to be helping her over her gloom. Ami could guess at the reason for her grief. She herself had not been extremely close to those they had lost, but the numb feeling of shock and disbelief that someone she had known, even as a mere acquaintance, was gone. Vanished off the face of the earth without a chance of ever turning up again.

            The ever-present veil of despair and hopelessness fell over Ami again as she considered that Zacch, too, might be on his way to joining them in that faraway land of shadows and shades. If his temperature didn't start falling, his brain would quite literally be cooked. 'Please don't leave me, Zacch. Who will I be without you? How can I go on, knowing that I couldn't save you?' 

            She didn't feel that she would be strong enough to pick up the pieces of her life. There would be her friends to live for, care for, but her spirit would, as many others so often did, fade into nothing. Ami's current person had been most influenced by her childhood and her relationship with Zacch; she often thought that her anger and sorrow had sustained her throughout the difficult period of transition from the kingdom of the naiads to Arcelia. If she hadn't had that deep focus of pain, the strength of her emotion keeping her grounded in the world, she didn't think she would have come so far to where she was today.

            The longest night of her vigil began when Zacch's hallucinations mounted. Ami became, by turns, his father, his deceased mother, his younger brother (also dead), Jalen, her past self... She felt herself slip into their roles as she addressed her, learned more about his life than he had ever told her in their short time together. Their youthful love had been one of happiness; now, it was their time of sorrow. 

            Not all of his memory-based hallucinations were sad. One time, he and Jalen plotted a prank against one of their tutors; in another instant, he believed he was back during the golden years of budding adulthood. 

            "Ami...I love you. Say you'll be with me, always."

            She closed her eyes tightly, but streams of tears slipped down her cheeks anyway. 'Please, Zacch, don't do this to me. Not now.'

            "I want you with me...because I can't do it alone. I don't want the responsibility! I don't want the throne!" He thrashed about restlessly, his face a mask of pain and agony.

            She touched his brow gently. "Stop. Rest. Look how well you've done, Zacch. You've done it all without me, and you used to say you never could. Look at how strong you've become...and draw on that strength. 

            Have you thought about the friendships you've made on this journey? You used to hate the fact that you had very few true friends to depend upon in the palace...now there are other soul-brothers and -sisters beside you. Jalen, Nath, Darrian...and you will get to know Kentan. He's anxious to thank you and meet you, you know. He's heard of you, as you have heard of him. And Seren, who you comforted during the battle...she told me about that. Mina's waiting for you to wake up so she can yell at you, and Rei says your swordsmanship need work." She laughed softly through her tears.

            "Your people need you now. You used to tell me that they had become your people in the strongest sense. No one can take your place in their hearts, in your father's heart, in Jalen's and Mina's and...my heart. You can do this," she pleaded with him.

            It was the night that would determine everything for him. If his fever went down and he lived through the night, he would begin his recovery in the morning. If his fever continued to rise...he would never rise from what could become his deathbed.

            His breathing slowed slightly, as if he was considering the things she had thrown at him in her desperation. She watched as his breathing rattled less in his throat...but happened at longer and longer intervals. His chest rose lower and lower each time, and when it finally stopped rising, Ami's eyes widened in disbelief when she realized that he no longer had a pulse.

****~**~****

            Seren and Kentan sat together in silence; all that needed to be said had been said. Kent appeared to be dozing off. He nodded off every few minutes and then jerked awake with an incoherent grumble. At last he slumbered, his chest rising and falling with deep, even breaths.

            Seren inched closer to Darrian's bedside, looking upon the face of the man she admired so. At present, the fire was gone from his face in its peaceful rest. The slightly too-long dark bangs were settled gently upon his forehead, and his magnificent sapphire eyes were closed in sleep. She had been there long enough to know when he was sleeping or dreaming. In the latter circumstance, his eyes would move rapidly back and forth, as if watching some interesting scene unfold before his eyes. 

            His skin had been slightly pale underneath his tan before, but he appeared to be recovering his color now. His lips were paler than hers and slightly open as he breathed in and out. His hand was resting on the coverlet; she placed her own smaller, whiter one over his. It was so unusual, Seren mused, to see Darrian lying so still. She had seen him sleep before, when they had been traveling together, but it was different now, with the worry clawing at her heart.

            He had always been alive and at work, brimming with vigor and energy. He was far from lazy, but he knew well enough when it was more expedient to delegate responsibilities to others. People followed him, for their own various reasons, but also because he knew what he was doing. He was consumed with his cause, which contributed to the fierce, undying light in his eyes. It was that light that drew others in, even against their will. Seren herself was captive to their alarming, smoldering light, fascinated in spite of his unknowing cruelty.

            His expectations for others were extremely high, but only because the standards he set for himself were equally demanding. Darrian had the same gift as Malina had: they could tell what jobs others were suited for and how fit they were to perform certain tasks. They knew how good they were–but they knew the capabilities of others as well. The difference was the way they went about gathering support. 

            Darrian didn't put much effort into it. He knew he was right (for the most part) and what he had to do to achieve his goals; anyone who agreed with him could follow him. Mina worked along the lines of subtle coaxing, flattery, and a great deal of charm. The poor unfortunates lulled by her engaging smile and all-accepting nature had no idea what they got themselves into, but even when they did realize, they remained enamored of her. Darrian's spark was natural leadership ability and his devotion to a common cause; Mina's method was slightly more personal.  People followed Darrian because he knew what he was doing–they followed Malina because she asked them to.

            Few were acquainted with the side of Darrian Seren had only caught brief glimpses of. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the times when they had traveled together, just the two of them: the sorrow in Darrian's face when he comprehended the bleak reality of her life; the graceful lines of his body as he wielded his sword against an invisible opponent, his shadow silhouetted against the hot light of the burning campfire; the roguish, boyishly triumphant grin on his face when he undid a particularly difficult lock; the sad, wistful look he wore when he spoke of his deceased grandfather; and the desperate, protective anger on his countenance when she had waited for him to catch up at the palace... 

            The fire that burned within him was calling her, and she had relinquished control over her feelings willingly, wanting to be consumed by this inferno that was Darrian McKellan. There was something inherently trustworthy about him, something unspeakably noble in his profile, his manner, his words. A smile from him could make her glow with happiness, a harsh word made her heart writhe in agony. The problem was, no one ever knew how far he was willing to go, and he had recently crossed the lines of her comfort.

            She no longer trusted him blindly, and it was a terrible thing she had admitted to herself that she couldn't trust him completely. Darrian had been taught to make use of whatever weapons he had at hand, and he was used to fighting for his life, whereas Seren was not. There was the ethical question to be considered: was it right to use magik against an opponent who either had no magik or was untrained? __

She compared the two images: one a passionate, fiercely angry young man, the other figure with softer, kinder eyes that were willing to help her in her ignorance. He believed in the future, a future much better than the present–for others rather than for himself. Her gaze returned to Darrian's face, and she smiled sadly. She no longer thought of him as perfect, and it was a sad ideal for her to lose, but her heart called plaintively for his reawakening.

            Seren cast a furtive look at Kentan, but he was soundly asleep. Darrian's eyelids twitched alarmingly, but his movement stilled as well. She rose swiftly and bent over him, her cheeks flushed slightly as she embarked on this dangerous, daring venture. Quickly, she lowered her face to his and kissed him.

            Darrian came to drowsily, his groggy mind not taking in much of his surroundings. The world around him was misty at best, lit with hints of golden flame here ad there. He was much more aware of the pleasant sensation of soft lips, conscious of the increasingly rapid beating of his heart. His eyes sharpened so that pleasantly-scented silvery hair tumbled around him, and he freed his arms from their restraints to place both hands on either side of the vision's face...

            Thus, it came as a surprise to both of them when a loud oath, followed by an equally vociferous demand to know what exactly they thought they were doing, was heard. Seren leapt away from the bed, knocking Darrian back onto his pillow, as Kent got to his feet with an angry look on his face. 

            "As glad as I am to see you awake, Darrian, I feel the need to express my utter incomprehension of the situation. I asked you to look after my sister, _not_ to seduce her!"

            Darrian's muddled thoughts ranged from the fact that he was a dead man, to the matter of his ribs still hurting, to the shock that he had been kissing Seren. "I thought that was a dream" didn't seem like the best response. 

            "I...can explain," he offered feebly.

            "Then you'd better go ahead and do it," his friend growled menacingly.

            "That is...I could, if I knew what was going on."

            Seren covered her face, doubly mortified, and dashed out of the room. On her way out, she passed Mina, who had been awakened by the noise, looking a little worn but radiantly beautiful, as always. The newcomer leaned against the wall, a faint smile on her face. "Well...good to see that you're fully recovered, Darrian. May I ask what trouble you've been up to so soon after your awakening?"

            Kent was nearly inarticulate with his baffled rage and confusion. "He–she–they..."

            "I gather that it was something about Darrian and Seren," Mina said pleasantly, helping Darrian sit up against the pillows.

            "Here I am, peacefully sleeping in chair and waiting for this–this _traitor_ to wake up...and when I do open my eyes, they're _kissing_."

            "Hm. It could have been worse," Mina consoled, although her eyes were twinkling wickedly. She couldn't wait to congratulate them...when Kentan was out of earshot, of course. 

            The black-haired man rubbed his temples, feeling them throb in anguished confusion. 

            "Headache?" Mina asked sweetly, offering him a cup. 

            Darrian drank without thinking, and when he tasted the bitter medley of herbs, he choked and started coughing. Kentan moved to pound his back slightly harder than normal, and Darrian struggled to get out of his reach, still coughing. 

            Mina watched these proceedings with a shake of the head. "Kent, will you relax? I'm sure it was just a...friendly kiss. _Right, Darrian_?" she asked pointedly.

            He nodded fervently. 'Very friendly.'

            "I swear, Kent, we're only friends. I haven't touched–I would never think of touching–her."

            'At least not consciously. Personal fantasies are another thing.' The fact that his cheeks were reddening was not helping.

            "She was just overcome with relief that Darrian was okay...you just didn't realize that they  became close friends while you were rotting away in that dungeon. Darrian looked out for Seren when they fled from the capital, like a surrogate older brother," Mina contributed. "So of course, Seren must have been very happy that he was better. Like...I would be if Zacch got better."

            'Although I don't think I would kiss him as he was waking up.'

            Kentan remained somewhat unconvinced, although he was in the process of rearranging the sheets and forcing Darrian to get back into bed before he hurt himself. "It didn't look merely 'friendly' to me. As a matter of fact, it was a little _too_ friendly for my tastes."

            Mina approached him with a devious smile. "Is that right? Apparently, you haven't had many friendly kisses before, Kent. They go like this." And with that, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his cheek. 

            Darrian watched, fascinated, as Kentan turned a fiery red and backed away from the blonde nymph. "I...er...stay there," he ordered forcefully, turning to Darrian. "I'll...go get Ami."

            They watched him go with rather speculative expressions on their faces. "How long have I been asleep?" he asked of her.

            "Almost a week," she replied. "We've been quite worried about you–some more than others."

            Darrian ignored the barb, bent on getting some revenge after his humiliation. "So..enough time for you two to have gotten better acquainted, I see."

            Mina smiled serenely. "We've reached an understanding." And that was all she would say.

****~**~****            Ami clung to one of Zacch's icy-cold hands, willing for his soul to return. She had felt, deep inside her, a terrible, ripping feeling of her own fabric as he was wrenched away. It was the most horrible thing she had ever felt.

            She dashed away her tears angrily, furious at her uselessness. Before, she had been useless when the time for the first fight had arrived, and she had still been useless in the face of his illness. Now, Ami was determined that Death would not seize one so needed, as he often did. She threw all she could gather of magik into reconstructing the bond between them; in her mind, a weak, blue-green bond solidified. However, his magik was quickly fading, and she had grasped only the remnants left in the mortal world. 

            She didn't know to whom she spoke, and she wasn't even sure afterwards if she had spoken aloud, but she was determined that he would not leave this earth. "Bring him back!" she cried as the thread between them strained, the immense tension making it hard to maintain. As she felt that their connection was about to snap, time seemed to come to a standstill.

            A glowing apparition appeared before her of a beautiful woman with long, flowing blue hair and gray-green eyes. "You have one foot in death yourself, my little naiad," Dalila Water-Bearer informed her supplicant.

            "Then if I am so close myself, it should be easier for me to retrieve him. These are the terms of the prophecy, are they not? We already bound ourselves–accidentally–three years ago. Even though we haven't formally agreed to the prophecy..."

            Before the goddess Dalila could reply to the distraught naiad, a second immortal whose beauty was unearthly appeared. This woman was taller, with sheets of straight blond hair and direct gray eyes. "Sister," she nodded towards Dalila. "Why are you here? And why have the messengers informed me that my Chosen has left for the realm of the dead?"

            Dalila motioned towards the bed, a pearl bracelet encircling her wrist. "It is true, Silvana. The prince has indeed moved on to path to the second realm."

            "It's not his time," the other goddess protested, her forehead creasing with worry.

            Her sister replied in a matter of fact tone, "I can sense the flow and ebb of life within the human body, just as the tides come in and out. He is dead, and dead is dead. Only Ami's quick work holds his soul in limbo."

            Silvana frowned. "We had not foreseen this development. This...is not acceptable. One of the prophecy cannot be missing."

            Ami watched their discourse in frustration. The longer they delayed, the further Zacch's spirit would be along the path to the Gates. "Please," she said firmly, interrupting the two of them. They turned towards her, and as the force of their inhumane beauty and powerful eyes was turned upon her, she fell back a few steps. "He is needed, and it is not his time. Won't you bring him back?"

            "You don't have the forces you are meddling with and the severity of the situation," Dalila said in a stern tone of voice.

            Silvana, meanwhile, was considering. "You...are Zaccheus's Chosen, are you not? It's been some time since I've seen you, little nymph."

            Ami nodded, while Dalila glanced sharply at her sister. "Do not interfere with _my_ Chosen, Silvana," she warned.

            "Mm...and such a temper you are in tonight, my usually-peaceable sister. Very well. I shall merely observe your dealings with Amity and not interfere." The blond-haired goddess stood aside, a playful smile hovering about her mouth. The worry lurked within her mind, but she sensed the will of her fellow goddess at hand.

            Dalila turned her attention back to Ami. The red coral beads around her neck and ankles and the colorful seashells in her hair grew brighter as light expanded outwards from the goddess. "So you want me to bring him back? What makes you think that I have the power?"

            She was able to name several instances in history, and Dalia nodded her head regally. "What you recount is true, but in those cases, my power flowed through extraordinarily gifted mortals. I did not resurrect them directly."

            "Then please...channel it through me," she begged.

            "_Your_ magik is not the strongest on this earth."

            "Strength and determination are two different things. The latter may augment the former, and the strength of my will is strong enough," Ami countered, although she was trembling inwardly.

            Dalila considered for another moment. "What makes you worthy of being a goddess's Chosen?" she intoned softly, the words of tradition flowing from her mouth. Words of power.

            Ami shivered slightly. "You Choose me," she replied simply, "to suit your purposes. Grant me the power...because I love this man."

            The goddess tapped her fingers thoughtfully against her rosy mouth. "We shall make a deal, you and I. Your life-force is already in the process of following his, but you are still bound in this life. 

            I will give you the chance to bring him back: if you succeed, I will smooth things over with my brother, who will resent the loss of two such powerful souls in the realm of death. If you do not succeed, you know the consequences–the prophecy may remain unfulfilled without two of its ten members, and I cannot bring you back. So you must follow Zaccheus and manifest the power to bring him back before your time is up. Is this understood?"

            "Yes, my lady."

            Silvana's soft voice interjected. "You must formally agree to the contract, Ami."

            Ami's fingers locked together as she looked up at them, her lips tight together. She had always been coolly about her abilities, but she had no idea of what she was going against. The pain of losing him was growing stronger and stronger inside her as she weakened physically. 

            In her mind, she clearly saw the two alternatives: one, she could remain until her short time was up and then be reunited with him in death...which could possibly mean the ruin of the world, or  she could go ahead and try to bring him back. She had nothing more to lose. 

            The power rose above her, as if she was the spiral from which a whirlpool opened upwards. Great waves of blue magik churned about her, lit with gleaming silver sparkles. The candle blew out as the furniture rattled and the bed sheets rustled.

            "Is this your answer, Amity?" Dalila prodded, her eyes fixed on Ami's as Silvana watched the great swirls of power spinning ever faster around themselves. 

            "...yes. I accept our contract."

****~**~****

            Some time ago, Rei had stormed away from Jalen, both of them unable to express what was really going through their minds that night. She was boiling mad and stalked to the other end of the deck after discovering Lirita and Nathair talking together softly, intimately. It only reaffirmed her resolve that she and Jalen needed some time apart.

            Her cheeks were flaming when a quiet voice spoke from the shadows directly by her ear, and she jumped, startled. "Are you aware that you're glowing, Miss Reisha?"

            She looked down at herself and realized that her hands were indeed encapsulated with flickering, pulsating light. It was crawling upwards over her arms to her shoulders, and gold‑red lights sparked furiously in the deep purple hue of her magik. Then she looked up into the hooded eyes of Matthias Raine. 

            He emerged slowly from the shadows, throwing back the hood of his cloak as he did so. The silvery moonlight glanced over the long scar on his cheek, and he moved with less of his usual catlike grace–he had taken a wound to the leg in the latter part of the battle. 

            The light faded from Rei's arms as she calmed slightly. She had never liked the ideas of strangers sensing her moods. "I'm sorry...you know my name, but I can't recall yours at the moment," she lied to recover herself.

            "I'm Matthias." He offered her a large, callused palm and added, with a hint of a smile, "Matthias Raine."

            Rei looked him over carefully as they shook hands. He was very handsome, in a rugged, dark sort of way. "What are you doing here so late at night?"

            "It's only a half an hour past midnight," Matthias replied casually. "I've been...watching."

            "Watching what?" 

            "You, most recently, and waiting for a number of other happenings. You seem angry. Would you like to speak of it?"

            Rei's eyes flashed as she recalled her fight with Jalen. "No," she said very ungraciously.

            Matthias hid a smile. "I'm sure he means well."

            "His definition of 'well' differs vastly of mine. Since you seem to empathize with him, why don't you go and share you sympathies with him? And were you eavesdropping??"

            "I have no intention of sharing any of my sympathies with anyone at the moment," he said smoothly. "And just because you and Jalen Eridian were speaking loud enough for the whole ship to hear doesn't mean I listen at doorways."

            She flushed again. They _had_ been arguing at a rather loud volume. In a softer voice, she asked half-rhetorically, "So what if he means well? He's become extremely overprotective after our foray onto the palace grounds, and it's grating on my nerves. He has to stop treating me like a child."

            'I'm his equal. Why can't he see that?'

            "Maybe he's realized what you mean to him. Battles have a funny way of doing that, you know. They make you realize your mortality and the mortality of those around you–makes you appreciate them more, if you know that at any moment, you could lose them."

            "I don't plan on dying anytime soon," she snapped, wrapping her arms around her shoulders to ward off the chill his plainly-spoken words had thrown over her.

            "I didn't say you were. Accidents happen."

            She sat against the wall where they had huddled when the queen's archers were shooting at visible targets on the deck and let out a disgusted sigh. "It doesn't give him the leave to run my life. And he's infuriatingly contradictory! First it's 'Oh, love is a wonderful thing. Find a good man who thinks you're beautiful, all right?' but now he says 'Watch out, all men are evil liars to whom women don't mean a thing. You're not in your secluded little temple with just those menfolk now.' Am I the only person who thinks there's something wrong with his line of thinking?"

            Matthias laughed openly now, which was a rare thing for him. He eased himself to the ground beside her with a grunt, straightening out his injured leg. "I'm sure he just wants to protect a pretty little thing like you."

            Rei turned her head to glare at him. Tartly, she protested, "I'm not little, nor am I a 'thing.'"

            He grinned. "I notice you don't protest to the 'pretty' part, and you should. As your friend Eridian says, it should be 'beautiful.'"

            She felt her face start to heat up. "You're not so much older than me. Are you?" she added as an afterthought, ignoring his previous comments.

            "Let me see...well, that would depend on how old you are, but I am definitely your senior, I assure you."

            "Answer the question, if you please."

            "And if I don't please?" he laughed at her. "But I won't tease–at least, not so much at once. Your temper has to learn to absorb these minor barbs, you know. I was born in the year 1103."

            Rei considered for a minute. "You're only five years older than I am."

            "But a good five years more mature–I think Jalen would agree with me on that."

            Incensed, she snapped, "Age doesn't always bring maturity."

            He sighed. "All right, Reisha, I'll stop provoking you now. You respond much too easily, and if I laugh, you might hit me, and I don't want to chance that."

            She glanced at him suspiciously, but there was no trace of laughter on his face. Instead, his attention seemed to have been drawn away from her, and he appeared to be judging the angle of the moon to them. "Is something wrong?"

            "Remember when I told you before," he said, his voice soft, "that I was watching–waiting–for some happenings? It's just about time now. There are goddesses at work tonight." He let out a low whistle. "Beautiful goddesses. Have you ever seen one, Reisha?"

            "What? How do you know–how did you see them?"

            Matthias responded in the same dreamy tone, "Oh, here and there. I would have thought that you'd have seen Valencia, though. After all, she's the patron of your house."

            Rei scrambled to her feet, the lines of her body tense. "What did you say?!" she demanded.

            He shrugged, the faraway look on his face fading rapidly. "If you didn't hear it, it's not important."

            "Fine, I heard it! How did you know that?!" She was panicked and more than a little annoyed by his enigmatic manner.

            Matthias got to his feet as well and started walking away from her. Over his shoulder, he called softly, "You really should consider choosing a less visible name, Reisha. Zuriel is quite uncommon among us mountain folk."

****~**~****            'Do not worry,' Silvana's voice said in Ami's ear, her sweet and bell-like tones resonating with promise and power. 'Another one is coming to help you both. He, too, is a Chosen, and he will be in no danger.'

            Vaguely, Ami wondered who Silvana was speaking of, but her complete attention was needed for the magikal working she had begun. With a flick of her pearl-encircled wrists, Dalila Water-Bearer transferred Ami to the Pathway of the Dead.

            The first thing that registered in her mind was the cold–that and the thick, moist grayness all around her. She waved her hand in the air gently and watched the air currents ripple sluggishly. Ami walked forward, her bare feet squelching in the viscous mud that dragged at every pore of her. With every step she took, she felt weaker and weaker. 'What's happening to me?' she wondered.

            Dalila's voice spoke in her mind, but the goddess herself was nowhere to be seen. 'Extended contact with the Pathway of the Dead drains your life-force, Amity. The longer you remain here, the more of your life you lose. Hurry, child.' With those words, her sense of Dalila vanished. 

            She stood alone, feeling abandoned and frightened, but she forced herself to walk faster and faster through the muck. Warmth flowed through her as the shimmering green line leading her to Zacch grew brighter as she got closer to him. Suddenly, the grey mists parted to reveal Zaccheus, standing tall and straight, in the pink of health. "Zacch?" she whispered.

            He turned to face her, his face cold and impassive. Without warning, he raised his hand and hurled a glowing sphere of light at her. 

            Ami tried to run, but the filth that had mired her down clung to her ankles. The spell ripped through her body, sending currents of white-hot agony through her. When the paid receded at last, she blinked to clear her vision, her eyes full of tears. "It isn't him," she said aloud, her voice choked. 

            The ground beneath her solidified to packed dirt, and the light grew dimmer. Ami shrank back with a shriek from the gravestones that appeared around her and from the hollow-eyed skeletons at the side of the path. Flames burst into life on either side of her, and cacophonous, hair-raising cackles and howls sounded from every direction. 

            The copy of Zacch walked towards her, preparing to attack once more. This time, she threw up a tunnel of water to deflect the attack. It rebounded on the spell-caster but did no harm. Another globe of light, burning a deep maroon hue, threw her back several feet. Ami slammed into a wall that had suddenly appeared. Uneven brick corners cut jagged slashes in her back, and when she staggered to her feet, she tasted blood in her mouth. 

            An image that must have been goddess-sent appeared before her eyes–Zaccheus, the real Zaccheus, his eyes filled with laughter as he reached out for her. Ami closed her eyes, savoring the almost-real memory of his touch, remembering the feeling of his lips upon hers. Her eyes snapped open as her nemesis prepared yet another attack. 

            This time, she dodged the grasping, skeletal hands and gathered the roiling storm of strength within her. When she could hold no more in her cupped hands, she flung her transparent orbs of blue power at him. They surrounded him, seemingly useless for a moment, until he exploded into nothingness.

****~**~****

            '...still can't believe...preposterous...innocent little Seren...friendly my...'

            Kentan rapped on the door, frowning slightly when he heard no answer. It was possible that Ami had fallen asleep during her vigil; she had been looking pale and drawn recently. However, she was usually a light sleeper. He had a sneaking suspicion that she had been running her magik low, an occurrence which tended to send magik users into deep sleep once they had used up a certain amount of their life-force. After a second series of knocks, he turned the knob and entered the room. 

            His smoky gray eyes widened when he saw Ami lying on the floor; he hurried over to her and shook her gently, trying to wake her. There was no response, and when he lifted one of her eyelids, he saw that her eyes had rolled backwards in her head. Oddly enough, her breath and heart-rate were very fast. Kent picked her up and looked to see where he could place her limp form...when he noticed Zaccheus's deathly-white pallor. "By the gods...what happened here?"

            A sparkle in the brightest corner of the room caught his eye, and a beautiful woman with golden hair appeared. She held out her arms to take Ami, and automatically, Kentan placed her unconscious form in her arms, not in the least suspicious of the breathtaking visage. "Kentan Divine....you are come at last, and just in time."

            "Who are you? How do you know my name?"

            She smiled mysteriously. "You are well known to me, Kentan, and I to you. This is no time for introductions...they need you now."

            He felt more confused than ever. "Who needs me?"

            Silvana Green-Mage snapped her fingers, and Ami was levitated towards the bed, deposited next to Zaccheus's still form. She snapped her fingers again, and Kentan was transported to the Pathway of the Dead.

****~**~****

            He stumbled in midair, a foot above the mire that Ami was sunk in. Kentan's expression was one of appalled shock as he spotted her collapsed on the ground. She was chalk-white, and a thin trickle of vermillion red blood ran from the corner of her mouth. Her hair was lusterless and limp; the color seemed to have been leeched out of her. "Ami!" he called, trying to move towards her but finding himself held fast.

            "What's happened to her?" Kentan demanded of Silvana.

            The goddess's voice was soft and somber as she answered, "She weakened herself for many days beforehand when she should have been recuperating. She expended a great deal of energy in her healing, and then she continued to probe your injuries, restore Darrian's strength, and pour magik into Zaccheus–that in itself was a useless task. It was a goddess's will that he not recover."

            "Yours?" he asked harshly.

            Silvana shook her head in denial. "Not by my decree, Kentan Divine." She drew his attention back to Ami. "Help her now, Kentan. Your magik has fully replenished itself, and you yourself recognize its potency–unparalleled among mortals except for a select few. They shall be revealed to you in due time...but for now, what is required of you is that you lend her your strength. In a moment, I will remove the spell that freezes you in place. Whether or not you succeed here may determine the course of the future.'"

            Before he could say anything else, she snapped her fingers again. Instead of the usual sound, silvery bells chimed in his ears, and a pale green light passed from her fingers in a spark; it enlarged and washed over him in a wave of light. When Kent opened his eyes, Silvana was gone and he could move again. 

            He knelt by Ami's side and took one of her cold hands, watching intently as his power flowed into her body: it was a turbulent, stormy gray lit with bright silver glints, contained into a neat cylinder of magik only by the strength of his control. He saw how her own magik was augmented by his: the pale blue was enriched and gradually deepened in color. 

            Ami stirred faintly at first and then got to her feet, fairly glowing with vitality. She looked at him for a long second. 'Thank you, Kentan,' she murmured before closing her eyes in concentration. There was no need for physical sight on the Pathway of the Dead...

            He waited patiently, standing as a solid bulwark against the other phantoms and phantasms hovering around them. Neither of them noticed that she had been able to speak mind-to-mind with him.

            All of a sudden, her sensible cotton skirt lifted slightly at the edges; an unseen wind ruffled her sleeves and hair. A glowing figure appeared in the distance, and as it came closer and closer, Kentan was able to define him as the elfin prince who he had not yet been introduced to. Zacch's eyes were closed, but he looked alive and well. Ami's power was towing him towards them, but a great rift suddenly opened between them. 

            She released him just as he approached the edge of the abyss, and Kentan held back a shudder as he looked down into its bottomless black depths. Zacch's eyes opened, and he stared at the two of them disbelievingly.

            'Cross the rift. If you make it across...we can return to the world of the living,' Kentan told him.

            A quick smile flitted over his face, and he nodded at him, to this human prince that he had not formally met. Zacch gathered the remnants of his power, his gaze focused on Ami's taut form. Slowly, slowly, he floated across the divide...until at the very last moment, an oozing, ebony-black tendril of shadow wrapped around his waist and held him fast.

            "No!" Ami cried before flinging all of the power she had Kentan had amassed at the shapeless menace. 

            Channeling half of his power to Ami through the link they were still connected by, Kentan flung up a glistening, opaque shield in front Zaccheus faster than he thought he was capable of just as the tendril jerked him in Ami's direction, intending that its victim take the brunt of the attack.

            The great pool of power streamed over Kent's shield and crashed into the shadow with the force of a tsunami...and they returned to the world of light.

****~**~****

Author's Note: Sorry, sorry...one more chapter after this–the epilogue. And no more dragging things out, really!! I also apologize for the long delay . Please forgive any incongruities...I'm afraid my writing has become slightly rusty after so much time ;;

            Touched on some interesting things in this chapter...the question of raising the dead and whether this is possible in this world. Reincarnation is a big part of the SM world, but I hadn't really planned to touch it before...but I thought it might be more surprising to have Zacch actually die. Plot twists ^^; I also realize that a number of you don't really like new characters...that are not part of the SM world (forgot the term for this, sorry!). Matthias Raine is a crucial part of the plot, so he's not leaving for some time...his role will be more fully explained as time goes on. 

            Thank you to everyone for your support and keeping up with the story! Thank you!!

            ~Ice


	19. Until We Meet Again

Chapter 19-Until We Meet Again

            "Ami."

            She turned her head, opening her eyes in the process. She was still somewhat dazed, but she quickly registered the expanse of glittering blue stone surrounding her. As she glanced around, Ami realized that she was in a grotto. "Was that the test?" 

            Dalila's expression was hard to read. "Not quite," she said in a disgruntled tone. "Your test is incomplete, Ami. In the future, you will be given a different task, and no one will interfere." Then, suddenly, she smiled, the sternness melting away momentarily. She was quite beautiful, in a melancholy way, when she did not look so serious. "I brought you here. We have a few moments before I must send you back to your companions."

            "So they're both safe? Zacch and Kentan?"

            "Yes. You saved them both." Dalila's gray-green eyes bored into Ami's blue eyes. "You do not normally take things lightly, Amity – treat this experience no differently. You are the memory: the symbol of the past that is carried throughout the quest. 

            Silvana assured you that Kentan would not be in danger. This time, that held true. But do not entertain thoughts of invincibility, Ami. Almost nothing is certain on the Pathway of the Dead, the most precarious place between the mortal and immortal worlds. Had you not summoned enough power, all three of you would have been lost, and Silvana would have had to bargain dearly for Kentan's return. Whether she could have afforded the price is questionable."

            Ami wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly chilled. "So we all could have died?"

            "This is the price of the prophecy," was her answer. "There is nothing worth having that does not entail a risk. Remember well, little naiad. Every one of the ten mentioned in the prophecy will be tested by an immortal, and each time a win or a loss is tallied, the balance shifts. Lose even one, and you may lose all."

            Dalila sighed deeply, removing the gleaming pearls from her wrists. "From now on, if you are ever drawn into someone else's quest, you will not be protected as Prince Kentan was, Ami. Be careful."

            "Why? If Silvana could have done it, why are you unable to?" 

            Her misty eyes grew dim and dark. Softly, she replied, "I would, if I could, my Chosen. But the truth is, we gods are about to wage a war ourselves. There is a dark one who seeks to rise to the immortal throne named Metallia. We do not have the strength to protect our Chosen ones if wars are to be fought in both worlds. 

            Beware of her influence, Amity. She has not yet gained the power to enter the mortal world, but she is crafty. She will find someone with darkness in her heart, someone alone, all too human, and without allies, and use her to destroy you and your comrades."

            Her hands sought Ami's, who placed her palms in the goddess's cool ones. Ami gasped at the spark that transferred itself from the goddess to her, and she felt a warm heat center in her forehead. Dalila let go of her hands and turned her towards a gleaming mirror with scalloped edges. A shining blue symbol now shone from Ami's forehead. "You bear the mark of my favor now," the goddess said, and kissed her forehead. The mark faded, leaving the skin pale and untouched.

            "I am proud of you," Dalila told her, her ageless eyes shining as she plucked a string of the whitest pearls Ami had ever seen: creamier than new milk, whiter than a baby's tooth, paler than snowflakes. She lifted Ami's hair and fastened the clasp of the necklace at the base of her neck.

            Touching the milky roundness of the pearls around her neck, Ami's eyes clouded with confusion. She had meant to say "thank you," but the next words out of her mouth did not express her gratitude. "You told me, in not quite so many words, that I did not have the power to bring him back," she said haltingly. 

            Dalila smiled suddenly, an unwavering light in the watery blueness of the cave. "That is true. And look at the outcome of your struggle."

            "It gave me the strength to try, the determination to prove you wrong." Ami looked up at her, her face earnest and worried. "Is that why? You knew that it would make me try all the harder?" She didn't dare to ask, 'Did you mean what you said?'

            "In times like these, the deities can no longer see the future. Not even me, and I have the strongest ability as a seer," Dalila answered sadly. "Nevertheless..I was sure you had the courage, the confidence within you, and you needed to find it. And so you did." She glanced at the hourglass resting upon a nearby table, upon which a seaweed plant waved its fluffy green fronds serenely. 

            "Our time together runs short, Ami. It's time for you to return to the mortal world. It would be best if you did not tell the others of your adventure tonight – of course, the fact that the princes know everything is unavoidable, but you should do your best to keep it a secret amongst yourselves, for the time being." The goddess smiled to herself, and waved a hand at the mirror. Two faces appeared in the mirror: one with blond hair and one with silver, their features completely different as they looked out into the room, unseeing.

            "But...I can't tell them about the test? And what happened to Zacch?" Her eyes drank in Zacch's visage. Safe, her heart beat steadily, safe. She breathed in a shaky sigh of relief.

            "They won't understand," Dalila explained gently, "until they undergo their own trials. There is nothing they can do to prepare for it, either. Nor will they undergo the same task that you did; each task is specific to each of the Chosen. Do not fear that you are doing them an injustice. They will be instructed not to tell when they complete their own tests, and you do not know who else has gone and who is next."

            "All right," Ami agreed reluctantly. It made her feel slightly better that she had said "when," not "if."

            Dalila laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's time for you to go back now. We will see each other again, I promise."

            She nodded. 

            "Oh – and there's one more thing, Ami." She glanced at the goddess questioningly and saw that she was smiling mischievously. "You're quite fortunate. Silvana's Chosen is really quite handsome. I must remember to commend her on her taste in mortal men."

****~**~****

            Ami opened her eyes again and saw Kent and Zacch. They appeared not to have noticed her detour and were currently assuring themselves that they were alive. Kent, his eyes still dazzled by the explosions of light, turned to her with a transcendent look on his face. "You were beautiful," he told her in a rare fit of sentimentality. "All that light, and the _power_...it was incredible."

            She laughed with him, as they were all a little giddy from the experience. Then she turned to Zaccheus, who was approaching with a more cautious look on his face as Kent raved to himself. "Don't be jealous," she said swiftly, with more confidence than she expected.

            He glared at her for a second. "I'm not _jealous_," he said in an affronted tone. Then he smiled and hugged her tightly to him. "Okay. Just a little bit. But that's allowed, isn't it?" 

            Zacch drew back before she could answer, and the smile faded from his face. "Thank you," he told her softly. 

            She stopped smiling as well. "You almost _died_," she said reproachfully, and the tears glimmered only for a second in her eyes before he held her again. 

            "If it would make you feel better, I would promise not to do it again, but as I didn't exactly slice myself through with the sword, I don't see how it could have been prevented."

            She laughed, and Kent glanced over at the embracing pair. "I'll just go now, shall I? Glad you're alive, meet you later."

            Ami almost jumped away from Zacch, who merely raised a quizzical eyebrow. 'We've already met, your highness. And, before I forget, thank you for your aid – and your encouragement.'

            "That's so," he replied aloud. "It was my pleasure. Don't mention it."

            Ami looked at the two of them. "Are you talking to each other? That really shouldn't be possible, if you consider section three of the fifth Treatise on Law of Mind-speaking..."

            To cut her off, Kent said, "You're looking well. Remarkably well, considering we almost died."

            "It's something like a power rush," she explained. Her eyes were glowing, and her cheeks were somewhat pink. She looked fabulous. "It happens after a large discharge of power...but it makes people feel invincible. You have to be careful not to let it go to your head, or you could use more magik and die...or come close to it."

            "All right then. Keeping this in mind...an explanation would be very helpful at this point." Both Kent and Zacch looked at Ami expectantly; she sighed, went to close the door, and proceeded to tell them some of the information Dalila had entrusted to her.

            When she finished, Kent's expression was grave again, and Zacch's eyes worried. More discourse followed, mostly depressing what-ifs and theories concerning their fates, and then Kent decided it was high time to sleep. His own flush from using his power had faded, and like Ami, he was feeling the effects of exhaustion.

            When he had gone, Zacch turned to Ami. "You were beautiful," he echoed Kent's earlier words, "you are beautiful...and it was frightening."

            "I know. I know," she said again, shivering slightly. "I never want to feel that much power running through me again."

****~**~****

            The next morning, everything changed. Initially, there was a great deal of rejoicing over Zacch's recovery. The elves were especially glad to have their prince back among the living, and he seemed miraculously hale and hearty for having been close to death only the night before. Ami and Kent, on the other hand, had dark circles under their eyes and were much less chipper. 

            It appeared that everyone was ready for a conference, and the ten of them gathered in Darrian's room that afternoon. He was feeling more than a little annoyed that Zaccheus, who had been much more seriously hurt than he was, was looking in the pink of health while he still had nauseous spells every so often. He was sitting up in bed with Seren perched at the foot while Rei and Jalen stood in opposite corners of the room; Mina sat on a stool beside Rei, and Lita and Nath were beside Jalen. Kent, Ami, and Zacch sat on chairs at the foot of the bed. 

            "I guess the question is...what to do next?"

            "We should stay together," Seren replied immediately to Darrian's question.

            Mina cleared her throat with a pointed look at Kentan. "Shouldn't you be returning to the capital, Seren? Assuming that we could get within a thirty-mile radius of it without being detected after our spectacular performance."

            He bristled, but Seren cut in with a defiant look in her clear blue eyes, "I am _never_ going back to the palace. Never!"

            "But–" Rei began and was promptly cut off by Darrian.

            "I'm sick and tired of this discussion. She refuses to go back, and none of us can bodily carry her back and survive the trip. Let's move on to a problem we can actually solve."

            Mina raised her eyebrows, hiding a smile at Darrian's capitulation. 'It took him long enough,' she thought to herself. "Actually, I think our plan of action is quite clear. The queen has taken the first step and declared war on the folk. It's unlikely that they are readying their armies to take action, but some of the more farsighted among them will be thinking along the same lines we are. They just need a little help in the right direction." She smiled beatifically.

            Amazingly enough, Kentan nodded. "I believe you're right, Malina," he said in a tone that sounded like he was having teeth pulled. 

            "Just one moment," Zacch cut in, "I hate to interrupt the war-in-progress plan going on here, but I can't be riding around the countryside and spreading the word. I need to go home, at least for the time being."

            "So go home," Seren said unexpectedly. "The elves need to be notified as much as any other folk, don't they? What's more, you hold the most weight as their prince."

            "That would mean that Ami should go to the naiads–"

            "I am not going home!"

            "That sounds familiar."

            "–and Lita to the dryads..."

            "Mina to the nymphs..."

            "I_ refuse_ to go back!"

            "Not this again..."

            Jalen held his hands up to halt the commotion. "Hold onto those thoughts. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here. We should come up with a list of the people who need to be told. It isn't just the folk; the university and Rei's warriors may be party to our cause as well."

            Lita counted off the appropriate groups. "So that would be the university, the warriors, the dryads, the naiads, the elves, and the land nymphs. Have I missed anyone?"

            After a few moments of consideration, everyone shook their heads. "Not a one," Nath confirmed. 

            Mina smiled brilliantly. "I have the perfect plan. It's safest to travel in pairs with the situation we're in now. Rei and Jalen can go to the warriors' retreat, Lita and Nath to the dryads, Zacch and Ami to the elves, Seren and Darrian to the land nymphs, and Kent...." She looked around frantically for someone to pair her nemesis with.

            With a sardonic smile, Rei remarked, "It looks like you're the only one left, Mina." The dark look she had shot towards her blond-haired friend showed that she needed no words to convey her message: don't interfere unless you're prepared to answer for the consequences!

            Completely oblivious to nature of the pairings, Nath said reluctantly, "There is only one problem with your plan, Mina."

            "Just one?" Rei asked sarcastically.

            "You're missing either an envoy to the naiads or the university, and I don't believe it's safe for one person to go traipsing around through the brush if you and Kentan go separately."

            More than a few headaches were experienced as they began to formulate new plans. At last, Kentan cut to the core of the matter. "Let's begin with one group and work our way downwards. For example, the land nymphs are the folk with the most influence among humans, so we should send someone they'll respect."

            "Mina, you're the cousin of the king..."

            Her cheeks flamed red, and she said with admirable control, "I'm afraid it's not a possibility."

            "Well, why not?" Kentan demanded.

            She shot him a ferocious glare. "It's a long story," she bit out.

            "We have plenty of time."

            Her eyes blazed dangerously. "Fine," she said sweetly. "I cannot return, because before I left, I was forcibly betrothed to Zacch, who didn't really want to marry me anyway. I ran away with Nath to avoid this problem, and Zacch decided to be 'honorable' and come after me. Unfortunately for him, he ran into us stealing a ship from slavers and had to come along for the ride when a sailor twice the size of him tried to rearrange his face.

            As you should be able to see, the minute I go back, my parents will either force me to marry Zaccheus or Nathair or send me to a convent. Since they would have the backing of the king behind them, this puts me in a somewhat tough position. I would appreciate it if you could see this, Prince Kentan."

            Only Darrian was brave enough to break the ensuing silence. "Er...now that we have established why Mina does not want to go home, we now need someone else to go to the land nymphs – and clearly, it cannot be Nath or Zacch, either."

            The latter breathed a huge sigh of relief. The mention of his betrothal was not a comfortable topic to him, Mina, and Ami – and, unknown to three of them, Kent.

            The general consensus was that Darrian McKellan, leader of the rebels, would probably have the most influence on the nymphs' council. But the question was, who should go with him? 

            "Seren," Rei suggested quickly, guessing that Seren would want to travel with the object of her affections again. "She's the princess."

            "No," said Kent in a dangerous tone.

            "Two humans? Will that really convince them?"

            "They're two powerful humans...and they both have magik."

            "But what if they decide to return Seren to her mother in exchange for peace?"

            "That would be a problem."

            "I'll say," Kent muttered. He was ignored by those around him. 

            With a questioning look at Mina, Seren asked, "Would they really do that, Mina?"

            She shrugged. "I doubt it. Not only is Alastor a sucker for a pretty face, just before I left, they were seriously considering the possibility of Queen Serenitatis sending her armies against them. That was partially how the betrothal came about – they wanted an alliance with the elves."

            Zacch flipped his hair out of his eyes in a casual gesture. "Well, they've got it anyway, without the betrothal – if I can convince my father, the King's Council, the cabinet, and just about everyone in the whole damned palace..."

            "While Zacch deals with that problem," Ami said pleasantly, "are you absolutely sure, Mina, that no harm will come to Seren?"

            Her friend cast her a considering look. "No, I'm sure it's quite safe," she said slowly. "Once they are safely through the entrance to the kingdom, none of Queen Serenitatis's forces will be able to touch them, either."

            "Then it's decided."

            "But–" 

            Mina placed her hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, Kent. But you must know that you and Seren cannot travel together – it would be risky for the prince and the princess to travel together. I'm sure Darrian will take good care of her, like he has before."

            Clear gray eyes looked down into her blue ones for a moment. He found himself feeling relieved that she both made him aware of his insensibility and gave him a way to proceed. It was only logical, and he knew that if Seren had to be with anyone besides him, he would want it to be Darrian. "Yes...of course. I'm sorry for holding us up."

            When the conversation resumed, Kentan's eyes flicked back to Mina. She released his arm and stepped away, diving into the discourse with a slight blush in her cheeks. They were currently on the subject of who should compose the envoy to the naiads. Of course, Lita was perfectly willing to go – more than willing, as she was eager to see her family again. It was easily decided that she and Nathair, who volunteered himself and had no attachments to any of the destinations, would do fine. Unfortunately, the next dilemma concerned the naiads. 

            "I don't understand why you won't go back," Rei said. Ami had said little of her life among the naiads during their travels together, and she thought Ami, like the others, might want to return home.

            "You don't understand: I don't hold quite the same amount of importance Mina has. In fact, what I say carries very little weight in the decisions of the Queen of the Naiads. No one there would listen to me, and even if someone with greater influence accompanied me, my presence would lessen their credibility. The fact that I am a naiad would mean nothing to them."

            "You speak the language," Darrian reminded her, "and these things come better from one's own people."

            "I assure you that they have a sufficient number of interpreters, gifted in all the different languages." Although she was exhausted from last night's endeavor, Ami kept up her protests until Jalen spoke up.

            "Look, she doesn't want to go, and no one in this room was the right to force her. We should just consider who will go, and Ami can tell them the best way to go about convincing the queen and how to enter the realm." Jalen's tone brooked no argument, and for the first time that day, Rei looked directly at him from her stubborn spot in the other corner of the room.

            Grudgingly, Darrian nodded. "All right. Who do you think would be the best choice, then?"

            Ami folded her hands demurely, relieved that they were no longer pressing her. Slowly, she answered, "The naiads, for the most part, prize intellectuals. The majority of them will not appreciate dramatic displays of emotion, and it will take clever maneuvering and cold logic to convince them to leave their grottos. They will maintain that it is the humans' war, that they have no part in it, and that their foolish cousins will get themselves killed."

            Hotly, Rei demanded, "And what about the injustices done to them? They can just ignore that, and the slavers, and–"

            "Rei, please understand that I do not speak for the naiads. I merely see the motives behind their behavior. They are more secluded than the rest of the folk; as of yet, Queen Serenitatis has not been able to penetrate the waters as well as the forests and the fields, and she will not poison her own water sources to destroy them. Few of them have ever seen humans, and the honor of man has become quite tarnished to them. 

            The naiads feel they are superior to men, physically and mentally. They can breathe under water, use magik, live longer, and have enormous architectural achievements underground that humans have not paralleled."

            "And their armies were not as diminished during the last war, if I recall correctly," Darrian said, his sapphire blue eyes glinting. Of course he was correct, as usual. "We need them on our side, Ami. We cannot even afford to have them stay neutral."

            She shrugged slender shoulders. "The best course of action would be to convince the queen. You see, the naiads are divided into several tribes, and each controls a different underwater domain. All the members of a tribe are related either by blood or marriage; their ties are very strong. If a woman marries a man not of her tribe, she goes to live at his home, or he agrees to relocate. The former, of course, is much more common. 

            The tribes swear allegiance only to the queen. You must convince her. Once she agrees, the tribes may argue, but she is very strong-willed once she sets her mind to something."

            Lita exhaled. "That sounds...difficult, to say the least. So, that was 'clever maneuvering' and 'cold logic,' right? Who are the two best suited to the task?"

            All eyes fell upon Malina and Kentan after Jalen was considered and then discarded, since it would be wiser to send him to the university. They were prevailed upon to accept, although neither of them were sure if they were comfortable with their traveling partner. Ami promised to talk with them in the near future about the gate-spell.

            "Who will go with Jae to the university?" Seren asked next. They all glanced around to see who was left; Rei looked away from Jalen's piercing gaze with an odd sense of disappointment.

            "I believe I'm the only one left," Ami said quietly, with a trace of reluctance in her voice.

            Mina was startled. "Ami – I assumed you would travel with Zaccheus, if not to the naiads." From Zacch's incredulous glance, it was clear to see that he had held the same belief.

            She slowly turned a sunset red under their accusatory glares. "I'm afraid your assumption was wrong."

            "Ami–"

            "My decision is final," she said firmly, "if Jalen will agree."

            His eyebrows rose high, but his voice, like hers, was perfectly calm. "If that is your choice, I would be honored to have you with me. You would be well-received by the university's council." He knew that by backing her, he and Zaccheus were probably back on shaky terms. The reconciliation had been less permanent than he thought.

            Zacch, whose eyes were blazing, looked at him as if betrayed. "Ami–"

            She rose quickly. "If you are going to argue with me, let's do it outside and not hinder the excellent progress we are making here." Turning to look at Darrian and Seren, she said, "I will not be changing my mind. Just finish deciding who you would like to place and where." With an apologetic nod to the room, she walked out without another word. Zacch said nothing as he stalked after her and slammed the door behind him.

            "Well...hm..." Darrian said a little helplessly, staring at the door. "I believe, since Zacch no longer has a companion, it might be more efficient to just have him escort Aerlene back to their kingdom. It was her intention to return there as soon as possible."

            "She'd probably hinder his progress," Rei mumbled under her breath. She couldn't stand Aerlene.

            "I don't think...just the two of them?" Lita asked.

            Jalen's azure blue eyes glanced her way. "You don't trust him?"

            The brunette stared back at him. "It's not Zacch I don't trust. Aerlene was half in love with him before, and he's not a bad catch, seeing how he _is_ the heir to the throne. Now that he saved her back at the capital, I think detaching her from him would be quite a job," she replied matter-of-factly. 

            "There's nothing we can do about that. Rei is the only one left, and she'll be traveling to the warriors' retreat."

            "She can't go alone," Jalen said quickly.

            She shot him a venomous glare. "I am perfectly capable–"

            "The situation is different now than it was two months before, or even two days before, Rei." Seren's blue eyes pleaded with her. "You shouldn't be traveling alone."

            "Even you can't take on a whole army," Lita said placatingly.

            'This is all your fault,' was the thought on her mind as she glowered at Jalen, who merely scowled back.

            Mina spoke up next. "I'm afraid I don't quite have a solution for Rei's problem, but as for Zacch's...the dryad kingdom is fairly close to that of the elves', isn't it? Then Lita and Nath can accompany Zacch and Aerlene for most of the way. It can't be more than a few days' travel after you part ways, and I'm sure you two can defend him from her."

            "It's not a problem for me," Lita said. Nath nodded his consent. "But what about Rei?"

            Darrian cleared his throat with an apologetic look at Jalen, who was still fuming like a whistling teakettle. "There is...one of my friends from the capital who has a great deal of fighting experience. He knows the terrain well, I believe. He's done a great deal of traveling."

            Jalen stared at him. "And he would be willing to go with her?"

            She made a face at him. "You make it sound like such an unsavory prospect. I'm sorry to have offended you so greatly while we traveled together."

            He raked a hand through his disheveled hair. "That isn't what I meant. I merely supposed that he might want to return to the capital. And...he isn't one of us."

            "I'm afraid returning to the capital for any of us, for the time being, is out of the question," Darrian said quietly, "and even though he's not 'one of us,' you must realize that the war is almost upon us, Jalen. We can't restrict our fight to the ten of us anymore."

            After five minutes of very tense silence, Jalen ground out, "Who is it?"

            "Matthias Raine."

            The name was like a punch in the stomach, and he sat down precipitously in the chair Zacch had conveniently vacated. It creaked in annoyance with the addition of his sudden weight.

            Kentan quietly added his two cents' worth. "He's trustworthy, even if he keeps to himself, and he's quite capable." 

            In the meantime, Rei was close to boiling herself, first at being underestimated by the lordly men in the company and most of all at Jalen. It was clear that they, like Zacch and Ami, would be having words in the very near future. She disregarded the nervous, appraising, and concerned looks Seren, Mina, and Lita were giving her, crossed her arms, and wondered furiously to herself how he dared to interfere with her life.

            At last, without much more wrangling, everything was decided. Of the other folk remaining, Narain, Zanna, the healer Althia, surprisingly, and the remainder of Darrian's friends from the capital who had participated in springing Kentan would drop each group off at the most strategic point, repair the ship, and keep it hidden in coves from the queens' men until they were summoned to a certain location by messenger birds from the travelers.

            Aurick and Leanna would go with Seren and Darrian to the land nymphs, ensuring them a smoother entry to their realm. Lita, Nath, Zacch, and Aerlene would travel as a group as far as possible; then the former pair would go to the dryads and the latter to the elves. Mina and Kentan would seek the aid of the naiads together, Matthias would accompany Rei back to her people, and Jalen and Ami would journey back to the university. 

            They began packing that night and preparing to say farewell.

****~**~****

            The first thing he said was, "Don't use last night against me. Don't tell me that because you saved my life, I should do what you want me to."

            "I was never going to," she responded coolly, although inwardly, she was furious that he would have expected something like that of her. Ami filled a basin with water, seated herself at the table, and began scrubbing empty jars. Beside the tub of water was a pile of soiled bandages. "Sit down," she said without looking at him.

            Feeling slightly embarrassed, he threw it off, telling himself he wouldn't give up just because she refused to get riled up. He stared at her for a moment. Organized, collected Ami, who always had to be busy. It only made him angrier that he couldn't seem to invoke a reaction in her, and he began pacing around the room. "How can you do this to me?" Zacch demanded.

            She didn't look up, but the color in her face intensified. "Stop acting like a spoiled child. You're an adult, and I'm trying to conduct a mature conversation with you. You aren't helping anything by screaming at me."

            Zacch dropped into a chair. "All right," he said through gritted teeth. "Why aren't you coming with me?"

            "Because I can't," she said simply.

            "Why not?"

            "It wouldn't be right, Zacch."

            "I thought you cared for me," he said reproachfully.

            The bottle clinked against the metal basin loudly. "That is precisely your problem," she said angrily. "I simply cannot go with you to the elves. You have a fiancée, Zacch."

            "She is not my fiancée!" he protested hotly.

            "What do you call her, then? The woman you promised to marry? Everyone knows of our past together, and now you're betrothed. Whether you like it or not, your betrothal is not just going to go away unless you decide to do something about it. For the present, do you not understand the effect it would have on your reputation and Mina's?"

            He glared at her, even though he knew she was right. "If someone else came with us–"

            "There is no one else to go with us. Even if Mina was able to come with us, I still wouldn't go."

            "Well, why not?!"

            Her eyes were sadly sober. "It's not right between us yet, Zacch. Last night you promised me a new beginning. For the present, we're friends. That's all."

            He slapped the table emphatically with the palm of his hand. "That's not what I meant, and you know it. Damn it, Ami, don't do this to me!"

            "Not everything is about you," she said coldly. "Don't be childish. You want me to go with you to the elves, you want everything to be the same between us, you want–"

            "Is that so unreasonable? Do you want us to stay enemies?"

            She continued as if he hadn't spoken. "–you want me to love you again. Or maybe you just want me in your bed."

            He reacted as if she'd hit him. "That wasn't fair, Ami. How can you say something like that?"

            "Then how can you believe that I would use last night against you? You're so steadfastly against the idea partially because I'm not going to physically be with you and partially because of Jalen. You're still jealous of him, when I'm the one who actually has a right to be jealous. What does it take to get it through your head that we have never had a relationship? It will never happen. He has never been anything but a perfect gentleman, which is more than I can say for you."

            "So you want a perfect gentleman, is that it?!"

            "Stop twisting my words. You persist in being bullheaded and blind, and you're only making both of us more miserable. What else do you want me to think about your protests? Why do you want me to go with you so badly? You'll be extremely busy trying to convince your council to go to war. You've downplayed what a difficult task that will be, and you'll have no one with you."

            "That's exactly why–"

            "You don't need me," Ami cut in quickly, knowing she couldn't give him an opportunity to speak. "Don't you understand? They won't accept me, and they have never accepted me. I am not one of them, and our past only complicates the matter. My being there will only make the situation worse."

            Zacch's eyes were fixed, resentfully, at a random point on the well-scrubbed wooden table. "It's that easy, then, for you to say 'our past' without any hope for the future? Are you giving what chance we have for happiness up?"

            "If that were true, why would I be asking for a new beginning?" She sighed in frustration. "I need time, Zacch. Give me some time alone to think. Last night only made me more confused."

            His forest green eyes were fixed on hers unwaveringly. "You're just afraid to take a risk; you've always been so cautious, so careful. Why won't you just take a chance?"

            Her own eyes had filled with tears. "I've already taken all the chances I can with you!" she cried. "Don't you see that? No. Of course you don't; you can't see anything. All you care about is yourself." She ran out of the room, and with a livid sweep of the arm, he flung a green-tinged glass bottle against the wall. It shattered with a satisfying sound, but when he silently swept up the shards, he felt his own anger draining away to a sick sense of despair.

            The door was open a crack, and Aurick stuck his head in the room, asking, "Your highness...Zaccheus. Is this a bad time?" He had been made aware of Zacch's presence by the sound of the bottle breaking.

            Zacch, as he looked into Aurick's earnest face and considered his possible intentions, sighed, and bit back his annoyance. "Not at all," he lied determinedly. "Was there something you wanted to speak with me about?"

            Aurick inched into the room, still looking apprehensive. "Well – I meant to ask...the thing is," he said in a great rush, "Leanna and I are meaning to marry soon, and as she has no family... I thought it would be most appropriate to ask your permission, as you are her prince."

            His jaw dropped. "Um..." was all he was able to manage for the first five seconds. Aurick had to have the worst timing a person could possibly have, but as he thought about it a little more, he found himself feeling somewhat flattered. Usually, the man would ask his intended's father for permission, then the closest male relative. That Aurick asked him conferred an honor upon Zacch that lightened his black mood. "Do you need a formal document, or shall I just say, 'go ahead, and it's about time?'"

            The handsome young land nymph grinned. "Thank you, Zaccheus. There's just one more thing – would you be the one to stand up for her at the wedding? That is, if you have time. I know there are court affairs, but we would be honored if you could attend the wedding."

            For the second time in ten minutes, he was flabbergasted. "It would be my honor. Set the date and send the word," he laughed, although a slight wistfulness had stolen over him. How simple he made it sound...some "court affairs" to deal with...as if that was all that was going on in his life. 

            Aurick seized his hand. "Thank you. Leanna will be so pleased..."

            "I'm happy for you," Zacch replied mechanically. Inside, a part of him was writhing in agony. 

****~**~****

            Everyone trailed out of the room, leaving in twos and threes or singly, and Rei was about to leave with Lita when a quiet voice behind them requested, "Just a moment of your time, please."

            She turned around and gave him her best glare. 

            To her surprise, Lita spoke first. "Jalen, what you do and what you say is your business – unless it concerns me or my friends."

            He looked blank, and his eyes darted to Rei, who similarly had no idea what this was leading up to but refused to acknowledge him. "That's...very nice of you, Lita." 

            "You upset her last night. Don't let it happen again."

            While Jalen was wondering how she knew about last night, Rei flushed slightly, reminded of Matthias's words. _"And just because you and Jalen Eridian were speaking loud enough for the whole ship to hear doesn't mean I listen at doorways."_

            "It was not my intention to," he replied, "but I would appreciate it if you'd deign to have a word with me, Rei. Alone."

            "Fine," she said. The word slipped out of her mouth almost against her will, and she touched Lita's arm in gratitude. "Go ahead. I'll be there as soon as I've finished here."   With a warning look at the two of them, the brunette departed. Rei shut the door, a precaution against the chance that the others would overhear them again. "I only have one thing to say to you, Jalen – don't interfere in my life."

            His bright, azure blue eyes were fixed on her face disconcertingly, but just as he opened his mouth to fire back a sharp retort, _'You upset her last night' _echoed in his mind. All chance of a roaring argument was lost. "You're right," he said slowly, "forgive me, Reisha."

            "That's it?" she asked in amazement. Then she shook herself. 'Make up your mind!' she scolded. 'First you tell him you only have one thing to say to him, and now you're wondering why he doesn't have anything else to say?'

            "That's it," he answered. "I just meant to apologize. I didn't want us to part on bad terms." Carefully, he stepped away from her and bowed. "Good bye, Rei. Take care." 

            'And may Valencia smile upon you, and guard you with her sword.' He added the traditional farewell to a traveler silently.

            The tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to let them go until the door closed once more behind him. And then, at long last, she told herself she would never cry over him again.

****~**~****

            Two days later, the first group left: Lirita, Zaccheus, Nathair, and Aerlene. Darrian kissed the hands of the women and exchanged firm handshakes with the men. "Take caution," he warned them, "the queen's forces will be better trained than ever, and she will have as many as she can roaming the land. Do not attempt to engage them, for it could very well mean your lives. Be careful."

            Seren smiled at them from her place at his side. "Remember, we shall meet again," she told the first three reassuringly as Darrian kissed Aerlene's hand, "and we will always be in each others' hearts. Keep in touch."

            Lita embraced her tightly. "Take care. Watch over that ankle, and don't let Darrian order you around."

            "I will. I won't." Seren laughed at her contradictory words, fears of bursting into tears dispelled. She turned to Nath and said, in an undertone, "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

            He smiled back encouragingly with those dependable, navy-blue eyes. "Fear not, princess. I'll guard her with my life."

            She wrinkled her nose at the address as he winked, hugged her, and then moved on to say goodbye to the others. She hugged Zacch next and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry. After some time apart, everything will be all right again."

            He stepped back with a lopsided smile. "As I've been told – several times. Who's side are you on, anyway?" He wasn't happy, but he would make it through, she knew. 

            And so it was that the first of them left with hugs, laughter, and no tears. They were sure to meet again one day.

****~**~****

_End Part I: The Prophecy_

****~**~****

Thank you for sticking with this story throughout its lengthy construction...to date, I consider it my best work yet, and I thank you for sharing the pleasure with me. Thank you for the reviews, the advice, and for simply enjoying the story. But it isn't over yet. So please return for _Soulmates Part II: Interlude, _in which the senshi and the Shittenou reveal their individual shortcomings and strengths in diplomatic wranglings, the romance features more prominently, the characters are further developed, and the Chosen officially accept the terms of the prophecy. Thank you again,

            ~Warrior of Ice


End file.
